El comienzo de una nueva historia
by cieloskie
Summary: ¿que paso duranto los 19 años antes del epilogo? aqui la respuesta, de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar harry para llegar a tener una vida normal
1. Chapter 1

Por fin todo se había terminado, el terror que los inundo por tanto tiempo ya no estaba, era extraño, claro que lo era, hace algunas horas atrás Harry no veía a nadie mas en su futuro que a Voldemor, ahora

**CAP 1: El comienzo de una nueva historia**

Por fin todo se había terminado, el terror que los inundo por tanto tiempo ya no estaba, era extraño, claro que lo era, hace algunas horas atrás Harry no veía a nadie mas en su futuro que a Voldemor, ahora..No sabia que hacer, adonde ir, era confuso, pero estaban en paz, se sentían cansados, con hambre, y es que era verdad, no habían comido por mucho tiempo, ni habían dormido tampoco, sin embargo nunca se sintieron cansados hasta que todo termino.

Allí estaban los tres muchachos, ¿eran los héroes? Quizás lo eran o quizás no, pero no les importaba, lo único que querían era descansar, nada más que eso.

Los tres se dirigieron sin decir nada a hasta el salón de grifindor la señora gorda no estaba en su retrato, quizás estaría por algún otro cuadro enterándose de las noticias o simplemente se fue por el temor de estar sola, de todas formas la puerta se encontraba abierta, así que entraron sin ningún problema, Harry y Ron se dirigían a su recamara… pero Hermione se quedo mirándoles por unos momento.

Los muchachos se dieron cuenta e que hermione ya no los seguía.

- ¿pasa algo hermione?- pregunto harry extrañado

La castaña dio un gran suspiro, los miro con cierta tristeza y alegría a la vez y les dijo

- ¿termino verdad?, por fin se termino

Harry respondió afirmativo extrañado, dirigiéndose a ella y extendiendo su brazo por sus hombros.

-¿se van a ir a su recamara? ¿Me van a dejar sola?- pregunto hermione preocupada

-estamos cansados, ¿tú no?- respondió harry

- si tienes miedo ven con nosotros, no creo que haya ningún problema- intervino ron dándole una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿de verdad? -pregunto hermione emocionada

Harry la miro y le contesto afirmativo con un movimiento y la llevo consigo a la recamara. Cuando estuvieron dentro hermione se recostó en la cama de ron, el la abrazo.

- ¿Por qué no duermes hermi?- pregunto Ron al darse cuenta que la castaña no podia pegar los ojos

- tengo miedo de despertarme y encontrarme sola, prométanme que no lo harán-dijo hermione

- ¿no hacer que?- pregunto Harry sentándose en su cama

- el dejarme sola- respondió la castaña. Ron miro a harry con algo de ternura por hermione

- no te preocupes, duerme, no te dejare sola- respondió Ron besándola en la frente; harry se recostó en su cama y no tuvo ni un tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedió porque inmediatamente el sueño lo invadió.

Una tenue luz resplandecía a través de sus párpados, los acontecimientos de aquel último año, y en especial los de la noche anterior ejercían un cansancio extremo en cada partícula de su cuerpo, aún así se sentía extrañamente más liviano, mas con paz y tranquilidad desde que le había dado muerte a su eterno enemigo. Voldemort por fin estaba muerto, por fin comenzaría a vivir su vida, nunca tuvo un plan a largo plazo, nunca pensó en que seria de su vida después de que su gran enemigo estuviera muerto, bueno jamás pensó realmente que podría terminar con el, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, el solo quería paz y empezar una nueva vida, y tenia que empezarla ahora, sería un duro viaje, pero uno que esta vez estaba presuroso de emprender. Había mucho que reconstruir, podía escuchar ruido en los jardines del castillo. Se pregunto si estaba solo pero al dar vuela vio a ron y hermione muy tranquilos descansando no quiso despertarlos, así que se paro sin hacer ruido… pero al hacerlo Su estómago dio un gruñido impresionante, digno de un dragón, y recién ahí recordó que no había comido en dos días. Pensó en llamar a Kreacher pero luego decidió mejor darse un baño y bajar con todos al comedor.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que la regadera le cubriera con un chorro abundante de cálida agua desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies durante varios minutos. Una vez que consideró que sus músculos se relajaban, cerró el grifo y se envolvió una toalla a la cintura, tomó sus lentes del aparador del baño y se los puso, el reflejo de su pelo revuelto y mojado le hacía verse por demás sexy, pero él solo se percató de que después de un año de descuido debería recortarlo, salio del baño y se percato que no tenia ropa que ponerse, miro a hermione y vio que la bolsita que le colgaba del cuello por un año ya no estaba, no sabia que hacer, miro la ropa que acababa de quitarse y pensó ponérsela, pero antes de ello decidió hacer el intento de convocarla pues sabia que definitivamente la bolsita callo en el castillo…no dudo y lo intento, e inmediatamente una pequeña bolsita salio disparada hasta su cuarto, la tomo y aunque las cosas estaban desordenadas allí adentro encontró algo de ropa que se coloco inmediatamente.

Luego muy despacio abrió la puerta y cuando se disponía a salir escucho la voz de ron.

-¿harry a donde vas?- pregunto ron medio adormitado

- tengo algo de hambre, voy al comedor, ¿vienes?- dijo harry

- no, hermione no quería que la dejaran sola, y no la quiero despertar debe de estar muy cansada, ve tú, además me tengo que bañar- dijo Ron ya mas despierto

- bueno, si quieres ropa, allí esta- dijo harry señalando a la pequeña bolsita de encima de su cama. Ron no entendió con lo que quería decir con ello, pero después de mirarla detenidamente lo llego a entender.

Harry llego al gran salón y no había nadie en el mas que el señor y la señora weasley, que al verlo se abalanzo contra el y le dio una gran abrazo que lo dejo sin aire

-¡oh harry!, ¿descansaste bien?, ¿tienes hambre? cariño- preguntaba molly impacientemente

- ya deja al muchacho molly- hablo arthur que estaba sentado en la mesa tomando un café, se veían ambos cansados, sucios, obviamente desvelados, ante eso harry pregunto

¿los demás?

- ven querido siéntate- dijo molly conduciendo a harry a sentarse- los demás deben estar descansando

- y ustedes porque no escansan-pregunto harry

-nosotros harry al igual que los demás acabamos de terminar de recoger los cuerpos y ponerlos a deposición de sus respectivas familias- respondió el señor Weasley con un tono de gran tristeza en su voz

- ¿los demás?, porque no nos despertaron hubiéramos ayudado- hablo harry en son de reproche

- tu al igual que ron hermion, george, ginny, fleur, luna, neville, y los demas muchachos que se quedaron necesitaban descansar.- dijo el señor Weasley tranquilamente

- pero nosotros……

- harry ya has hecho demasiado por un gran tiempo, necesitabas un descanso - acoto molly

Harry no puedo decir nada y solamente atino a comer el pastel que molly le puso en frente, pero después de un largo silencio harry hablo.

- se ven mal, deberían ir a dormir

- no te preocupes por nosotros harry, esperare que los demás bajen para darles de desayunar- respondió molly a su ofrecimiento

- no tiene porque preocuparse, llamare a kreacher y el les traerá de comer- replico Harry

- pero…- trato de replicar molly pero Arthur la interrumpió

- Harry tiene razón mujer necesitamos un descanso, ven, gracia harry- dijo arthur y tomo del brazo a su esposa y la condujo fuera del salón

Harry estaba allí solo, se había terminado lo que le dio de comer la señora Wesley en instantes y todavía tenia hambre, así que susurro "kreacher"

Con un crack apareció el pequeño elfo.

- ¿El amo quiere su desayuno? -preguntó una voz ronca pero amigable.

- Hola… Kreacher- dijo harry feliz de ver al pequeño elfo- tú serías tan amable de…

Pero su petición de algo para desayunar quedó en el olvido al ver no solo a Kreacher sino también a otro elfo más bajito cargando desayuno y ropas limpias para Harry.

- Pensé que el amo tendría hambre, así que me tomé la libertad de traerle algo de comer… solo unas tostadas, huevos revueltos con tocino, jugo de calabaza, su avena y unas manzanas… ¿Kreacher lo hizo bien amo? ¿el amo está complacido?

Harry estaba anonadado, miraba a Kreacher sintiendo ahora ternura por el pequeño elfo feo y amargado, quien ahora permanecía limpio y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mirándole y ofreciéndole junto a otro elfo dos bandejas con un surtido abundante de todo lo que quisiera comer mientras se inclinaba servilmente hacia él.

- Kreacher también pensó que necesitaría ropa limpia amo -dijo mientras el otro elfo le ofrecía una pila de ropa, haciendo idéntica reverencia a la de Kreacher y con senda sonrisa también en su rostro.

- Gra… gracias Kreacher, pero puedes llevarte la ropa al cuarto, por ahora no la necesitare-dijo Harry tomando la bandeja de las manos del otro elfo también, la cual pensó que por el pesó podía caérsele en cualquier momento de las manos al anciano elfo.

- Kreacher se pregunta algo amo, se pregunta si le puede pedir algo a su amo -dijo el elfo de forma cautelosa después de un rato.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia el elfo atragantándose un poco con una tostada con huevo que en su desesperación por ingerir algo de alimento casi se había metido íntegramente de una mascada en la boca.

Tragó rápidamente- Claro, claro Kreacher, -dijo Harry tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza- ¿de que se trata?

- Kreacher se preguntaba si él podría regresar a limpiar la casa ahora que todo está en paz, para que el amo se sienta cómodo a su regreso

- Eso me haría muy feliz, pero antes hazme un favor- dijo harry

- si amo lo que el amo desee- dijo complacido el elfo

- prepara lago de comer para todos y luego te puedes ir a la casa

- Será un placer amo, y haciendo una gran reverencia con la cual su nariz tocó literalmente el suelo de la habitación desapareció.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa lacónica y se llevó otra tostada rebosante de huevo a la boca, deteniéndose en el momento justo antes de mascarla, derramándose por la brusquedad del movimiento la mitad del huevo sobre sí… pues había escuchado ciertas voces conocidas acercarse.

- no lo se chagli, yo cgeo que is muy posiblge- decía una voz muy dulce

- pues si es así, seria una gran noticia fleur, mas ahora que el animo de la familia no es el mejor- respondía la voz de un hombre que harry reconoció como la voz de charle y fleur.

Al entrar y Fleur miro harry corrió hacia el y le dio un gran abrazo

-eges un hegüe hagy- harry solamente le sonrió cautelosamente

- harry verdaderamente lo eres -acoto charle, viendo la cara de poco convencimiento

- bueno, yo no lo creo así- dijo Harry modestamente

- no seas modesto hagy- dijo fleur con una radiante sonrisa

- ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Charle a harry sentándose en la mesa

- si, gracias- respondió harry sentándose igualmente- oh quieren algo de comer

- oh si hagy me muego de ambrge

- bueno yo quisiera pero tengo que irme- dijo muy triste Charle

- ¿adonde vas? – pregunto fleur preocupada

- tengo que hacer unas cosas- dijo charle parándose- ah fleur hazme saber en cuanto estés segura

- clago chagli- sonrió Fleur, viendo a Charle salir del salón

- ¿segura de que? ¿Si se puede saber?- pregunto confundido harry

- oh, clago, siempge y cuando no se lo digas a bell, pogque quiego seg yo quien le dé la noticia – dijo Fleur tomado una tostada de la bandeja de harry

- no hay cuidado, mi boca es una tumba- dijo harry divertido

- cgeo que voy a teneg un bebe- Dijo fleur con una radiante sonrisa

- u..un..be…bebe- tartamudeo harry

- si, no esta configmado pego esas cosas se sienten y ahoga mas, con lo que le paso al pobge de fged

Cuando dijo ese nombre fleur harry sintió que el corazón se le empequeñecía y un nudo en la garganta se le formo, fleur se dio cuenta el cambio de color y de la expresión del rostro de harry

- ¡Ho! hagy no quegia recogdagtelo, solo Quero decig que lo del bebe seguro era cosa de Fged en el cielo

- no tienes porque disculparte fleur, tranquila, y seguro que el tiene mucho que ver, el se fue pero nos manda un angelito ¿no?, será un lindo bebe- dijo harry intentndo dr entusiasmo

- o ¡la! bebe- dijo sonriente fleur haciendo énfasis en "la"

En ese mismo momento ron y hermione entraron al salón muy sonrientes

- harry- dijo una sonriente hermione que se abalanzo a harry

-¿Qué tal durmieron?- pregunto harry

- yo ya más descansado y con hambre- dijo sonriente mente ron

- ¡oh! si verdad "kreacher"- dijo harry e inmediatamente apareció el pequeño elfo

- ¿Si amo?- pregunto amablemente el elfo haciendo una reverencia para cada uno

- ¿puedes traerle algo de desayunar?- pregunto amablemente harry

- si amo lo que usted mande- e inmediatamente aparecieron delicioso potajes en la mesa donde estaba fleur y con una gran reverencia el elfo desapareció

Ron no espero ni un segundo y se sentó a embullirse todo lo que había con mucha prisa, harry y hermione lo acompañaron y se sentaron a lado suyo.

- tranquilo ron nadie te va a quitar la comida- dijo hermione un poco divertida

- intenta no comer por dos días, y vas a ver que hambre vas a tener- dijo ron con la boca llena de pastel.

- ron yo tampoco he comido en dos días, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?- dijo media molesta hermione

- déjalo, gegmion esta acostubgado a comeg mas de tges veces al día…. paga el fue mas difícil aguantag el hambre- dijo fleur

- adema tu comida era horrible, esto esta delicioso- dijo ron con la boca llena de pastel

Mientras esto sucedía en el gran salón, en un cuarto del castillo estaba Ginny mirando por una ventana el jardín.

- todo esta destruido allí afuera, me da tristeza ver el colegio así- decía ginny con el cabello mojado y ropa limpio que tenia en su cuarto.

- eso no es lo único que esta destruido ginny- dijo un chico alto de cabellos rojos que estaba recostado en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

- george ya quita esa cara, me duele verte así- le dijo ginny con un hilo de voz casi ineludible.

- no estoy para sonreír muñequita- dijo george con una lagrima en el rostro

- a fred le dolería verte así- dijo ginny y se acerco a abrazar a su hermano que se había parado ya y se acomodaba la ropa.

- nos se que voy hacer sin él pequeña, era mi otra mitad, mas que mi hermano era mi amigo- dijo george sentándose en la cama, coloco sus manos en la cara echándose a llorar

- que piensas que hubieras dicho tú si mirases a fred llorar por ti- dijo ginny sin derramar una lágrima. George se quedo callado por un momento y luego contesto la pregunta

- le diría que es un entupido y que sonría- dijo george limpiándose las lagrimas

- bueno entonces, ¿que haces llorando?, tú y el pensaban igual- dijo ginny

- tienes razón- dijo el gemelo tratando de sonreír

-ahora vamos al comedor, que tengo hambre- sonrió ginny y lo llevo fuera del cuarto.

-¿Qué creen que pasar con el colegio?- pregunto hermine

- no le se, supongo que lo reabrirán cuando este refraccionado- dijo harry

- ¿tu crees que tarde?- dijo ron con la boca llena

- yo creo que sí, esta bien destruido- dijo hermione

- yo cgeo que abgigán el 1 de setiembge, como siempge- dijo fleur

- no creo fleur, no podrán refaccionarlo tan rápido- dijo hermione

- yo cgeo que sí, clago si el que digige la obga es mi padge- dijo fleur con aires de grandeza

Harry ron y hermione se miraron incrédulos por un rato y luego:

- ¿porque lo dices fleur?- pregunto harry

- bueno mi padge es el mejor agquitecto del mundo mágico, gefaccionaga el colegio en pocas semanas- dijo fleur mientras los tres muchachos se miraban alegremente.

En ese momento un perfume conocido azotó todos sus sentidos erizándole la piel. Se quedó como petrificado, no voltio inmediatamente, sabía perfectamente quien se encontraba detrás de el sin siquiera mirar.

Harry voltio lentamente, Ginny parecía un ángel, su tez blanca resplandecía bajo la tenue luz del salón, su largo cabello brillaba y caía por sus hombros hacia adelante, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, aún mayor que otras veces, y su sonrisa amplia y sincera la adornaban como una gema preciosa. A su lado estaba george que igualmente le sonreía ampliamente.

- buen trabajo harry- dijo george con una amplia sonrisa, harry nunca se había percatado de lo realmente idéntico que era a fred, y por un momento un dolor en el estomago y una nostalgia lo invado.

- Sabía… sabía que lo lograrías, dijo con la voz entrecortada y con sus ojos color avellana, sonriendo, harry se paro, quería abrazarla, pero no sabia si hacerlo, estaba confuso, no sabia que hacer, pero ginny le evito el trance y lo brazo muy fuertemente,

Harry se sentía en el cielo e Instintivamente ladeó su cabeza para oler el cabello de Ginny y fue todo lo que necesitó.

Ginny se fue separando poco a poco de harry hasta hacerlo completamente de el, y tomo asiento a lado de hermione.

Harry estaba muy confundido, pero su confusión termino cuando entro una mujer que el reconoció inmediatamente, y que entro con una gran sonrisa y al ver a harry extendió los brazos y avanzó hasta alcanzarlo.

La mujer se unió a el en un fuerte abrazo lo miro por un rato y luego hablo.

- dormiste bien querido- pregunto minerva Mcgonagall

- si gracias, ¿donde estaba?- pregunto harry

- terminaba de conjurar algunos hechizos par la protección del castillo, de esa manera nadie podrá entrar, y me refiero a rita sketer que es la principal persona de la que quiero protegerlos

- gracias- dijo harry con una sonrisa

- maestra, me preguntaba ¿que pasara con el colegio?- pregunto hermione desde su asiento

- el colegio reabrirá el 1 de septiembre- le dijo a hermione

- ¿lo repararan tan rápido?- pregunto hermione extrañada mirando a fleur que igualmente la miraba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

- sí, el padre de fleur, ya vio la estructura y nos dijo que estará listo para reabrirlo el 1 de septiembre- acoto mcgonagall

- eso es genial ¿no?- dijo george- regresarán a estudiar

Harry, hermione y ron se miraron por un largo rato, no habían pensado en regresar al colegio. Mcgonagall se percato de su inseguridad y le dijo.

- No es bueno que dejes las cosas sin concluir Harry -hablo la profesora en su tono severo de siempre, poniendo Harry mucha atención en que no lo había llamado por su apellido como de costumbre- te prometí hace mucho tiempo que me esforzaría por lograr de que seas Auror ¡el mejor de todos! y mi oferta aún esta en pie, porque hoy mas que nunca me siento orgullosa de ti Harry-. Harry miró a la profesora a los ojos y vio como ésta endurecía su mirada al aguársele los ojos para disimular, evitando que las lágrimas le salieran disparadas.

Harry miro a ron y hermione sonreírle, y no pudo mas que asentir después de un rato a su petición, después de todo Ginny también estaría allí, eso era un bono extra, el tenia que estar junto a ella.

- bueno hay otro problema que kingsley insistió en que te informara- dijo mas severa mcgonagall

- ¿Cuál?- pegunto preocupado Harry

- bueno como ya seguro te informaste, los cuerpos de los que fallecieron anoche han sido entregados a sus familias, los mortifagos, serán enterrados en un cementerio del ministerio, pero tenemos problemas con dos cuerpos.

- supongo que se refiera Voldemort y Snape- dijo harry

- exacto, rimero no sabemos donde esta snape, kingsley supone que tu si lo sabes- dijo mcgongall

- si el esta en la casa de los gritos, y si me permite sugerir, podrían enterrarlo a lado de donde esta mi madre- dijo harry ante una extrañada mcgonagall

- lo que desees harry, no sé el porque de tu decisión, pero supongo que sabes porque lo haces- dijo la profesora- por otra parte no sabemos donde enterrar a Voldemort.

- bueno él podría ser enterrado en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que fue el unico lugr donde alguna vez fue humano.- sugirió harry

- eso es estupendo, buscaremos un lugar, el mas apartado, y escondido, pues sabemos muy bien que todavía existen mortifagos sueltos, que encontrarían su tumba como un santuario, y no queremos eso- dijo mcgonagall

- sí lo entiendo- acoto harry

- bueno ahora me voy hay mucho por hacer- dijo minerva sonriendo gratamente

- ¿podemos ayudar?- pregunto harry

- no lo creo necesario por hora, además la señorita Grenger tiene algo que hacer ¿verdad?- dijo minerva mirando a hermione, la cual asintió placidamente- será mejor que disfruten de sus vacaciones, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo no se preocupen- dijo minerva y tomo a Harry para darle un gran beso en la frente y luego retirarse.

- ¿a que se refería mcgonagall hermione? - Pregunto ron sin dejar de comer

- bueno…e…ella..bueno..re..recuerdan que mis padres se encuentran en Australia sin saber que tienen una hija, creo que ella se refería a que tenia que regresarles la memoria y traerlos a Londres- dijo hermione algo avergonzada.

- ¿que crees que te dirán?- pegunto george

- me mataran- dijo hermione mirando avergonzada al suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2: Decepciones

CAP 2: Decepciones

Los días pasaban rápidamente, habían pasado ya dos meses desde la emblemática batalla y la muerte de Voldemort, el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería nunca sería igual después de eso, sería mejor. Comenzaba lenta y trabajosamente su restauración, el año escolar anterior había sido cancelado debido a la excelente educación que habían impartido los hermanos Carrow, lo cual obligaría a repetir los cursos al año siguiente, y había mucho por hacer, muchos se habían ofrecido para trabajar en el proyecto, Minerva Mcgonagall había sido instaurada como la nueva directora del colegio y se le encontraba muy afanada en su labor de dirigir todo junto con el apoyo incondicional, ella estaba verdaderamente feliz de poder servir. Kingsley Shaketbolt era el nuevo ministro de magia y Arthur Weasley había sido ascendido de puesto al de Director de la Oficina de Coordinación y Cooperación de las Relaciones con el Mundo Muggle, con un sueldo mucho mayor al que nunca tuvo, en contacto directo con el ministro muggle, al cual contaba ya entre sus nuevos amigos. Los habitantes del pueblo de Hogsmade se había hecho presente, toda la verja de entrada y los terrenos de los jardines de Hogwarts estaban siendo reparadas por ellos, junto con los centauros que cordialmente habían prestado sus servicios. El padre de Fleur, con habilidades eminentes por la arquitectura y construcción, y Bill su yerno, se estaban encargando de dirigir las obras de reconstrucción dentro del colegio, papá Delacourt construía y Bill desarrollaba numerosos conjuros y hechizos, cada uno con un equipo de magos expertos del ministerio para reestablecer las barreras de seguridad que el colegio ostentaba desde antes. Charlie ayudaba a Hagrid en la reconstrucción de su cabaña y a establecer cercas de protección y ocultamiento para la vida silvestre en el bosque prohibido, habían logrado mantener a raya a los descendientes de Aragog, quienes habían atacado el castillo en la última batalla estando del lado de Voldemort, pero Hagrid insistía en convencerles de ser menos hostiles y ganar su favor manteniendo una animada charla con té y pastel, pero a Charlie eso le producía un poco de recelo.

La profesora Sprout con algunos herbólogos del ministerio estaban reforestando el bosque prohibido, el cual había sido grandemente dañado tanto por los gigantes en la batalla como por un incendio sin control que ardió por varios días. Trabajaban arduamente en su tarea, haciendo además encantamientos especiales para ensancharlo mágicamente y así hacer mas cómoda la estancia de los centauros, por tanto años relegados a un mínimo territorio, eso y muchas cosas más debían cambiar.

Harry y Ron acompañaron a hermione a Australia, le devolvieron la memoria a sus padres y regresaron a Londres tres semanas después de haber partido, eso fue una semana después de la muerte de Voldemort y el funeral de todos los fallecidos.

Harry no había cruzado palabra alguna con ginny en todo ese transcurso, no creía propicio el momento para hablar de ellos y decidió hacerlo después de su regreso de Australia cosa que tardo tres semanas como ya lo dije por lo de la mudanza; ron tampoco había hablado nada con hermione por la mismas, razones ambos querían estar mas tranquilos y que las cosa se hayan enfriado.

Cuando harry llego de viaje ginny no estaba en la madriguera, había salido de viaje con george, sus padres creyeron necesario que el pobre se despejara un poco, así que salio de viaje con su hermanita a la casa de fleur en Francia ya que ella también necesitaba un descanso ya que confirmo su embarazo lo que provocó que los ánimos de la familia se elevaran en especial los de george que se moría de ganas de tener en brazos al pequeño fred como le decía, porque según él seria hombre.

Mientras tanto en ese lapso ron hablo con hermione y ya eran novios.

Los últimos días habían sido espectaculares, la relación de Ron y Hermione iba muy bien y todos se alegraban por ellos

Harry ron y hermione se encontraban cenando en el comedor de la madriguera, la señora weasley picaba unas cebollas cuando la puerta sea abrió.

- no george eso no era un plaffy rosa, solo era un chal- decía la pelirroja riendo

- que no ginny, te juro que era un plaffy rosa- insistía george y luego de examinar a los que estaban sentados en la mesa les dio una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

- hola a todos

Harry estaba petrificado, era ella la muchacha mas bella que jamás habían visto sus ojos, con su sonrisa característica, harry se inundo en su mirada y por unos segundos no supo de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Harry solo salio de ese trance cuando la señora weasley abrazo muy fuertemente a su hija

- ¿porque no me dijeron que venían hoy? ¿y fleur? ¿Cómo esta el bebe?- preguntaba emocionada molly

- tranquila mama ella fue de frente a su casa se moría de ganas de ver a bell- dijo george

- pero esta muy bella, su barriguita ya empezó a crecer- dijo emocionada ginny

- ¿como estas ron?- pregunto ginny porque su hermano ni siquiera la saludo, ya que estaba mas pendiente de comer que de ver a sus hermanos

- bien- dijo ron sin dejara de comer

Harry no pudo hablar con ginny ese día ya que todos estaban rodeándola para preguntarle sobre su viaje así que lo intento al día siguiente.

Ginny camino unos minutos hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezos, se sentó bajo la sombra de este, suspiro y cerró los ojos con el fin de despejar su mente y no pensar en nada, estaba muy concentrada en eso cuando sintió unos paso acercarse y pararse justo en frente de ella, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa mirada verde esmeralda que tanto le encantaba, pero que en esos momentos no era precisamente lo que quería ver.

- ¿interrumpo?- pregunto harry con una sonrisa

- no, solo descansaba- dijo ginny reincorporándose

- es increíble que en dos meses recién podamos hablar- dijo harry sentándose a lado de ella - tenia que decirte que lo sentía

- ¿Sentir que?- dijo ginny clavándole esos ojos color en el alma, que harry adoraba tanto ver

- Sobre lo que le paso a fred- dijo harry triste, y dejando de mirarla por vergüenza

- Harry eso no es tu culpa- le dijo ginny dulcemente con una sonrisa lo que harry solo pudo contestar con otra sonrisa

- Ginny ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto harry tímidamente

- Harry estamos hablando- contesto ginny media divertida y extrañada

- Si lo se, pero hablar de nosotros- dijo harry

- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto extrañada ginny y dejando de lado su sonrisa

- si yo…..yo quería...que lo volvamos a intentar- dijo harry con una sonrisa. Ginny quedo sin palabras por unos largos segundos

- Harry no te entiendo- hablo ginny mas extrañada que nunca

- ginny yo te amo y lo que mas deseo en la vida es estar a tu lado.- aclaro harry entusiasmado y tomando de las manos a ginny

- Harry- dijo ginny dando un gran respiro y luego prosiguió- yo también te ame- al decir esta palabra harry dio una gran sonrisa.

- pero todo lo que entre nosotros hubo se acabo- continuo ginny separando sus manos de las de harry y poniéndose de pie dejando a harry mas confundido de lo que lagunas vez pudo estar.

- te recuerdo que tu lo terminaste- prosiguió ginny

- ginny sabes muy bien por que termine contigo, fue porque…- trato de defenderse harry pero fue interrumpido por ginny.

- se muy bien porque lo hiciste, no lo tienes que repetir- prosiguió ginny

- entonces porque no lo puedes entender- replico harry parándose y tomando a ginny e un brazo

- si lo entiendo- dijo ginny soltándose de harry- entiendo que no confiaste en mi, que me creíste tan entupida e incapaz que tuviste miedo que me mataran, creíste que no podía cuidarme y que te estorbaría, porque tendrías que estar protegiéndome… no dudo en ningún segundo que me quisiste, pero esa no es la forma- dijo ginny tratando de contener las lagrimas en un fallido intento, porque ya empezaban a caer por sus mejillas y ante una incrédula mirada de harry.

- yo nunca pensé eso, solo trataba de protegerte- dijo harry decepcionado de que ginny pensara todo eso.

- yo no necesitaba que me protejan, tenia 5 hermanos para ello, no quería uno mas- dijo ginny tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas, y tratando de no mirar a harry porque sentiría que se arrepentiría y se lanzaría a sus brazos.

- se que soy un entupido por dejarte a un lado, no conozco chica mas valiente que tú, se que cometí un error, pero lo único que Quería es que no te pasara nada, sirius era un gran mago, al igual que ojo loco, lupin, tonks, y fred pero de todas maneras murieron, no creí que eras una entupida ni nada por el estilo, solo quería mantenerte a salvo- dijo harry con el corazón en la mano con la mayor impotencia del mundo

- lo siento, no solo es eso, son muchas cosas, como crees que estuve estos meses sin saber de ti creyendo que estabas muerto, no sabia que te había pasado…eres un egoísta nunca pensaste en mi , lo siento harry pero no puedo no puedo perdonarte, lo siento, si no pude estar en las malas tampoco quiero estar en la buenas- y con estas palabras ginny hecho a correr hasta la madriguera dejando a harry tan triste como nunca pudo estar y con la mayor de las impotencias que desfogo con el puño dándole un fuerte golpe al árbol que tenia a su costado.

Ginny llego corriendo a su cuarto, se sentía tan triste no sabia porque le había dicho todas esas cosas a harry, ¿en vedad los sentía así?, no lo sabia solo quería llorar y llorar y no dejar de llorar.

Harry no hablo con nadie durante todo el día los días siguientes estaba mal humorado, no quiso comer, ni hablar con nadie; todos ignoraban por completo el porque de su pésimo humor, bueno todos excepto Hermione, Ron. A los que Harry no les permito acercase o hablar con el en ningún momento.

Mientras tanto ginny trataba de hacerse la fuerte y cada vez que lo miraba actuaba como si no pasara nada haciendo de la vida de harry más miserable con esa indiferencia.

Por otro lado Ron decidió no meterse y hermione aunque trato de sacarle información a alguno de los dos no pudo.

- me vas a decir que te pasa ginny weasley- le dijo un tarde a ginny mientras limpiaban su recamara.- ya no soporto tu cara fúnebre y la de harry.

- no se a que te refieres Hermione- dijo indiferente ginny mientras sacudía un peluche

- ¿que te dijo harry?, ¿Por qué si se adoran no están juntos?- pregunto la castaña quitándole el peluche de la mano para captar su atención.

- hay ginny tu y harry me están volviendo loca- levanto la voz desesperada hermione- ginny ¿soy tu amiga sí o no?- pregunto hermione bajando la voz a su estafo de voz normal. Ginny miro a hermione unos segundos y la abrazo muy fuertemente, y se puso a llorar. Después de calmarse ginny le contó todo lo que le dijo harry, y lo que ella le dijo a el.

- no te entiendo porque le dijiste toda esas cosas, si lo adoras- decía hermione

- porque harry no sabe querer, y no estoy dispuesta a que me rompa el corazón de nuevo- respondió ginny secándose las lágrimas.

- ginny, no te has puesto a pensar por un momento que hubieras echo tu si hubieras sido harry…solo ponte a pensar el temor que tiene de perder lo que mas ama, primero sus padres, luego su padrino sirius, dombuldor, lupin, ojo loco, tonks y el mismo fred, harry no conoce de nada en la vida mas que perder lo que ama, y el te ama, y no estaba dispuesto a perderte a ti también.

- lo se, pero me dolió que tu y ron si estuvieron a su lado y mi me dejara de lado, a ustedes si los creyó capaz de luchar.

- ¿capaz? ginny, e vivido 7 años tratando de convencer a harry de que no puede hacer las cosas solo, que necesita ayuda, y tanto ron como yo nos hemos empeñado en estar a su lado y no dejarlo solo, si por el hubiera sido nos hubiera dejado de lado por protegernos.

- lo se- dijo rendida ginny

- ¿entonces?- pregunto hermione

- yo solo que quería ser parte de lo que el hacia, Quería morir si era posible a su lado, hermione, nos supe de el un año, si estaba vio o muerto no lo sabia, trata de vivir así, preferiría morir a su lado, que estar muerta en vida sin saber de el.

- lo entiendo ginny, pero ya dejen de hacerse daño, lo pueden volver a intentar, y no hay nada que los separe, y estoy segura, que hora harry te tomaría en cuenta para todo, eres muy habilidosa, y una gran bruja, y el lo sabe- le dijo hermione a ginny con una gran sonrisa

- creo que tienes razón- dijo ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa

- ¿eso quiere decir?- pregunto hermione algo entusiasmada.

- que en la fiesta de hoy en el ministerio, harry volverá conmigo- dijo sonriente ginny

CAP3:

- harry, tienes que ir, se que esas reuniones son horribles, pero según sé es en tu honor, ni modo que no vayas- decía Ron acomodándose la corbata, viendo a un harry tumbado en la cama llevando puesto un buzo azul.

- no tengo ánimos ron, digan que me enferme, no se, no tengo ánimos, de que toda esa gente finja que me quieren y son mis amigos, ni tampoco de soporta periodista, ni chicas locas, creyéndome su héroe.- dijo harry con los ojos cerrados

- mira que ginny ira, acabo de verla entrar a su cuarto con un peinado bien bonito- decía ron tratando de convencer a harry, esta vez sentándose a lado de su amigo

.- es por ella que no quiero ir- dijo harry a un con los ojos cerdos

- no se porque lo dices, pero lo que si se es que mi amigo harry no se rendiría tan fácilmente- dijo ron palmoteándole la espalda a harry.

- tienes razón, iré a esa fiesta, y le demostrare a ginny que no me rindo ni me dejo morir tan fácilmente- dijo harry abriendo los ojos

- entonces vas- pregunto ron

-obvio- y con esa palabra salto de la cama y se empezó a alistar.

Eran más o menos las cinco de la tarde, cuando la madre de Ron llamo a las chicas desde las escaleras -¿Hermi, Ginny estáis listas?- inquirió la mujer –Si, no se apuran no llegaremos- les apremio- los esperamos allí, las llevan muchachos- dijo molly dirigiéndose a ron y harry luego saliendo con arthur.; los chicos llevaban aproximadamente media hora esperándolas; Harry llevaba un pantalón y saco de vestir negro, camisa negra y una corbata roja; Ronald sin embargo llevaba unos pantalones y saco de vestir negro, camisa guinda y un corbata y su pelo rojizo ligeramente enmarañado. Pero toda espera tiene su recompensa y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Hermi y Ginny aparecieron en las escaleras como si fuesen una aparición; el vestido de Hermione era azul celeste de atarse sobre el cuello con un escote al que molly se había opuesto; entallado en la cintura hasta las caderas y caía libremente hasta medio muslo donde una abertura dejaba al descubierto su torneada pierna casi en su totalidad con zapatos plateados y bolso de fiesta a juego; Ginny también iba preciosa su vestido Dorado con un aire retro propio de los cincuenta; el escote en palabra de honor y bajo el busto una Franja negra que lo resaltaba; su melena pelirroja la llevaba en una cola ladeada de la que salían varios tirabuzones y un largo flequillo le enmarcaba las facciones.

La reacción de Harry y Ron no se hizo esperar su cara de tontos les revelaron a las chicas que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-estas, preciosa…- dijo Ron –No te había visto tan guapa desde el baile de navidad.-

-me lo tomare como un cumplido- respondió Hermi con una sonrisa; Harry sin embargo estaba atónito, parecía como si le faltase el aire mientras la miraba –no te gusta ¿verdad?- le interrogo la pequeña de los Weasley -¿Qué?- pregunto Harry –Bromeas. Me encanta; estas… simplemente estas bellísima- Ginny ensancho su sonrisa, mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua.  
Sin embargo harry no entendió porque a ginny le importaba si le gustaba o no como estaba vestida, eso le hizo animarse un poco.

- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos si no mis padres nos mataran- agrego ginny

Al llegar a la fiesta y harry cruzo el alumbrar de la puerta, toda la gente que lo diviso, empezó rodearlo, para saludarlo, a lo que Kingsley Shaketbolt trato de calmar.

- por favor, el señor Potter, dará una palabras en otro momento ahora permítanle ponerse cómodo, sino va a terminar huyendo- dijo Kingsley con un aire de broma.

Pero esto sirvió poco a poco la gente que lo rodeaba se fue dispersando, pero eso no evito que las miradas no cayeran sobre él.

- eres todo un héroe- bromeó ron

En ese momento un radiante Cho Chang se paro en frente de harry - hola harry- ella se veía muy hermosa tenia el cabello suelto y lacio hasta media espalda ,y llevaba un vestido negro ceñido hasta las pantorrillas, que la hacían verse muy bella.

- Cho, que gusto verte, estas muy hermosa- piropeo harry

- gracias, me preguntaba si querías bailar- pregunto Cho, ante una eminente celosa Ginny que miraba la escena molesta.

- claro- dijo harry y tomándola de la mano la guió a la pista de baile.

- bueno creo que nosotros también bailamos no cariño- dijo Ron llevando a hermione a la pista de baile.

Ginny estaba sola y decidió ir a buscar a Luna, era de seguro que ella estaba por algún lugar, su padre no se perdería una fiesta como esta, es si que se perdió por un momento.

Mientras tanto Cho y harry bailaban alegremente hasta que llego una canción lenta, y empezaron igualmente a bailarla, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, harry pensó en lo feliz que hubiera sido hace 4 años con esta escena.

- me preguntaba si sigues con ginny- dijo tímidamente Cho

- no, terminamos hace un año- dijo harry con tono de lamento en la voz

- ah, lo decía, por el día de la pelea me pareció como si ella no quería que te acompañara a buscar la diadema y ahora no estaba muy feliz de verme- explico Cho

- ah si lo recuerdo, pero no no estamos, y no creo que no este feliz, solo que últimamente esta inaguantable.

- y piensas regresar con ella- pregunto Cho

- bueno, eso es lo que mas deseo, dijo harry ya que no podía mentirle a Cho

- pero no crees que lo que hubo entre ustedes y se cabo, y que deberían empezar de nuevo

- si, abecés lo pienso- dijo harry mientras un muérdago aparecía en una planta encima de él.

-pues decídete y comienza ahora ¿no?- dijo Cho y tímidamente beso a harry, esta escena era rara, harry no pudo alejar a Cho, estaba como extasiado, extrañamente estaba cómodo en los labios de Cho, necesitaba sentirse querido, y con quien mas, si no con su primera ilusión

Pero el no se percato que Ginny lo miraba desde un lado del salón atónita e incrédula por lo que sus ojos miraban, se quedo petrificada por un largo momento y luego se hecho a correr, cuando de repente se topo con alguien que jamás hubiera pensado ver allí, lo miro y el le pregunto:

- estas bien Ginny- pegunto el muchacho alto y de cabellos rubios

- no, solo sácame de aquí- dijo Ginny llorando y abrazándolo

El muchacho cedió y la saco de allí, la llevo hasta un parque la sentó en una banca y después de tranquilizarla, le pregunto.

- puedo preguntarte ¿porque la muchacha mas fuerte que conozco lloraba- pregunto el muchacho

- no tengo porque responder esa pregunta- respondió Ginny secándose las lagrimas

-entiendo- respondió el muchacho

- ¿tú que haces acá- pregunto Ginny

- fui invitado, gracias a que mi madre ayudo a harry, mi padre fue absuelto, y no tendrá que ir askaban, y mi familia ahora esta limpia de toda culpa, podré regresar a Hogwarts y no se porque pero nos invitaron, así que decidí venir acompañando a mi mamá, pero creo que mi presencia y la de mi familia no es bienvenida, somos unos tontos al pensar que nos reintegremos a la sociedad tan fácil.

- no digas eso Draco, si verdaderamente tu familia esta arrepentida por lo que hizo, no tienen porque sentirse mal- dijo Ginny olvidándose por un momento de lo que había pasado.

- gracias- dijo Draco sonriéndole ampliamente a la pelirroja.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3:Una dolida Ginny

CAP 3:Una dolida Ginny

- Harry Jeams Potter, se puede saber que es lo que acabo de ver hace unos momentos- pregunto hermione media histérica

- te puedo explicar…- trato de hablar Harry

- a mi no me tienes que explicar nada, creo que la que merece es la explicación es Ginny

- no creo que le importe- dijo Harry en son de defensa

- de verdad que a ti te gusta meter las dos patas hasta el fondo, no se supone que la reconquistarías- acuso ron muy molesto

- sí, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro

- que quieres decir ¿ya no la amas?- preguntó confundida Germione

- ¡no!, claro que la amo, pero ella…- trato de defenderse Harry

- Ella vino a esta fiesta para reconciliarse contigo Harry- explico la castaña decepcionada

- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado Harry

- logre que entrara en razón, y esta noche te lo iba a decir, ruega porque no haya visto nada, porque si vio algo harry, ahora si, olvídate de ella- dijo Hermione mientras la angustia de harry crecía mas. En ese momento paso luna, y Hermione la detuvo para preguntarle si había visto a Ginny

- luna- saludo la castaña preocupada

- a… hola chicos ¿como están?- pregunto muy suavemente la rubia

- bien, ¿no has visto a Ginny?- pregunto la castaña

- ¡oh! ¿Ginny? Sí, se fue- dijo con voz suave la rubia

- ¡oh! gracias a dios- dijo harry aliviado

- después de ver a harry besar a Cho- prosiguió Luna

Harry, no podía creerlo, sentía que el mundo se le caía en sima

- se fue con un muchacho muy guapo- continuo Ginny cogiendo un panecillo de una charola que iba pasando flotando

- ¿con quien? ¿Lo viste?- pregunto Hermione

- no – negó la rubia

- no dices que era un chico muy guapo, ¿como puedes decirlo si no lo viste?- pregunto desesperado Harry

- bueno es que era alto, y fornido, y tenia el cabello rubio, me pareció que era guapo- respondió Luna

- ¿Quién puede ser?- pregunto Ron

- no lo se- dijo hermione y luego se refirió a Luna- gracias luna- y con eso salio del salón con Harry y Ron

- mmm, esto es muy bueno- decía Ginny comiendo en una cafetería muggle de Londres

- si lose- decía Draco que tomaba un refresco

- como dices que se llama- pregunto Ginny mientras saboreaba el sándwich

- hot dog- respondió inmediatamente Draco mientras veía comer a la pelirroja

-mmm, es delicioso, si que los muggles comen cosas ricas, ¿como descubriste esta comida? He- volvió a preguntar sonriente Ginny

- bueno después de que me quedara sin sirvientes, y mi madre no sabia cocinar, vine a este lugar, y me di cuenta que la comida muggle es igual e rica que la nuestra- inquirió Draco

- guau, quien creería que a Draco Malfoy le guste la comida muggle- dijo irónica la pelirroja

- ya no me lo recuerdes ¿si?- contesto avergonzado el rubio

- si claro, perdón- sonrió Ginny

- será mejor que te lleve a tu casa ya es tarde y deben estar preocupados por ti- hablo después de unos minutos Draco

- mm, si lo se, será mejor que nos vayamos y gracias por la comida.-sonrio Ginny

- ¿Ginny?, ¿estas en casa?- preguntaba Hermione que acababa de entrar a la madriguera con Harry y ron; y subía a su recamara buscándola

- eres el mayor estúpido del mundo- decía molesto Ron

- ya no me lo recuerdes- decía confundido Harry mientras se sentaba

- si le paso algo será tu culpa- acoto molesto Ron

- ¡yaaaaa!, no me hagas sentir peor- levanto la voz Harry

- no esta- dijo Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras

- ¿donde puede estar?- preguntó preocupado Harry

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a una alegre Ginny de la mano de Draco

Las caras de Ron, Hermione y sobre todo de Harry eran indescifrables

- hola- dijo Ginny a los presentes indiferente - gracias Draco, luego hablamos- se dirigió a Draco

- si, duerme bien Ginny- y con estas palabras dio vuelta y desapareció

- buenas noches, dijo Ginny y subió escaleras con dirección su cuarto. Nadie del trío podía creer lo que había visto

- vieron eso, o me estoy volviendo loco- dijo ron con la cara indescifrable que suele poner

- ¿ese era Draco Malfoy?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione

- sí, era el chico alto y rubio que luna vio salir con Ginny.- medio molesto y decepcionado Harry

Ginny estaba en su cuarto pensando; la ultima hora la había pasado muy bien a lado del chico que por años le cayo tan mal y que tazaba de engreído, arrogante, creído y antipático; pero los recuerdos la invadieron nuevamente empezó a recordar el momento donde Harry besaba a Cho y se deprimió no pudiendo contener la lagrimas.

Un ruido la trajo de vuelta al mundo real, era Hermione que había subido a ver como estaba

-Ginevra Weasley se puede saber que hacías con Draco Malfoy- Pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba a lado de Ginny

- déjame en paz Hermione- contesto la pelirroja acostada bocabajo

- a no, eso si que no, soy tu amiga, y como tu amiga tengo que saber que hacías con ese petulante estúpido- elevo al voz la castaña

- no le digas a si Hermione- lo defendió Ginny aun sin mirar a Hermione

- hora lo defiendes, disculpa pero eras tú quien le decía así- protesto parándose de la cama la castaña

- pues me equivoque ahora déjame en paz- Hermione no continuo peleando pues se había dado cuenta de que la voz de Ginny no era la misma, y al mirar mas detalladamente se dio cuenta de que estaba envuelta en lagrimas

- ¿estas llorando verdad?- pregunto Hermione poniéndose de cuclillas frente al lado de la cama donde el rostro de Ginny reposaba

- déjame en paz Hermione- susurro Ginny sin abrir los ojos aun

- esta bien- dijo Hermione y salio de la recamara

Hermione bajaba triste a la cocina donde Harry y Ron tomaban un café y luego de un suspiro ya ante las desesperadas miradas de los muchachos se sentó

- jamás había visto a Ginny así- halo Hermione muy preocupada

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso Hermione?- pregunto harry igual de preocupado

- ella estaba llorando- respondió la castaña

- no le preguntaste ¿qué hacia con Draco?- pregunto Ron

- sí, pero creo que eso no es lo que ahora importa, ella verdaderamente esta mal- dijo la castaña

- ¿de quien será la culpa? ¿No?- pregunto sarcásticamente Ron mirando a Harry que estaba frente a él

- ¿qué te dijo?- siguió Harry ignorando el comentario de su amigo

- en realidad nada, solo me dijo que la dejara sola- lamento Hermione- y preferí no presionarla- siguió levantándose y tomando un jarra de café con un vaso y sirviéndose

- soy un idiota- lamento Harry golpeando la mesa

- hasta que al fin te das cuenta- dijo Ron levantando los brazos dando gracias a Dios

- ya ron, déjalo, será mejo que se vayan a dormir, hora no podemos hacer mucho- prosiguió Hermione apoyada a una alacena bebiendo un café

- no, Ginny me tiene que escuchar- dijo Harry parándose bruscamente de la mesa y caminado en dirección a las escaleras

- ¡no!, ¡Harry!, déjala sola, lo necesita, si vas ahora solo empeoras la cosas- dijo la castaña deteniendo a Harry

Ya era de día, era una bonita mañana, y el sol caía de lleno en la recamara de Ginny, Hermione se peinaba mientras miraba a su amiga, dormir tranquila después de escucharla llorar gran parte de la noche; se paro y salio del curto con dirección a la cocina, donde Harry y ron desayunaban sin decir nada, y Molly cocinaba

- buenos días chicos- dijo Hermione, al mismo tiempo bajaba tras suyo George

- hola todos, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un Ron, digo un cerdo

-ja…ja- rió irónicamente Ron, ante las tímidas sonrisas de Hermione y Harry

- el día de ayer fue genial, la pase muy bien, pero creo que quien lo paso mejor fuiste tu Harry, ¿devuelta con Cho?- cuestiono George sentándose y tomando una tostada

- no estoy devuelta con ella, solo…- trato de explicar Harry

- solo intercambiaban opiniones, o mejor dicho besos- bromeo George

- ya deja al muchacho george- replico Molly, mientras Ginny bajaba por las escaleras

- buenos días a todos, dijo Ginny indiferente a la mirada de Harry

- se puede saber donde estabas anoche señorita- interrogo Molly molesta a Ginny

- con un amigo- respondió como si nada Ginny mientras se sentaba a lado de George

- ¿un amigo?, si te fuiste con Draco Malfoy, que yo sepa ese no es tu migo- hablo George

- cállate george- elevo al voz Hermione

- no le hables así a tu hermano- hablo molesta Molly

- pues que no se meta- dijo molesta Ginny

-se puede saber que hacías con ese muchacho Ginevra- pregunto Molly preocupada

- ya dejen de interrogarme, soy mayor de edad, no les importa con quien salgo ¿no?- elevo la voz Ginny cada ves mas molesta por el interrogatorio

- no me conteste así señorita- elevo la voz Molly dejando de hacer lo que así y colocando sus manos en la cintura

- pues deja de cuestionar mis acciones- contesto Ginny levantándose del asiento, cuando de repente una lechuza entro a la cocina llevando en sus pies un diario y estrellándose al aterrizar de mala forma en la mesa haciendo caer algunos vasos, inmediatamente Hermione lo tomo y al ver la carátula y se quedo muda

- ¿que dice? ¿Ha?- pregunto Ron con la boca llena

- nada- contesto misteriosa Hermione enrollándolo

-pásamelo quiero verlo- dijo Ginny arrebatándole de la manos el diario, en ese momento Ginny lo miro y se quedo pálida, que parecía que se desplomaría, así que opto por salir de allí y correr a su recamara con diario en mano

- ¿que pasa?, ¿que vio que la puso así?- dijo Molly

- ¿hay otro Diario en la casa señora Weasley?- pegunto Hermione

- sI, el que le viene todas las mañanas para Arthur ¿Por?- pregunto intrigada Molly

- ¿y sabe donde esta?- pregunto la castaña sin contestar la pregunta de Molly

- sí, allí- señalo Molly el periódico, Hermione se paro lo tomo y se lo paso a Harry

- Harry lo tomo y vio el titular principal quedándose helado

ROMPE CORAZONES

Decía el diario junto a una foto del beso de Harry y Cho que ocupaba toda la carátula

Ginny abrió la puerta de su cuarto apunto de llorar se sentó en su cama y empezó leer mas detenidamente el diario

Rompe corazones

Ayer se efectuó en el ministerio la fiesta en honor a Harry Potter y a todos aquello que participaron de la batalla final contra Voldemor, en ella desfilaron grandes personajes.

Vimos entrar a la fiesta a la familia Weasley reconocida familia perteneciente a la orden del fénix, entre ellos a los amigo de Harry Potter, el muy guapo Ronald Weasley y Hermione Grenger, con quien paso gran parte de la noche bailando y con la que se presume gurda intima relación amorosa, pero quien verdadera mente importe en este articulo fue Harry Potter, que llego nada menos que con Ginebra Weasley, la menor hija de los Weasley, la muchacha llego realmente bella del brazo del héroe, pero imagínense, que poco tiempo después de su arribo al ministerio, se le vio bailando con una hermosa oriental llamada Cho Chang, con la que después compartiría un apasionado beso, que dejo con la boca abierta a toda la concurrencia, pero sobre todo a la de su novia, ya que fuentes cercanas a Harry nos confirmaron que la menor de las Weasley fue y es la novia de Harry Potter, ¿quien diría? no solamente es un héroe, si no todo un rompe corazones. Pero eso no fue todo, porque después de la escenita se vio a Ginny salir llorando de las instalaciones lo que confirmaría nuestra teoría de que verdaderamente es la novia de Harry, pero no salio sola de las instalaciones si no con un muchacho rubio, que se presume era el hijo el ex mortífago Lucios Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ¡hay no señor Potter! Esas cosa no se hacen, Por lo menos no en publico, la pobre cornuda, digo muchacha no se merecía tremendos cachos. ¿O si?

- al leer esto Ginny lo arrojo con toda sus fuerzas y se puso a llorar

- no puedo creer lo que dice; están locos, no puedo creer, toda estas sarta de mentiras- decía impotente Harry en su cuarto

- bueno en algo si tiene razón- dijo Ron que estaba acostado en su cama

- ¿en que? – pregunto extrañado Harry

- En que eres un reverendo imbécil por hacerle eso a mi hermana

- el diario no dice nada de que es un imbécil- protesto Hermione

- a no bueno entonces eso lo agrego yo- dijo Ron

- ya déjalo Ron, mejor voy a hablar con ella- dijo Hermione saliendo de la recamar

Hermione acababa de entrar al cuarto vio el diario tirado en el suelo y a Ginny boca bajo llorando

- ¿mi mamá leyó el diario?- pregunto Ginny reponiéndose

- supongo que no- contesto Hermione sentándose a lado suyo

- ¿y mi papá?- volvió a preguntar

-no los se, supongo que no, si no Harry a horita estaría muerto- respondió Hermione sonriendo tímidamente

- será mejo que vaya y le explique a mamá- dijo Ginny parándose de la cama

- espera, ¿quieres hablar?- pregunto Hermione mirando a Ginny a los ojos y después de unos segundos Ginny la abrazó y se puso a llorar por un largo rato.

- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hace todo esto?

- Harry se equivoco, y esta muy mal por ello, el te quiere- dijo Hermione

- No lo defiendas por favor- suplico Ginny

- esta bien no lo haré, pero prométeme una cosa- dijo Hermione

- ¿que?- pregunto intrigada Ginny secándose las lágrimas

- Que dejaras de llorar, y bajaras haciendo de cuenta que nada paso, tu mamá no puede saber lo que esta pasando- dijo Hermione y Ginny accedió; ambas bajaron a la cocina donde solamente se encontraba Molly.

- mamá, quiero que sepas algo- dijo tímidamente Ginny, mientras en ese momento bajaba Harry

- sí dime cariño- dijo Molly dejando de hacer lo que hacia

- el diario dice algo sobre Harry y yo

-¿Qué?- preguntó preocupada Molly

- dicen que Harry yo somos novios, pero no es verdad, lo dicen porque llegue con él, no hagas caso a nada de lo que dice, no soy ninguna cornuda ni nada-explico Ginny

- no entiendo Ginny- dijo confundida Molly

- ya lo entenderás cuando lo leas solo te pido que no creas nada de lo que dice, y que se lo digas a papá cuando llegue, para que no piense mal de Harry ¿sí?- dijo suplicante Ginny a ante la incrédula mirada de Harry, claro sin que ella se percatara de su presencia

- no te preocupes querida, yo se lo diré- respondió sonriendo Molly y dándole una tierna caricia a la muchacha, con esto Ginny se dispuso a salir de allí, pidiéndole a Hermione que la dejara sola, salió al patio

Ginny camino unos minutos hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezos, se sentó bajo la sombra de este, suspiro y cerró los ojos con el fin de despejar su mente y no pensar en nada, estaba muy concentrada en eso cuando sintió unos paso acercarse y pararse justo en frente de ella, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa mirada verde esmeralda que tanto le encantaba, pero que en esos momentos era lo menos que quería ver.

-Ginny, dijo Harry en voz baja, la pelirroja se paro rápidamente y lo observo con una mirada asesina.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Le pregunto fríamente.  
-Ginny déjame explicarte lo que…  
-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Pregunto la pelirroja conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, -¿me vas a restregar nuevamente en la cara que a la que amas es a Cho? Ya me lo dejaste bien claro- al terminar de decir esto se volteo rápido con la intención de irse lo más rápido posible de allí, pero una mano la detuvo del brazo impidiendo que siguiera, ella se soltó bruscamente.  
-¡no me vuelvas a tocar! Dijo seria mirando al ojiverde.  
Harry no aguantaba verla así, Ginny siempre tan alegre, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro cubierto por unas cuantas pecas, ahora se veía triste, cabizbaja, ausente, en esos momentos lo que el chico mas deseaba era abrazarla y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire, demostrarle que la amaba a ella, pero sabia que Ginny se resistiría, se acerco solo un paso hacia ella, pero la pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose nuevamente.  
-Ginny escúchame, no tengo idea de lo que me paso te juro que…  
-¿no tienes idea? Pregunto sarcásticamente la pelirroja, y no impidió que lagrimas saladas bañaran su rostro al recordar la escena de hace unas noches- si quieres te lo recuerdo, a ver- dijo mientras hacia gestos de recordar algo- vi claramente que…que-su voz se quebró en ese momento pero igual continuo-que besabas a cho muy apasionadamente sin importarte quien te miraba incluyéndome a mi

- estaba ardido por tu indiferencia- replico Harry- pero te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie

-¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas?, si me doy media vueltas y estas en los brazos de otra- grito amargamente la pelirroja

-Ginny yo jamás…  
-te besaste con esa en frente de mi- continuo dolida la pelirroja.  
-Ginny…  
-no te importó que te estuviera mirando, no veo porque ahora te importa lo que pienso o sienta- hablo dolida Ginny

-escúchame yo te amo y nunca…  
-¡CÁLLATE! No te quiero escuchar, no quiero oír tus mentiras- Dijo Ginny

- pero… tu dijiste que no querías ya nada conmigo

- sí Harry y te lo vuelvo a repetir, déjame en Paz, hagamos como si tu y yo nunca hubiéramos tenido nada que ver, olvídate que existo, yo haré lo mismo- dijo Ginny fríamente

- pero Ginny….  
Harry no hallaba que hacer para hacerle entender a la pelirroja que ella era la única chica en su mundo, que ella era la mujer que amaba, con la que quería estar el resto de su vida, la única con la que quería estar, atino a hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y era lo que mas deseaba, la tomo fuerte de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el besándola con frenesí, Ginny se impresiono con el acto del chico, deseaba tanto estar con Harry nuevamente, probar sus labios a cada minuto y acariciar su alborotado cabello, durante el beso estuvo quieta unos instantes, hasta que los recuerdos llegaron golpeándole la cabeza, haciéndole recordar la traición de Harry, que el solo estaba jugando con ella y que no la amaba como ella a el, junto todas sus fuerzas y empujo al ojiverde, dándole después una fuerte cachetada y dejándole al chico la mejilla roja.  
-nunca y escúchame bien, NUNCA ME VUELVAS A TOCAR HARRY POTTER

Y con esas palabras Ginny salió corriendo

- Soy el imbécil mas grande de la historia- se lamentaba Harry en su recamara al dia siguiente

- pues sí- contesto Ron que jugaba con su varita haciendo chispitas

- gracias, por tu apoyo "amigo"- dijo Harry sarcásticamente

-Yo no lo dije, fuiste tú- agrego Ron

- Harry no me vas a creer quien acaba de venir- llego agitada Hermione

- no ¿quien?- dijo intrigado Harry

- ven mira- dijo Hermione y tomándolo de un brazo lo codujo a la ventana donde muy cerca de la casa Ginny sonreía con un gran ramo de rosas rojas a Draco

- oho esto no esta bien- dijo Ron incrédulo de lo que miraban sus ojos

- claro que no ron- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que sonreía muy cerca de la madriguera

- ¿que hace con el?- pregunto Ron sin entenderlo aun

- ¿Qué? nos es claro amor, Draco trata de conquistar a Ginny, y ella se esta dejando- contesto perpleja sin dejar de mirar Hermione

- ¿pero porque?, no es justo, mi hermana con un Malfoy, esto es una pesadilla- dijo ron lamentándose, y haciendo berrinche- y es tu culpa Harry

- no lo culpes,- dijo Hermione ya alejándose de la ventana, pero Harry no decía nada aun seguía mirando a la pareja

- Harry tienes que hacer algo, mi hermana, no puede seguir tratando con ese, tienes que hacer algo y ya- dijo desesperado Ron

- ¿crees que no quiero ron?, pero yo no creo poder hacer nada, ella me odia- dijo Harry muy triste

- no te odia solo esta decepcionada- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama

- muy decepcionada- inquirió Ron

- y lo peor de todo es que actúa mas indiferente que nunca, como si no pasara nada, y por lo que veo empezó hacer su vida- agrego Harry sentándose igualmente en la cama

- pero tienes que hacer algo- volvió a decir Ron caminando en dirección la ventana

- espera se esta lleno, ya desapareció- dijo ron emocionado,- será que Ginny le tiro las flores, y lo voto

- no lo creo- sonrió Hermione caminando a ver a la ventana

-Haber vengan- dijo Hermione y salieron del cuarto, bajaron a la cocina y allí estaba Ginny poniendo las rosa en un jarrón

- ha hola, dijo sonriente Ginny sin importarle que Harry también estaba allí

- ¿que es eso?- pregunto molesto Ron

- rosas que no las conoces, son unas flores muggles, me la regalo Draco- contesto irónica Ginny

- y de cuando aquí a ese le gustan las cosas muggles -dijo Ron

- que te importa- contesto Ginny hastiada el interrogatorio

- son muy lindas, ¿y porque se fue tan rápido?- pregunto Hermione sentándose en una de las sillas

- ha, tenia cosa que hacer, pero saldré con el esta noche- dijo Ginny echándole una ultima mirada a las rosas y subiendo las escalera, cuando paso a lado de Harry solo le dio un mirada de pies a cabeza que lo acecinó.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4: No te puedes resistir al amor

CAP 4: No te puedes resistir al amor

Los días pasaban con gran rapidez, solo faltaban algunas semanas para el regreso a clases, la relación de Ron y Hermione iba de viento en popa, aunque no se dedicaban mucho tiempo ya que la reciente amistad de Ginny con Draco los traía medios preocupados, por otro lado Harry decidió no presionarla mas e irse a su casa en gridme please, ya que Kreacher regreso de unas vacaciones muy a pesar suyo, forzadas que Harry le dio. Por su lado Ginny pasaba días enteros con Draco y pronto la amistad que tenían se acrecentó hasta el punto en que verdaderamente se olvidaba de Harry, se sentía cómoda con Draco y el no ver al ojo verde la hizo creer que ya no lo quería.

- Ginny nunca me has dicho que vas hacer una ves termines la escuela- pregunto Hermione que leía un libro recostada en la cama mientras Ginny se cambiaba para salir

- pues quiero ser una gran jugadora de Quidish- dijo sonriente Ginny

- y lo serás te lo aseguro- sonrió igual Hermione

- ¿y adonde te va a llevar Draco?- pregunto Hermione, que tocaba el tema de Draco rara vez solo para preguntarle a donde iba, y menos el de Harry, pues habían decidió darle a Ginny su espacio

- no lo se, es una sorpresa- dijo Ginny parándose de su asiento

- ¿y ya eres su novia?- pregunto a Ginny sin dejar de mirar su libro

- ¿te mando a preguntar Harry?- dijo la pelirroja

-no, como crees- dijo Hermione sorprendida de que Ginny tocara el tema de Harry

- Hermione no trates de verme la cara de estúpida, ya hace dos semanas que paso lo que paso con Harry, y tanto Ron como tú, no tratan de mencionármelo- dijo Ginny tomando su chaqueta de la silla

- bueno solo no queremos incomodarte- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama

- no te preocupes, ya Harry no me interesa- dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente

- eso lo dices porque no esta aquí- replico Hermione

- lo digo porque lo siento así- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta

- hace 2 semanas que Harry no viene, crees que cundo lo vuelvas a ver, vas a seguir tan tranquila- levanto la vos Hermione ya que Ginny había salido del cuarto

- estoy segura Hermione, y ahora si me lo permites tengo una cita- dijo la pelirroja regresando al cuarto y con esas palabras salio nuevamente.

- hola Draco- dijo Ginny sonriente dándole un beso en la mejilla

- hola Ginny- respondió sonriente el rubio

- ¿a donde me llevaras esta vez?- pregunto Ginny

-quiero llevarte a un lugar llamado dream lake- respondió el rubio

- ¿donde queda eso?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja

- es un lago muy hermoso a las afueras de Londres, ¿quieres venir?- sonrió Draco ofreciéndole la mano.

- claro que si, dirígeme- y con esta palabra tomo la mano de Draco y desaparecieron

Era un lugar hermoso, una gran pradera se extendía, con muchas flores de colores, bañadas por un lago de gran tamaño que parecía interminable, Draco había preparado un pigni, y lo hizo aparecer con su varita, se sentaron en la manta y admiraron el paisaje

-esto es hermoso- dijo Ginny suspirando

- mas hermosa eres tú- dijo el rubio sin dejarla de admirar, Draco nunca le había dicho nada parecido, siempre trato de que su relación solo fuera de amistad, y salvo por algunos piropos, nunca fue lago tan profundo como aquellas palabras

- ¿porque me trajiste aquí?- dijo Ginny tratando de esquivar el comentario

- porque me encanta, y creí que te gustaría, porque ¿te gusta? ¿Verdad?- hablo el rubio

- me fascina… dijo Ginny mientras una mano se posicionaba sobre la suya, Ginny se puso nerviosas pero no saco la mano del lugar

- sabes, algunos ojos dicen que cuando están felices reflejan el corazón, y hoy que atrevo a mirarte debo de confesarte que se llevaron mi corazón- exclamo Draco sin dejarla de mirar

- Draco que cosas dices- dijo Ginny sorprendida por las palabras del guapo rubio

- no puedo seguir con esto en el corazón, quiero demostrarte, que lo eres todo Ginny, quiero conquistarte, debo confesarte que es tuyo mi amor- y con esas palabras la beso, fue un beso muy tierno, y bello, y extrañamente estaba a gusto con el, se sentía bien, contenta y miles de sentimientos aparecieron en su ser.

- Ginny quieres ser mi novia- estas palabras tomaron fría a la pelirroja que no sabia que decir, aun no estaba cien por ciento segura de haber olvidado a Harry, y no quería lastimar a Draco

- yo…nose…si eso sea lo mejor- dijo insegura Ginny

- entiendo si tu respuesta es no- dijo Draco

- no quise decir eso- replico Ginny

- entonces…, todavía quieres a Harry- hablo el rubio, esto ultimo disgusto a Ginny

-sí, Draco sí quiero- y con eso Ginny lo beso

-¿Qué? ¿Que?- grito Hermione en el cuarto de Ginny

- lo que oíste, soy la novia de Draco- dijo la pelirroja

- estas loca Ginny- dijo alarmada la castaña

- pues no- se defendió Ginny

- y todavía piensas salir de viaje con el- elevo la voz Hermione poniéndose a caminar de un lado al otro

- sí, quiere llevarme a conocer unas runas incas llamadas….- y se puso a pensar-matsumito, chitupito

- machupichu- corrigió Hermione

- eso- respondió Ginny

- sabes por lo menos ¿donde queda eso?- pregunto incrédula de lo que decía Ginny

- si en un país americano- respondió Ginny sacando una maletín y empezando a colocar ropa

- ¿como se llama?- pregunto Hermione

.- no lo se, no recuerdo, pero se oía a una planta- respondió la pelirroja

- Perú, Ginny Perú- respondió impaciente Hermione

- bueno, eso, ya deja de cuestionar lo que hago- dijo molesta Ginny

- y que dice tu madre ¿te dio permiso?- pregunto Hermione convencida de que Molly no la dejaría ir

- pues sí me lo dio- contesto alegre la pelirroja

- ¿como? no lo puedo creer, la gente se esta volviendo loca- dijo desesperada la castaña

- le dije que iría de viaje y que no me iba a detener. Y como sabe que hablaba en serio no puso ni una objeción, además soy mayor de edad, y solo serán dos días

- hay Ginny si que tu estas loca- dijo resignada Hermione

- pues si- en ese momento entro Ron al cuarto

- amor, ya nos vamos ¿estas lista?- dijo Ron

- sí, bueno Ginny nos vemos en el colegio- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y tomando un maletín y a su gato

- ¿tienes que irte? – pregunto Ginny algo triste

- sí mis padres quieren que pase la ultima semana con ellos- dijo Hermione

- bueno, cuídate- sonrió Ginny

- cuídate tu también- agrego Hermione

- Ron adiós, acuérdate que dentro de un hora me voy- dijo Ginny, ya que ron salía del cuarto sin decirle nada

- tu no me hables, traidora- dijo molesto ron

Ginny estaba sola en la casa, bajaba por las escaleras con un maletín, quedo en encontrarse con Draco muy cerca de la madriguera ya que todavía no se sentía tan seguro de presentase ante su familia, se detuvo en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, antes de beberlo, sonó la puerta y abrió.

Al abrirla el corazón se le paro, allí estaba el ojos verdes que tanto le encantaba, allí parado, Harry al verla tan hermosa se quedo igual de pálido. Pero lo que sin duda paso en el corazón de la pelirroja la angustio. No lo había olvidado, estaba completamente loca por el, lo vio tan cerca de ella que sintió la necesidad de besarlo pero se contuvo

- ho..hola Ginny- tartamudo Harry

- hola pasa- dijo Ginny y lo dejo entrar

- ¿Ron?- pregunto Harry

- fue a dejar Hermione a su casa- contesto Ginny

- ¿no hay nadie?- pregunto Harry tratando de sonar lo mas normal, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de ganas de besarla, y decirle que la amaba

-no, mamá salio al cementerio, fue a ver a Fred, ya sebes que todos los fines de semana va, George esta en la tienda y mi papá en el ministerio- contesto Ginny tomando el vaso de agua que se había servido

- ha ya veo, y ¿a donde vas con esa maleta?- pregunto Harry

- de viaje- contesto Ginny, tratando de esquivarle la mirada

- ¿con Draco?- pregunto Harry con un hilo de Voz

- sí, ¿pero como lo sabes?—pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja

- Ron me contó, esta muy molesto- respondió Harry, Ginny no contesto y por un largo minuto ninguno de los dos hablo

- puedes esperarlos, no creo que tarden en venir- y diciendo esto tomo su maletín y se disponía a salir cuando Harry la toma del brazo, Ginny sintió que el mundo se le caía en sima

- Ginny, no puedo seguir a así- un gran nudo en el estomago sintió Ginny, y no quiso miarlo a los ojos,

- te amo, y si tu no estas en mi vida, nada tiene sentido- dijo Harry volviéndola para verla a los ojos- Ginny lo miro a los ojos, "o por dios" pensó, "que hermosos ojos"

- se que tu me amas, no nos hagamos esto, te lo ruego- suplico Harry

- Harry, ya me lastimaste demasiado y no quiero…-pero lo que dijo Ginny no pudo completarse por que Harry ya la había besado, un beso tierno y tan apasionado, algo subliminal, ambos se sintieron en el cielo, tocaban las estrellas.

- dime que mas- dijo Harry sin dejar de besarla

- te odio….- respondió Ginny pero Harry no la dejo de besar y esta ves lo hacia con mucho mas intensidad entregándose por completo a cada movimiento, sintiéndola suya a través de sus labios, poco apoco daban pasos torpes aun besándose con dirección a la sala

- dime que me amas- volvió a repetir Harry sin dejarla de besar

- te aborrezco…- volvió a contestar Ginny pero Harry no la dejo de besar y cada ves se hacia mas intenso y apasionado, seguían caminando con dirección al sofá de la sala, a hora ya no era solo un beso hora, sus manos se empezaban a explorar, Ginny empesaba a alborotar los cabellos de Harry, y el empezaba a tocar suavemente su pierna

- Dime que me amas. Ginny- repitió Harry sin aire

te odio con toda mi alma- dijo extasiada por los que estaba viviendo; pero Harry la seguía besando con mucho mas pasión, y cayeron al sofá, parecían que eran ellos solos, se besaban, olían sus aromas, Harry empezó a besarla por el cuello, acariciando su pierna subiendo por su cintura y empezando desabrochar su blusa, mientas Ginny trataba de quitarle el polo. Estaban completamente excitados, nada seria capas en este mundo de detener esta escena, Harry estaba sin polo solamente con pantalón, y Ginny tenia completamente desabrochada la camisa y debajo de su falda la mano de Harry se escondía, pero de repente sonó que la puerta de la cocina se abrió haciendo que esta escena terminara en una brusca separación, tratando de arreglarse las ropas

De repente un achica de rasgos orientales se dejo ver, y gran cara de sorpresa fue la de ella cunado vio a Harry, sin polo, y Ginny abotonándose la camisa

Peor definitivamente más sorpresa fue la de Ginny al ver a la causa de todas sus desgracias entrar como si nada a su casa

- hola harry, disculpen por entrar así, pero la puerta estaba media abierta- dijo Cho tratando de ignorar el estado de los dos muchachos

- hola Cho, tiempo sin vernos- dijo Harry preocupado pues la presencia de la oriental disgustaría a Ginny

- sí, hola Ginny

- hola Cho- dijo Ginny mirándola con odio

- podemos hablar, estuve de viaje y no hablamos sobre lo que paso en el ministerio- dijo Cho

- no hay nada de que hablar- dijo Harry colocándose el polo

- los dejo solos, adiós Harry- dijo Ginny molesta y tomando su maletín salio de la madriguera, harry se sintió morir, pensó en detener a Ginny pero no lo hizo, se sentía tan mal estuvo tan cerca de reconciliarse con Ginny, que era completamente irreal, que nuevamente estuviera en nada.

-disculpa, creo que mi presencia molesto a Ginny- dijo Cho

- no te preocupes, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- pregunto harry sentándose en el sillón

- bueno no conozco tú casa, y el único lugar donde podía preguntar donde vivías era aquí, en realidad no pensé encontrarte- dijo Cho sonriendo

- bueno ¿de que quiere hablar?- pregunto Harry intrigado

- es sobre el beso- dijo la oriental- jamás pensé que volvería sentir todo esto por ti Harry

- no te entiendo- contesto extrañado el ojiverde

- bueno que el beso significo mucho para mi, verdaderamente me sentí genial, fue tan hermoso, pero no te quiero presionar Harry, se que a la que amas a es a Ginny, y acabo de comprobarlo… ¿ustedes estuvieron apunto de…?

- no te quiero mentir yo a Ginny la doro

- si pero ella esta con Draco, y según sé, se quieren mucho

- Ginny al que ama es a mi- contradijo Harry

- quizás, pero no creo que lo de ustedes funcione

- no se que es lo que buscas- contesto confundido Harry

- quiero que nos demos una oportunidad- esto dejo helado a Harry y no hablo si no hasta un minuto después

- Cho eres muy hermosa y cualquier chico se moriría por salir contigo, pero después de hoy, estoy seguro que Ginny me ama, y no la pienso dejar

- aun después de esto- y Cho lo beso, trato de sepárala pero extrañamente le gustaba estar entre sus labios, en ese momento Molly entro

- ¡oh!, Harry querido, no quise interrumpir, los siento- dijo Molly avergonzada y salio del lugar

- Cho lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte

- lo entiendo, que escupida fui al pensar que podíamos tener algo, será mejo que me vaya

- Cho yo..

- no harry no digas nada, será mejor que me vaya adiós- y con esto Cho salio


	5. Chapter 5

CAP5: El pequeño metamorfo

CAP5: El pequeño metamorfo

Era de día el sol le caía en el rostro y aun que era tarde no Queria levantarse, su cuarto estaba desordeno, a lado de la cama había una cómoda con un lámpara, sus lentes y dos cartas, una decía:

Seño Harry Potter:

Desearía que este domingo te presentaras en mi oficina a las 3 de la tarde ya que necesito tratar asunto de gran importancia, ya que por causa de fuerza mayor no he podido conversar contigo en estos ya casi tres meses, espero que no faltes, por que verdaderamente me gustaría discutir, entre algunas cosas de tu prometedor futuro.

Se despide de ti con gran aprecio

Kingsley Shaketbol

Ministro de magia

Había otra carta un poco mas grande que decía:

Harry Potter

Disculpa por recién poderme comunicar contigo, pero después de lo que le paso a Ted, a mi pobre hija y a Lupin, decidí tomarme un tiempo y salir de viaje, creo que eso ya te lo conté en la ultima carta, ahora quería comunicarte que ya regrese con Ted, el esta muy bello, juguetón, y se parece cada ves mas a dora, a heredado mucho mas cosas de ella que de Lupin, pero ¿para que te lo cuento?, me encantaría que lo pudieras ver, es por eso que ya que regrese quiero que por fin lo apadrinemos. Lupin me contó antes de morir que tú serias el padrino, así que por eso quisiera verte, para que ultimemos detalles.

Espero me mandes una lechuza con la respuesta, con mucho cariño

Andrómeda Tonks

Harry se levanto, de la cama tenia muchas cosas que hacer, primero responder la carta de Andrómeda y segundo ir al ministerio a ver a Kingsley, se sentó en una silla y empezó a escribir

Andrómeda:

Gracias por comunicarte conmigo verdaderamente estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, pero es bueno saber que tanto Tedy y tú estén bien, y sí Lupin y Tonks deseaban que yo fuera el padrino de su hijo, y yo estoy encantado de que así sea, así que no hay ningún problema, en que nos podamos vernos hoy , a las 5, en la madriguera, ya que Molly invito a todos a su casa a comer, y creo que usted también debería de asistir, ya que Tonks era como de la familia, y Tedy será como un hijo para mi, espero que acceda y mándeme una respuesta le mando un gran beso al niño y a usted

Harry Potter

Dejo de escribir, puso la carta en las patas de la lechuza, pronuncio el nombre de Andrómeda y la lechuza comenzó a volar, enseguida se baño, bajo al comedor, donde un majestoso desayuno estaba servido; un elfo pequeño lo saludo

- bueno días amo, el desayuno esta listo- prenuncio el pequeño elfo

- gracias Kreacher

A las tres de la tarde apareció en el ministerio, todas las personas que lo miraban quedaban completamente sorprendidos de ver al muchacho que mato a Voltedort, Harry se dirijo a la oficina del ministro de magia y entro

- Harry Potter- dijo Kingsley parándose de su asiento y con gran felicidad lo abrazo y lo condujo aun asiento

- hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos Harry, perdóname, verdaderamente- dijo el moreno

- no te preocupes, supongo que el mundo mágico no estaba en perfecto orden- sonrio Harry

- pues no, en realidad, el mundo estaba patas para arriba- bromeo Kingsley

- sí, así lo creí- dijo Harry

- pero aunque tarde ya podemos hablar mas tranquilos- dijo el ministro serio

- sí, ¿de que deseas hablar?- pregunto Harry

- bueno primero, de Voldemort- dijo el ministro mas serio

- ¿que quiere saber sobre él?- pregunto extrañado Harry

- bueno, ¿como sucedió?, cuéntamelo todo- dijo el moreno

- ¿cómo sucedió que?- pregunto confundido Harry

- que no estabas muerto, todos creímos…

- Si los se- interrumpió Harry- pero deseo que nadie sepa como es que sucedió, es mi secreto

- entonces por lo menos dime, sobre los horcuxes

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó confundido Harry

- oí cuando se lo decías a Voldemort, al igual que de la varita de saúco, ¿Cómo fue que la conseguiste?- pregunto intrigado el ministro

- bueno, sobre los horcuxes tampoco quiero hablar, eso ya no importa, solo puedo decirle, que Ridle fue muy lejos con la magia oscura, hasta un punto de convertirlo en un mounstro- dijo Harry

- ¿hizo un horcuxe suyo verdad?- pregunto el ministro

- no, hizo 7- dijo muy tranquilamente ante el indescifrable rostro del moreno

- eso es imposible- balbuceo torpemente Kingsley

- pues es verdad- hablo tranquilamente Harry

- entonces eso fue lo que estabas buscando, eso fue lo que te mando a buscar Dombuldor- dijo el ministró tratando salir de su asombro

- pues si, creo que ya no tengo que ocultarlo- dijo Harry

- pero ¿cuales eran los horcuxes?- pregunto Kingsley intrigado

- con sus disculpas pero eso no lo diré- dijo Harry tratando de evitar que sepan que él era un Horcuxe

- Harry, necesito saber lo que sabes, quiero que me ayudes con los mortífagos y creo que todo lo que me digas servirá- persuadió el ministro

- esta bien, solo si promete no decirlo a nadie- dijo Harry después de casi un minuto de vacilación

- prometido- hablo Kingsley

- el primero era el diario de Ridle, el que en segundo año destruí, el segundo era un anillo que pertenecía a su familia que Dombuldor destruyo y lo que le costo la vida; el tercero era el medallón de Slytherin que fue lo que buscábamos la noche en que Dombuldor murió, y la razón por la que yo me encontraba con el; el curto era la copa de Hufflepoff que fue la que saque de Grigots, el quinto la diadema de Ravenclaw, que fue lo que encontré en el colegio, el sexto su serpiente Nagini, la que destruyo Neville y la séptima… la séptima- vacilo Harry

- ¿Cuál era el séptimo Horcuxe Harry?- trato de apresurar Kingsley

- el séptimo Horcuxe era yo- dijo Harry decidido y dejando pálido al moreno

-¿tú?- repitió Kingsley muy pálido

- por esa razón cuando intento matarme en el bosque no pudo, lo único que ataco en mi fue su Horcuxe

- es sorprendente lo que me cuentas- hablo el ministro- entonces destruyendo sus horcuxes lo convertías en humano

- sí, -contento Kingsley- después de todo supo persuadirme para que le contara todo- sonrió Harry, pues sabia que hizo bien en contarle

- no te preocupes Harry, juro que no diré nada a nadie, aunque los libros de historia estén ansiosos de saber- dijo esbozando una sonrisa el ministro- ahora háblame de la varita de saúco, y de las reliquias de la muerte- dijo Kingsley

-¿cómo? ¿Cómo sabe de las reliquias?- pregunto sorprendido Harry

- hubo un tiempo donde creía en ellas y en donde las buscaba, la igual que Dombuldor pero cuanto mas fui madurando más me convencía de que no existían, y según presumo Dombuldor tubo que hablarte de la varita y de las reliquias, y presumo que las encontraste – dijo sonriente el ministro

- pues sí, pero ya no las tengo

- ¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido el ministro- Harry estas loco, ¿Cómo que ya no las tienes?- replico el moreno

- si alguien sabe que esa varita me pertenece ya no tendré a Volemort tras de mi, si no a medio mundo tratando de matarme, así que la guarde muy bien y deseo que nadie sepa que la tengo- dijo Harry muy serio

- tienes razón, pero tu hablaste abiertamente esa noche de que la varita te pertenecía- dijo Kingsley

- si los se, pero nadie de los que estaban allí hablaran, confió de que así será- sonrió placidamente Harry

- esta bien, si así lo crees, entonces ¿que hay de las otras reliquias? ¿La capa?, ¿es la de tu padre? ¿Verdad?- sonrió débilmente Kingsley

- ¿como lo sabe?- respondió intrigado el ojiverde

- Dombuldor me cometo sobre la capa que tu padre té heredo, me contó que era única, solo lo deduje- hablo el moreno

- pues si, es la única reliquia que me queda- dijo Harry

- ¿Qué paso con la piedra?- pregunto el ministro

- la perdí- mintió Harry

- ¿como que las perdiste?- dijo sorprendido Kingsley

- pues si, se me cayo en el bosque, no se precisamente donde, pero creo que será mejor que se quede allí- volvió a mentir el ojiverde

- si así lo deseas- contesto el ministro

- hay harry eres verdaderamente un chico sorprendente, sabes muchas cosa que sin duda me servirán en el departamento de aurores- dijo complacido Kingsley por las revelaciones

- ¿que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Harry

- que te quiero como auror, y se que eso es lo que tu quieres- dijo el ministro

- pues sí, pero tengo que terminar la escuela- replico Harry

- sí, lo se, soy la principal persona que desea que termines la escuela- dijo Kingsley

- entonces no le entiendo- dijo Harry confundido

- es simple quiero tenerte como mi auror, lo mas antes posible- volvió a repetir Kinglesy

- pero tengo que terminar la escuela y son 5 años en la escuela de aurores, eso me da 6 años para recién ejercer – dijo Harry

- pero eso no es ningún problema, porque llevaras el primer año de auror, conmigo, mientras estas en la escuela- dijo sonriente el ministro

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Harry

- sí, seré tu maestro Harry, y al próximo año llevaras 2do y 3er año juntos- hablo el ministro

- pero…- dijo Harry pero Kingsley lo interrumpió

- Deseo que seas mi jefe de aurores en un futuro cercano, son 5 años en la escuela de aurores, y seria una gran lastima que perdieras tanto tiempo, cuando existen mortifagos sueltos, se que deseas ayudar a capturándolos, y que mejor que siendo mi mano derecha desde hoy, claro este año solo serás mi consultor, pero con el paso del tiempo me serás muy valioso en la acción; y se que será duro, pero si te lo propones puedes salir adelante

- entonces…- quiso hablar Harry pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

- harás tus clases normales, pero por las tardes, a partir de las 5 llevaras clases particulares conmigo, y 2 profesores más ¿que te parece?

- eso es genial señor- dijo alegre Harry

- que bueno que te legre- dijo complacido el moreno

- entonces genial, nos veremos a partir del lunes para tu primera clase- dijo Kingsley extendiéndole la mano

- genial señor- dijo Harry alegre, tomado la mano del ministro para despedirse

Eran las 4.45 e la tarde aprecio en la puerta de la madriguera y toco la misma. Depuse de un minuto la puerta se abrió y Molly lo recibió

- ¡Harry!, llegas temprano, nadie a llegado aun- sonrió Molly dándole un beso

- hola, ¿Ron no esta?- pregunto Harry

- ¡oh!, sí, arriba- contesto Molly

- bueno, gracias- dijo Harry y corrió subiendo las escaleras

- ¡Harry!- grito Hermione envolviéndolo en un abrazo

- Hermione que sorpresa, creí que no te vería hasta que comencemos el colegio- dijo Harry sorprendido y feliz, por ver a su amiga

- Molly me invito, y mis papas me dejaron venir- sonrío la castaña

- ¿y George?- pregunto Harry

- en la tienda, ya debe estar por llegar- contesto Ron sentado en su cama

- ¿y tu papá?- pregunto Harry

- Harry, sabes bien que el papá de Ron sale mas tarde del ministerio- dijo Hermione extrañada por las preguntas

- mejor de frente pregunta por Ginny y deja de dar tantos rodeos- dijo Ron

- bueno, ¿saben algo de ella?- pregunto Harry avergonzado

- si, se comunica con mamá, dice que quizás viene hoy, según mama esta muy contenta en su viaje- dijo Ron parándose de la cama y yendo a darle una palmada a Harry en la espalda

- no te pongas así Harry- dijo compasivamente Hermione

- no se preocupen por mi, adivinen ¿con quien estuve hoy?- sonrió Harry

- no me digas que con Cho- dijo molesto Ron

- ¡no!, con Kingsley- dijo Harry molesto por lo que dijo Ron

- ¿Kingsley?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- ¿que dice?- pregunto la castaña sentándose en una silla y tomando un libro para empezar a leer

- me llamó, para conversar con el- dijo Harry sentándose en la cama

- ¿a si?, ¿sobre?- pregunto Ron recostado sobre la puerta

- quiere que lleve el primer año de auror este año- dijo Harry

- ¿y la escuela?- pregunto Hermione dejando de leer

- junto con la escuela- aclaro Harry- él será mi profesor, tendré clases a partir de las 5 ¿que les parece?- dijo Harry sonando alegre

- eso es genial Harry- sonrió alegre Hermione

- y eso no es todo, quiere que el próximo año también lleve 2do y 3ro juntos- dijo el ojiverde

- pero no será muy pesado- dijo Hermione

- sí, pero vale la pena, quiero ser auror, y terminar con todos los mortifagos, y que mejor con esta oportunidad- dijo Harry sonriente

- no es justo, saldrás dentro de tres años, y yo todavía dentro de 6- dijo Ron medio molesto

- ya deja de llorar Ron debemos estar felices por Harry- reprocho Hermione

- si lo estoy- dijo Ron sin convencer

Estaban todos sentados al mesa, Arthur a la cabecera, a la derecha se sentaba Charly, a su costado George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, una silla vacía y Kingsley, en la parte baja de la mesa, por el otro lado estaba Molly, Percy, Bill, Fleur una silla vacía; todos sonreían y la pasaban muy bien, de repente la puerta sono, Fleur con una linda barriguita de poco mas de 4 meses abrió y dejo entrar a una mujer muy bella, ya mayor pero con un cabello castaño brilloso y un niño de un poco menos de un año en brazos

- Andrómeda- saludo Harry parándose

- Harry querido- todos se pararon a saludarla, Harry fue hasta ella a saludar al niño

- tu debes ser mi ahijado- pregunto Harry tiernamente al niño de cabellos lilas

- sí- respondió la mujer- el es el pequeño Teddy

- hola bebe soy tu padrino- y lo tomo en brazos, a penas y lo cargo el niño le dio una gran sonrisa y hecho a reír

- vaya creo que le caes bien-dijo sorprendida Andrómeda- saco el carácter del padre, con casi nadie sonríe, parece que supiera que tu eres su padrino

Andrómeda tomo asiento, todos empezaron a comer, Harry tenia a Ted en brazos y el niño estaba verdaderamente a gusto con el porque no dejaba de reír con el mientras todos los que trataron de acercársele fueron recibidos con berrinches y sollozos, de repente se abrió la puerta, un muchacha se dejo ver Harry nuevamente se quedo petrificado ante tal presencia

- Ginny querida- grito Molly corriendo a abrazar a su hija

- hola a todos- sonrió Ginny

- ¿que tal el viaje hermanita?- pregunto George

- muy bien, me divertí bastante- dijo sonriente la pelirroja

- ¿como se comporto Draco?- pregunto medio molesto Percy

- bien ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ginny medio molesta

- porque si no lo mataba- respondió Percy

- ya deja de comportarte como un idiota – contesto Ginny, en eso diviso a Harry y al niño y se acercó a el emocionada

- ¿tu debes ser Tedy verdad?- le pregunto al niño- ¿me lo prestas Harry?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que derritió al ojiverde por completo

- sí- dijo Harry emocionado por la presencia de la pelirroja

- hola bebe soy la tía Ginny - dijo Ginny al bebe y este empezó a sonreírle ampliamente

- ¡oh! hijo ¿que ahora le vas sonreírle a todo el mundo?- bromeo Andromeda

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada Ginny

- bueno lo que pasa es que Tedy heredo el carácter de Lupin y no es de sonreír mucho- aclaro George

- siempre que alguien se le acerca se echa a llorar- dijo Hermione

- a nadie nos a sonreído, solo Harry y a ti- dijo Bell

- eso quiere decir, que los quiere solamente a ustedes- sonrió George- como si quisiera que los dos fueran como sus papás- continuo George, dicho esto tanto Harry como Ginny se sonrojaron.

- exacto, me preguntaba quien podría ser su madrina y creo que la única persona aparte de mi y Harry a la que Teddy a sonreído es a ti- dijo Andromeda

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja

- querida ¿quisieras ser la madrina de Teddy?- pregunto poniente la señora Tonks

- ¿Qué?- dijo muy sorprendida la pelirroja

- eso es genial cariño, tú y Harry los padrinos- sonrió Molly

- pero yo…-dijo Ginny

- anda es una buena idea- interrumpió Arthur

- en verdad, ¿no hay otra persona? – pregunto Ginny

- bueno hasta hora no, te explico, los metamorfos, como Dora o Teddy, tienden a seleccionar a la gente que los rodea desde bebes, es como un mecanismo hereditario que es mucho mas fuerte en los bebes, los bebes metamorfos eligen sus padrinos, cuando Lupin me dijo que Harry seria el padrino ,no estaba muy convencida ya que los padrinos que elegimos para dora los rechazo, y luego tuvimos que elegir otros, los que ella eligió, bueno en el caso de Harry resulto ser la persona indicada, y tu también, Teddy te eligió- sonrió Andrómeda

- bueno, entiendo, esta bien, acepto seré la madrina de Teddy- todos sonrieron ante tal noticia y comenzaron a cenar

Fue una velada cautivadora, llena de risas, carcajadas, bromas, la alegría reinaba todo iba bien, Harry y Andrómeda platicaban sobre el día del apadrinamiento, y la fiesta que harían en honor a el, Ginny le platicaba a Hermione de su viaje, Ron y George se reían a carcajadas por las bromas que al parecer era muy bueno diciendo Charly; Kingsley, Bill, Percy y Arthur hablaban de los mortífagos sueltos; Molly y Fleur levantaban la mesa. Al terminar la velada todos se disponían a salir, el primero fue Kingsley, seguido por Charly el cual tenia que viajar, luego Percy, que dormía en un departamento cerca del ministerio, Bell y Fleur, solo quedaban conversado Harry, Ginny que tenia sobre sus faldas a Teddy y Andrómeda que ultimaban detalles para el apadrinamiento, Molly, Arthur, George, Ron y Hermione solo oían la conversión

- bueno, Harry entonces quedamos en eso- decía Andrómeda

- sí, la fiesta será el próximo sábado aquí, usted dígame nada mas cuanto necesita en gastos y yo me encargo de eso- dijo Harry sonriente

- gracias Harry eres un amor… bueno me retiro- dijo Andrómeda parándose de la silla y tomando a Teddy

- ¿ya se va?- pregunto Molly que bajaba las escaleras

- si Molly, Teddy debe de dormir, gracias por la cena y disculpen la molestia- dijo Andrómeda

- ¿cual molestia?, considérate de la familia, ya que Ginny será la madrina del niño, yo seré como otra abuela para Teddy – dijo Molly ante una Andrómeda muy alegre por tales palabras

- Andrómeda solo un cosa mas- interrumpió Harry llevándola a un costado de la cocina

- sí, dime querido- dijo Andrómeda media extrañada

- me gustaría que usted y Teddy vinieran a vivir conmigo- dijo Harry

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Andrómeda

- sí, lo que oyó, lo que pasa es que todavía hay muchos mortífagos sueltos y me sentiría mucho más tranquilo que estuviera cerca mió para protegerla- dijo Harry serio

- pero… Harry yo tengo mi casa- dijo la mujer que se parecía tanto a Bellatrix

- sí, seria por un tiempo, además yo voy a regresar al colegio el lunes, pero de todas maneras, estaría con mi elfo Kreacher, y el podrá cuidar de ustedes- dijo Harry

- gracias Harry, y voy aceptar tu propuesta, me siento muy sola, y necesito algo de compañía- dijo Andrómeda

- entonces mañana puedo ir a buscarla, para llevarla a vivir conmigo- dijo Harry

.- por supuesto- sonrió la mujer y le dio un beso en al mejilla al muchacho-gracias Harry

- no tiene de que- respondió Harry sonriéndole compasivamente, a la mujer que había pedido a tantas personas amadas en esta guerra, entre ella su hija y su esposo

- si tengo, Lupin y Nimphadora sabían lo que hacían encargándote a Teddy, eres un gran muchacho- dijo la mujer tratando de evitar las lágrimas

- solo míreme como un hijo, que yo la mirare como una madre- dijo Harry sonriéndole

- claro hijo- sonrió la mujer


	6. Chapter 6

CAP6: Te amo

CAP6: Te amo

- ¿y que me cuentas? ¿Qué tal Draco?- pregunto Hermione recostándose en la cama

- terminamos- dijo Ginny tranquilamente ante una sorprendida Hermione

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?- dijo inexpresable Hermione

-solamente terminamos- dijo Ginny sacando un polo del guarda ropa y viendo como le quedaba en el espejo

- me lo tienes que contar ¿Cómo fue?- dijo Hermione parándose tras de ella

- ya olvídalo Hermi, no importa como fue, solamente que terminamos- dijo Ginny y haciendo un movimiento con la varita se puso el polo

- soy tu amiga y quiero saber ¿como fue?- replico la castaña

- esta bien te lo voy a contar- dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la cama

--Flash Back--

- en que piensas Ginny- dijo Draco sentándose alado de la pelirroja en el pasto.

- en nada me encanta el paisaje es hermoso- dijo Ginny sonriente

- sí, es verdaderamente hermoso- dijo Draco dando una vista veloz al paisaje para luego volverla a mirar

- da tanta paz estar aquí- dijo la pelirroja sin miar aun al rubio muchacho que no la dejaba de mirar

- si es un lugar mágico- dijo Draco sin dejarla de mirar

- ¿hay magos aquí?- pegunto Ginny mirando al muchacho

- no muchos, pero si una pequeña comunidad- aclaro el muchacho sonriente

- ¿hay una escuela de magia aquí?- pregunto Ginny intrigada

- sí, pero nos se como se llama, aquí estudia el amigo que nos invito, Pedro- dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha

- en verdad este lugar es tan hermoso- suspiro Ginny volviendo a pegar la mirada en el paisaje

- sí, pero tu me cambiaste el tema, te pregunte ¿Por qué estas tan triste?- pregunto Draco

- no, estoy bien, de verdad- contesto Ginny a la defensiva

- tu estas triste, te conozco, esos ojitos no son los mismos de antes- explico el rubio

- no estoy triste, de verdad- respondió Ginny

- es por Harry ¿verdad?- dijo Draco dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja

- ¿que?- pegunto Ginny sorprendida

- nos soy tonto Ginny, te conozco, y se que esa carita de tristeza se la debes al amigo que sobrevivió- dijo con pesar el rubio

- no creo que debamos hablar de eso- dijo Ginny parándose

- sí, sí creo- dijo Draco parándose el también- Ginny, creo que debemos terminar

- ¿Qué?- dijo la pelirroja incrédula de lo que escuchaba

- lo que oíste, tu no podrás olvidar a Harry, será mejor que regreses a Londres y le digas que lo amas- dijo Draco con tristeza

- pero estas loco, jamás are eso, estoy contigo, yo te…- dijo Ginny defendiéndose pero Draco la interrumpió

- no, no me quieres, no de la forma necesaria para estar con alguien-dijo Draco

- yo ya no quiero a Harry, te lo puedo jurar- siguió defendiéndose la pelirroja

- no hagas eso, tu puedes decir mil cosas, pero tus ojos, dicen algo diferente- dijo Draco tan serio como nunca había estado en la vida

- entiendo que me quieras terminar, pero olvídalo, Harry no me quiere- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza, Draco tomo su mentón, levanto su rostro, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

- Harry te ama, es un tonto por hacerte sufrir, pero te ama

- pero…- dijo Ginny pero fue nuevamente interrumpida

- vamos, has lo que tu corazón te pide y no lo que tu orgullo te obliga hacer- Dijo Draco

- pero…- Dijo Ginny pero fue interrumpida nuevamente

- no digas nada mas, hoy en la tare partimos- Dijo el Rubio y se fue

--fin Flash Back—

- pienso que al fin y al cabo Draco no es tan tonto- dijo Hermion comiendo unos chocolates de una caja que Ron le regalo

- Hermione no le digas así- dijo Ginny recostada en la ventana

-lo siento, ¿y que harás?- preguntó Hermione con la boca llena de chocolate

- nada- dijo Ginny

- ¿como que nada?- dijo Hermione atragantándose con lo que comía

- Harry esta con Cho- dijo triste la pelirroja caminando hacia la puerta

- pero que necia, Harry no esta ni con Cho ni con nadie, ¿sabes porque?, porque te adora, te ama, no puede vivir sin ti- dijo Hermione parándose de la cama mientras hablaba

- no digas tantas tonterías Hermione- dijo Ginny deteniéndose justo cuando iba a salir

- no, si no digo tonterías, digo verdades- dijo Hermione parándose frente a ella para detenerle el paso

- quítate de mi camino- hablo molesta la pelirroja

- no, me vas a escuchar- levanto la voz sin dejar el lugar la castaña

- déjame salir, tengo cosa que hacer- hablo calmamente Ginny

- Harry te ama, ¿porque no lo quieres aceptar?- dijo desesperada la castaña

- pero… -trato de hablar Ginny pero fue interrumpida

- nada, déjame habla, Harry se muere por ti, tu te mueres por el, va a decirle en cuanto lo veas que lo amas y listo- dijo solemnemente como una orden Hermione

- no creo- dijo la pelirroja

- sí, sí lo harás- ordeno en voz alta Hermione

- esta bien lo haré- dijo Ginny

- ¿lo harás?- Dijo Hermione incrédula de lo que escucho

- sí, sí lo haré, ahora ¿me dejas salir?- dijo Ginny

- ¿lo harás?- levanto la voz Hermione alegre

- sí, amenos que me tengas secuestrada en mi propio cuarto- dijo Ginny tranquila

- lo harás, genial- sonrió alegre la castaña

- sí, ¿no es lo que querías?, ahora déjame salir Hermione Greanger- dijo Ginny feliz por dentro pero trataba de disimular, por fin se decidió a enfrentar la verdad pues amaba a ese ojos verdes

- si- dijo Hermione alegre apartándose de la puerta y dejando salir a su amiga

Pasaba el tiempo, los días y Ginny no podía hablar con Harry, decidió mejor dejarlo para el sábado, ese seria un buen día para declaraciones, la semana paso sin contratiempos, Harry no iba mucho a la madriguera para evitar mirar al amor de su vida, claro no savia que ella quería verlo, pero estaba de todo maneras ocupado, Kingsley lo mando a llamar el martes, quería empezar con sus clases a si que Harry pasaba el día entero con él, y no tenia tiempo de nada, Andrómeda se mudo con Harry, estaba mucho mas cómoda y solo se dedicaba a Teddy ya que Kreacher se encargaba de las labores, por primera vez Harry sentía lo que era tener una familia; Ron y Hermione pasaban todo el día juntos en la casa de ella, por fin se dedicaban tiempo ya que Ginny no tenia que ver con Draco, en cuanto a el seguía visitándola constantemente como amigos, y pasaban largas horas conversando en el árbol de cerezos que quedaba por la madriguera. El día de la fiesta llego, eran las 5 de la tarde y la ceremonia empezaría a las 5.30 Harry llego a la madriguera vestido de costumbre muy elegantemente, con un traje parecido al que uso para la fiesta del ministerio, solo que esta ves no llevaba saco, ni corbata, solo sus pantalones negros, su camisa negra desabotonada que lo hacia ver muy sexy y su cabello despeinado como siempre; Andrómeda vestía con un vestido rojo largo, y de corsé, con una bufanda del mismo color y un moño que dejaba caer algunos mechones, se le veía muy joven y hermosa, llevaba a Teddy en brazos, el niño vestía igual que Harry ya que era costumbre mágica vestir al ahijado igual que el padrino. Cuando llegaron todos en la casa ya estaba listos excepto como siempre, Ginny y Hermione, la madriguera que estaba tan elegante como en la boda de Bell, estaba llena de invitados, entre ellos a los profesores el colegio, familiares, alumnos etc.

- bueno creo que es hora de salir, Harry tienes que quedarte a esperar a Ginny, es de buenas costumbres que los padrinos entren juntos, esto era por demás extraño, nunca había sido padrino de nadie, tampoco sabia como había sido su apadrinamiento, ni tenia noción si tuvo un madrina, según sabia él, no, pero todo esto lo hacia sentir muy bien. En ese momento apareció Hermione, vestía muy hermosa, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido estraples hasta las pantorrillas café, zapatos del mismo color, sus rulos brillaba, y se había recogido el cabello un poso dejándolos caer como cascada, es obvio que ron se quedo sin palabras.

- estas hermosa mi amor- dijo Ron y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

- gracias ron- dijo Hermione tomando el brazo de su novio y saliendo al patio

Harry se quedo solo esperando a Ginny, cuando apareció estaba hermosa, parecía un ángel, una princesa, se le veía por de mas preciosa, Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire, y quedo petrificado. Ginny levaba un bello vestido crema que la hacia ver como un verdadero ángel. El vestido era bello, dejaba ver los hombros de Ginny, las mangas de tul empezaban a medio brazo, partían de una pequeña manga adornada con rosas, el vestido no era entallado al contrario tenia un aire de maternidad una gran cinta rosa la envolvía por debajo de sus pechos haciendo que estos se vieran pronunciados, esta cinta dejaba caer su largo vestido de ceda.

Su peinado, tenia un parecido al de Hermione, se había ondulado un poco el cabello, y ya no estaba tan lacio, el maquillaje era brillante pero sencillo a la vez, Harry simplemente la comparo con un ángel.

- gi..giny estas hermosa- tartamudeó casi sin palabras Harry

- gracias Harry, tú también no estas nada mal- y con esto tomo el brazo del muchacho y salieron al patio

La ceremonia era sencilla, solo trataba de un juramento, en donde ambos padrinos hacían votos para cuidar al ahijado, ambos juntaban sus varitas Ginny cargaba al niño, hacían unos votos un gran cinta blanca proveniente de las varitas envolvían al niño con sus padrino, después esto la fiesta comenzó hasta altas horas de la noche.

Harry estaba cansado así que decidió irse recostar a la cama e Ron, se acostó y cerro los ojos sin percatarse se quedo dormido, después de media hora Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba y decidió irlo a buscar, subió al cuarto abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el chico que amaba, dormido, ella trato de hablar con el toda la noche pero no se atrevió había mucha gente, y lo creyó imprudente, pero esta vez estaban solos así, que se acercó, en un momento quiso despertarlo, pero luego pensó en no molestarlo y dejarlo dormir, pero esperaría a que despertara

Le miro unos instantes, para después acercársele y darle un tierno beso en la boca; Harry abrió los ojos y pregunto

- ¿Qué haces?, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

- tenía que verte y hablar contigo- respondió ella.

- dime, de ¿que quieres hablar?- pregunto él muerto de impaciencia sentándose en la cama, Ginny sin saber como empezar, le dijo:

-Harry James Potter, te amo, te amo como nunca podré amar a nadie y no voy a permitir que otra cosa mas nos separe tu eres lo mas bonito que he tenido en la vida; no voy a dejar que me dejes otra vez, quiero que me prometas que estarás conmigo para siempre y sobre todo que vas a seguir amando a esta niña tonta, porque si no arreglamos esto ahora temo volverme loca; se que soy una estupida por dejar que cualquier tontería nos separe, pero por favor júrame que no amas a esa Cho, que ha la que amas es a mi, y que estaremos juntos para siempre, dime que me amas, y que no puedes vivir sin mi.

Harry no sabía que decir, las palabras le habían dejado atónito, la miro a los ojos y dijo

- te amo, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y te prometo que nunca te voy hacer daño, Ginny, Cho nunca significo para mi nada, tu eres mi principio y mi final, la razon principal por la que sigo vivo y si no estoy contigo, no quiero estar con nadie… quiero casarme contigo..Hacerte mí esposa, despertar a tu lado, ir con tigo a dejar a nuestros hijos a tomar el tren cuando vayan a Howarts, te lo juro Ginevra Weasley- Harry terminó

- ¿entonces me mas?- pregunto Ginny con una tímida sonrisa

- que no quedo claro, te..a…mo..- se miraron un momento y luego Harry la tomo por la cintura y la beso, fue un beso muy parecido al primero, cuando aun estaban en Howarts un beso que parecía hacer detener el tiempo.

- ¿ahora me crees?- pregunto Harry sin despegarse de Ginny

- todavía no- y lo volvió a besarlo tiernamente

- te amo- dijo Harry extasiado por los besos de su amada, cada beso era tan profundo, tan intimo, cayeron a la cama, Harry estaba encima de ella la acariciaba y poco a poco, empezó a besarla por el cuello, sus hombros; él la trataba como el mayor tesoro del mundo, cada beso era tan profundo, tan bello pero de repente sonó unos platos que caían en la cocina y eso hizo que se separaran, comprendieron que el lugar no era el indicado, pues el momento en que deferían de hacerlo tenia que ser muy especial.

- será mejor que bajemos- dijo Ginny avergonzada por la experiencia

- sí, ser mejor- dijo Harry, le dio un beso en los labios, y la tomo de la mano para bajar juntos a la fiesta

Cuando llegaron a patio cogidos de la mano, toda los presentes en especial la familla se sorprendió mucho; todos les miraban extrañados, pero Ginny y Harry no parecían enterarse solo pensaban en lo feliz que les hacia volver a estar juntos. Se acercaron a la mesa de la familia sonrientes ante las mirada de desconcierto de todos de repente … Ron soltó un

-bueno parece que por fin se han arreglado- Hermione le dio un pisotón, mientras todo se volteaban a mirarle;

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Percy,

-quiere decir que Harry y Yo volvemos a estar junto y esta ves para siempre- respondió Ginny

-¿volvemos?- pregunto su padre; esta ves Harry se adelanto a su novia y contesto

- si señor Weasly, volvemos es una larga historia para contar, pero podríamos hacerlo otro día

- si por favor ahora solo quiero divertirme- soltó Ginny, tomado a su novio del la mano y llevándolo a bailar.

Harry al día siguiente muy temprano apareció en la madriguera con un ramo de flores de las que el gustaban a Ginny, saludo presuroso a Molly y subió corriendo al cuarto de su amada

La vio dormir, se le acercó la beso en los labios y ella despertó

- buenos días bella durmiente- sonrió Harry

-hola mi amor- dijo adormitada la pelirroja

- mira lo que te traje- dijo Harry mostrándole las flores

- eres un amor- dijo Ginny levantándose y tomando las flores

- si lo se- sonrió el muchacho

- que no se te suba- dijo Ginny sonriendo, poniendo las flores en un jarrón, con un movimiento de la varita lo lleno de agua

Ese día Harry hablo con la familia de Ginny sobre su relación y obviamente todos aceptaron venturosos que Harry pretendiera a la menor de los Weasley,

El lunes empezaron las clases, y Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione fueron sin contratiempos, pasaron, las semanas, los meses, y aunque era difícil para Harry tener que partirse entre, el colegio, sus clases de aurores y estar con Ginny, todo iba de viento en popa. Era invierno, a pocos días de navidad regresaron a la madriguera, era el día e navidad, y todo se reunieron en la madriguera para celebrarla, eran las 5 cuando, Ginny y Harry no regresaban porque aun estaba comprando regalos de navidad.

- te dije que los compráramos, antes- dijo molesta Ginny

- los se mi amor, perdón, siempre tienes razón- dijo Harry tratando de aplacar la molestia de Ginny

- parece que hoy si va a caer una gran nevada- dijo media molesta la pelirroja

- sí, supongo- dijo Harry pagando a el hombre que lo atendía en la tienda - mi amor todavía tenemos que pasar a recoger los regalos que tengo en la casa

- no los puedes convocar en la madriguera- dijo cada vez mas molesta Ginny

- es que algunos de los regalos tienen hechizos anticonvocadores, y es navidad, si trato de convocar algo se puede perder, por la congestión que debe estar sufriendo el hechizo.- explico Harry

- será mejor que vayamos ahora antes que la tormenta nos pesque- dijo resignada Ginny

Legaron a Grimmauld Place, Harry subió, bajo los regalos y con un hechizo medio extraño, que no era el de convocación, ni desaparición, los desapareció

- ¿Qué hiciste? - dijo Ginny

- un nuevo hechizo que aprendí como auror- dijo Harry

-dijiste que no podías hacerlos aparecer en la madriguera- dijo molesta la pelirroja

- y era verdad- aclaro Harry- tengo que hacer el hechizo apuntándolos, este hechizo pocos lo conocen solo lo usan los aurores, por eso pienso que nuestros regalos no se perderán

- es imposible salir con esta tormenta- dijo Ginny

- pues si, las chimeneas deben de estar congestionadas, y aparecer es muy peligroso- dijo Harry mirando por la ventana

- sí, pero mi novio sabe un nuevo hechizo par aplacer allí- dijo Ginny sonriendo

- lo siento mi amor pero el hechizo solo es para objetos sin vida- sonrió Harry

- Harry Jeams Potter, mis padres nos van a matar si no llegamos- dijo Ginny decepcionada

- calma, esperemos que la tormenta pase- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo, con un movimiento de la varita, coloco una manta en el suelo a lado de la chimenea que haría, gracias a un hechizo de Harry. Ginny camino hacia el equipo de sonido, y mientras buscaba un CD par colocarlo

-Ginevra yo te amo, puedo asegurar que con locura, eres mi fuerza, mi valentía, el motivo principal por el cual sigo vivo y el motivo más grande por el que daría mi vida. te quiero en mi vida Ginevra, como mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante; en las buenas y en las malas, pase lo que pase y para siempre

- yo también te amo Harry- dijo Ginny extrañada por la aclaración, después de todo ya había pasado mas de 4 meses desde lo sucedido; coloco un disco en el reproductor, empezando un suave melodía, Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazo

-Shhh, no digas nada- le susurro el ojiverde empezando a moverse de un lado a otro siguiendo el sonido de la música, Ginny se relajo y apoyo su espalda en el pecho del joven, sonrió al sentir los latidos desbocados del corazón de Harry, los de ella eran igual de rápidos, se dejo guiar por los lentos movimientos de la canción.  
Harry hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ginny y con su nariz empezó a rozar su piel.

Ginny cerró los ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro del chico, si no fuera porque sentía el piso bajos sus pies, diría que estaba flotando Harry la abrazo mas fuerte y la pego mas a el

-Harry…  
-No, déjame hablar, Ginny te amo, te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie, soy completamente tuyo, eres dueña de mi y me mataría antes de engañarte, créeme, hubiera preferido miles de crucios al haber estado separado de ti hace meses, TE AMO, no lo dudes nunca, por favor, termino de decir mirando fijo a la pelirroja, esta lo miraba atentamente sin decir nada, Harry ya se estaba desesperando por el silencio de la chica, se tranquilizo al sentir las tibias y suaves manos de Ginny posarse sobre las suyas que aun las mantenía en su cintura, la pelirroja recorrió sus brazos hasta pasar por sus hombros y colocarlas en su nuca, atrayéndolo para besarlo, Harry al sentir los calidos labios de Ginny sobre los suyos, su corazón dio un giro de 360 grados, una de sus manos se quedaron en la cintura de la chica y la otra fue subiendo lentamente por su espalda hasta enredarse en el sedoso cabello pelirrojo, empezaron con un beso lento, como una caricia, Harry mordisqueo suavemente el labio inferior de la chica como pidiendo permiso, la pelirroja no se lo negó y abrió mas la boca para profundizar el beso, se besaban apasionadamente, sintió una agradable sensación de calidez cuando Ginny suspiro en su boca, si le hubieran dicho que tendría que estar así el resto de su vida, hubiera sido el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, pasaron varios minutos y ya la falta de aire era demasiada, se fueron separando lentamente, aun dándose pequeños besos, juntaron sus frentes respirando entrecortadamente.

Tomaron asiento en la manta, y Harry saco un pequeña cadena de palta en donde no había nada escrito, cuando lo mas lógico es que llevara el nombre de alguien

- creo que te puedo dar tu regalo de navidad- se coloco detrás e ella y se lo puso, Ginny se paro y se fue a ver al espejo Harry la siguió

- Harry es extraño pero…- de repente el nombre de Harry apareció en la placa de plata dejando sorprendida a Ginny

- pero como… Si no había nada

- es un cadena mágica, cuando este pensando en ti mi nombre aparecerá, yo tengo una igual- y se le mostró una cadena igual que tenia colgando, en su pecho con el nombre de Ginny escrito  
-Me encanta Harry, gracias, dijo la pelirroja acercándose a el para juntar sus labios, lo que empezó como un beso tierno se fue tornando mas profundo, obligándolos a juntar mas sus cuerpos, Harry poso gentilmente sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, y con la yema de sus dedos empezó a rozar su piel por debajo de la blusa, sin pensarlo Ginny automáticamente levanto los brazos, permitiéndole a Harry despojarla de la prenda, luego ella lo ayudo a quitarse su camisa, se miraron unos instantes para luego continuar besándose, para Harry todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, en su mente solo estaba Ginny, quería sentirla, necesitaba sentirla, sentir cada milímetro de su piel, sentir sus manos recorriéndolo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo mezclarse con el suyo, que lo envolviera con sus besos y embriagarse con su aroma, solo Ginny tenia ese poder, solo ella podía hacer que el corazón de Harry latiera tan lento y tan fuerte a la vez, con tan solo una caricia hacerlo sentir un sin fin de sensaciones maravillosas por todo su cuerpo, y con un simple beso hacerlo volar y llegar al paraíso, se fue inclinando hacia delante haciendo que la chica quedara recostada sobre las mantas y se acomodo sobre ella, besaba sus labios lentamente, demorándose en cada rincón de ellos, luego bajo a su cuello empezando a trazar un camino de besos desde allí hasta sus hombros y luego de vuelta. Ginny suspiraba por los leves cosquilleos que causaban los besos de Harry sobre su piel, sus manos se perdían por la fuerte espalda del chico y luego pasaban a enredarse en su cabello azabache.  
-Harry- lo llamo mientras el joven besaba su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios, el chico levanto la vista para verla, tenia su rostro sonrojado y un brillo especial en los ojos.- ¡te amo!- dijo en voz baja. El ojiverde la observo con sus ojos derrochando ternura, beso cariñosamente su frente, sus parpados y su nariz.  
-yo te amo mas dijo rozando sus labios.  
-Te amo, susurraron ambos a la ves para luego besarse como si la vida dependiera de ello, asegurándose mutuamente que ya no estaban solos, que se tenían el uno al otro y que esta ves si seria para siempre.  
Ginny despertó sonriendo al sentir los brazos de Harry abrazarla por la cintura posesivamente, levanto el rostro para verlo, y la imagen le pareció simplemente perfecta, Harry dormía placidamente, su rostro transmitía paz, su respiración era pausada y tenia su cabello mas despeinado de lo normal, volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del joven cerrando los ojos, recordó la primera vez que vio al chico, ella iba de la mano de su madre acompañando a sus hermanos que iban a tomar el tren rumbo a Hogwarts, luego un niño de cabello azabache, de unos 11 años, con unas gafas redondas que ocultaban unos ojos verde esmeralda con una mirada inocente y curiosa se acerco para pedir ayuda de cómo traspasar la barrera del anden, Ginny volvió a levantar el rostro, Harry había cambiado mucho, abandono sus facciones de niño para cambiarlas por unas de un joven maduro, todo un hombre, Su hombre, en ese momento se sentía la bruja mas feliz del planeta, se juro no volver a separarse de ese ser, miro el reloj de la mesita y vio que ya eran mas de las 10 de la mañana, muy a su pesar tenia que levantarse, acerco su cara a la del joven y empezó a darle suaves besos por todo el rostro, para luego bajar por su cuello y luego su pecho, sonrió al sentir a Harry ronronear y abrazarla mas fuerte.  
-Despertaste- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a acercar su cara a la del ojiverde.  
-si, y espero despertar así el resto de mi vida, con tigo a mi lado. Te amo.  
-y yo a ti, se besaron dulcemente, Ginny se separo e hizo ademán de levantarse pero Harry la jalo haciendo que se acostara nuevamente y se coloco sobre ella.  
-no te vallas mi amor, quedémonos así un rato mas- dijo todo mimosito, Ginny rió.  
-sabes que nada me gustaría mas que quedarme así con tigo para siempre, pero ya tenemos que levantarnos. Mis padres deben estar preocupados, faltamos a la cena de navidad  
-no te preocupes les mande un patronus,

-¿y Andrómeda?- dijo Ginny preocupada

- le mande un patronus, diciendo que mejor se quedara en l madriguera, parece que me hizo caso- dijo sonriendo divertido Harry

- ere genial, pero de todas maneras no evitara que nos maten

Ginny y Harry regresaron a la madriguera, todos allí estaban molestos pero entendieron que no tenían que enojarse con ellos, los días pasaron volando regresaron al colegio, a los pocos meses Fleur dio a luz a su bebe, era una niña y el pusieron por nombre Victoire; pasaba el tiempo volando, Harry y Ginny Vivian un gran amor al igual que ron y Hermione, por otra parte Charly, tenia novia y se la presento a la familia, el tiempo paso como volando ya era julio, el trío se graduó, y Harry termino su primer año de auror, con notas excepcionales, lo tres fueron condecorado y premiados; en el ultimo año, 5 mortífagos fueron capturado, de los cuales 3 capturo Harry, porque a pesar de que Kingsley no creia que podia estar en acción demostró todo lo contrario, y se convirtió en un valiosísima arma.

Al año siguiente Harry siguió con 2do y 3er año, las cosas eran difíciles, ya que no miraba a Ginny, ella seguía en Howarts, cursaba su ultimo año allí, ese mismo año Charly se caso y tuvo un niño llamado Arthur; en cuanto a Ron, ingreso a la escuela de aurores y cursaba el 1er año mientras Hermione ingreso a la escuela de leyes mágicas todo iba muy bien, cuando termino el año, Ginny fue convocada para jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de las brujas de las Holyhead Harpies, ese año que Harry cumplió 20 años, ya no miraba mucho Ginny, pero se tomaba tiempo y escanditas para verse, la relacione era muy romántica aunque las cosa cada día se hacia mas difíciles, entre seguir 4to y 5to año juntos y salir a atrapar mortífagos las cosa no eran fáciles, hasta que llego el fin de año y temporada de Quidditch y la paz regreso a la madriguera; ron estaba en los últimos exámenes de 2º año de auror al igual que Hermione, mientas Harry ya había terminado sus exámenes y dentro de unas semanas se graduaba con honores.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7: Todo fue un error

CAP 7: Todo fue un error

Han pasado ya 3 años desde que Harry Potter derroto a Voldemort, el mundo mágico estuvo por casi un año sin ningún problema destacable, la tranquilidad reinó, sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo por mas que el ministerio se encargaba de capturar a los mortífagos, estos aumentaba en cantidad y poder, están siendo guiados por alguien, alguien que nadie conoce, y que se hace cada ves mas fuerte. La vida de Harry va tomando camino, y sus metas y sueños están por cumplirse, estos últimos años, han sido muy duros para nuestro héroe, pero a sabido sobrellevarlos, y muy pronto se graduará de Auror, y se casara con su pelirroja amada. Por otro lado Ron y Hermione aunque no tienen planes de boda hasta que ambos terminen sus estudios siguen juntos y felices, La castaña a logrado dominar a Ron por completo, ambos pasarán a tercer año en sus respectivas carreras, Ron como auror ya a empezado a hacer practicas ayudando en la captura de mortífagos, dicho sea de paso no lo hace nada mal, mientras Hermione es la mejo en su carrera de leyes mágicas, Ginny como ya lo conté viaja mucho con el equipo de Quidditch de las brujas de las Holyhead Harpies. George estaba de novio con una chica llamada Romina Lagity, su relación iba muy bien y sonaba a campanas de boda, Charly por su parte se caso con una Rumana llamada Crisina Friedrich con la que tuvo un niño al que le pusieron Arthur como su abuelo y que ahora tenia ya mas de un año, Bell seguía trabajando en Gregots, y tenia una hermosa familia a lado de Fleur y su hija Victoire que ya tenia más de 2 años y medio, Percy seguía trabajando en el ministerio, y no daba ninguna inclinación de casarse; era el único de lo Weasley que parecía no sentaría cabeza por un largo tiempo. Por otro lado Andrómeda seguía viviendo en la casa de Harry y junto con Ginny criaban al hermoso Teddy que tenía ya más de 3 años y medio. Todo parecía ir bien, y digo parecía porque se acercan tiempos oscuros… muy oscuros.

-¡no!, me rindo no entiendo- dijo ron frustrado tirando su libro al piso.

- no es tan difícil, Ron, no hagas drama- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras jugaba acostado en la cama con un juego de video

- lo dices porque eres un genio- hablo molesto el pelirrojo

- ¿yo un genio?, no bromees ron, eso díselo a tu novia- rió Harry sin apartar la vista de su juego

- ¿a sí?, no es ser un genio llevar 5 años de auror en tres años, y para colmo graduarte con honores- dijo mas tranquilo e irónico Ron

- solo le puse empeño- dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con el brazo como si le estuviera yendo muy bien en su juego

- sí, solo le puse empeño- imito Ron recogiendo su libro

- no me remedes- dijo Harry por fin dejando de miar su juego

- quien como tú, allí, tiradote sin hacer nada mas que comer chatarra y jugar ese tonto videojuego- dijo Ron volviéndose a concentrar en su libro

- ya deja de quejarte y estudia- dijo Harry volviendo jugar

- si allí sin ninguna preocupación- dijo triste y molesto Ron

- claro que tengo preocupaciones- dijo Harry parándose bruscamente de la cama

- ¿si? ¿Como cuales? – dijo Ron mirándolo fijamente

- pues no se si me van a aceptar en el ministerio como auror- dijo Harry tratando de salir del problema

- hay… Harry bromeas, eres el mejor estudiante de todos, fuiste el que derroto al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ¿en verdad piensas que no te van a dar trabajo?- dijo Ron incrédulo de lo que había escuchado

- pues ahí mejores chicos que yo- dijo Harry volviéndose a acostar

- ¿si? como no, ¿cuantos alumnos han capturado a el 90 de mortífagos que están en Askaban? – dijo Ron con ironía

- no fue el 90 - dijo Harry tratando de no sonar jactancioso de sus logros.

- ¿a sí?, déjame ver,- dijo Ron y haciendo el ademán de ponerse a recordar dijo- aaaa…sí no… no fue el 90 fue el 91

- ya.. Ron, no exageres – dijo Harry parándose nuevamente de la cama

- sí… sí, me das tanta envidia, nos solo te gradúas, también vas a recibir tantas propuestas de trabajo, quizás asta jefe de aurores seas, te casa con mi hermanita dentro de un mese, eres el hombre más suertudo del mundo- dijo Ron

- bueno por lo de casarme con tu hermana… sí… sí me siento el hombre mas suertudo que existe sobre la faz de la tierra- dijo Harry tomando una foto de Ginny de la cómoda, don se le miraba junto con el equipo de Quidditch donde juega

- en cambio yo, no me puedo casar con Hermione hasta que termine su carrera, ¿no es injusto?- dijo molesto y triste Ron

- ya deja de hablar y estudia- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar la foto

En ese momento apareció en la puerta del cuarto la pelirroja que volvía loco a Harry

- ¡mi amor!- dijo Ginny y se lanzo en sima de Harry para darle miles de besos

- ¿Cómo?... pe…pero ¿no llegabas hasta dentro de una semana?- dijo Harry aturdido por la sorpresa de ver a su novia

- no aguante, tenia que venir a verte, o me volvía loca- decía sonriente Ginny sin soltar a su novio - hola Ron- dijo después de un rato

- hola- dijo Ron sin dejar de leer su libro

- ¿que le pasa?- susurró Ginny a Harry

- tiene un examen mañana, pero mejor dejémoslo sólo- y salieron del cuarto- para lamentándose de que no puede casarse con Hermione- dijo Harry después de salir del cuarto

- pobre, si que le cayo muy mal que Hermione lo rechazara- dijo Ginny entrando as u cuarto

- no lo rechazo, ella solo quiere termina su carrera, yo la entiendo- dijo Harry sentándose en la cama

- que hubieras echo si te decía que no cuando me propusiste que nos casáramos- dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a su novio mientras levitaba su ropa para guardarla

- bueno yo creo que me hubiera suicidado- dijo Harry reflexivo tomandola de la cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello

- entonces, entiende a Ron; aunque hubiera sido sensacional casarnos los 4- dijo Ginny volteándose y tomando a su novio del cuello

- ¿entonces?- dijo Harry dándole un beso en los labios a la pelirroja

- ¿entonces que?- miro extrañada Ginny

- ¿Qué tal los preparativos de la boda?- dijo Harry volviéndola a besar

- perfecto, no dejo de pensar en ella

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Ginny regresó de viaje; la dulce pareja no se despegaba para nada, hacían los preparativos de la boda juntos, y estaban muy emocionados, hasta que llego el gran día de la graduación de Harry, como siempre todos lo Weasley estaban invitados, Andrómeda fue con Teddy, asistieron los profesores de Howarts y por suputo Hagrit no falto. Ginny fue con Harry, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro hasta las pantorrillas muy bello, y tenia el cabello en un bello moño que la hacia ver muy hermosa.

- tengo el agrado de poder presentar a la nueva generación de aurores de la escuela del ministerio, hombres que en el transcurso e los 5 años que estuvieron estudiando, han arriesgado sus vidas, y han trabajado arduamente para que este día se vuelva realidad, muchachos que han luchado por tener un puesto en el ejercito contra los mortífagos que día a día atormentan muestro país y el mundo, a todos ellos les pido fuertes aplausos- dijo Kingsley aplaudiendo el también

- pero también quiero hablarles de una de nuestras grandes excepciones como es el caso de Harry Potter, el a cursado los 5 años en solo 3 haciendo de esto un gran reto, pero lo resaltante es que sus rendimiento a sido optimo, diría yo, extraordinario, gracias a él en Askaban se están pudriendo todos los mortífagos, en gran parte capturados por él mismo, sus habilidades son mas grandes de las que podíamos en un momento imaginar, yo diría que para tener 21 años es el mago mas poderoso de la actualidad, pido un aplauso, por el muchacho que trajo la paz al mundo mágico- las palmas volvieron a sonar

- pero bueno tenemos que hacer una pauta, como es costumbre el ministerio, recibe cada año, 30 aurores de las promociones, me gustaría darles las felicitaciones. Hace 5 años 50 magos entraron al escuela de aurores, , 20 de ellos serán reclutados si ellos desean como Claustros de el país, como sabrán claustros son los encargados junto con las fuerzas muggles mantener la paz, esas personas serán las que no nombre, por otro lado los 30 alumnos adquiridos por el ministerio serán divididos de esta manera: 10 alumnos cuyas habilidad son destacadas serán aurores de clase D, con la posibilidad de escalar de posición, ellos son…- después de una larga relación y algunos vivas y risas Kingsley concluyo con la relación

- la siguiente relación pertenece a los 10 aurores clase C, igualmente con posibilidad de subir o bajar de clase, ellos son…..- nuevamente volvió a mencionar una larga lista.- los 7 alumnos de clase B son…- nuevamente una lista fue mencionada donde Harry no se encontraba,- quedan 3 alumnos, que se han convertido en los mejores alumnos de esta promoción, y que merecen estar como aurores principales o llamados clase A ellos son: Pablo Quinteros, Gregory Klatrons y Ludit Mishcok- todos estaban extrañados Harry no había sido mencionado eso hizo que por un rato nadie abriera la boca sin embargo Kingsley continuo- y necesito un jefe de aurores ¿que le parece la propuesta señor Potter? - esto le cayo como un balde de agua a Harry, no podía creer lo que escuchaba- porque si no lo quiere, quizás desee solo ser un auror de Clase A, también existe la propuesta de jefe de aurores de EE.UU.- todos estaban sorprendidos Harry en su mesa no podía creer tal propuesta

- Harry, ¿que vas a hacer?- susurro Hermione

- hermano, jefe de aurores, eso es genial- dijo George

- acepta Harry- dijo Ron

- Ginny, se presume que el nuevo amo de los mortífagos se encuentra refugiado en EE.UU., deseo con toda mi alma derrotarlo, pero no quiero dejarte, ¿que quieres que haga?- dijo Harry a Ginny, ella le sonrió y el dijo…

- yo iré a done tu vayas- dijo Ginny, Harry hecho una mirada a su alrededor, vio la cara de sus amigos y dijo- ¿aquí esta nuestra vida no?- y subió

- creo que trabajar a su lado seria un honor- dijo Harry solo a Kingsley

- señores les presento al nuevo Jefe de aurores del ministerio de magia de…Inglaterra- todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron la decisión de Harry, el miro a Ginny ella le dio un sonrisa el se la devolvió, sentía que había hecho bien.

Era una hermosa mañana Ginny se encontraba sola en la cocina de la madriguera, estaba llenando las invitaciones con el nombre de los invitados, ella se movía de un lado a otro mientras una pluma escribía lo que ella dictaba.

- Polinesia Petrock; Jole Milito- de repente tocaron a la puerta y ella abrió

- ¡Draco!- exclamo contenta, abrazando a su amigo

- hola Ginny- dijo Harry serio, entrando

- ¿pasa algo? esta, más pálido que de costumbre- dijo Ginny media preocupada

- sí, me pasa algo muy grave- dijo Draco serio

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ginny intrigada sentándose en una silla

- Ginny, mi padre- dijo el rubio cada vez más serio aun sin tomar asiento

- que paso con el- dijo Ginny preocupada

- volvió a lo de antes- dijo Draco medio avergonzado

- ¿Cómo?, no te entiendo- dijo Ginny sin comprender

- esta nuevamente con los mortífagos- dijo Draco decidido

- no puede ser- dijo Ginny alarmada, parándose del asiento

- sí, sí lo es, y lo peor de todo es que se están haciendo cada vez mas fuertes

- ¿como así?- pregunto preocupada

- hay un nuevo mago oscuro- dijo el rubio

- eso imposible- dijo Ginny entrando en negación

- créeme se lo oí comentar a mi padre- dijo Draco bajando la voz

- pero eso es terrible- dijo Ginny parándose del asiento, y empezando a caminar

- si lo es, tengo que irme, pero quisiera hablar contigo y mostrarte algo- dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta

- si claro, ¿Cuándo?- dijo Ginny acompañándolo también

- ¿Puedes ir mañana a mi casa?- pregunto Draco

- ¿Por qué en tu casa?- pregunto Ginny intrigada

- tengo que mostrarte algo que no puedo sacarlo de allí, tienes que ayudarme a detener a mi padre no podemos permitir que siga haciendo daño, lo tengo que detener- dijo el rubio frustrado

-esta bien, mañana iré a tu casa y hablaremos- dijo Ginny

- pero prométeme que nadie sabrá de lo que hablamos- dijo Draco muy firme

- esta bien, lo prometo- dijo Ginny

- adiós- y con esas palabras desapareció, Ginny estaba muy confundida, por la rapidez que Draco se fue, y muy intrigada por lo que tenia que mostrarle.

Al día siguiente Ginny fue a encontrarse con Draco sin decirle a nadie a done iba, mucho menos a Harry. Llego caminando hasta la puerta de una mansión hermosas, donde por razones que no entendía nos puedo aparecerse, toco la puerta y Draco abrió

- hola Draco- sonrió la pelirroja

- hola, ven te tengo que mostrar algo – dijo el rubio conduciéndola dentro de la casa, llegaron a un cuadro de un mortífago, el rubio pronuncio- Vóldemort, y el cuadro los dejo pasar. Entraron era un salón muy oscuro, se dirigieron aun escritorio y Draco le coloco a Ginny en las manos unas cartas.

- que es eso

- son unas cartas, quería que las vieras, lo que pasa es que tienen algún hechizo, no puedo sacarla de este cuarto- dijo Draco echando una mirada al lugar

- pero, ¿Por qué?

- muy pocos conocían este cuarto, puedo decirte que yo no sabia que existía, aquí mi padre pasaba gran parte del tiempo, y parece que tenia correspondencia con este hombre mira lee- dio Draco mostrándole un papel

LUCIUS:

Todo esta preparado, par el gran golpe, el señor oscuro, dejo su legado, y tenemos que continuarlo, sientes la marca, sabemos que no es el pero tiene su sangre, el nos llama, el será el próximo, el que cumpla con lo que el amo quería, tienes que seguir fingiendo que cambiaste, eso nos conviene mucho, que todos crean que están acabando con nosotros mientras él se hace mas fuerte, el plan que nos encargo, esta yendo de maravilla, el tonto de Potter no tiene la mínima idea de lo que le espera.

JK

- ¿que significa esto?- chillo Ginny

- no lo se, pero lo estoy averiguando- dijo Draco colocándole su mano en el hombro

- Harry tiene que leerlo- dijo Ginny

- no, Ginny por favor, solo dile que se cuide, no quiero que sepan que mi padre esta detrás de eso, lo juraste, es muy doloroso, confió en que puedo convencerlo de que no haga nada- suplico el rubio

- pero es muy peligroso, tu no podrás solo, necesitas ayuda- explico Ginny preocupada

- Sí lo se, pero si en unos meses no logro nada tu le podrás decir todo a Harry- dijo el rubio

- esta bien, prometo que no diré nada- dijo la pelirroja tratando de calmar a Draco que estaba temblando

- que horrible tormenta- comento Draco al ver por una pequeña ventana

- que raro, estamos en verano, no debería de estar el clima así- dijo Ginny acercándose a la pequeña ventana

- esto no es cosa del clima, esto es cosa de él- dijo Draco preocupado

- ¿de quien?- Dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente

- de él que lleva su sangre- dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

- no entiendo- dijo Ginny

- creo que Vóldemort, tenia un hijo- dijo Draco y miro a Ginny fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ginny inexpresablemente

- sí, es la única explicación que le puedo encontrar a las palabras de ese tal JK- dijo Draco alejándose de la ventana- ser mejor que te vayas

- sí- Ginny trato de desaparecer, peor no logro nada- ¿que paso?

- bueno, eso es lo que te iba a decir, no puedes desaparecer de mi casa, hasta un kilómetro ala redonda

- un kilómetro, esa tormenta me acecinará antes de salir de tu propiedad- dijo Ginny alarmada

.- bueno es la seguridad que la mansión Malfoy tiene- explico el rubio saliendo d ela habitación la sala

- bueno ¿y las chimeneas?- pegunto Ginny acercándose a la misma

- mis chimeneas no tienen red flu- aclaro Draco sentándose en el sillón

- ¿Por qué? – pegunto Ginny alarmada

- bueno, no lo se, son seguridades que los mortífagos pusieron, para que no encubrieran su escondite, y no los hemos podido sacar

- ¿ahora que hago?- dijo Ginny mientras l tormenta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte

- si quieres te acompaño- dijo Draco parándose del sofá

- estas loco no podemos salir de acá- dijo Ginny desplomándose en el sillón

- bueno entonces esperemos que pase la tormenta- dijo Draco sentándose también junto a ella

Ginny paso la noche en al casa de Draco, al día siguiente, se apareció en la madriguera

- ¿donde andabas Ginevra?- pregunto molesta Molly

- lo siento mamá- contesto Ginny acostada en su cama

- estábamos preocupados- replico su madre

- mande un patronus explicando- dijo Ginny

- lo mandaste después de que el pobre de Harry saliera corriendo a buscarte – explico moleta Molly

- los siento- dijo Ginny

En el ministerio Harry se encontraba en la oficina de control mágico

- Ginebra Weasley, fue vista por última ves, entrando a la propiedad de los Malfoy- decía la secretaria de control mágico- ya sabes que esa casa esta controlada, y nuestro ultimo registro dice que entro la muchacha a las 6 de la tarde del día e ayer y salio hace unos minutos

- ¿Ginny paso la noche con Draco Malfoy?- dijo Harry inexpresivo

- hermano, no pienses cosa que nos son- dijo un muchacho moreno de acento latino llamado Pablo

- no, no pienso nada, solo quiero que Ginny me explique demasiadas cosas- dijo molesto Harry.

- si pero eso tendrá que esperar, ya sabes que esta bien, ahora tenemos una reunión con Kingsley, y no por ser el jefe de aurores vas a faltar- acoto el latino

- esta bien, vamos- y con esas palabras salieron el lugar

Eran poco mas de las 6 de la tarde, Ginny terminaba de hacer sus invitaciones cuando tocaron a la puerta

- Draco ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Ginny

- ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto el rubio aun parado en la puerta de la entrada

- sí, vamos- dijo Ginny y salio a el patio con el rubio- ¿que pasa?

- ¿le dijiste algo a Harry?- peguntó Draco

- todavía no lo veo, y te prometí que no diría nada- dijo Ginny sentándose bajo el árbol de cerezos- pero dime ¿pasa algo malo?

- mis sospechas son confirmadas, encontré un nueva carta- dijo Draco

- ¿que decía? – pegunto Ginny intrigada

- que el nuevos señor oscuro es el hijo no reconocido de Vóldemort, es mas el nunca se entero que tenia uno- explico Draco

- eso es sorprendente- acoto la pelirroja sorprendida

En ese mismo momento Harry apareció en la madriguera y diviso a Ginny se acercó donde ella cuando de repente en es mismo momento, Draco la beso, Harry los miro y solamente desapareció del lugar, no podía enfrentar tal escena

- ¿que te pasa?- dijo Ginny molesta alejando al rubio de ella

- los siento, es el muerdago- explico avergonzado Draco

- el… ¿Qué? – pregunto Ginny confundida

- el muerdago, debes creerlo una tontería, pero es costumbre…- explico sonriendo el rubio- que beses a la persona, si un muerdago aparece

- no debiste de hacer eso- chillo Ginny- mas por una tontería como esa

- claro que no, pero uno tiene sus costumbre, Lo siento- dijo avergonzado el rubio

- no lo vuelvas hacer- dijo Ginny

- esta bien, lo prometo- sonrió Draco

- ahora sígueme contando- cambio de tema rápidamente la pelirroja

Harry llego ofuscado, alterado y decepcionado al ministerio, detrás de el caminaba preocupado por el estado de su amigo, Pablo serró la puerta de su oficina y se puso a tirar al suelo todo lo que se le ponía enfrente empezando por la foto que Harry tenia de Ginny en su escritorio; en ella Ginny le daba un cariñoso beso a Harry en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba sonrientemente.

- soy un idiota, como pensé que ella…, soy un estúpido- decía molesto el ojiverdes

- ¿se puede saber? ¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto Pablo a Harry mientras le arrebataba un jarrón muy fino que estaba a punto e lanzar al suelo

- nada, solo que mi futura esposa paso al noche con su ex, y se beso en mi cara con el- dijo Harry sentándose rendido por la desesperación

- ¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo de lo que había escuchado Pablo

- lo que oíste, me siento tan estúpido- dijo Harry tratando de no llorar

- sí lo eres, digo… lo siento hermano- agrego el latino cuando de repente entro un Hombre moreno a la oficina

- buenas tardes, señores- saludo el hombre seriamente

- bunas tardes Kingsley- saludaron los dos aurores

- Harry se que te casas entro de una semana, pero necesito que vayas en una misión ahora mismo, tenemos dato de buna fuente que hay mortífagos en las montañas de Londres- agrego el ministro con voz de mando

- ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?, Harry se casa, y no debe faltar a su boda- bromeo Pablo

- esperemos que sea rápido, si falta Ginny comprenderá- sonrió picadamente Kingsley, pero Harry no lo hizo, estaba mas serio de lo nunca lo había estado

- no te preocupes primero es mi deber, luego mi supuesta boda- dijo Harry molesto saliendo de la oficina

- ¿que le pasa?- pregunto preocupado el moreno

- nada… esperemos que se le pase rápido- dijo Pablo empezándose a preocupar por lo que su amigo el había contado, y cuanto le afecto a este

Harry se fue pensado que podía olvidar los sucedido, no quería aceptar la triste realidad, estaba verdaderamente confundido, y triste quería una explicación pero tenia miedo de la verdad, así que decidió hacer caso a sus ojos y no casarse, pues pensaba que Ginny verdaderamente lo había traicionado.

- ¿no te vas a casar?- pregunto preocupado Pablo, que se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel e quinta categoría, muy cerca de las montañas de londres

- no- dijo Harry que se encontraba acostado en un catre

- ¿dejaras plantada a Ginny?- pregunto desesperado el latino

- sí- contesto apático Harry

- pero eso es de cobardes- exclamó indignado el latino

- cobarde es que me haya engañado, eso es ser cobarde- se levanto furioso Harry

- pero Harry aclara las cosa, quizás nos son como crees- trato de calmar el latino a su amigo

- dime, ¿que otra explicación hay, para todo esto?- exclamo cada vez mas furioso el ojiverde - no me casar con ella, no quiero verla, ni saber nada de ella , y no quiero que me hables mas del tema, vuelve a mencionar su nombre y vas a terminar en medio bosque colgado del árbol mas alto, a punto de que una víbora te coma- exclamo mas que serio Harry , Pablo decido no hablar mas del tema, porque sabia que Harry era capaz de hacer todo lo que dijo, pero tenia que avisarle a Ginny, lastima que estaba mas que incomunicado, no podía hacer anda

El día de la boda Ginny estaba completamente hermosa su vestido de novia era perfecto, y todo aprecia estar perfecto, Harry se había ido a una misión, sin avisar, algo que realmente intrigaba a la pelirroja, pero que el día de la boda, se le fue al recibir un hermoso arreglo floral de su futuro esposo diciendo que la amaba, claro que las flores fueron contratadas mucho antes de lo sucedido.

- ¿no estás nerviosa?- le pregunto Hermione a una bella Ginny vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco

- vamos Hermi, tú estar mas nerviosa que yo- le sonrió la pelirroja

- sí, pero te ves fantástica- eres la novia mas bella de too el mundo

- gracias- sonrió Ginny

- Bueno es hora del suicidio- dijo Ron entrando al cuarto- te ves bellísima hermanita

- ¿Harry ya llego?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja

- no, ya sabes que se fue a una misión, pero según Kingsley llegaba esta misma mañana- comento Ron

- tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Ginny dejando de sonreír

- ¿porque será?- pegunto Hermione que llevaba un hermoso vestido negro

- no los se- dijo Ginny confundida

-calma Ginny, Harry se debe de haber atrasado, por algo, ya llegara; Andrómeda dice que cuando se vino Harry todavía no había llegado- sonrió Ron

- si tranquila, ya llegara- sonrió Hermione

- si seguro

En su casa Harry estaba en su recamara con pablo, ambos discutían, mientras Harry tomaba algunos un trago ofuscadamente

- ¿de verdad no iras?- preguntaba el Pablo inexpresivo

- no- le grito Harry

- Harry deja de tomar y ponte el traje- le ordeno serio el latino, tratando de quitarle el baso sin éxito

- no me casare- exclamo Harry

- bueno por lo menos, dile porque no te casaras con ella, se hombre y enfréntala- exclamo Pablo

- no puedo, no lo entiendes, no puedo, si la miro, no podré dejarla, ella es mi vida, la amo tanto, me duele todo esto, si la miro, creo que moriré de dolor por su engaño- empezó a desesperarse Harry, y por su rostro empezó a caer algunas lagrimas

- pero Harry, date cuenta que esto no es así, dudo mucho que Ginny… -dijo Pablo pero Harry lo interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos

- me engaño, y no iré- dijo Harry con amargura, secándose el rostro

- Harry te das cuenta que la estas dejando plantada, te das cuenta que ahora Ginny será el hazme reír de todos, que esta vestida esperando que llegues- hblo pausadamente el latino tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo

- y que quieres que vaya a hacer, ir y casarme y hacer como si nada haya pasado- mofo Harry

- no, pero por lo menos ve y explícale porqué no te casas- hablo calmadamente Pablo

- esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo haré- y con esta palabras, Harry bebió el ultimo sorbo de su trago, tomos su chaqueta y salio de la habitación

En la madriguera todos estaban muy preocupados por el retraso de el novio, Ginny empezaba a ponerse histérica, y ni que decir de los murmullos que empezaban a crecer, con la ya 1 hora de retraso

- ¡una hora!- exclamo histérica Ginny

- ¿le habrá pasado algo?- pregunto Hermione

- no creo- dijo molesto ron a un lado de la habitación

- Harry llego- dijo Molly, entrando a la habitacion

- ¡oh! ¡Gracias a merlín!- exclamo Ginny

- pero no esta vestido- pronuncio reocupada Molly, Harry entro a el cuarto molesto, y por un rato miro a Ginny tan bella que se le olvido porque estaba allí, después de un rto de refundir sus pensamientos en ella volvió en si, Ginny se encontraba asustada, preocupada, por que Harry no llevaba el traje para casarse

- por favor déjenme hablar con Ginny- dijo ásperamente el ojiverde

- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada la pelirroja, acercándose a el para besarlo, cosa que Harry esquivó

- si- dijo Harry alejándose de ella

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ginny

- no me casaré- dijo Harry

- ¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirroja, pues creyó no haber escuchado bien

- lo que niste, no quiero casarme contigo- dijo Harry firmemente rompiendo el corazón de Ginny

- pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?- exclamo Ginny apunto de llorar, pero se contuvo

- no te amo, y tu tampoco- dijo firmemente el ojiverde

- ¿Qué?- exclamo incrédula Ginny

- lo que oíste no quiero dar explicaciones, solamente quería decirte que no me caso contigo- dijo fríamente Harry aunque el corazón se le rompía en añicos, Ginny ya no lo miraba, estaba refundida en sus pensamientos, una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejilla

- no te quiero, jamás me casare contigo, lo que menos quiero en la vida es estar con una persona como tu, falsa, mentirosa, te odio sabes, te reíste de mi, ¿te gusto hacerlo?, que tanto te reíste dime- grito furioso Harry mientras Ginny moría por dentro- déjame en paz, y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, no quiero saber nada de ti, ¿me escuchaste?- dijo Harry tan fríamente, ante un Ginny conmocionada, Harry le decía todo esto mientras ella le dio la espalda, con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, incrédula, sin decir nada..no podía decir nada, no le salían las palabras, sentía que se moría

- yo no te entiendo- dijo Ginny conmocionada

- y no quiero que me entiendas, solo quería que los supieras, adiós Ginevra Weasley


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8: una pelirroja embarazada

CAP 8: una pelirroja embarazada

Ginys se quedo sin respiración se quito el velo llorando en cilencio, corrio a la pueta y la serro con seguro, camino aun con la respiracio entraeortada llorando, se sento en el sofa y se hecho a llorar.

Harry bajo las escaleras, abajo se encontraba toda la familia, camino furioso abrio la puerta pero alguien lo detuvo

- ¿que pasa hary?- pregunto confunio Ron

- no queiro hablar- dijo cortante Harry

- ¿harry porque no estas vestido para la boda?- predunto calma Hermione

- no me casare- dijo el ojiverde claramente a todos los que lo miraban

Todos quedaron petrificdos con aqueyas palabras, solo Bill hablo

- oh no… no dejaras a mi hermana plantada- grito encarndoi a Harry, saco su barita y le apunto, Harry con un movimiento de su mano iso volar la varita de la mano de Bill, Harry se habia convertido en un poderoso amgo, hacia magia sin varita y sabia de tanta magia oscura como nadie podia imaginar.

- dejame en paz- dijo en tono desafiante- ¡no habra boda! y se acabo, digan que ginny no me ama, y que no queire casarse- grito el ojiverde y con estas palabras salio de la casa y desaparecio ante la incredula mirada de todos los invitados

- Ginny- dijo hermione y subio corriendo al cuarto, seguido por Molly y Fleur

Tocaron impacientes la puerta pero nadie habria, en el cuarto ginny estaba acurrucada aun lado del cuarto, sin el belo, con el peinado desecho y con el maquillaje arruinado por las intensas lagrimas que recorrian su rostro, sin embargo no lloraba solo miraba fija a un punto, las lagriams salian pero ella en si estaba en chok

- ginny abrenos- sonaban los gritos de las mujeres, ginny se percato de las voses y volvio en si miro la puerta por un largo rato, y recien empeso a llorar con rabia, dolor y decilucion

- es absurdo, sera mejor que habramos la puerta a la fuerza- dijo Molly desesperada

- no, no se que pasa pero ginny debe de estar sola, es lo mejor- dijo Hermione

La fiesta fue cancelada, Arthur se encargo de dar la noticia, he hizo lo que Harry le pidió, por ningún motivo dejaría a su hija como la plantada, ni el hazme reír, todos en la casa estaban perturbados, no sabían que hacer, había pasado un día y Ginny no hacia ni el mas pequeño intento de salir, casi ni se escuchaba sollozos ni respiración en su cuarto, todos estaban preocupados.

- no aguanto, iré a ver que le pasa a Ginny- dijo Arthur parándose de la mesa

- Arthur, Ginny quiere estar sola- dijo tiernamente Molly

- no… papá tiene razón será mejor, que vayamos a ver que pasa- dijo Bell

Con estas palabras todos subieron a la planta de arriba, con un movimiento de la varita de Arthur pronuncio- ALOHOMORA- la puerta se abrió

La escena era lamentable Ginny se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá, perdida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada vaga, llevaba puesta su pijama, esta despeinada, sus ojos hinchados, parecía que había llorado tanto que ya no tenia mas lágrimas

- hija estas bien- pregunto Molly, Ginny miro a su padre y a todos los presentes, como si no entendiera su presencia allí

- hija- dijo Arthur y se acerco a ella para acariciarla

- suéltame- dijo Ginny hastiada, como si no reconociera la extraña presencia

- queremos ayudarte hermanita dijo Bell

- ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!-grito como desquiciada la pelirroja, se paro bruscamente, en fan de alejarse lo mas posible a las personas que intentaban acércasele- ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ, DÉJENME EN PAZ!- grito desquiciada aventando cualquier clase de objetos a los intrusos, ellos se hicieron hacia atrás, excepto Bell que sin importar los objetos que le aventaban tomo a su hermana de la cintura y trato de tranquilizarla, ella forcejeó gritando que la dejaran llorando pero no pudo mas y se aferro a su hermano, echándose a llorar; la escena era conmovedora, los demás tuvieron el suficiente tacto y dejaron sola a Ginny con su hermano

Mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba solo en Gridme Place estaba sentado en su bar., tomando pensativamente un Weasky, con las lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. De repente alguien entro muy ofuscado, era Ron

- tu cobarde, mal hombre como te atreves a deja a mi hermanita plantada- Harry no hizo caso a las palabras de Ron que blandía su varita

- contéstame, eres un maldito traidor, me prometiste que nunca la dañarías, eres un mal amigo, defiéndete- dijo Ron apuntando su barita a su mejor amigo

- lárgate Ron, no te quiero dañar- pero fue tarde Ron ya había lanzado un hechizo que Harry desvió ágilmente con su barita y con un –EXPELLIERMUS- la barita de Ron cayo en sus manos

- Dijiste que nunca, nunca la dañarías, malito perro traidor, y dices que eras mi amigo, decías que la ambas, como pudiste- decía apunto de llorar Ron tirado en el suelo por el impacto del hechizo de Harry

- ya déjame en paz RON, deja me en paz- dijo alterado Harry, le aventó a Ron su varita y se volvió a sentar para refundirse en sus pensamientos

- ¿Por qué? Solo dime ¿porqué?- dijo Ron confundido bajando su voz en cada palabra, tenia que sentirse molesto por lo de su hermanita, pero se sentía extrañamente triste por Harry, ¿porqué la dejo? _¿El la amaba?_ se preguntaba Ron en su cabeza, _la ama_, por la cara que tiene de decepción y tristeza

- Déjame Ron te lo suplico. Déjame solo- dijo Harry suplicante con lagrimas en los ojos, algo que extrañó mas a Ron, _estaba tristes_, pensó, _muy tristes_, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo así que se fue.

Los días que pasaron eran horribles, Harry no se presento a ninguno de los Weasley y aunque algunas veces Harry se topaba en el ministerio con Arthur, no llegaron a hablar, porque Harry sabia escurrirse, y Arthur, aunque tenia cosas que decirle en la cara, decidió mejor no cruzar palabra con él.

Harry pasaba todo los días de casería como el lo llamaba con su amigo Pablo, hacia grandes festines, como jefe de urores solo podría mandar pero a el le gustaba estar en acción, Ron no le hablo por semanas, ya había pasado un mes, cuando Ron por fin decidió no meterse en eso y retomas si no bien su mistad por lo menos la relación, Hermione, por su lado trato de sacarle el porque dejo a Ginny plantada pero no le dijo nada. Ginny seguía en cu cuarto, no había salido por tres semanas hasta que lo hizo, fue cunado bajo por algo de jugo calabaza, se le veía fría, era obvio que había llorado hasta quedarse seca, Hermione entraba a su curto y le trataba de sacar palabras poco a poco, Ginny volvía a ser la misma.

- ¿te jinetes mejor?- le pregunto Hermione una mañana

- si- dijo cortante la pelirroja mientras se peinaba

- Teddy estuvo aquí, pero como estabas durmiendo no te avise- dijo la castaña

- pues hiciste mal, sabes bien que cuando Teddy viene, tu me consigues como sea- sonrió animada Ginny

- si claro, sabes ron se fue de viaje- sonrió sentada en la cama Hermione

- ¿porque no se despidió?- pregunto la pelirroja

- bueno… Es que estabas dormida, salio una misión de ultimo minuto, y HA…- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndose, por el nombre que estaba por mencionar

- dilo Hermione "Harry", sabes ya no me duele tanto, así que dilo con confianza- mintió Ginny tratándose de ver dura, un que el nombre de el ojiverde la lastimaba como mil cuchillo

- bueno Harry pidió que se su discípulo, a si que ahora andan para todo lado juntos, aunque a Ron todavía no le cuadre la idea- hablo la castaña

- que bien por el- dijo la pelirroja con un gran dolor en el corazón, se paro, dio unos pasos y se agarro de un silla pues por casi se desvanece

- ¿te pasa algo?, estas rara- pregunto Hermione, se paro par ayudarla a sentarse

- solo algo enferma, tengo nauseas, desde hace semanas- dijo Ginny

- ¿si?, ¿porque? – pregunto pensativa Hermione

- no los se, pero creo sospechar- dijo la pelirroja preocupada

- ¿que sospechas?- dijo Hermione un poco alterada, se paro de donde estaba sentada

- Hermione, algunas vez se te atraso tu mes, por mas… mas de tres semanas- dijo muy preocupada la pelirroja

- ¡no!- grito Hermione

- pues a mi sí- dijo la pelirroja

- quieres decir que….- dijo la castaña poniéndose pálida

- sí… creo…creo que estoy embarazada- dijo Ginny

En un bosque frió, empezaba a llover, y la oscuridad era mas densa, llovía torrencialmente, un hombre con una capucha, entraba a una pequeña casa, y subía muy rápidamente, toco la puerta y entro

- amo, le traigo noticias

- que pasa- siseo el hombre que estaba sentando en un sillón mirando a la ventana, no se le miraba el rostro, solo una larga mano, con unos dedos largos, y finos

- la mujer hablo, yo la escuche- dijo excitado de la emoción un hombre de facciones grotescas

- se directo, ¿de que mujer hablas?- siseo calmamente el hombre de largos dedos

- Francesca Livonit, la bruja profetizadora- sonio el hombre de facciones grotescas

- ¿que dijo?- siseo nuevamente el hombre

- Harry Potter tendrá un hijo amo, un hijo grande en poderes, poderoso sin igual, dijo que seria las nuevas lágrimas de el mundo mágico, hablo, de que será mas grande que el mismo Voldemort- dijo excitado el mortífago

- mas grande que Voldemort, Eso es….interesante- carcajeo el hombre

- ¿que hacemos amo?- dijo torpemente el mortífago

- ese niño, tiene que ser mío- siseo el hombre

- si amo- dijo el hombre y dio una reverencia en done literalmente toco el suelo

- tiene que ser guiado por mi, Danovski creo que seré papá- siseo y rió aquel hombre

En un hospital muggle dos mujeres esperaban desesperada noticias de unos análisis que se hizo la muchacha pelirroja, ambas estaban muy alteradas.

- tranquila Ginny todo va a salir bien- dijo Hermione sentada en un sillón mientras la pelirroja caminaba de un lado para el otro- y ya deja de caminar vas a hacerle un hueco al piso

- ¿porqué me trajiste a un hospital muggle?- pregunto Ginny dejando de caminar

- bueno no querrás que medio mundo mágico se entere que esta embarazada , entre los muggles nadie nos conoce- dijo Hermione

- ¿la señorita Ginevra Weasley?- pregunto una enfermera

- yo soy- salto Ginny

- estos son sus análisis, Que tenga una buena tarde- la enfermera le dio un sobre y siguió su camino

- vamos Ginny habré ¿Qué dice?- pregunto impaciente la castaña. Ginny por un momento largo no abrió la boca- ¿y que dice?- pregunto impaciente nuevamente

- Hermione, estoy embrazada, voy…a…ser…mamá- dijo Ginny sorprendida por lo que leía

- ¿eso es malo o bueno Ginny?- pregunto Hermione ante, su sorprendida amiga, cuy cara no expresaba nada en general, ni terror, ni alegría ni nada

- no lo se, créeme que no los se- dijo Ginny aun sin salir de su asombro

En una cabaña en medio de un bosque cuya intensidad de la oscuridad, la hacia de por mas tenebrosa, un hombre encapuchado corría para darle noticias a su amo.

- amo le traigo noticias- grito Danovski

- ¿que pasa?- siseo su amo

- seguí a la novia de Potter- sonrió maliciosamente el mortífago

- ¿y que paso?- dijo la con voz grave el hombre que sentado en un sillón le daba la espalada al mortífago

- al parecer, amo, Potter la dejo plantada el día de la boda- sonrió Danovski

- ¿a si que era cierto?- carcajeo su amo

- si, pero lo interesante, es que la seguí hasta un hospital muggle- dijo el mortífago

- ¿muggle?- pregunto extrañado su amo

- sí amo, ella se hizo unos análisis, la bruja tenia razón, Potter tendrá un hijo- sonio placenteramente el mortífago

- ¿y la madre será Ginebra Weasley? ¿Verdad?- siseo su amo

- si amo, ¿que hacemos?- pregunto intrigado el mortífago

- fácil, quiero a esa muchacha aquí, quiero que me la traigas- ordeno el hombre

- ¿como amo?- pregunto confundido Danovski

- no, tiene a Potter para que la proteja y en algún momento, estará dola y allí, quiero que actúen, quiero a la mujer y al niño, para mi- dijo el hombre y dio una tenebrosa carcjada que a su mismo mortífago estremeció

Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto en la madriguera recostada hablando con Hermione

- bueno y ¿como se supone que le dirás a tus padres que vas a ser mamá?- pregunto Hermione

- no los se, estoy confundida, nos se como lo tomaran- dijo preocupada Ginny

- bien… de seguro no- dijo Hermione

- hoy en la cena se los diré- dijo Ginny decidida

En la noche todos estaban en la madriguera excepto Charly y Ron, que como ya sabemos estaba de viaje con Harry en un misión

- que bueno hija que bajes a cenar- dijo Arthur feliz de que su hija por fin volvía a ser la misma

- si padre- sonrió Ginny y se sentó

- Ginny tiene algo que decirles- dijo Hermione al ver que Ginny no se decidía a hablar

- habla hija- dijo Arthur preocupado

- bueno que dirían si les dijera que van a volver a ser abuelos- tanto Arthur como Molly miraron a sus dos nueras, ellas se miraron entres si y negaron

- ¿que estas tratando de decir Ginevra?- pregunto Molly

- voy a tener un bebe- lo soltó tan rápidamente que dejo mudo a todos

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos a viva voz, pues creyeron no haber escuchado bien

- ese imbécil de Potter, yo lo mato- dijo Bell parándose de la mesa

- yo te ayudo- dijo George, después de que todos empezaran hablar y se creara un bullicio, Ginny los cayo

- nadie va hacer nada si yo no lo autorizo, me escucharon- grito Ginny dejando cayados a todos

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- dijo Percy muy molesto

- sencillo, nadie le dirá nada a…- se notaba a leguas que Ginny todavía sufría al pronunciar el nombre de Harry- nadie dirá nada a Harry, yo no pienso hacerlo

- el tiene que casarse contigo- dijo Molly enardecida

- si el no me ama, no lo voy obligar- grito ofuscada la pelirroja

- pero Ginny…- trato de hablar Arthur

- ya dije… y espero que respeten mi opinión- dijo Ginny parándose de su silla

- pero Ginny…- trato de hablar Bell

- si alguna ves le digo algo a Harry, seré yo y nadie mas quien se lo diga, nos de metan en mi vida- y con esa palabras subió corriendo a su curto

Mientras tanto, en un bosque oscuro 4 hombres se movían sigilosamente entre la hierba y los árboles, uno de ellos levanto la varita y trato de iluminar el camino

- no, nada de luces, sigan sus instintos- dijo un voz que iba por delante

- claro, los instintos, no miro nada- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca

- ya deja de quejarte Ron- dijo el hombre que iba adelante

- tu no me hables, todavía, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra- dijo Ron

- soy tu jefe, y obedeces lo que te diga- dijo el hombre parando en seco

De repente un gran cantidad de enmascarados aparecieron radiando a los 4 urores, sin embargo Harry nos se dejo sorprender y con un movimiento logro empezar la batalla, de igual. Eran demasiados pero Harry muy bien podía con todos

No fue lo que los demás pensaron, mas bien fue algo frustrante ya que Harry lo acaparaba todo. Era entendible, después de todo se estaba desquitando con los mortífagos toda la furia que sentía. Los aturdía, los torturaba, los hería sin compasión, en otras palabras: los estaba haciendo puré. Harry tenia unas habilidades espectaculares, era de las pocas personas que utilizaba magia sin varita y kingsley lo envió medio año a la selva amazónica, donde Harry conoció viejos brujos, que el enseñaron magia muy antigua y oscura.

-¿Podrías dejarnos unos cuantos para nosotros?- le preguntó Pablo en un momento en que se encontraron 10 mortífagos los rodeaba.

-No.- fue la respuesta de Harry, y añadió antes de lanzarse sobre sus nuevas presas. – No es mi culpa, están muy lentos. Y Pablo se sintió insultado

- ¿Así que lento?, ¿no? ¡Muy bien!- Le iba a demostrar que tan lento era. Y entonces comenzó una pequeña batalla personal en la que Harry y Pablo se disputaban en demostrar quien de los dos era mejor. Y el mejor fue…

-Él no es mejor, es un idiota.- refunfuñaba el latino

-Y tú eres otro, mira que seguirle el juego.- decía Ron divertido.

-Mira quien viene a hablar. El que casi se bate a un duelo con el en medio de la sala de la casa de Harry, tonto- rió el latino, pero Harry ni siquiera sonreía solo iba por delante sin decir ninguna palabra

- oye… oye, no es mi culpa, el es muy rápido- dijo Ron confundido por la burla

- ya cállense- hablo Harry serio, de repente un patronus salio de su varita

- ¿que haces?- pregunto Ron

- avisando a Kingsley que cumplimos con lo encargado- dijo Harry y siguió su camino

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Ginny se entero de que estaba embarazada, tanto Harry como Ron no habían regresado de su misión, Hermione tenia los nervios de punta, sabia Que Harry se podía cuidar solo, pero su novio solo era un aprendiz de auror, eso no era bueno, _¿en que estaría pensado Harry en tenerlo como aprendiz y llevarlo a una misión tan peligrosa?, _Pensaba Hermione_._ Mientras tanto una hermosa pelirroja con una barriguita de no menos de 4 meses levitaba un pluma con su varita mientras descansaba en su cama cuando Hermione entro.

- ¿como esta la futura mamá?- pregunto la castaña

- con antojos, de pastel de chocolate- sonrió Ginny

- bueno, pensé que querrías un pie de melasa- sonrió Hermione sentándose en la cama y ofreciéndole un pastel

- bueno, no lo rechazaré- sonrió Ginny

- Ron mando una carta con una lechuza- comento la castaña

- ¿que dice?- pregunto Ginny con la boca llena

- que esta bien, y que regresan este lunes- respondió la castaña

- guau- expreso preocupada la pelirroja

- ¿que vas a hacer?, yo creo que Harry se va a dar cuenta de tu embarazo- dijo Hermione

- se lo diré- dijo sin preocupación Ginny

- ¿se lo iras?- pregunto Hermione, pues no creyó oír bien

- si, no es lo que todos querían- dijo Ginny llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca

- si, pero entonces… - trato de hablar la castaña

- ni piensen que me casare con el, solo los sabrá, nada mas- dijo Ginny

Era de mañana, Harry estaba en su escritorio, mirando un cuadro que tenia en el escritorio, en el una hermosa pelirroja, lo abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla; Harry la miraba nostálgico cundo entro un mujer muy bella de cabellos negros, Ludit Mishcok

- deberías de dejar de pensar en ella- sonrió seductoramente la mujer, cuyo vestuario recordaba a comos solía vestir Bellatrix Lestrange

- no es tan fácil, Ludit- dijo Harry

- si lo es, tiene a tantas mujeres detrás tuyo, y solo piensa en ella, cuando hay otras mujeres mejores- la mujer se sentó en las piernas de Harry

- ¿que haces?- dijo Harry tratando de apartarla si éxito

- trato de ponerme cómoda- sonrió la mujer acariciándole el rostro

- a mi me incomodas- dijo Harry

- si tan solo trataras de probar otra mujeres, te olvidarías de esa- y lo beso

En ese momento Ginny entro a la oficina quedándose sin habla por lo que veía

- Ginny ¿Qué haces acá?, creí haberte dejado en claro que no quería verte- dijo frió Harry

- si, me quedo claro, pero tengo que hablar contigo, a solas- dijo Ginny con un gran dolor en el pecho, ella llevaba puesto un suéter suelto, que ocultaba la pronunciada barriguita que tenía

- ella nos se ira, porque no tengo nada de que hablar contigo- dijo Harry

- ¿a si?, ¿eso crees?- y arrojo un sobre al escritorio, Harry lo tomo y lo abrió, leyó y dijo

- vienes a presumirme la feliz familia que vas a formar con Draco- dijo molesto el ojiverde, dejando a Ginny inexpresable por tal acusación

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ginny

- lo que oíste, lárgate Ginevra- dijo amargamente Harry

- ¿de verdad piensas que soy un mounstro?- dijo Ginny tratando de no llorar

- ¡lárgate!, ¡desaparécete de mi vida!, ¡no quiero verte!, ¡estas muerta para mi!, ¡lárgate!- gritaba desesperado Harry, no la Quero ver, le hacia daño, el solo verla hacia que su corazón dejara de latir, de dolor

- esta bien, me voy- dijo Ginny a Harry tratando de no llorar aunque un gruesa lagrima se asomaba por la mejilla- disfrútalo- le dijo a la mujer

Ginny salio corriendo del ministerio, caminaba por un parque cuando un hombre con capucha se le apareció enfrente

- valla, valla, Ginevra Weasley- dijo un hombre encapuchado

- ¿quien eres?- dijo Ginny asustada, de repente el hombre saco su varita y le apunto, Ginny saco rápidamente la suya, ante la sorpresiva cara de los muggles que miraban la escena

- déjenme en paz- grito Ginny amenazante

- tonta- dijo otra voz que le apunto la varita por la espala

- no hagas escándalos, no querrás que tu bastardo sufra, verdad- dijo el mortígago

- camina quietecita- la llevaron a un callejón, allí la arrinconaron, le la aturdieron con un hechizo y se la llevaron.


	9. Chapter 9

CAP9: una extraña muerte

CAP9: una extraña muerte

En lo más profundo del bosque, una pequeña casa vieja se levantaba, llovía incesantemente, entro de ella en una celda una mujer de cabellos rojos, embarazada de no más de 30 años estaba sentada acariciando a la pequeña muchacha que dormía tranquila y que tanto se le parecía. La muchacha había sido traída allí hacia ya unas horas por los mortífagos, y recién en ese momento abrió los ojos.

- por fin despertaste- dijo la mujer

- ¿donde estoy?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja

- eso quisiera saber- sonio amablemente la mujer

- ¿quien eres?- pregunto asustada Ginny alejándose de la mujer

- me llamo Franchesca Livonit, ¿tú, pequeña cual es tu nombre?- sonrió la mujer

- soy Ginebra, ¿que hago aquí?- pregunto asustada la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar a la mujer con ojos de desconfianza.

- esos te trajeron- dijo despectiva la mujer mirando a fuera de la celda- no se porque, pero están muy interesados en ti, ¿que hiciste?- pregunto interesada la mujer

- ¿en mi?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja- a… sí, ya lo recuerdo son mortífagos, y no se que querrán de mi, pero supongo que la respuesta es Harry Potter- dijo con impotencia la pelirroja.

- ¿Harry Potter?- pregunto preocupada y pensativa la mujer, perdiéndose por un momento en ese nombre, Ginny se puso en pie y camino mareada hacia las rejas y empezó a gritar.

- sáquenme de aquí, por favor, déjenme salir- grito con desesperación mientras la mujer la miraba con ternura

- no te gastes gritando, no te harán caso- hablo la mujer resignada

- ¿desde cuando te tienen aquí?- dijo después de un rato que se canso de gritar y cayo de rodillas aferrada a la reja

- hace un mes aproximadamente- dijo la mujer con ternura

- ¿porque te trajeron?- le pregunto Ginny

- tengo la desgracia de llevar sobre mí, el odio de mi hermana- contesto la mujer

- ¿tu hermana?- pregunto Ginny confundida

- sí, mortífaga- dijo la mujer- pero no te confundas, no me tienen aquí por rehusarme a unirme a ellos

- ¿entonces?- pegunto intrigada Ginny

- según dicen yo se algo- dijo la mujer abriendo grande los ojos

- ¿que cosa?- pregunto Ginny intrigada

- no los se, sabes… yo miro el futuro… hago profecías- dijo la mujer susurrando

- ¿Ellos te tienen aquí porque tu dijiste una profecía?- pregunto Ginny

- sí… creo que sí, les interesa, por alguna razón- dijo la mujer con confusión

- ¿y cual es?- pregunto Ginny

- no los se, no suelo recordar lo que profetizo, pero un mortífago me escucho decirla, y por eso me trajo aquí- dijo la mujer recostándose en la pared

- ¿quien es tu hermana?- pregunto Ginny, no sabia por que interrogaba solo lo hacia, sabia que de alguna manera tenia que indagar por que la trajeron allí.

- Millonet Lestrange- sonrió la mujer

- ¿lestrange?- pregunto sorprendida y horrorizada Ginny, ese apellido le erizaba la piel- pero…- alcanzo a articular la pelirroja

- es la esposa de Mercury Lestrange- dijo la mujer, ante la mirada alarmada de Ginny

- el es…- articuló incrédula Ginny

- el hijo de la mortífaga Bellatrix Lastrange- sonrió asqueada la mujer

- ¿bellatrix, tenia un hijo?- pregunto más alarmada la pelirroja

- sí, un hijo que se presume no era de su esposo- carcajeo irónica la mujer. De repente un hombre encapuchado entro a la celda, haciendo que Ginny gateara rápidamente hacia el lado donde se encontraba la otra mujer

- miren… miren ya despertó al bella durmiente- carcajeo el hombre miando a Ginny

- déjala en paz Joshmer- dijo amenazante la mujer abrazando a Ginny

- mira ya se hicieron amigas- rió el hombre- que bien porque van a compartir la celda por un largo tiempo- mofo el hombre llamado Joshmer que tenia un olor infernal y era tan feo que asustaba

- ¿que quieren de mi?- grito desesperada Ginny

- Ginebra Weasley- pronuncio asqueado el hombre

- ¿porque me trajeron aquí?- grito Ginny

- el amo, quiere cuidarte- se bulo el hombre

- ¿cuidarme?- sollozo Ginny

- sí… el niño que llevas dentro ¿Quién es el padre?- dijo rápidamente dejando helada a la dos mujeres

- ¿que le importa?- dijo altanera Ginny sin llorar

- ¿es Harry Potter?, ¿verdad? No trates de negarlo, los sabemos- dijo el hombre

- no… no lo es, es de Draco Malfoy- dijo firmemente la pelirroja

- eso es lo que Potter cree- sonrió el hombre

- ¿Qué?- se quedo sorprendida la pelirroja de que el hombre supiera tanto

- los sabemos, el niño es de Harry Potter, y el amo quiere criar a el hijo de Potter- dijo el hombre

- ¿porque?- dijo asustada la pelirroja

- no te lo diré- sonrió el hombre

- déjenme en paz, déjenme ir- grito Ginny poniéndose en pie y corriendo con dirección a la salida de la celda, a lo que el hombre la detuvo de la cintura, la tiro al suelo y le apunto con su varita

- calmadita, no querrás que le pase algo a tu hijo ¿verdad?, es mejor que colabores, o te despides de tu bastardo- y la aparto a un lado, camino hacia la otra mujer y dijo

- y tú, cuando tengas alguna visión me avisas- le dio una sonrisa en done dejo mostrar su dentadura amarillenta, diciendo esto salio de la celda; Ginny corrió tras de el y la celda fue cerrada en su cara, haciendo que Ginny se aferrara a esta y cayera de rodillas llorando.

- tranquila, será mejor que colabores, si es verdad lo que dice, Potter te sacara de aquí- Ginny miro el collar que 3 años atrás Harry le regalo y lo empuño en las manos.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera Hermione no dejaba de caminar de un lado para el otro preocupada.

- me preocupa que no regrese, en su estado es peligroso que ande sola por la calle- decía preocupada la castaña

- tranquila amor, Ginny sabe cuidarse sola- dijo Ron que sentado en una silla leía el periódico

- no lo sé… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, amor- dijo Hermione parando en seco- acompáñame donde Harry- dijo haciendo que Ron la mirara preocupado y extrañado a la vez.

- todavía no me amisto con ese- dijo despectivo el pelirrojo

- no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo acompáñame- dijo suplicante la castaña

- está bien- dijo Ron parándose de su asiento- pero se que será por gusto Harry esta inaguantable, y si Ginny esta con él, pues tendrán que hablar.- dijo Ron tomando su chaqueta.

- algo me dice que Ginny no esta ahora con él- dijo Hermione tocándose el pecho

Hermione y ron caminaban presuroso por el ministerio, según Ron, Hermione estaba exagerado, ahora que Ginny estaba embarazada todas la mujeres de la casa se habían propuesto tratar a Ginny como un muñeca de cristal, lo que molesto mucho a Ron ya que estaba enojado con ella porque se había acostado con su amigo y ahora estaba metida en tremendo lió embarazada…claro que alguna vez pensó en que obviamente en tres años de novios tuvieron que haber hecho algo, pero la mente de Ron se resistía a asimilarlo. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta del despacho de Harry, en donde una placa dorada decía: "JEFE DE AURORES", una mujer que estaba sentada al frente les pregunto

- ¿tienen cita? O ¿usted también se meterá allí sin mas miramientos?- dijo con voz e indignación la secretaria de Harry

- ¿quiere decir que una mujer estuvo aquí y entro sin avisar?- sonrió Hermione

- en realidad dos- sonrió la mujer al notar que la mujer era Hermione, que muy bien sabia que era la mejor amiga de Harry

- ¿Ginny?- pregunto Ron

- si, señor la señorita Weasley estuvo, pero… se fue- dijo la mujer, Ron y Hermione se dieron una miradas de preocupación y entraron a la oficina de Harry. Cuando estuvieron dentro Harry los miro por un rato hasta que hablo

- bueno que le pasa a este mundo, nadie toca la puerta hoy en día- dijo enojado el de la cicatriz

- ¿donde esta Ginevra?- dijo alterado Ron, acercándose amenazadoramente donde Harry, y sacando su barita le apunto

- no los se, ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?- dijo enojado Harry a Ron- y no me amenaces, en mi oficina- dijo Harry tomando al punta de la barita de Ron con un dedo

- Ginny te vino a buscar en la mañana- dijo Hermione apartando a su novio de la vista de Harry

- si estuvo aquí, y se fue- dijo despectivo el ojivedes, y poniéndose a leer unas hojas como si no le importara la conversación

- ¿no hablaste con ella?- dijo preocupada la castaña

- Hermione no tengo nada que…- dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por un molesto Ron

- mi hermana esta embarazada imbécil

- sí… lo se- dijo Harry muy triste pero molesto

- ¿y no te importa?- grito Ron con desesperación

- me debería de importar el hijo de Draco- grito Harry con lagrima en los ojos

- ¡el hijo de Draco!, ¿Harry de verdad piensa que ese niño es de Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione incrédula de lo que escuchaba

- ¿debería de pensar que es mío, después de lo que Ginny me hizo?- grito Harry encolerizado con una lágrima que corría por su mejilla

- ¿Qué te hizo, si no fue amarte como una estúpida?- grito Hermione

- me engaño con Draco, se acostó con el, y luego se besaron en mi cara, ¿te parece poco?- dijo Harry decepcionado

- Ginny no seria capaz de eso- dijo indignado Ron

- pues eso es lo que creía yo- dijo Harry con impotencia

- Ginny jamás se… -de repente Hermione misma se interrumpo y empezó a recordar

Flash Back

- hoy estuvo Draco aquí- dijo Ginny mientras se peinaba

- sabes que Harry se pone muy celoso cuando Draco esta cerca de ti- sonrió Hermione que leía un libro recostada en la cama

- los se…- suspiro Ginny- pero, teníamos que hablar de algo importante

- a…sí, ¿Qué?- pregunto la castaña intrigada, dejando de leer su libro

- no puedo decirlo, se lo prometí- dijo la pelirroja

- o sea… ¿que por eso no viniste anoche a dormir?- pregunto Hermione levantándose de la cama

- no vine a dormir, porque no podía venir, por lo que te conté- dijo Ginny mirándose en el espejo

- sí, pero tu fuiste a la casa de Draco por la misma cosa, que le prometiste que no dirías- dijo rápidamente Hermione

- pues sí, pero no esperes a que te cuente ¿que es?, porque no te lo diré- dijo Ginny- pero sabes…lo que me sorprendió, es lo que hizo

- ¿que hizo?- dijo Hermione colocándose una chaqueta roja

- me besó- dijo Ginny

- que hizo ¿Qué?- grito sorprendida la castaña

- me besó- repitió Ginny

- ¿por qué?- grito la castaña

- por costumbre- dijo despreocupada la pelirroja

- no te entiendo- dijo Hermione confundida

- bueno, es que apareció un muerdago, por eso lo hizo- dijo Ginny colocándose labial en la boca

- guau – articuló la castaña seguido de un suspiro de alivio- quien creería que se dejaba guiar por esas viejas costumbres- sonrió Hermione

Fin flash back

- ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Ron después de unos minutos en que la castaña se perdió en sus recuerdos

- ¿ella te vio cuando los vistes besándose?- pregunto Hermione a Harry

- no… estaba muy entretenida besando a Draco- dijo Harry con rabia

- ¿no los encaraste?, por lo menos para romperle la cara a Draco- dijo Hermione inquisitivamente

- Salí de allí… no podía continuar mirando esa escena, me ahogaba- dijo Harry con rabia

- debiste de encararlos- regaño la castaña

- no podía, estaba que me moría, no podía, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias, estaba muerto en vida- dijo Harry desesperado echando a llora

- Ginny me contó que Draco la beso- dijo Hermione hincándose en frente de Harry hasta estar a altura de el, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón tomándose la cabeza y llorando

- ¿Draco la beso?...yo lo mato- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero Hermione continuo

- por un muerdago- grito antes de que su novio saliera- solo por costumbre, el la beso pero no significo nada, ni para el y mucho menos para ella- dijo la castaña que miraba fijamente a Harry aun hincada

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry incrédulo de lo que escuchaba

- Harry creo que cometiste el mas grande error de tu vida, debiste de encararla, antes de dejarla plantada el día de su boda- dijo tranquila Hermione

- no… no… no lo cometí- dijo Harry parándose del sillón desesperado- ellas se acostó con Draco, se quedo a dormir en su casa- grito encolerizado el ojiverde

- ella se quedo en la caza de Draco porque no tenia como regresar a la madriguera, y la tormenta estaba terrible, la casa de Drado no tiene red flu, y por un hechizo de los mortífagos no puedes aparecer ni desaparecer a un kilómetro a la redonda- levanto la voz Hermione para hacer entender a su amigo que se negaba haber cometido semejante error- ella mando un "patronus" a la madriguera avisando, pero tu ya te habías ido

- no… no puede ser- dijo Harry confundido apoyándose en su escritorio

- ella fue a ver algo muy importante, nos e que fue, pero si hablas con ella…- continuo Hermione pero fue interrumpido por Kingsley que entro sin avisar al lugar

- Ginevra Weasley fue secuestrada- dijo fríamente el ministro

- ¿Qué?- grito Ron, mientras Hermione y Harry no creían lo que escuchaban.

- algunos muggles vieron que una mujer de las mismas descripciones que Ginny fue atacada por dos hombres encapuchaos que le apuntaban con varitas, en el parque circundante al ministerio, luego se la llevaron- dijo el ministro

- Harry, Ginny esta embarazada y el niño es tuyo- dijo preocupada Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry

- tienen que preparar un búsqueda- dijo Kingsley

- tienes que encontrar a mi hermana- grito Ron desesperado

- yo me encargo Kingsley, les juro que Ginny aparecerá- dijo Harry apretando los dientes y empuñando la mano con gran fuerza.

- ¿tu? ¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto Ginny que nos se atrevió a preguntar si no hasta ese momento

- si, tengo 4 meses- sonrió Franchesca

- yo también, por si no lo habías notado- sonrío tiernamente, acariciándose el vientre

- si, lo note desde que te vi, y te ves muy hermosa con esa barriguita- dijo la mujer

- tu también, ¿tienes esposo?- pregunto Ginny acercándose a Franchesca

- mi esposo era muggle, mi hermana lo acecinó- dijo muy triste la mujer

- los siento tanto- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza muy apenada por la indiscreción

- el padre de tu hijo es Harry Potter ¿verdad?- sonrió Franchesca

- sí- dijo Ginny punto de llorar

- el te ama- dijo Franchesca acariciando la muchacha

- ¿Cómo los sabes?- pregunto la pelirroja mirándola a los ojos de la mujer que tanto se le parecía

- no se, pero lo siento- dijo Franchesca

- sabes nos parecemos mucho- dijo Ginny

- lo dices por el cabello rojo, y que ambas estamos embarazadas- sonrió tiernamente la mujer

- no, lo digo, por que yo también soy igual de despreocupada como tú lo que nos lleva estar encerradas aquí, además el amor se nos negó igualmente a las dos- dijo bajando la cabeza la pelirroja

- ¿porque dices eso?, mi esposo esta muerto pero el tuyo…- dijo la mujer que fue interrumpida por la pelirroja

- yo no tengo esposo…Harry y yo solo éramos novios, pero el día de mi boda el me dejo plantada, desde ese momento para mi, esta muerto y enterrado…el me odia y yo lo correspondo de igual forma- dijo amargamente la pelirroja

- por el motivo que sea que fuese, Harry no te puede odiar, porque le vas a dar un hijo- dijo tiernamente la mujer

- el dice que no es suyo- lloró Ginny

- ya veras que las cosas se arreglarán, pronto te sacaran de aquí- sonrió Franchesca

- si sabes tanto ¿Qué pasara contigo?- pregunto con ironía la pelirroja

- yo tengo una misión en este mundo, ¿sabes?, y creo entender cual es- sonrió la mujer

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto intrigada Ginny

- pronto los sabrás

En un cuarto oscuro de una mansión levantada a las afueras de Texas, Estados unidos un hombre le hacia reverencia a otro que sentado en un gran sillón le daba la espalda.

- amo, tenemos a la mujer- dijo con la vos entrecortada del cansancio el mortífago

- ¿confeso?- siseo el hombre

- nos vino con el cuento de que le niño no es de Harry Potter- rió el mortífago

- tonta…- rió también el hombre que sentado en el sillón miraba la chimenea y acariciaba a un serpiente al igual que Voldemort siempre lo hacia

- ¿Quién dijo que era el padre?- siseo el hombre

- Draco Malfoy- sonrió el mortífago

- ¿el hijo de Lucius?- pregunto el hombre- que tonta que son las mujeres

- ¿Qué haremos con ella?- pregunto el mortífago a su amo

- seria bueno que la mataras, de esa manera no habría ninguna persona mas fuerte que tú- comento una mujer muy bella de cabello negro que vestía igual a como lo hacia Bellatrix y que estaba apoyada en una pared detrás del mortífago que no notos u presencia si no hasta que hablo- si la profecía es cierta, ese escuincle seria un peligro para ti

- cállate Millonet- dijo el hombre- ese niño, me servirá mas de lo que te imaginas, me adorara, vivirá para servirme

- yo no estaría tan segura… mi… amor- dijo seductoramente Millonet

- donde esta mi hija Potter- jamás había sido reprochado de esa manera por Molly

- estamos buscándola, aremos todo lo posible para que este a salvo- dijo avergonzado Harry

- mi hermana puede y estar muerta- dijo Bell con impotencia

- no… no lo esta- dijo Harry tomando el collar donde brillaba el nombre de Ginny

- ¿que estas haciendo para rescatar a mi hija?- dijo Arthur muy molesto

- estoy poniendo a todo el cuerpo de urores en esto, encontraremos a Ginny a si sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida- grito arto de la situación Harry, dejando a todos callados- por favor déjenme solo- todos obedecieron inmediatamente.

Cuando nadie quedo en el despacho, Harry se sentó en su asiento y con tanta frustración como puedo golpeo la mesa y voto todos las cosas que habían en sima, de ella tomo la foto de Ginny que tenia en al mesa y recordó el día que regreso con Ginny hacia ya casi 4 años, cuando le prometió que nunca el iba a hacer daño, que la amaría, se puso a llorar, pues cuanto le había fallado

_-Harry James Potter, te amo, te amo como nunca podré amar a nadie y no voy a permitir que otra cosa mas nos separe tu eres lo mas bonito que he tenido en la vida; no voy a dejar que me dejes otra vez, quiero que me prometas que estarás conmigo para siempre y sobre todo que vas a seguir amando a esta niña tonta, porque si no arreglamos esto ahora temo volverme loca; se que soy una estúpida por dejar que cualquier tontería nos separe, pero por favor júrame que no amas a esa Cho, que ha la que amas es a mi, y que estaremos juntos para siempre, dime que me amas, y que no puedes vivir sin mi._

Harry recordó que no sabia que decir ante tales palabras, solo el dijo lo que su corazón le gritaba, aquella promesa que en su cabeza latía, y que por estúpido no cumplió

_- te amo, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y te prometo que nunca te voy hacer daño, Ginny, Cho nunca significo para mi nada, tu eres mi principio y mi final, la razon principal por la que sigo vivo y si no estoy contigo, no quiero estar con nadie… quiero casarme contigo..Hacerte mí esposa, despertar a tu lado, ir con tigo a dejar a nuestros hijos a tomar el tren cuando vayan a Howarts, te lo juro Ginevra Weasley_

Harry lloraba amargamente y aquellas palabras lo atormentaban, si Ginny moría era el único culpable, eso jamás se perdonaría.

_y te prometo que nunca te voy hacer daño_

_y te prometo que nunca te voy hacer daño_

Era lo único que no dejaba de recordar, esas palabras que lo estaban volviendo loco

_y te prometo que nunca te voy hacer daño_

Harry estaba con la mirada perdida lloraba, por el gran error que al parecía había cometido, por dejar a su amada en el altar, por renegar de su hijo: _"¡oh… por merlín!"_ pensó _"tendría un hijo, que estúpido, que era, que estúpido que era"_

El tiempo corrió, Ya había pasado tres meses desde que Ginny fue secuestrada, Harry no dormía, no comía, solo vivía para deshacerse de cada mortífago que se le cruzaba en el camino, la buscaba como un loco, el sabia que ella estaba viva, porque su corazón se lo decía, y también porque la medalla de Harry no dejaba de brillar, ella lo necesitaba, a veces el nombre de Ginny desaparecía, y se sentía a morir, pero nuevamente relucía, y la esperanza no moría.

Ginny se encontraba en la celda, su ahora nueva amiga ardía en fiebre y no dejaba de delirar, Ginny trataba de bajarle la fiebre pero era inútil, grito desesperada para que la ayudaran, pero nadie le hacia caso, tenia miedo de que le pasara algo a la mujer, y a su hijo, pidió por días, suplico, para que ayudaran a su amiga, hasta que un mujer apareció.

- así… que tu eres Ginebra Weasley, gusto en conocerte- sonrió fríamente la mujer

- ¿quien es?, por favor ayúdanos, te lo suplico, esta muriendo- lloró desesperada la pelirroja

- oh ya veo, Jk, llévatela de aquí- grito la mujer

- ¿a donde la lleva?- dijo Ginny desesperada mientras dos hombres sacaban a Frachesca de la celda

- no te preocupes, no le pasara nada, me sirve mas viva que muerta- rió la mujer

- ¿quien eres?- grito con irá Ginny

- Millonet- articuló la mujer

- tu eres su hermana- dijo llena de miedo la pelirroja

- guau, parece que la tonta, ya te puso al día sobre mi- rió Millonet

- no tienes corazón, es tu hermana- grito Ginny

- cállate, y no me levantes la voz, debieron de matarte- dijo con un tono de desprecio la mortífaga

- ¿que es lo que buscan?- lloró con desesperación Ginny

- que te hace pensar que yo te diré algo- contesto con desprecio la mujer

- ten piedad- suplico de rodillas Ginny. Estaba llena de miedo 3 mese en esa prisión la estaban matando, tenia miedo por lo que le pasaría a su hijo una ves naciera

- cállate- le grito Millonet y al empujo- Draco ven aquí- ordeno mirando fuera de la celda

- el se encargara de vigilarte- y con esa palabras se fue

- ¿Draco?- miro incrédula Ginny al hombre alto que la miraba con ternura

- no digas nada- se hinco Draco para quedar a la altura de la muchacha que aun seguía arrodillada- Ginny, estoy de infiltrado, mi padre se creyó que estaba de su lado, estuve todo este tiempo, tratando de localizarte

- pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja

- esta misma noche, te sacare de aquí- dijo Draco y el dio un beso en l frente

Poco tiempo después de la conversión Una muy demacrada Frachesca entro casi por desmayarse y la dejaron en el piso, Ginny la auxilió

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto muy preocupada Ginny tomando a su amiga en su regazo

- mi niño- articulo la mujer echando a llorar

- son unos desgraciados, los siento te lo juro debí de hacer algo, lo siento- lloro amargamente la pelirroja

- escapa, no te quedes aquí más tiempo, protege a tu hijo- Dijo la mujer muy débil

- un amigo, vendrá esta noche, nos sacara de aquí- dijo esperanzadoramente la pelirroja

- no puedo- dijo al mujer con voz tenue

- sí… sí puedes, no me iré sin ti- le dijo firmemente Ginny

- al parecer, es en este bosque, señor, donde se esconde, podría estar la hija de Weasley allí- dijo un auror de cabellos rubios en la oficina de Harry

- entonces que esperas, preparen una emboscada, hoy mismo, nos desharemos de esa lacra- dijo furioso Harry con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios

- Harry es peligroso- dijo pablo que lo miaba desde un lado de la oficina

- los se, pero ya han pasado 3 mese, temo que Ginny haya perdido al niño- dijo amargamente Harry

- no lo creo hermano, ten fe- dijo pablo

- que esperas…corre en este mismo momento partimos- grito Harry al auror que todavía no se había movido

- creo que tienes que informarle a Kingsley- dijo pablo

- hazlo tú, y prepárate, ahora mismo partimos- dijo Harry sentándose detrás de su escritorio

- si…je…fe- dijo Pablo poco convencido de que Harry tuviera la cabeza fría para actuar esa noche, su cabeza estaba mas puesta donde Ginny que atrapar a el señor oscuro, eso podría ser peligroso para los demás aurores. Diciendo esto salio de la oficina, Harry tomo la foto de Ginny de su mesa y al miró por un momento

- te juro que te sacare de esta Ginny

- Ginny- dijo un hombre encapuchado

- Draco- articuló somnolienta la pelirroja

- dije que me encargaría de la guardia hoy- decía mientras abría la reja

- ven- la llamo

- espera, Franchesca irá con nosotros- dijo Ginny despertando a su amiga

- es peligroso- renegó Draco

- no me iré sin ella- acusó la pelirroja

- esta bien, ven- caminaron por el lugar, Franchesca iba lento y eso a Draco le molestaba, algunas personas caminaban y ello trataban de no ser vistos cundo llegaron a la puerta empezaron a caminar por el bosque cuando de repente un mortífago los diviso, y empezó a disparar hechizos, que Draco trato evitar, el mortífago llamo a más de ellos y ya eran 5 quienes iban detrás de ellos, cundo de repente los aurores aparecieron y empezó la batalla, Harry entro ágilmente a la casa, donde se batía a duelo con algunos mortífagos, pero el pasaba como si nada, evadiendo hechizos, y lanzando maldiciones, solo quería encontrar a Ginny cuando llego al calabozo, encontró el anillo de compromiso que Harry le entrego y que al parecer nunca se lo quito aunque este la haya lastimado como lo hizo, tomo el anillo y salio al bosque donde una batalla excepcional se llevaba a cabo, trato de buscar a Ginny, pero no la encontraba. Mientras tanto Draco Ginny y Francesca corrían desesperados del lugar

- déjenme, no pueden cargar conmigo- grito cansada Franchesca

- no me iré sin ti- grito Ginny tratando de levantar a su amiga que yacía entre la hierva

- Ginny deja de pensar en los demás, piensa en ti, pero sobre todo en el niño, el sera grande el lo derrotara- grito llorando la mujer

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto confundida Ginny

- vete, yo detendré a los mortífagos- grito la mujer con desesperación

- no me iré- dijo con terquedad Ginny

- vete… Ginny… vete, por lo que mas quieras, te acuerdas cuando te dije que tenia una misión, mi misión era salvar a tu hijo, vete, Draco llévatela- lloro de impotencia la mujer

- no… no te dejare- lloro Ginny abrazando a su amiga

- Ginny, ella tiene razón, piensa en tu hijo solo en el- le dijo Draco

- esta bien- tomo la medalla de Harry y se la dio- gracias… gracias, jamás te olvidare- y Draco la tomo del brazo y la llevó corriendo mas dentro del bosque, la mujer se quedo sentada se puso en el cuello la medalla se paro, justo en ese momento un mortífago la encontró

- mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo el mortífago- Franchesca eres una tonta- y le apunto con la varita dejando a la mujer casi sin ninguna oportunidad de salir de ahí y pronuncio- avada…- de repente un hombre apareció y lo detuvo

- déjala en paz- la distracción del mortífago hizo posible que Franchesca echara a correr pero nuevamente el mortífago le apunto y preanuncio con una sonrisa malévola- HASEMETSU- y al mujer empezó a arder en llamas negras, Pablo apunto rápidamente la mortífago y pronuncio- AVADA KADAVRA

Todo quedo en silencio, no podía creer, no había visto la cara aquella mujer solo sabia que era pelirroja y que estaba embarazada, pues una barriguita de poco mas de 7 meses se dejo ver, corrió hacia la mujer no tenia rostro, parecía, indescriptible la escena, no entendía que hechizo era ese, no entendía, como ardió en llamas negras, y ahora no tenia rostro, solo tenia un humeante pero divisible cadena, que le recordó una que Harry siempre llevaba en el cuello.

_¿Ginny estaba muerta?-_ se pregunto


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10: Un ángel regresa de la muerte

CAP 10: Un ángel regresa de la muerte

Una gran batalla se libraba en el bosque, Harry combatía contra todos los mortífagos, con gran agilesa, todo aquel que se le ponía en el camino terminaba, muerto, Harry se había convertido en un gran mago, casi siempre trataba de desarmar a sus contrincantes, pero esta noche, estaba molesto, no perdonaba, solo trataba de deshacerse de todos los que le evitaban ir con Ginny. Mientras tanto Ginny y Draco corrían hasta que el rostro de una mujer se les puso en frente

- les dije que tenían que haberte matado- dijo la mujer, Ginny quedo helada- y sabia que tu Draco no eras de fiar, pero nunca nadie me hace caso

- déjanos ir- dijo amenazante Draco apuntándole con la barita

- desmaiun- grito la bruja a Ginny, y el hechizo le dio en el pecho, Draco, no tardo mucho y una feroz batalla entre Millonet y él empezó, un hechizo aturdidor dejo a la mortífaga en el suelo, y Draco tomo en brazos a Ginny, trato de desaparecer y lo logro ya que en todo el trayecto no había tenido éxito.

Apareció en un bosque muy parecido, llego donde una cabaña toco desesperadamente y una vieja bruja lo recibió

- muchacho pero que pasa- pregunto la viejita preocupada

- ayúdame Cluviana- dijo Draco colocando a la muchacha en un catre

- ¿pero que le pasa a la muchacha?- pregunto la mujer

- le dio un hechizo, esta mal- dijo desesperado el rubio

- oh, si, lo veo, ¿cuantos meses de embarazo tiene?- dijo la mujer tomando unos ungüentos y empezando a revisar a la muchacha

- no debe tener mas de 7, sálvala- suplico desesperadamente el muchacho

- oh, esta grave, no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas, la muchacha esta verdaderamente mal- dijo al mujer poco desanimada por el estado de la pelirroja

- haga lo que sea, sálvela a ella y al niño- suplico desesperado Draco

En el ministerio todos estaban preocupados, todos lo Weasley esperaban noticias en la ofician de Kingsley lo que mas deseaban era ver a su pequeña niña bien, de repente entro muy ofuscado Harry y Ron

- ¿donde esta Ginny?, ¿donde esta mi hija?- grito Molly, todos miraron impacientes a un Harry desgreñado, sucio y confundido

- no la encontré, lo… siento- dijo Harry decepcionado y lleno de ira

- oh no mi niña, ¿donde esta mi niña Arthur?- lloro abrazando a su esposo Molly

De repente entro Kingsley acompañado de Pablo ambos estaban pálidos y como enfermos.

- Kingsley, pedí que nos dispersáramos, gracias a merlín, no tuvimos ninguna perdida- dijo Harry tratando de no sonar desesperado, y sin cordura aunque en ese momento quisiera gritar y llorar con desesperación

- si la tuvimos- dijo Kingsley apenado

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Harry sin comprender, el estaba seguro que todos sus aurores estaban bien

- encontramos a una mujer en el bosque- dijo Kingsley pausadamente, pero Molly se puso pálida, por alguna razón sabia lo que trataba de decir, se dejo caer en la silla, conmocionada, al igual que todos los presentes incluyendo a Harry

- los siento, Molly- dijo el ministro tiernamente a la mujer

- habla de una vez Kingsley -grito Arthur

- el cuerpo si vida que encontramos es de…- dio un suspiro de resignación y continuo-… Ginevra Weasley

-¡no!- Gritaron Percy y George, mientras Hermione se escondía en los brazo de Ron para llorar mientras este se ponía blanco y frió, como cuando murió Fred, Bell se dejo caer en una silla y se puso a llorar, mientras Molly gritaba de dolor

- no, mi niña no, Arthur dime que es una pesadilla, por favor- gritaba Molly desesperada, a su esposo que dejaba caer unas lagrimas pero que trataba de hacerse el fuerte

- mi hermana no esta muerta- grito exasperado Percy

- si debe ser un error- dijo George entrando en negación

- lo siento, pero aunque su rostro no sea distinguible…- dijo el ministro siendo interrumpió por Bell

- ¿que quiere decir con eso?- dijo Bell secándose las lágrimas, mientras que Harry no podía salir de su asombro, su mirada baga, y unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su rostro

- yo lo vi todo, la asesinaron con un hechizo muy raro, el hombre pronuncio ¡hasemetsu!- dijo Pablo a lo que Harry salio de su chock

- ¡hasemetsu!- dijo Harry duramente como si supiera de que trataba el hechizo, empuñando la mano, lleno de rabia dijo- como un mortífago conoce el hasemetsu- grito ofuscado Harry ante la triste mirada de los presente

- ¿Qué es el hasemetsu?- pregunto Kingsley

- es magia muy antigua, oscura, de la selva amazónica, es imposible, que un mortífago cualquiera sepa tal magia- dijo Harry confundido

- ¿me pueden explicar que es de lo que hablan?- grito sollozo Arthur

- Ginny fue asesinada con eso, ahora no queda nada de ella, se volvió en una especie de muñeca sin vida- lloro el latino

- el hasemetsu es un maleficio que te seca desde las entrañas, lo conozco, mueres paulatinamente de la forma mas horrible, al terminar el efecto del hechizo, solo queda tu cuerpo, en una especie de nada no queda ningún rastro de ella, queda el rostro desfigurado ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que esa mujer es Ginny no hay forma de saberlo, me rehúso a pensar que…- iba a continuar Harry cuando Pablo saco una cadena de plata que al ver Harry quedo, completamente helado, quería negar que Ginny estaba muerta pero la medalla… era la medalla, que explicación había para todo esto

- los siento Harry, pero la mujer llevaba este collar ¿lo reconoces?- pregunto el latino, Harry no hablo, ahora si estaba convencido, Ginny estaba muerta, estuvo apunto de desvanecerse, sentía que el aire le faltaba, estaba a punto de caer, al suelo, solo dio unos pasos atrás

- yo vi que era Ginny, vi su cabello rojo, y estaba embarazada, lo… siento en verdad- dijo pablo con pesar, Harry no quería seguir escuchando.

George se sentó en la silla, y se cogió de la cabeza; Percy, se apoyo en la pared, para no caer. Pues aunque fueron los únicos en negar la situación se dieron cuenta que era la realidad. Harry, él solo se quedo parado en medio de la sala, con la mirada clavada en el piso, unas lágrimas caían sin sentirlas por el rostro, No quería creer en nada de lo dicho "_Ginny no esta muerta; ella no…"_ decía tratando de convencer así mismo de la realidad.

–Harry- musito Kingsley, palmeándole la espalda. Harry cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-¡GINNY NO ESTA MUERTA...! ¡NO...! ¡NO LO ACEPTO…! - grito con ira, para luego echar a correr.

Harry caminaba como alma en pena por un parque, no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, se sentía verdaderamente solo, la única persona que sentía lo ataba a vivir era ella, su sonrisa, era la única que le levantaba el animo cuando algo le salía mal, un beso de ella era todo lo que necesitaba para sonreír, despertar a su lado era el cielo en al tierra, hacerle el amor era lo único que lo hacia sentirse vivo; con su dolor camino por un largo rato, algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero no lloraba, solo pensaba en Ginny, la pelirroja, que le cambio la vida, su mundo, lo único real para el, llego a un árbol se sentó allí y recién las lagrimas comenzaron a precipitarse, dio golpes furiosos que se hundían en el suelo; el odio que le tenía a los mortífagos creció aún más. Se sentía culpable; ya que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar al amor de su vida; porque a pesar de todo, a pesar del distanciamiento, él la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Ginny...Porque te fuiste_- pensó Harry abrumado- Ahora si me dejaste solo- se lamentó como alma en pena -, pero te juro… TE JURO-grito a la noche- QUE VENGARE TU MUERTE .JURO POR MIS PADRES, POR SIRIUS, POR NUESTRO HIJO Y POR TU MEMORIA QUE NO DESCANSARE HASTA TERMINAR CON CADA UNO DE ESOS MALDITOS , ACABARE CON CADA UNO DE ELLOS ASÍ SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA EN MI VIDA, PORQUE NO VIVIRÉ PARA NADA MAS QUE PARA ESO..TE LO JURO!-Y luego Siguió llorando...

Unos días después en una cabaña muy dentro de un bosque, una vieja bruja ponía todos sus intentos en tratarle de salvar la vida a la joven, un rubio muchacho la ayudaba

- no puedo hacer nada mas por ella, ya intente con todos los hechizos que se, solo hay que esperar- dijo la mujer sentándose cansada en un banco

- ¿cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Draco sin dejar de mirar tiernamente a la pelirroja

- unas horas, unos días, unas semanas, o meses, o quizás años- dijo la vieja bruja

- ¿Qué?, eso no puedes ser- dijo desesperado el rubio acariciando a Ginny

- tranquilízate, el estado de la muchacha es mejor que el de como la trajiste, pero el que me preocupa es el niño, la muchacha es fuerte, pero el bebe esta muriendo

- tiene que salvarlos a los dos- grito con irá Draco

- ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada mas, hay que esperar- dijo la mujer

- entonces puedo ir con su familia- dijo Draco

- no- dijo tajantemente la bruja

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido el rubio

- mira- le enseño un periódico la mujer

- pero…- quedo sorprendido el rubio

- ellos creen que la muchacha esta muerta- dijo calmadamente la bruja

- pero… tengo…- articuló Draco

- tu no dirás nada- ordeno tajante la vieja bruja- la muchacha no esta a salvo, seria una gran decepción, salirles a la familia que su hija esta viva, y luego muera

- Pero…- trato de hablar Draco pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

- será mejor que esperes, y ver como evoluciona el estado de la muchacha, yo no te puedo dar grandes esperanzas, si bien el hechizo no era poderoso, el estado de la niña es anímico, pero sobre todo lo que le esta quitando la vida, es el intento que la muchacha esta haciendo para salvar a su bebe- dijo la vieja bruja poniéndole un trapo mojado en la frente a Ginny

-entonces, ¿Qué hago?- pregunto preocupado el rubio

- espera, solo espera- dijo al mujer

En el valle del Godric, decidieron enterrar a Ginny, allí en el mismo cementerio donde descansaban los cuerpos de sus padres decidió dejar los restos se su amada, los Weasley no objetaron, fue un entierro triste, cuando este se acabo Harry se quedo arrodillado en la lapida donde escrito decía:

GINEBRA MOLLY WEASLEY

El más bello de los anhelos, es recibir una sonrisa sincera

Harry tenia puesta la vista en aquellas inscripciones, no sabia porque las escribió pero era lo que sentía, Ginny siempre sonreía tan sinceramente, que era lo único que lo hacia feliz, nos sabia porque los Weasley dejaron que Harry hiciera y decidiera todo, el creía que lo odiarían por como dejo a Ginny plantada el día de su boda, pero parecía que eso ya no importaba ahora. De repente un mano se poso en su hombro, la sonrisa bondadosa de aquella mujer que veía como una madre, lo hizo sentir tranquilo

- ella te amaba- dijo Molly mirando a la tumba

- lo se, yo…- pronuncio Harry pero fue interrumpido

- no digas nada, Hermione me explico la confusión. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar, se que Ginny donde quiera que este te perdona- dijo bondadosamente la mujer

- eso espero- dijo Harry con pesar

- Ginny era la chica mas bondosa que existe, no lo dudes- sonrió Molly

- yo verdaderamente la amaba- dijo Harry

- no lo dudo- dijo Molly

- entonces no me gurda rencor- dijo Harry sin mirarla a los ojos que tanto le recordaban a Ginny

- no, ni nadie de la familia hijo, la vida te a quitado mucho más de lo que nadie a soportado, a sido duro ver mirar a mis dos hijos morir…- las lágrimas de Molly amenazaban con salir, su voz se hacia cada vez mas quebrantable- en verdad, es duro, pero sabes, me pongo a pensar en como te a tratado la vida a ti, y sabes, me doy cuenta, que tampoco es fácil para ti, mas cuando lo que mas amas en la vida se te es arrebatado, Harry Quiero que mires en mi una madre, y en los Weasley una familia

- gracias- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, y la abrazo

- quizás si vinieras más seguido a casa- sonrió Molly mientras lo abrazaba

- no- dijo Harry separándose de la mujer- gracias molly por tus palabras pero, me iré

- ¿te iras?- pregunto confundida la mujer

- decidí tomar el puesto de jefe de urores que me propusieron en América, me iré- dijo Harry sin mirar a Molly

- pero…- articuló la mujer

- lo siento pero en Inglaterra ya pedí demasiado, no tengo nada aquí, mas que recuerdos que me duelen, me iré a América y tratare de hacer mi vida allí- dijo Harry mirando la tumba de Ginny

- entiendo, si esa es tu decisión querido, la entiendo- dijo molly

Habían pasado poco más de tres semanas desde que Ginny supuestamente murió, Harry estaba en la madriguera despidiéndose de los Weasley

- cuídate querido, y recuerda que tienes una familia aquí- dijo molly cariñosamente

- gracias molly- sonrió hay abrazando a la pequeña mujer

- Harry, no debes irte- dijo triste Hermione

- lo siento Hermione, pero de verdad no puedo quedarme aquí- dijo Harry dándole un beso en al mejilla

- cuídate hermano, júrame que me escribirás- dijo Ron muy triste

- que no era que a ti no te gustaba escribir- sonrió Harry

- si pero si se trata de mi hermano del alma, creo que vale la pena- dijo Ron estrechando en un efusivo abrazo a Harry

- buen viaje Harry- dijo Arthur, dándole la mano

- de verdad te necesitamos en el ministerio Harry- acoto Kingsley en la puerta

- velo por el lado de que quizás sea vedad y la cabeza de los mortífagos esté en América- le sonrió Harry

- cuídate mucho y cuida de Andrómeda y Tedy- dijo Molly

- si- sonrió Harry

- gracias por todo- dijo Andrómeda

- adiós- dijeron todos mientras la mujer de cabellos cafés con el niño y Harry desaparecían de la madriguera,

En ese mismo momento en un bosque en una cabaña un muchacha despertaba de un largo sueño

- Ginny- grito Draco al ver a Ginny abrir los ojos

- ¿done estoy?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja

- no hables, estas muy débil- le dijo tiernamente el rubio

- al parecer, el peligro ya paso, la muchacha esta bien Draco, y ni que decir del niño, al parecer tendrás un parto normal, en menos de un mes- sonrió la vieja bruja

- ¿como te sientes?- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio

- mareada- contesto la pelirroja

- ¿donde están todos?- pregunto Ginny

- ¿todos?- pregunto confundido el rubio

- mis padres- dijo rápidamente Ginny

- Ginny de eso tenemos que hablar, pero será cuando estés mas recuperada, ahora solo trata de dormir- Ginny al día siguiente despertó muy recuperada pero confundida, no entendía porque estaba en una cabaña, sola, sin ningún familiar rodándola

- me vas a explicar ¿porque mis padres no están aquí?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja esa mañana a Draco

- sí… ello… creen… que estas muerta- esto ultimo lo dijo con rapidez

- ¿que?- pregunto Ginny no muy segura de lo que escucho

- lo siento Ginny, pero en vedad estabas casi muriendo, no vi la necesidad, de decirles que estabas viva para que posiblemente luego murieras- dijo Draco apenado

- pero… ellos- dijo Ginny confundida

- los siento, pero ahora no hay ningún problema en decirles la verdad- sonrió Draco.

- quiero ir con mis padres- dijo Ginny tratando de pararse

- ¡no!- la detuvo el rubio- todavía estas muy débil

- ¿y Harry?- pregunto con tristeza la pelirroja

- los siento Ginny el… se fue- dijo Draco apenado

- ¿Qué?- pegunto Ginny, pues creyó no entender bien

- se fue, el esta en América- dijo Draco- los siento, pero…

- no… no expliques nada, eso es lo mejo- dijo Ginny con tristeza

- ¿que dices?- dijo Draco sorprendido

- el dijo que quería que yo estuviera muerta para el- dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos

- si, pero…- trato de hablar el rubio

- tranquilo Draco, en cuanto me pueda parar de esta cama iré con mis padres, pero no veo al necesidad de hacer que Harry regrese- dijo tajante y fríamente la pelirroja dejando a Draco muy confundido

Era un hermoso día, todos los Weasley incluyen Hermione estaban en la madriguera, cundo de repente tocaron la puerta y Molly abrió

- Draco- se sorprendió la mujer

- ¿como esta?- saludo el rubio

- bien, me sorprendió que no fueras al funeral de Ginny- dijo Molly dejándolo entrar

- yo, la verdad, creo que usted…- trato de hablar el rubio sin éxito, estaba muy nervioso

- ¿que pasa?…Malfoy- dijo ron bajando de las escaleras y mirando al rubio, que nunca le cayo bien

- bueno lo que yo quería contarles, seria bueno que toda la familia estuviera- dijo el rubio nervioso

- ¿que quieres decirnos Malfoy?- pregunto Ron

- por favor, quiero que todos me escuchen, incluyendo a Hermione- dijo Draco

- esta bien…George, Bell, Fleur; Percy, Charle, papá, Hermione bajen- todos bajaron

- ¿Qué pasa? No vine desde Rumania para…- Charle se quedo mudo al mirar al rubio

- Draco tiene algo para decirnos- dijo Ron

- habla- dijo despectivo Bell

- lo que quería decirles, es que yo estuve con Ginny el día en que presuntamente murió

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron algunos de los presentes

- yo la saque de la cabaña- dijo Draco

- ¿como murió?, tu puedes explicarnos- lloro Molly

- no- dijo el rubio

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Percy

- habla Malfoy, no entendemos- dijo Bell

- yo no vi cuando Ginny murió, porque- y una muchacha embarazada entro a la madriguera dejando a todos completamente helados, un fantasma hubiera sido menos traumático que ver a Ginny

- ella no esta muerta- continuo Draco mientras todos estaba helados sin decir nada, Ginny no ataba muerta, el cerbero de todos los presentes no lo asimilaba, esto era como una Visión, un sueño

- hola familia- ante estas palabras todos gritaron de jubilo y abrazaron a la muchacha que hacia poco mas de tres semanas habían enterrado.


	11. Chapter 11

CAP 11: El nacimiento de una Luz es el nacimiento de una profecía

CAP 11: El nacimiento de una Luz es el nacimiento de una profecía

Todos estaban muy felices, Molly lloraba de felicidad, y trataban de pedir alguna explicación a Ginny

- dejen de aturdirla, ella todavía necesita descanso- dijo Bell que acariciaba a su hermana por la mejilla

- si Bell tiene razón será mejor que Ginny suba a su recamara, luego nos contara todo lo que paso, Ron manda un comunicación a Harry- dijo Arthur

- ¡no!- grito Ginny que empezaba a subir las gradas

- ¿que?- preguntaron todos confundidos

- Harry cree que estoy muerta ¿verdad?- pregunto pálida Ginny

- si, como todos creíamos…- dijo Molly

- pues entonces que lo siga creyendo- dijo Ginny mirando al piso

- Ginny te afectaron a el cerebro, ¿o que?- dijo Hermione confundida

- lo que escucharon, no quiero que Harry sepa que estoy viva- dijo Ginny mirando a todos firmemente

- hija… no se si te diste cuenta que estas esperando un hijo de él- dijo Molly molesta por la actitud infantil que adoptaba su hija

- sí, no es algo que se me pueda olvidar madre, pero Harry quería que yo estuviera muerta… solamente lo complazco- dijo la pelirroja firmemente

- te equivocas, Harry te dejo por un mal entendido… él te ama- dijo Hermione empezando a exasperarse

- no Quiero escuchar nada mas de Harry, no me importa, no pienso volver con el, no lo Quiero ver, por casi muero por su culpa, por casi matan a mi hijo por su culpa, y mi corazón esta roto por su culpa, no quiero saber nada de él, y ya lo decidí- dijo Ginny llorando- hora si me lo permiten, subiere a descansar a mi recamara- y así empezó a subir sin mirar atrás

A millones de kilómetros de la madriguera, cruzando un vasto océano azul, en el país muggle mas poderoso de la tierra, se encontraba Harry Potter; había llegado hacia un día, mientras se acomodaba en un pequeño departamento de la ciudad de Washington, era pequeño pero era suficiente para el, Andrómeda y Teddy; una ves instalado desapareció para ir al ministerio o como allí le llamaban la presidencia de magia.

El lugar era muy parecido al ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, solo que mas moderno, y no tenia ese aire de antigüedad que su anterior centro de trabajo tenia, la gente igualmente vestía con capas y las luces no se dejaban esperar, pequeños aviones de papel volaban por todos lados, y las chimeneas no dejaban de llevar y traer personas. Camino hasta un gran pasillo en la planta numero 5 y camino hacia un gran despacho, una secretaria de unos 50 años lo atendió.

- ¿tiene usted sita?- pregunto la mujer en un acento que confundió a Harry, pues su ingles era raro

- creo que si, soy Potter, Harry Potter- dijo con una sonrisa el ojiverde

- ¿Harry Potter?- dijo impresionada la mujer- claro el señor presidente lo espera pase dijo amablemente la mujer

- gracias- dijo Harry y entro. Camino hasta el cetro del la oficina y saludo a el hombre de cara cuadrada arrugada, bigote negro y lentes cuadrados

- así que tu eres el poderoso Harry Potter, es un gusto conocerte- dijo el hombre y le extendió la mano

- el gusto es mío señor presidente- sonrió Harry recibiendo el saludo

- vamos dime Montero- sonrió el presidente- entonces, aceptas mi propuesta, que en un primer lugar rechazo- dijo el hombre tomando asiento y haciendo que Harry también lo hiciera

- lo siento, por asuntos personales, no podía dejar Inglaterra- dijo Harry

- ¿la familia?- preguntó el hombre extrañado, pues sabía muy bien que Harry no tenía familia

- sí- sonrió Harry

- ¿que paso?- preguntó intrigado el señor del bigote

- yo no quisiera hablar del tema-dijo Harry molesto por la indiscreción del señor

- según tengo entendido se iba a casar, que paso, su esposa accedió a venir a América- sonrió el Hombre empezando a fumar.

- yo… quisiera no hablar del tema, ya le dije- dijo Harry sonando molesto

- la muchacha, lo dejo- sonrió el hombre

- no, esta muerta- dijo Harry molesto

- oh, los siento, no quise ser imprudente- dijo el del bigote apenado

- estoy aquí, para encontrar a los mortífagos y a su nueva cabeza y…vengar la muerte de mi esposa, y de mi hijo- dijo el ojiverde firmemente

- ya veo, solo déjame darte un consejo, la venganza no es el mejor camino para el éxito- sonrió el presidente

- la venganza me a movido desde que supe que Voldemort mato a mis padres, y me a resultado, no veo porque ahora no- sonio perspicazmente Harry

- confío en sus instintos, y en sus habilidades, por eso lo quise como mi jefe de aurores, desde que me entere que el que no debe ser nombrado murió a tus manos- sonrió el presidente

- entonces nos e diga mas, mañana mismo empiezo con mi trabajo- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento

- genial, bienvenido a el cuartel de aurores de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, muchacho- dijo el presidente dándole la mano.

En la madriguera Ginny descansaba en su cama cuando su padre entro con una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde

- ¿puedo entrar?- pregunto Arthur desde la puerta, la mucha asintió y se sentó.

- ¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo Ginny?- pregunto tiernamente Arthur

- si padre, completamente- dijo firme la pelirroja

- sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero Harry no merece esto- dijo Arthur sentándose a lado de su hija

- ustedes que saben de lo que Harry merece o no- dijo fríamente la pelirroja

- el te lloro, Harry estaba desecho, yo lo vi, preferiría estar muerto a saber que tu lo estabas – dijo Arthur acariciando a su pequeña- toma- y el dio la caja que llevaba en la mano

- ¿que es?- tomo en sus manso desconfiada la pelirroja

- ábrelo y los sabrás- Ginny obedeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver aquella cadena

- pero… ¿como?- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña lagrima sobre su mejilla

- Pablo la encontró, la llevaba puesta la mujer que confundimos contigo- dijo Arthur conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija

- ¿Franchesca?... ¿ella es… la mujer que encontraron y confundieron conmigo?- dijo Ginny llorando

- sí- dijo Arthur

- ella me salvo la vida… quiero ir a verla- dijo Ginny abrazando a su padre, ella nunca pensó que la mujer con la que la confundieron era su amiga Franchesca

- será cuando te recuperes- dijo Arthur tajante- tienes que cuidarte por el niño que llevas en tu vientre; y sigo con la idea de que Harry tiene todo el derecho de saber que será padre

- papá no me convencerás- dijo la pelirroja secándose las lagrimas

- por lo menos dime el ¿Por qué?- pregunto su padre angustiado

- es sencillo, me humillo, de la peor manera, dijo que mi hijo no era suyo, a si que no veo porque tengo que decirle que lo tendré, el quería verme muerta ¿no? solo lo complazco- dijo Ginny con impotencia derramando algunas lagrimas

- Ginny, el…- quiso defender Arthur

- ya déjenme en paz, vuelvan a mencionar el nombre de Harry Potter y me iré de la casa y no volverán a saber nada de mi- grito Ginny cansada de la conversación

El señor Weasley decidió no hablar del tema mas, sabia que su hija era capaz de hacer lo que le dijo, e irse de la casa, así que no insistió, aunque sabia que lo que hacia Ginny iba a terminar muy mal.

- explíquenme que significa todo esto- grito furioso un hombre encapuchado

- los siento amo, no se ¿Cómo?, pero huyo- daba explicaciones un mortífago arrodillado

- quiero que la encuentren y que me traigan al escuincle, lo mas antes posible, entendieron- gritaba desesperadamente furioso aquel hombre, y el mortífago salio corriendo del lugar

- ya deja tus histerias- rió Millonet

- cállate mujer, tu estuviste allí y no le detuviste, eres una inepta- dijo furioso el hombre

- el niño que buscas no es el de la profecía, imbécil- rió fríamente Millonet

- ¿Qué dices?- siseo el hombre

- escuche decir la profecía a mi hermana la noche que deliraba, al perder a su hijo, la escuche toda y no habla del primer hijo de Harry Potter

- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el hombre

- lo que oíste, ya deja de perseguir al hijo de Ginevra Weasley; ella no debe importarte, Harry ya la dejo, el ahora esta aquí en América buscándote, seguro que aquí encontrara otra mujer con la que tendrá a su segundo hijo, ese quizás sea el de la profecía, así que tienes que mejor estate pendiente de sus siguientes relaciones, y deja de jugar a el gato y al ratón con la estúpida Weasley- dijo la mujer seductoramente

- ¿que decía la profecía?- pregunto amenazadoramente el hombre

Millonet lo recordó y se lo contó tratando de no relatar algunos detalles para su conveniencia

--Flash Back--

- sáquenle al mocoso, de una vez, sus gritos me ponen histérica,- dijo Millonet, cuando se dispuso a salir de el lugar la mujer empezó hablar con otra voz

- lloraran, todos aquellos que lo conozcan sufrirán, las estrellas lo dicen él será la nueva desdicha del mundo, del mismo lugar de donde salio la luz, saldrá la oscuridad, él tendrá el poder a su favor, el lado oscuro, será tentador, y será el nuevo mago tenebroso, el hijo del gran mago hará que todo el mundo se estremezca, será mas grande que el mismo Voldemort, pero el mago poderoso tendrá que elegir ente su familia y el mundo mágico, su primogénito, será llamado la luz, será esencial en esta lucha, solo de la oscuridad o de la luz saldrá el vencedor.- Millonet se quedo helada

- ustedes no escucharon nada- amenazo la motífaga y salio del lugar

--fin flash back--

La mujer le contó todo a su esposo, excepto que el hijo de Ginny era esencial, nos sabía porque lo oculto, pero sabía que en algún momento la información le interesaría

- así que no es el primogénito a quien buscamos

- si, la estúpida de mi hermana dijo que el primogénito ayudara a su padre en la pelea contra el mago oscuro, es ilógico pensar que el hijo de la Weasley sea el malo- sonrió Millonet

- perfecto, si es así, tendremos que esperar a que Potter tenga otro hijo- siseo el hombre

En un salón de la presidencia de magia de Estados Unidos una importante fiesta se daba en honor al nuevo jefe de aurores Harry Potter

- espero que te guste mucho la fiesta ofrecida en tu honor- rió Montero con una copa de champagne en la mano

- si gracias- sonio Harry a tres hombres mas que los acompañaban en un circulo

- mira aquí esta- sonrió Montero una bella muchacha de cabellos negros intensos que se acercaba con una mujer de edad- Harry… ella es mi hija Brillite- dijo el presidente ofreciéndole a su hija

- mucho gusto- sonrió Harry tomando delicadamente la mano de la muchacha y dándole un beso en la misma

- el gusto es mió- sonrió la dama

La fiesta era de mas aburrida para Harry quien nos se había movido para nada de su asiento, todas las chicas lo miraban como bicho raro, se lo querían comer con los ojos, eso intimidaba demasiado a Harry, que nuca fue bueno coqueteando

- ¿quieres bailar?- le pregunto amablemente la hija de Montero

- no bailo- dijo cortante Harry

- vamos, yo te enseño- dijo Brillite y tomándolo de mano lo saco a la pista de baile

- papá dice que eres un gran muchacho- dijo la muchacha que abrazaba del cuello a Harry mientras se movían lentamente

- eso lo dicen todos sin conocerme- sonrió Harry la muchacha que tenia unos ojos cafés tan intensos que le recordaron inmediatamente a Ginny

- si tú lo dices- sonrió pícaramente la muchacha

- tus ojos- dijo Harry hipnotizado

- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Brillite

- tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarla

- ¿una chica de Inglaterra?- pregunto con una sonrisa la muchacha

- no- dijo Harry dejándola de mirar

- vamos, me lo puedes decir- dijo la mujer

- ella esta muerta, era mi esposa- dijo Harry

- ¿tu esposa?, no lo sabia- dijo Brillite sorprendida

- murió hace un mes- dijo Harry muy triste

- oh… lo siento- dijo con ternura la mujer

- no debí aturdirte con mis cosas- repuso Harry

- ¿quieres un consejo?- pregunto la muchacha

- sí- dijo Harry

- busca un método para olvidarla…sobrevivir en América es mucho mas difícil si tienes alguna debilidad… no dejes que sepan que tu esposa muerta es la tuya…Harry Potter no debe tener debilidades- le dijo la mujer con un guiño

- ¡Hermione!- gritaba de dolor Ginny en su recamara

- que pasa- llego corriendo la castaña

- creo que voy a dar a luz- gritaba adolorida la pelirroja

- ¡Oh por merlín!- gritos sorprendida Hermione ayudando a su amiga

- ¡ayúdame! voy a tener al bebe- gritaba de dolor la pelirroja

Ginny y Hermione se aparecieron en san Mungo, allí Hermione dejo que los sanadores se llevaran a su amiga y lanzo un patronus que se dividió en varios para avisar a su familia. Cunado toda la familia llego se quedaron esperando en la salita de espera preocupados pues hacia ya un gran rato que nadie daba informaron de nada.

- yo creo que deberíamos avisarle a Harry- dijo George

- estas loco, Ginny no quiere, es su decisión, no podemos darle la espalda- dijo Molly molesta por el comentario de su hijo. En ese preciso momento una sanadora salio

- ya esta- dijo la mujer

- ¿como esta mi hija?- pregunto Arthur

- cansada, pero bien- sonrió amablemente la mujer

- ¿y su hijo?- pregunto preocupada Molly

- también, fue un hombrecito- sonrió la sanadora

- oh genial, otro hombre mas- dijo George desconcertado pues había apostado que seria mujer con Bell

Ginny estaba en su cama llevaba en brazos un hermoso bebe de cabellos negros, y ojos cafés como los de ella, llevaba la cadena que Harry le regalo en el cuellito

- holaaaa- entraron sonrientes todos

- como esta la mamá mas hermosa del mundo- dijo Arthur, haciendo que molly le diera una mirada como de _"y que hay de mi_"

- papi- sonrió Ginny

- oh… ¿es mi nieto?- pregunto Arthur mirando detenidamente al bebe

- sí míralo- dijo Ginny mostrándole al niño

- es idéntico a Harry, excepto los ojos, los ojos son los de Ginny- dijo indiscreto George, propiciando la mirada de _"cállate la boca"_ de todos excepto Ginny que no dejaba de mirar a su hijo

- es hermoso- sonrió Molly

- ¿como se llamaba?- pregunto Fleur

- ni le vallas a poner Fred, ese nombre lo llevara mi hijo- sonrió George

- ¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Molly preocupada

- bueno…creo que no es el momento pero…- George trago en seco por la mirada asesina de su mamá-… pero Romina esta embarazada- sonrió inocente el gemelo

- George Weasley- grito Molly, haciendo que el niño hiciera el ademán de llorar

- mamá- le reprocho Ginny

- disculpa querida…- contesto a Ginny, Molly- como te atreves a recién decirlo

- es que estaban tan emocionado con el bebe de Ginny…que…- dijo avergonzado el gemelo

- ya cállense, todavía Ginny no dice como se llamara su hijo- dijo Bell como si ya supiera de la noticia de su hermano, y es que ya todos sabían excepto Molly.

- le pondré el nombre de alguien al que respeto mucho- dijo Ginny sin despegarle los ojos a su hijo

- dilo niña- apresuro Charle, que llego desde Rumania cuando recibió el patronus de Hermione

- se llamara James- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

- como el padre- dijo George

- como el abuelo- corrigió Ginny media molesta por el comentario

- ¿James que?- pregunto Hermione

- James Sirius- dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja

- que lindo de tu parte ponerle los nombres de las personas que Harry ve como padres- sonrió con picardía el gemelo, recibiendo un mirada de reproche de la pelirroja

- no lo hago por eso- corrió Ginny

- Ginny engáñate tus sola a nosotros no puedes engañarnos- dijo Ron

- ¿y que harás cundo tu hijo te pregunte por su padre?-pregunto Arthur, Ginny sonrió a su bebe y empezó a acariciarlo con su nariz

- le daré muchos besitos, y abracito, y lo querré demasiado, y…- mientras decía esto Ginny mimosamente fue interrumpida por George

- ose le dirás muchas mentiras

Ginny salio del hospital y ahora estaba en casa cuidando de su bebe, dejo el equipo de Quiddish en donde estaba jugando, pues quería dedicarse a su hijo y además era peligro jugar en un quipo tan importante, Porque Harry podía leer el periódico y verla en alguna portada de un juego, así que decidió no arriesgarse. Pero si acepto ser la corresponsal se Quiddish de el diario de deportes, así que empezó a trabajar normalmente una vez que el James cumplió los 6 mese. Por otro lado Kingsley le juro que no diría nada cuando este se entero de que si estaba viva, Harry constantemente mandaba cartas a todos contándoles de su trabajo, y de como Teddy crecía, y se hacia mas hombrecito; todos en la familia le contestaban y obviamente trataban de no mencionar nada que relacionara a Ginny, Ella se ponía muy triste al ver al letra de Harry, y mas cuando hablaba con tanto cariño de su ahijado, al que miraba y trataba como un hijo, Ron seguía en la escuela de urores, y Hermione en la escuela de leyes, ambos cursaban su 4to año; Ginny por su parte, hizo un monumento a Sirius en el cementerio del valle del Godric muy cerca de donde descansaban lo restos de los padres de Harry, por alguna razón se sentía muy unida con este personaje, le había puesto el nombre de Sirius a su hijo por alguna razón que ni ella misma sabia, sabia que James por que Harry le comento muchas veces que quería que su hijo se llamara así, y ella no quería destrozar el anhelo de Harry por mas que lo odiara, pero Sirius no sabia porque; también iba muchas veces a dejarle flores a los padres de Harry, ella trataba de que sus tumbas siempre tuvieran flores nuevas, y estuviera limpia, en ese lugar también descansaban los restos de su amiga Franchesca, que la confundieron con ella, ella puso en la lapida el verdadero nombre de quien descansaba, leyó la descripción que Harry puso en ella y se conmovió pero, no los suficiente para decirle la verdad.

Ginny se sentía muy triste por no ver a Teddy, le había tomado mucho cariño, y hasta lo había visto como un hijo, pero sabía que tenía el amor de Harry y de su abuela, así que nos se dejo perturbar por ese dolor.

El tiempo fue pasando, con gran rapidez, George tuvo un hijo al que le puso Fred y se caso con Romina, Ron se recibió como auror y ahora trabajaba como auror de clase A en el ministerio Hermione empezó a trabajar en la oficina de leyes mágicas, y muy pronto se casarían.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde estos, sucesos. Era el cumpleaños da James, el niño había crecido, y para tener recién tres años, era alto, muy inteligente, parecía tener mas de tres año, montaba las escoba de juguete y podía volar hasta ya dos metros de altura, era un niño excepcional para la edad que tenia, hablaba claramente, y razonaba como un niño mayor.

Ginny estaba en la madriguera despidiéndose de su madre, había cambiado mucho desde hacia tres años, siempre fue una mujer muy bella, pero ahora lo era más, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, cualquiera juraría que de esa cintura pequeña y bien formada no habría salio un niño, su cabello seguía del mismo porte, con excepción de que ahora lo tenia un poco undulado, tenia muchos pretendientes, pero nunca hizo caso a ninguno, solamente tenia ojos para su hijo y su trabajo.

- ¿por cuanto tiempo te iras?- pregunto Molly

- no lo se madre, créeme que lo que menos quiero es ir a allí- dijo Ginny molesta

- ¿si lo encuentras?- pregunto con perspicacia Molly

- ¡por merlín! madre ni se te ocurra ni siquiera mencionarlo- dijo Ginny alterada

- cabe la posibilidad- dijo Molly

- ya veré que se me ocurre… prométeme que cuidaras a James – dijo Ginny con ternura mirando a su hijo que jugaba con un carrito

- claro que lo haré- sonrió Molly

- entonces… deséame suerte- le dijo preocupada la pelirroja

- suerte- sonrió la mujer

- amor ven despídete de mamá- lo mando a llamar Ginny extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su hijo, que sin duda era el vivo retrato de Harry con acepción de los ojos, porque tenia los ojos de Ginny

- ¿donde vas?- pegunto con ternura el pequeño abrazando a su mamá

- a trabajar- le sonrió Ginny

- ¿me llevas?- sonrió el niño

- no mi amor, para la próxima lo hago- sonrió Ginny dándole un beso en la frente al chiquitín

- me traes regalos- sonrió James

- los que tu quieras, peo te tienes que portar bien, no hacer travesuras y obedecer a la abuela Molly- le dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla despidió a su madre y se fue

_- ¿Ginny?-pregunto Harry fuera de la madriguera_

_- Harry mi amor- corrió Ginny a alcanzarlo y lo abrazo_

_- Ginny… yo… te ruego que me perdones- suplico Harry mientras olía el cabello de la muchacha_

_- tontito, no tengo nada que perdonarte- sonrió Ginny dándole un dulce beso en los labios_

_- te amo- dijo Harry_

_- yo te amo mas- sonrió Ginny; cuando Harry dejo de abrazarla, Ginny no tenia rostro y caía en sus manos muerta_

_- noooooooooooooooooooo_

- no- despertó Harry ahogando un grito, estaba soñando, una mujer de grande ojos cafés y cabello negro lo miraba curiosa

- ¿volviste a soñar con ella?- dijo resignada la mujer

- ¿de que hablas?- dijo Harry parándose, poniéndose sus pantalones, dejando ver un cuerpo muy sexy, tenia el cuerpo más provocativo del mundo.

- Harry estoy tan resignada a que mientras me hagas el amor, pronuncies su nombre que ya no me importa que sueñes con ella, de todos modos esta muerta y de una muerta no tengo celos- dijo la mujer envuelta en sabanas

- ¿a sí?, entonces… ¿de quien tienes celos?- pregunto Harry colocándose la camisa

- de todas las zorras con las que te acuestas- dijo Brillite con rabia

- nunca me lo has reprochado- sonrió picadamente Harry

- eres un cínico- dijo molesta la mujer

- ¿tu crees?- sonrió descaradamente el ojiverde

- te encanta molestarme ¿verdad?- dijo Brillite parándose de la cama envuelta en sabanas

- en realidad, me da igual tu estado de animo- dijo Harry atándose los zapatos

- hubiera preferido que siguieras pensando en Ginny que esto, al final sigues pensando en ella, y te acuestas con cuanta ramera se te pone en el camino.- grito la mujer

- que feo que te llames ramera- sonrió Harry con cinismo

- oh no cariño, yo nos soy una ramera, soy tu prometida- dijo la mujer señalándole una anillo con una gran piedra

- sabes bien que te propuse matrimonio, por que tu padre me lo rogó- dijo Harry poniéndose su capa

- si, los se, pero no me importa, hiciste un promesa, seré tu esposa- dijo con orgullo la muchacha

- supongo que si, pero ojo que te pedí matrimonio y no dije la fecha- dijo con picardía el ojiverde

- que chistoso- sonrió la mujer- ¿cuando se lo dirás a tu amigos en Inglaterra?

- algún día, cuando me quede viudo- sonrió Harry

- chistosito- dijo la mujer acercándose seductoramente al muchacho- ven acuéstate tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo- dijo la mujer besando a Harry con pasión, pero el la parto

- pues yo no, y quien manda aquí soy yo- con estas palabras desapareció del cuarto dejando a la muchacha muy molesta

- Harry ayer te fuiste muy temprano de la fiesta- le dijo pablo- ¿con que nueva zorra te fuiste?

- con la que siempre tengo disponible- sonrió Harry mientras firmaba unos documentos

- si te escuchara el presidente hablar así de su hija tendrías tus días contados- rió el latino

- por favor, en verdad piensas que Montero puede hacerme algo… ingenuo- sonrió placenteramente el ojiverde

- esta muy seguro de tus poderes- hablo el latino

- si, soy el mago mas poderoso de la actualidad, así me llaman todos, y supongo que tú ya lo comprobaste- dijo Harry mirando la cicatriz del brazo del muchacho

- me consta hermano, aunque en lo de mi cicatriz tuviste algo de suerte- rió el latino

- nadie a podido ni siquiera desarmarme- dijo Harry orgulloso

- eres, el hombre mas afortunado el mundo- dijo Pablo

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo intrigado el ojiverde

- eres el mago mas hábil del mundo, jefe de urores de uno de los pises mas poderosos de la tierra, te pudres en dinero, y en mujeres.- dijo Pablo dejándose caer en el sofá

- pues si, creo que la suerte me sonríe, pero tarde- dijo Harry dejando de lado su picara sonrisa

- ¿lo dices por Ginny?- pregunto el latino

- si ella estuviera conmigo todo seria felicidad- dijo Harry tomando el retrato de Ginny que descansaba en su escritorio

- que pena hermano la perfección no existe, algunos tiene todo, como tu, pero les falta lo que par ellos es esencial, mírame a mi, si tan solo fuera la mitad de poderos y hábil comos tu, o tuviera una quinta parte del dinero que tu, oh, tan solo tuviera una mujer con quien acostarme todas las noches, seria feliz- dijo Pablo decepcionado

- ya cállate, y dime que paso con el informe que te pedí- pregunto Harry cambiando de tema

- oh verdad el informe, sabia que venia por algo, ahora regreso voy a traerlo- dijo rápidamente el latino y salio de la oficina


	12. Chapter 12

Este capitulo lo tuve que arreglar porque no me gusto como quedo, y mi primo ya lo había publicado sin mi autorización, me gusta como quedo, aunque fueron pocas cosas las que arregle creo que esta mucho mejor

**Este capitulo lo tuve que arreglar porque no me gusto como quedo, y mi primo ya lo había publicado sin mi autorización, me gusta como quedo, aunque fueron pocas cosas las que arregle creo que esta mucho mejor.**

CAP 12: Noche de locura

- y este es el mortífago que atrapamos- dijo el Pablo enseñándole una foto

- así que esa rata es la que nos causaba problemas- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia un armario

- si, lo capturaron en Texas- dijo el latino sentándose en el asiento de Harry

- párate… ¿quien lo atrapo?- preguntó el ojiverde sacando unas extrañas botellas de el armario

- Tom, un auror de clase c- dijo Pablo levantándose del asiento rápidamente

- guau… que sorpresa, pasaron los de clase A meses buscando a este maldito y uno de clase c lo captura, últimamente me están decepcionando… sigue detalladamente a ese auror, quizás reciba un asenso a nivel B- dijo Harry sentándose en su asiento

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto intrigado el latino

- la extraña poción que encontró Quilmas en la última redada- dijo Harry examinando una extraña botella roja brillante

- ¿ya sabes que es?- pregunto el latino tomando una botella parecida a la otra del escritorio

- mande una muestra examinarla… pero creo que es… es, un tipo de poción de olvido o algo así- dijo Harry medio intrigado

- las pociones de olvido son incoloras, clase de pociones básicas del colegio, mi querido amigo, ¿que en Howarts no te enseñaron algo tan básico?- se burlo el latino

- lo se Pablo, pero me refiero a un tipo de poción antigua muy poderosa de los Chinos- dijo Harry con perspicacia

- ¡ah!- articulo el latino medio avergonzado por su evidente ignorancia

- no te sientas mal Pablo, sabes bien que mi entrenamiento como auror fue distintos, e incluso mucho mas difíciles, aprendí cosa de otras culturas muy útiles, magia con la que ningún mago normal a soñado jamás- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar la botella

- si, verdad que el señor Harry Potter conoce de mucha mas magia que el mismo Dombuldort- rió Pablo, por su comentario, pero eso evidentemente molesto a Harry quien se levantó de su asiento y miro fijamente a el latino

- nunca digas, que se de magia mucho mas que Dombuldort, nadie en este mundo sabe mas que el, Dombulort fue el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, ¿me entendiste?- acuso amenazadoramente el ojiverde

- esta bien… solo… decía- dijo asustado el latino, Harry se sentó y siguió examinando la botella

- ¿cuéntame algo hermano?- rompió el silencio el latino

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry empezando a anotar algunas cosas en un pergamino

- por allí escuche que querías regresar a Inglaterra- dijo el latino con curiosidad

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry como si no hubiera escuchado lo último

- ¿Qué si te regresas a Inglaterra?- volvió a preguntar Pablo

- ¿quien te dijo tremenda cosa?- rió Harry

- lo oí- dijo confuso el latino

- pues, no deberías estar haciendo caso a chismes de pasillo- rió Harry

- lo decía, porque tu muy bien sabes que vine contigo a América porque eres mi amigo, mi mentor y… - dijo el latino pero Harry lo interrumpió

- hablas como si fuera un viejo, y te recuerdo que me llevas 3 años- sonrió Harry

- si, pero de ti he aprendido mas cosas que en la escuela de urores- dijo Pablo

- ya, deja de adularme y ve al grano- rió el ojiverde

- bueno quería decirte que yo iré a donde tu vayas- sonrió Pablo

- no iré a ningún lugar- dijo Harry retomando su pergamino y empezando a escribir

- si decides alguna vez ser valiente y regresar quiero ser el primero en saberlo- dijo el latino y salio de la oficina

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ser valiente?- pregunto Harry levantando la cabeza confundido pero su amigo ya no estaba- ser valiente, lo que me pasa con Inglaterra no tiene nada que ver con ser valiente- murmuro en voz baja para si mismo el ojiverde- _solo no quiero regresar porque me duele-_ pensó Harry mirando la foto de Ginny que descansaba en su escritorio

- papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba histérica una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos de cafés intensos que era Brillite

- ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Porque gritas como una loca?- preguntó muy calmado un hombre de bigotes que era el presidente Montero

- me estoy hartando de la forma como me trata Harry- dijo Brillite desplomándose en el sofá- tienes que hacer que Harry me respete

- y ahora ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto resignado el presidente

- estoy harta de ser la cornuda mas famosa de América, tienes que obligarlo a que deje de burlarse de mi papi- dijo con vocecita de niña mimada la muchacha

- tu permitiste que te tratara así desde un comienzo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo- dijo Montero cruzándose de brazos

- papi, tienes que hacer algo, no me importa que, pero Harry tiene que amarme- dijo la muchacha parándose y caminando hasta done su padre, se medio recostó en el escritorio y miro fijamente a su padre

- el que te ame era tu trabajo querida, si no lo supiste hacer, no es mi culpa- dijo firmemente el presidente- yo hice mi trabajo, se casara contigo

- ¡pero sin amarme! - grito histérica la muchacha

- pues no te cases, hay muchos magos detrás tuyo, que desearían desposarte - dijo Montero medio molesto por la actitud de su hija

- no papa, nadie se compara a Harry Potter- dijo Brillite molesta

- pues, entonces, aguántate el desprecio del héroe Potter- dijo muy molesto el presidente

- solo te pido, que me ayudes…tu puedes… votarlo- dijo maliciosa la muchacha

- ¿quieres que despida a Harry?- rió el presidente- Harry es la persona mas valiosa de todo Estados Unidos, mas que yo incluso, si el se va, el que pierde soy yo y América, porque cualquier otro país lo querrá en sus filas… no te das cuneta que es el mejor mago del mundo… jamás lo despediré y menos por tus caprichos

- pero…- articulo la muchacha

- y deja de molestarme con niñerías, si tanto te molesta la actitud de Harry seria mejor que dejaras de lado la absurda idea de casarte y cortaras- dijo el presidente empezando a escribir en un pergamino e ignorando a su hija

- ¡jamás!, Harry Potter será mi esposo así sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida- dijo amenazadoramente la muchacha

- no te obsesiones con alguien que no te ama Brillite- dijo cariñosamente Montero

- no me obsesiono papi, solo te informo que Harry va a terminar adorándome, ay que tu no me quieres ayudar yo tendré que actuar sola- dijo Brillite asustando a su padre

- me asustas hija- dijo Montero preocupado

- ya que mi padre tiene miedo de perder a Harry Potter, terminara perdiendo a su hija- sonio la muchacha

- sabes muy bien que lo mas importante en mi vida eres tu… pero no me puedo poner en contra de Harry- dijo Montero

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto histérica Brillite

- Harry Potter es el hombre más fuerte, poderoso, habilidoso, rico, e influyente del mundo- dijo Montero

- creí que ese era la descripción del presidente de los estados Unidos… o sea tu- dijo fríamente Brillite- eres su títere das asco- le dijo a su padre mirándolo con repulsión y saliendo de la oficina

- pues si, lo soy, y agradezco a Harry serlo, si no a horita estaría refundido- murmuro el presidente

En un hermoso hotel de Nueva York, hacia su entrada dos mujeres muy bellas

- es bonito el hotel ¿no?- pregunto una mujer morena de rizos castaños.

- si, me gusta, parece cómodo- respondió Ginny evidentemente molesta

- ¿porque tan molesta?- pregunto la mujer

- Smith me dijo los nombres de las personas que me tocan entrevistar- dijo Ginny con rabia

- ¿y hay algo de malo en eso?- pregunto confundida la mujer

- te lo contare luego- dijo Ginny ya que un hombre rubio se acercaba hacia ellas

- ¿la señorita Pardo?- pregunto el hombre que parecía ser el botones

- soy yo- contesto con una sonrisa la mujer

- hay un pequeño problema con las habitaciones, desearía que me acompañe- dijo el hombre

- voy a ver que pasa con nuestras habitaciones, mientras pasa al restaurante, y pide algo de beber… tengo una sed- sonrió la mujer a Ginny y se fue con el hombre

- si claro- Ginny fue al mostrador y pidió dos vasos de jugo, de repente un mujer muy bella de hermosos cabellos cafés se cerco al mostrador

- ¿puede traernos un helado de mora a la mesa seis?- dijo la mujer, Ginny reconoció aquella voz y sin saber porque lo hizo, la miro, la mujer voltio a verla y le sonrió pero en un segundo la sonrisa se le borro y se quedo tan pálida como un papel

- Gi…gi… ny- dijo asustada Andrómeda su cara expresaba susto, sorpresa, miedo.

- Andrómeda- articulo Ginny sin pensarlo

- pero… tu…tu estas…muerta- dijo Andrómeda muy sorprendida por la presencia de la pelirroja

- yo… lo siento- dijo Ginny avergonzada, quería huir de ese lugar pero se resigno a la triste verdad Andrómeda Tonks la había descubierto, quizás ahora todo su teatrito de que estaba muerta se descubriría y Harry sabría la verdad incluyendo que tenia un hijo

- tu estas muerta, no puede ser, Ginny, todo este tiempo- dijo Andrómeda aturdida por la noticia, estaba tan confundida que al final de esas palabras lo único que atino a hacer fue a tomar a Ginny y abrazarla mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad caían por su mejilla

- yo… lo siento tanto, nunca… nunca quise hacer daño- lloro Ginny mientras abrazaba a la mujer

- explícame… ¿Cómo?... es que…pero… ¡oh por merlín!- decía emocionada Andrómeda sin poder aun lograr articular una frase con sentido

Ginny le explicó todo incluyendo las razones por que se hacia pasar por muerta

- querida lo que sea que Harry te hizo no creo que se compare en nada a esto, decirle que estas muerta y ocultarle un hijo es demasiado- dijo Andrómeda amablemente a Ginny

- quizás tengas razón, pero no puedo decirle la verdad, tengo que seguir muerta para el- dijo suplicante la pelirroja

- nos se que es peor, decirle la verdad o ocultársela… no quiero imaginar lo que haría- dijo preocupada la castaña

- me quitaría a James y nos se lo voy a permitir- dijo con rabia la pelirroja

- Ginny, Harry jamás te quitaría al niño, puede hacerse convertido en alguien distinto al que era pero no es un mounstro- dijo indignada Andrómeda ante las palabras de Ginny- Harry te idolatra, cuando pensamos que estabas muerta Harry no soporto la idea de seguir en Inglaterra, simplemente estar allí donde tu viviste le hacia daño, por un año era una sombra, que no dejaba de llorarte, solo vivía para acabar con los mortífagos, solo sonreía algunas veces cuando Teddy hacia alguna travesura, nunca dejo de recordarte, pero un día, Harry bajo las escaleras, con una foto tuya la puso encima de la chimenea debajo de una pintura que mando a pintar de forma muggle, y el dijo, que ya no te lloraría mas, que desde ese día el Harry que conocía estaba en el viejo cementerio del Valle del Godric muerto junto a tu tumba, claro que no solo dejo de llórate si no que hizo que tu imagen fuera como el de una santa, hizo que Teddy nunca te olvidara que te viera como un Ángel de la Guarda, Teddy te quiere mucho por lo que Harry le a contado de ti… ahora Harry es distinto a cambiado mucho, después que te dejo de llorar se a convertido en alguien muy distinto casi irreconocible, es frío, calculado, mujeriego, pero sobre todo la inocencia que lo caracterizaba, aquellos ojos que irradiaban amor, hoy ya no están dispuesto a hacerlo- dijo Andrómeda con pesar

- Andrómeda ya no sigas, por favor, me duele escucharte, mi vida tampoco a sido fácil, crees que no me duele que james me pregunte por su padre y yo no sepa que decir, el necesita de Harry, pero no puedo, decirle la verdad, no puedo- Ginny empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

- tarde o temprano se volverán a ver, y el tiene todo el derecho del mundo de tener a su hijo a su lado- dijo Andrómeda con entereza

- ya te dije que no puedo decirle nada, yo me iré en cuanto el mundial termine, y nunca mas me volverán a ver- dijo Ginny con rabia

- ¿y no has pensado en ningún momento en Harry?- pegunto la mujer mirando los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la pelirroja

- Harry se quedara aquí pensando que estoy muerta, prométeme que no le dirás nada, prométemelo Andrómeda- dijo Ginny suplicante

- esta bien, no soy nadie para decirle la verdad a Harry, pero ojo que el esta aquí en Nueva York, fue invitado… no dudo que te encuentres con el- dijo Andrómeda

- lo se, me mandaron entrevistarlo- dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas

- ¿y que harás?- pregunto Andrómeda sorprendida de la frialdad con que Ginny tomaba la noticia

- no los se, pero evitare a todo costo, que sepa quien soy- respondió Ginny con la mirada perdida

- hija, quien juega con fuego se termina quemando- aconsejo Andrómeda preocupada

- no te preocupes Andrómeda ya sabré que hacer de todos modos, gracias, por no decirle nada a Harry- dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa

- no se lo diré, pero eso no quiere decir que este desacuerdo con lo que haces- dijo la mujer severamente

- es lo mismo que todo el mundo me dice, pero es mi decisión- Dijo Ginny levantándose de su sitio- ahora me tengo que ir

- ¿nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto rápidamente la mujer

- si, me quedare mientras el mundial dure, este es mi teléfono… llámame, me encantare ver a Teddy- sonrió Ginny

- adiós querida, yo te llamo- dijo Andrómeda y con esas palabras Ginny salio del restaurante. Un rato mas tarde Ginny subió a su recamara estaba demasiado cansada y el día siguiente seria la inauguración de el mundial.

- así que no le dirás nada- dijo Claudia la amiga de Ginny, la mujer era morena y de rizos castaños

- obvio que no- dijo Ginny recostada en su cama leyendo un libro- pero aun no se como are para entrevistarlo, no puedo aparecerme de la nada y decirle que quiero una entrevista suya ¿verdad?

- bueno quizás no así, pero en algún momento tendrás que decirle la verdad- dijo la morena que escribía en su laptop

- nuca, esta loca, jamás se lo diré- dijo Ginny molesta

- pero tiene que hacerle la entrevista, ¿oh no la harás?- dijo la mujer y miro de reojo a Ginny

- no se, creo que puedo beber una poción o algo por el estilo ¿no?- le dijo preocupada Ginny a su amiga

- ¿poción multijugos?- pregunto la morena, recibiendo una miada de Ginny que decía como _no me queda de otra_, a lo que la morena respondió- yo tengo una idea mejor y mucho menos complicada

-¿Qué?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja

- APARENCE INCANTATE- sonrió Claudia

- ¿que es eso?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja

- es un viejo hechizo, en donde cambias tu apariencia sin ser eso precisamente- sonrió la mujer

- no te entiendo- dijo realmente confundida la pelirroja

- mira… este hechizo, hace que la gente mire otro rostro, pero sin ser eso mismo, porque cuando te miren en el espejo eres la misma, o sea es como una simple ilusión porque no cambias de apariencia en realidad, no es como la poción multijugos- dijo sonriente la morena levantándose e su asiento y dejando de lado su laptop y continuo explicando- pero el hechizo solo es posible, con un espejo mágico, existen muy pocos en el mundo y yo tengo uno

- ¿entonces?- sonrió sin entender exactamente lo que su amiga le intentaba de insinuar

- el día de la fiesta de clausura del mundial te presentaras ante Harry pareciendo otra – dijo sonriente la morena recostándose a lado de Ginny

- ¿crees que funcione?- pregunto Ginny

- obviamente- sonrió la morena

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente solo en tres semanas ya había el nuevo campeón mundial de Quiddish que obviamente fue Brasil, en una reñida final contra Inglaterra. Ginny y Camila fueron las corresponsales del diario de Quiddish de Inglaterra como ya sabrán, gracias a Dios cuando Ginny iba a ser descubierta por Harry algo sucedía y lo evitaba por más de 5 veces paso esto, pero por obra de la providencia no sucedió. Andrómeda y Ginny salían muy a menudo, algo que intrigaba a Harry pues ellos Vivian en Washington y no sabia como era que la mujer tenia una amiga en Nueva York, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, Ginny vio a Teddy con el hechizo de aparence incantate, que le salio de maravilla por prueba, ya que el baile de clausura se acercaba. Harry por su parte la paso muy bien viendo su deporte favorito Y el día del primer partido hizo un espectáculo de Inauguración entrando a Jugar por el equipo de Inglaterra ganando atrapando la snich.

Mientras que todo esto pasaba en Inglaterra George leía el periódico. En la portada un equipo de camisetas verde amárelas saltaban emocionados cargando una pesada copa… en la portada decía NOS ARREBATARON LA COPA. George leía lo que decía dentro y una voz que reconociblemente la de Ginny decía

_Es triste como después de una reñida competencia, nos arrebataron la copa del mundial, pudimos haber hecho mas, pero el dominio de los latinos, fue espectacular, nos falto mas Garra dicen algunos, otros dicen que ente la magia que tienen los Brasileños no podemos hacer nada, pero yo digo que gano el que menos errores cometió…a continuación la reseña de la copa mundial de Quiddish:_ Uganda, Transilvania, y Escocia

_En los octavos de final se enfrentaron el ganador del mundial de hace11 años __**Irlanda**__ y Japón ganando aplastantemente el equipo Irlandes, otro juego emocionante fue la reñida competencia entre __**Argentina**__ y una de las sorpresas del mundial, Portugal que nunca paso la fase de grupos dejando a Uganda fuera de los octavos, aqui solo se pudo definir cuando el buscador del equipo Argentino Messí cogió la snich pues los puntos eran iguales y el partido duro casi un dia, el otro partido emocionante fue __**México**__ y Túnez, donde el equipo mexicano derroto con dificultad al equipo tunecino, por otro lado se vieron las caras el otro equipo Sudamericano: __**Perú**__ contra Escocia donde como ya sabemos cayo derrotado sorprendentemente, después de tres mundiales de pasar a cuartos de final, también se enfrentaron __**Brasil**__ contra Francia donde salio victoriosa la zamba, Estados Unidos también paso y se enfrento contra __**Sudáfrica**__ donde cayo derrotado, decepcionando ya que era el país anfitrión, __**Alemania**__ también hizo gala de presencia ganando rápidamente en tan solo 5 minutos al equipo de Rumania, pues el buscador alemán cogió la snich haciendo un nuevo record pues este era en 7 minutos; y por ultimo nuestro equipo __**ingles**__ derroto sin dificultad al equipo Bulgaria dejando una gran decepción ya que este equipo el ultimo mundial qudo en semifinales, nadie puede negar que desde que Krum ya no juega en este equipo ha decaido notablemente. De esta fase del mundial podemos decir que de los equipos que el ultimo mundial pasaron a cuarto solo paso Peru e Irlanda._

_Los curtos de final fueron igualmente de emocionantes pues se enfrentaban Irlanda y __**Argentina**__, donde los latinos hicieron picadillo a los irlandeses ganando aplastantemente 300 a 20, jamás se vio en cuartos de final tan abultado resultado, parecía que Argentina jugaba sola, pero sobre todo sorprendio la gran diferencia de los latinos contra el ultimo ganador de la copa, por otro lado México tenia un arduo partido con __**Perú **__que sorprendió ganando por un 250 a 180, logrando la gran asaña de pasar tres mundiales seguidos a semifinales; El partido __**Brasil**__- Sudáfrica fue otra fiesta de zamba ya que el equipo africano cayo derrotado por una aplastante puntuación de 390 a 200; En Alemania __**Inglaterra**__ los ingleses ganamos cuando Edwin atrapo la Snich después de un arduo partido. Como ya lo vieron este mundial nos dejo muchas sorpresas tres equipos americanos y un equipo europeo._

_En las semifinales se enfrentaban __**Brasil**__ contra Perú, el equipo peruano que le había ganado a Brasil en cuartos de final hace 11 años pero que en los amistosos y la copa americana no pudo hacerlo cayo derrotado por una puntuación e 280 a 240. Argentina tenía que derrotar a los ingleses para hacer una final americana o un clásico americano pero cayó derrotado por los __**Ingleses**__ ya que estos pudieron encontrar rápidamente la Snich. Por ultimo como ya saben en la final _

_Donde se enfrenaban Brasil e Inglaterra salio victorioso el equipo Brasileño levantándose con el mayor galardón del Quiddish mundial._

- es sorprendente que esos latinos nos ganaran- rugía de furia George

- siempre lo hacen y deberían acostumbrarse- dijo molly mientras saboreaba un cucharón de sopa de su olla

- me hubiera gustado ir a alentar a Inglaterra- decía soñadoramente George, mientras Molly le daba una pequeña mirada a su gemelo

- ya lo haras, desde que se implanto es nueva norma de que los mundiales se lleven a cabo cada 11 años, tendran mas oportunidades de ir- dijo molly- Romina trae a Fred y James ya esta la cena- grito Molly con dirección al segundo piso. Un minuto mas tarde Una mujer de cabellos negros ondulados y blanco como la nieve bajaba con un niño de cabellos Rojos pero igual de blanca que ella

- James no esta conmigo ni Fred, yo lo bañaba- dijo Romina mirando a su hijo y dando un dulce beso George. Molly salio de la cocina y empezó a llamar a James en el patio

- ¿James donde estas?- gritaba buscando a su nieto al mujer

- aquí abuelita- contesto una vocecita muy dulce. Molly se percato que la vocecita venia de por el árbol de cerezos y fue

- James Sirius te estuve buscando por todos lados- dijo dulcemente la mujer

- mira abuelita se murió- lloraba el niño que tenia en manos una paloma blanca. Molly tomo a la paloma y verifico que el animal estaba muerto y lo confirmo

- si querido le diré a Arthur que te traiga otra- la mujer se voltio con dirección a la madriguera- ahora vamos a comer

- no te mueras- dijo James tomo al pajarito en sus pequeñas manos, molly lo miro con ternura y después de un rato el pajaritos se fue volando. Molly quedo tan sorprendida que no podía articulara palabra "_estaba muerta, yo lo vi" _pensaba la mujer

- no estaba muerta- sonrió James. Molly estaba convencida e que la paloma si estaba muerta, y que de algún modo James lo devolvió la vida; pero eso era imposible ninguna magia devolvía a la vida, ninguna

Era la fiesta de clausura del campeonato de Quiddish, todos festejaban este gran suceso y Ginny estaba tan nerviosa porque sea comos sea tenia que entrevistar a Harry ya que de eso dependía su trabajo, de todos modos, habían logrado el hechizo que le cambiaba la apariencia.

- es una linda velada ¿no Ginny?- pregunto Claudia que vestía muy bella en un vestido dorado que hacían relucir sus rizos

- si- contesto nerviosa la pelirroja que ya no tenia ni medio cabello rojo

- ya cálmate no parece que fueras tu- le decía Claudia a Ginny que ahora parecía una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, vestía muy hermosa llevaba un vestido negro ceñido hasta por debajo de la rodilla y llevaba el cabello medio recogido dejando caer algunos mechones por su nuevo rostro

- ¿si me reconoce?- pregunto preocupada la rubia

- no podrá y tranquilízate, que ahí viene- dijo Claudia mirando en dirección donde el presiente, Harry y pablo se acercaban

- buenas noches señoritas- dijo el presidente saludando a las dos damas- supongo que conocerán a Harry Potter el jefe de urores y su mano derecha Pablo Do santos

- buenas noches, mi nombre es claudia Pardo y ella… - dijo la morena señalando a Ginny- … es la señorita Jennifer Weston – Ginny sonrio placidamente mientras Harry la miraba muy detenidamente

- mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter- dijo Harry y le tomo la mano para besarla, ambos recibieron una corriente que los erizo por completo, esa extraña sensación los confundió por un rato, haciendo que no se dejaran de mirar a los ojos

- espero, me conceda una entrevista hoy- fingió la voz Ginny muy nerviosa por dentro pero pareciendo tranquila ante los demás

- por supuesto, a una dama tan bella como usted no le puedo negar nada- sonrió pícaramente el ojiverde que quedo cautivado por algo que no defina exactamente de la muchacha.

- me devuelve mi mano- sonrió Ginny, mas suelta pues Harry no la reconoció

- oh, disculpe- dijo Harry y le soltó la mano

- bueno me retiro, Jenny, tengo que sacarle una entrevista a Colyn Blue del equipo Ingles- dijo la morena y salio del lugar

- bueno fue un gusto conocerla señorita- dijo el presiente

- el gusto fue mió- sonrió Ginny y el presidente camino a otro grupo de personas dejando a los dos muchachos y Ginny solos

- me concede una pieza- dijo galantemente Harry; Ginny lo dudo pero al final accedió, y salieron a la pista de baile

- sabe… tengo la extraña sensación de conocerla- dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a el

- quizás en algún momento de su estadía en Inglaterra nos conocimos- hablo Ginny nerviosa

- es seguro, usted tuvo que ir a Howarts, quizás de allí la conozco- sonrió Harry

- se equivoca, mis padres son Españoles, yo estudie en la escuela del rey- dijo Ginny para salir del apuro

- oh, ya veo, ahora entiendo por que no la recuerdo precisamente de allí, suelo tener muy buena memoria, pero aun así, sigo pensando que la conozco de algún lado- dijo Harry

- no se…- articulo Ginny nerviosa pero de repente una mujer de rubios rizos los separo

- me lo prestas- sonrió seductora la mujer

- estoy bailando con la señorita- se molesto Harry

- es tu nueva conquista, así que tu serás la mujer con la que Harry se acostara hoy- dijo despectiva la mujer

- ¿que?- dijo desconcertada Ginny

- ya cállate Marian, y déjame- dijo molesto Harry

- los dejo solos- dijo Ginny- y no querida, no soy la chica de turno del señor Potter, si te esfuerzas quizás y consigas serlo tu- dijo Ginny y se fue, Harry se quedo extrañamente confundido por la actitud celosa de la rubia

Ginny corrió al tocador de damas pues en la fiesta sentía que se asfixiada. Gracia a Merlín allí no había nadie se apoyo frente al espejo donde su verdadero reflejo relucía en el espejo, allí luchaba con todo lo que sentía

- _¡oh, Ginny!, ¿que haces aquí?, no puedes estar aquí, lo viste… esta tan hermoso, tu no puedes amarlo, ya lo olvidaste, tu lo habías logrado… pero esta tan guapo… pero míralo es un don Juan, ese no es tu Harry, el es otro… pero se le parece tanto es tan guapo, y yo lo amo, ¡oh por merlín! ¡Lo sigo amando!, no no puede ser, por merlín, porque tuve que venir a esta fiesta… estas loca, en que estabas pensando, si lo sigues viendo con esas… te delataras por los celos que irradias_- Ginny hablaba en su mente mientras se miraba en el espejo, por esa discusión interior nos e dio cuneta que entro un mujer se miro en el espejo quedando atontada por que la mujer que estaba en el espejo no era la misma que estaba allí

- yo… estoy ebria – dijo admirada la mujer, Ginny se dio cuenta y dijo

- si lo esta – y salio corriendo de allí

- ¿Ginny donde estabas?- pregunto claudia a Ginny que salía el tocador de damas- se supone que tienes que entrevistar a Harry conciente no ebrio

-el esta ocupado con sus golfas- dijo con rabia Ginny

- ¿celosa?- pregunto Claudia pícaramente

- no- dijo cortante y molesta la pelirroja

- bueno entonces ve y entrevístalo- sonrió la morena. Ginny camino hacia el que bailaba sensualmente con una mujer morena

- señor Potter disculpe pero me encantaría entrevistarlo ahora- dijo con naturalidad Ginny

- si con mucho gusto- sonrio Harry- me disculpas- dijo Harry a su acompañante y salio con Ginny al patio

- me pareció verla molesta por el comentario de Marian- dijo Harry para romper el silencio

- en cierta forma si me molesto, que me confundieran con una de sus queridas- dijo con frialdad la pelirroja que ahora se miraba rubia

- no son mis queridas, llamémoslas amigas cariñosas- rió Harry pero Ginny no lo hizo lo que provoco que Harry dejara de hacerlo. Ginny lo miro a los ojos, algo que a Harry le extraño, porque la muchacha lo hacia con ternura

- no puedo creer en lo que te has convertido… digo se ha convertido- corrigió Ginny dejándolo de mirar

- ¿a que se refiere?- preguntó Harry extrañado

- ya no es el mimo Harry Potter que salio de Inglaterra- dijo Ginny con ternura

- lo noto- dijo Harry incomodo por las palabras de la muchacha

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ginny

- solo disfruto de la vida- sonrió Harry

- ¿siendo un don Juan?- pregunto Ginny con calma

- no quiero enamorarme, el amor duele- dijo Harry adelantándose unos pasos

- cree que no se enamorara saliendo o acostándose con cuanta mujer se le aparece- dijo Ginny en voz alta haciendo que Harry frene en seco

- en cuanto menos corazón entregues en una relación, menos dolorosa será la decepción- dijo Harry con frialdad- ¿nunca le han roto el corazón señorita?

- yo… sí - dijo Ginny tratando de no llorar- pero aun así, no hago lo que usted

- ¿tiene padre, madre, hermanos, un hijo?- pregunto Harry acercándose a Ginny y mirándola a los ojos

- si- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza

- entonces, no sabe lo que es no tener nada, y perder lo único por lo que se vive- dijo Harry con rabia- ahora si me lo permite empiece con su entrevista- Ginny asintió con la cabeza

Harry sin saber que la muchacha con la que hablaba era Ginny hablo gran parte de la noche en una amena entrevista dejando de lado la pequeña discusión que tuvieron.

- me encantaba ir detrás de la snich, era realmente feliz encima de una escoba, ovacionado por todos las personas que me importaban, mi casa… Griffindor- decía Harry sonriente

- en verdad te encanta el Quiddich- dijo Ginny perdida en la mirada de Harry

- si, quizás si no fuera auror seria jugador profesional, a si quizás no hubiéramos perdido la final- dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny sonriera

- Harry amor, ya deja de hablar y ven vamos a bailar- lo jalo una muchacha

- bueno gracias por todo- sonrio harry y se dejo guiar por la mujer dejando a Ginny con celos, Claudia llego un momento después

- ¿y?, ¿conseguiste la entrevista?- sonrió la morena

- si, quiero irme, ¿puedo?- dijo Ginny con tristeza

- ¿porque?, la fiesta esta buena, diviértete- dijo Claudia empezándose a mover al compás de la música y tomando dos copas de weasky de una azafata que iba flotando

- no puedo estar ni un segundo mas a lado suyo, no puedo- dijo muy nerviosa la pelirroja

- Ginny, ya deja de sufrir por el, divierte, demuéstrate que puedes olvidarlo, toma- dijo la morena dándole un vaso de weasky

- no tomo- dijo Ginny rechazando la bebida

- ahora si, ahoguemos nuestras penas- Ginny dio una mirada a Harry que bailaba sensualmente con una mujer

- tienes razón, salud- dijo Ginny con despecho y bebió de la copa completo

Ginny pasó toda la noche tomando, en gran medida hasta quedar casi ebria, de todos modos todavía razonaba peo la cabeza le daba vueltas

- y me boto, no sabes como estuve, por meses, trato de olvidarlo sabes, pero no puedo, es que no me quiere, si tan solo me quisiera un poco- lloraba Claudia mientras Ginny la miraba con preocupación

- creo que estamos mal, será mejor que te lleve al hotel- dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento

- no, yo me voy sola, no te preocupes, solo tengo que desaparecer, tengo noción de adonde ir, adiós amiga- dijo Claudia y desapareció tan rápido que Ginny no se dio cuenta si no hasta algunos segundos después. Ginny también se dispuso a desaparecer pero una mano la tomo del brazo

- hasta que por fin se fue, creí que no te dejaría sola en mucho tiempo- sonrio Harry que ya no llevaba el saco ni al corbata, y su camisa estaba media desabotonada

- ¿que quieres?- pregunto Ginny molesta

- ¿porque tan agresiva?- se defendió Harry- te llevo a tu casa, en ese estado no creo que llegues ni a medio pasillo

- no soy tonta Potter, tu lo que quieres es seducirme, y llevarme a la cama- dijo Ginny muy picada

- y si lo intento ¿resultaría?- preguntó con picardía el ojiverde

- pues no, así que ni lo intentes- dijo Ginny

- entonces no lo intentare, solo quiero llevarte a tu hotel porque me caes bien- dijo Harry

- ¿y tu chica de turno?, ¿que la vas a dejar plantada?- dijo Ginny

- yo no tengo chicas de turno- dijo Harry tratando de defenderse

- no te preocupes yo puedo irme sola- Ginny empezó a caminar y por casi cae si no hubiera sido por Harry de seguro la próxima parada de la pelirroja hubiera sido el suelo- bueno, creo que si necesito ayuda- dijo Ginny y Harry le dio una sonrisa de ternura

Llegaron al hotel donde Ginny se hospedaba, Harry la acompaño hasta el ascensor

- Bueno, llegamos- Dijo Ginny acercandose lentamente para despedirse. Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quería marcharse, alejarse de Harry lo más antes posibles. Pero por otro lado, el se le hacía tremendamente irresistible.

- Sera mejor que me vaya – dijo Harry y se acercó, la tomó de la cintura y la sorprendió dándole un tremendo beso en los labios. Al principio Ginny trató de zafarse, pero no lo logro. Sólo atinó a enlazar sus brazos por el cuello del ojiverde y devolverle el beso. Al cabo de unos instantes, que parecieron varios minutos, se separaron.

- Buenas noches Ginny – Dijo como en un susurro. Ginny lo miró, lo tomó de el cuello y volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue más efusiva. El la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella se colgó de su cuello. El acensor se abrio en frente de ellos, Ginny lo condujo dentro de este, Una vez en el elevador, los besos y caricias cada vez eran más efusivos, Harry y Ginny literalmente se comian vivos, Harry tenia su mano dentro de la falda de Ginny y ella desabotonaba la camisa de Harry. Habían perdido el control. La noche que planeo Ginny se estaba llendo por la Borda. Se había decidido tratarlo con indiferencia, solo conseguir una entrevista, no caer en sus garras y ahora, lo unico que queria era ser suya. Por todo el pasadiso al cuarto se estrellavan en cada pared por la efusividad de sus besos, Harry con la camisa desabotonada y despeinado no podia dejar de besarla, simplemente no podia pensar, nunca le habia pasado eso con nadie, pero esa mujer rubia de alguna u otra manera lo habia vuelto loco; al llegar a la puerta de el cuarto Ginny se solto de harry y completamente exitada y con la respiración entrecortada saco su barita y pronuncio "_alohomora" _ y haciendo clic, la puerta se abrió. La pasión los derrumbó en el sofá. Harry acariciaba la pierna de Ginny mientras le besaba por el cuello y Ginny le desabotonaba el pantalon con torpeza por la rapidez, se levantaron del sofá y la aventó a la cama, haciéndola emitir un grito de placer, después de una secion de besos escudriñando sus gargantas, la tomo de las muñecas comenzó a explorar con la nariz su cuello, empesando a besarla, "_ese aroma_" pensaba "_ese aroma_" , _"¿porque ese aroma lo volvia loco?", _pero no hizo caso a suspensamientos solo siguió besandola, primero su oreja, su cuelo, su pecho. Las manos de Harry recorrían el cuerpo de Ginny causándole diversas sensaciones. Ginny trataba de pelear una batalla en su cabeza que ya tenía perdida. Algo dentro de ella le decía que esto no estaba bien Pero no podía negarse a volver a tener esa sensación que solo el era capaz de hacerla sentir. Cada beso de Harry, se sentía como una descarga eléctrica, que poco a poco iba debilitando sus defensas. Harry le provocaba sensaciones diferentes, a las que sentía con el hacia ya cuatro años. El antes era un caballero, sus besos le provocaban ternura. El nuevo Harry en cambio, sus besos ardían en el cuello, y provocaban una tensión en todo su cuerpo, sentia mucho mas palcer.

Ella, se sintió en las nubes… comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello azabache. En un segundo en que Las sensaciones que le despertaba la lengua de Harry eran indescriptibles… suspiraba a cada instante.

Después de algo parecido a un calvario para Ginny donde no podía pensar con sensates…. No quería hacerlo. Se dedicaba a disfrutar cada movimiento de su hombre. Se sentía tan diferente… y deseó que él continuara… ni siquiera pensó… no tenía el mas leve remordimiento. Sólo quería que Harry hiciera lo que tenía que hacer… ella lo estaba esperando desesperadamente.

- me encantas Jennifer- dijo Harry totalmente excitado, provocando que Ginny se sintiera como un abasura al escuchar ese nombre, asi que se armo de valor, tenia que decirselo.

– Harry… yo… - dijo ella., él atacaba su cuello a medida que subía y se acomodaba para ser uno con ella – yo… tengo que decirte… - él prácticamente no escuchaba. Ella deseaba tanto que lo hiciera pero había tantas mentiras que los separaba que la hacían sentirse una basura. El llegó al punto de encuentro y cerró los ojos un instante. Estaba tan excitado que no podía controlarse. – Yo… soy Gi…– pero no termino la frace, si lo anterior era un calvario lo que estaba viviendo ene se momento era una tortura, Esto la volvía loca, sentir como se movía dentro de su cuerpo, así, lento y profundo… se sentía otra vez mujer, se sentia feliz. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, era feliz. El estaba disfrutando como nunca, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciéndolo, pero parecía cada instante una eternidad, Ginny lo disfrutaba, ya no le importaba nada, solo sentía que ese momento era lo único real en la vida. Se sentía en el paraíso… hubo un momento para Harry que extrañamente pensó que la mujer con la que lo hacia era su Ginny eso hizo que le pusiera un poco mas de ternura a la situación e incluso pronuncio su nombre haciendo que Ginny se asustara pero de todos modos esa palabra la hizo tremendamente feliz.

Ginny estaba plena. Su deseo más profundo, el que albergó durante toda este tiempo que no vio a Harry se había hecho realidad. Ella se entregaba a la pasión y Harry Potter, su único, su gran amor, el padre de su hijo aquel que llegó a pensar que jamás volvería a tener, la hizo suya. Harry estaba tremendamente cansado y ella también, así que quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente el sol caía directo en la cama Ginny abrió los ojos se sentía mariada, resaquiada, voltio y vio el rostro de Harry durmiendo, Ginny se levanto de la cama, se vistió y con cuidado salio de la recamara, bajo las escaleras, camino al lobi, y hablo con el recepcionista

- buenos días señorita Weasley- sonrió el recepcionista

- buenos días, el muchacho que llego anoche conmigo esta en mi recamara, cuando se levante y pregunte por Jennifer Weaston, le dice que me regrese a Londres- dijo Ginny

- ¿Jennifer Weaston?- pregunto el recepcionista sin entender

- por nada de este mundo le diga mi verdadero nombre… se lo suplico- dijo suplicante la pelirroja

- no hay ningún problema señorita Weasley, que tenga un buen viaje- se despidió el hombre

- gracias- dijo Ginny y con estas palabras Ginny salio del hotel camino hacia un callejón y desapareció.


	13. Chapter 13

Se que me demore horrores para publicar este capitulo pero estaba en exámenes en la universidad y no tenia tiempo de traerlo si no hasta ahora

**Se que me demore horrores para publicar este capitulo pero estaba en exámenes en la universidad y no tenia tiempo de traerlo si no hasta ahora.**

**Hace algunas semanas me entere de que al comienzo de mi fanfics habían cosa muy parecidas a un trabajo de una persona que recién se publico, yo verdaderamente no los sabía porqué mi primo es quien me ayuda con el fanfics dándome ideas nuevas, pero en caso de que hayan cosas de padma patil creo que es el nombre le doy los derechos a ella, recién hace unas semanas leí su fanfics y me gusto mucho, así que dense una mirada por su fanfics que esta muy bueno. Para la próxima lo que me de mi primo ya no lo tomare en cuenta**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.**

CAP 13: un niño muy especial

La noche anterior había sido como irreal para Ginny el solo pensamiento de haber sido de Harry nuevamente después de casi cuatro años, habían provocado una gran guerra en su cabeza que hacía que estuviera completamente confundida. Mientras preparaba sus papeles en el ministerio de control migratorio mágico para regresarse a Inglaterra, la cabeza de Ginny se hizo miles de preguntas que hacían que su conjunción creciera de forma extraordinaria. Una vez que accedieron a darle el permiso para salir de Estados Unidos Ginny desapareció de allí y apareció en el ministerio de Londres para luego aparecerse en la madriguera. Ginny llego a la puerta de la madriguera toco la puerta y Molly le abrió

- ¿Ginny, querida que tal el viaje?- saludo con una gran sonrisa la señora Weasley, estrechando a su hija en brazos

- bien madre, estoy cansada, ¿donde esta James?- dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba

- salio con George y Fred a la tienda- dijo Molly serrando la puerta

- bueno iré a dormir un poco… estoy exhausta- dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír pero le salio mas una mueca más que una sonrisa

Ginny se recostó en la cama, se acurruco y unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla, se sentía mal, era una sensación de culpa que no había sentido antes, para ella estos tres años sin Harry habían sido de resignación, se había propuesto no pensar en el y solo ocuparse de su hijo, para ella no había otra cosa en el mundo que no fuera James, ya hasta pensó haber olvidado a Harry y que quizás podía volver a amar pero después del viaje a Estados Unidos las cosas habían cambiado, después de verlo todo su mundo cayo como un castillo de naipes y un gran mounstro apareció dentro suyo, la culpa era el primer mounstro pues Harry pensaba que estaba muerta, nos sabia que tenia un hijo, se acostó con ella sin saber verdaderamente que era Ginny, peor aun, le hizo el amor, pensando en Ginny, sin saber que lo era realmente, eso hizo que se sintiera una basura, pero ella tenia sus razones, algo en su corazón le decía que estuvo bien haberse hecho pasar por muerta y otro le decía algo completamente distinto, algo en ella le desgarraba el alma, una culpa la atormentaba: le quitó la posibilidad de tener un padre a James, y eso quizás su hijo jamás le perdonaría.

Ginny estaba dentro de sus pensamientos cuando Hermione entro con unas telas de colores lilas.

- me dijo Molly que llegaste, mira… ¿Qué te parece el lila para los manteles de las mesas para la boda?, tu madre dice que el lila es de mala suerte pero yo…- hablaba Hermione pero se interrumpió al notar las lagrimas de Ginny- ¿te pasa algo?- volvió hablar sentándose al costado de la pelirroja

- no nada- dijo rápidamente Ginny levantándose con una tímida sonrisa y secándose las lágrimas

- ¿cuando vas a entender que no me puedes engañar, Ginevra Weasley?- le regaño la castaña

- lo vi- dijo la pelirroja y hecho a llorar

- ¿a Harry?- pregunto inexpresiva la castaña

- si- articulo Ginny mientras lloraba abrazada de su amiga

- ¡o por merlín!, ¿se dio cuenta?…- dijo Hermione y Ginny contesto rápidamente

- no!!, me presente con otro rostro- dijo Ginny mientras se secaba las lagrimas- lo tuve que entrevistar

- ¡por merlín!- se sobresalto la castaña

- y… y… yo me… me acosté con el- dijo Ginny dejando a su amiga completamente aturdida

- ¿queeeeeeeee?- levanto la voz la castaña parándose de un salto de la cama

- lo que oíste, no pude negarme, necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente, necesitaba que me besara nuevamente, ¿entiendes?, necesitaba volver a sentirme mujer- dijo sin respirar la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿tu aun lo amas?- pregunto con lastima la castaña

- lo amo como jamás pensé que llegaría a amar- contesto la pelirroja sucumbiendo a las lagrimas

Ginny le contó todo lo que paso mientras estuvo en Estados Unidos, sin dejar de llorar le contó sobre su encuentro con Andrómeda, las tantas veces que por casi fue descubierta, el hechizo para que pareciera otra persona, la fiesta donde hablo con Harry, la noche de pasión que tuvieron, y como es que lo dejo en el cuarto de hotel sin despedirse.

- ya veo, los siento Ginny, pero creo que cometiste el gran error de tu vida al hacerte pasar por muerta- reprimo la castaña a su amiga

- no empecemos con la misma discusión de siempre- dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas y levantándose de la cama

- nunca me cansare de decirte que todavía no es muy tarde para decir la verdad- dijo Hermione

- no puedo decirle nada, es que me hizo mucho daño, no tengo remordimientos por el, solo los tengo por mi hijo- dijo altanera la pelirroja

- hazlo por el- dijo la castaña

- yo a mi hijo no le he mentido, sabe quien es su padre, sus abuelos…- dijo Ginny pero fue interrumpida

- a quien quieres engañar, ¿quien es el padre de James?... Te contesto, James ¿Qué James?, el niño no lo sabe, ¿que harás cuando te pregunte? me lo imagino... mamá ¿Cuál es el apellido de mi papa?, o peor aun… desde que tengo uso de razón me dijiste que mi padre esta de viaje y hasta hora no regresa… puedes omitir verdades por ahora, que James recién tiene tres años, pero ¿Qué harás cuando sea mayor?, ¿vas a seguir mintiendo?, ¿he?, ¿eso harás?- dijo recriminante la castaña- ¿le vas a hacer daño a tu hijo por una absurda venganza?- completo de forma mas calmada

- no es una venganza, solo… solo que…entiéndeme no pudo perdonarlo- cayo rendida Ginny

- pero el te amaba- dijo con pesar la castaña poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Ginny que sentada miraba con tristeza a Hermione

- si, pero me creyó un mounstro, me dolió sus palabras, su desconfianza, que pensara que yo podía engañarlo, peor aun, que digiera que el hijo que esperaba era de Draco, entiéndeme, me dolió… me duele, no puedo perdonarlo… por mas que deseo hacerlo… no puedo- dijo desesperada Ginny sin dejar de llorar

- si, pero todo se sabe en esta vida, y si Harry se entera, el odio que tu le tienes no se va a comparar al que va sentir el por ti, entiende Ginny… le estas robando a su hijo- dijo Hermione

- es mi hijo- corrigió con altanería la pelirroja- yo lo lleve 9 meses, yo fui la que por casi muere tratando de salvarlo, yo le di a luz, yo estuve a su lado cuando enfermaba, yo soy su madre, el…- dijo con rabia Ginny pero Hermione la interrumpió

- el hubiera compartido muchas cosas con James… si tu le hubieras dado la oportunidad- dijo con voz serena la castaña

- lo siento pero no puedo decirle la verdad, Harry esta en América, y se acabo, pude olvidar a Harry en estos tres años, pues puedo volver a hacerlo, el jamás regresara, y eso es todo- concluyo Ginny cansada de la discusión

- sabes que eso no es verdad, el vendrá para mi boda- corrigió Hermione

- ya hablamos de eso, apareceré con otro rostro, en cuanto a James, es muy pequeño para asistir a tu boda, se quedara durmiendo, ya que tu matrimonio es por la noche , Harry no sospechara nada- dijo Ginny con frialdad

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry y Ginny se volvieron a encontrar y pasaron la noche juntos, claro sin que Harry supiera que era Ginny.

- guau, así que no la volviste a ver- comentaba Pablo mientras tomaba un Wisky

- pues no, desapareció, de la misma forma que apareció, llame a el periódico pero nadie me da razón, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra- comentaba Harry mientras firmaba unos pergaminos

- ¿tu llamaste?- pregunto sorprendido el latino

- si… ¿por?- levanto la cabeza Harry extrañado

- que no era que "noche acabada relación desecha", o que era muy buena en la cama y…- se burlo el latino por el repentino interés de Harry hacia una sola mujer

- no hables estupideces- dijo medio molesto el ojiverde- no se pero esa muchacha tenia algo que me atrae- dijo Harry

- te enamoraste- dijo incrédulo el latino

- ¡no!- negó rotundamente Harry- ¿como crees?, solo te digo que quizás pudiera haber sido la indicada- dijo Harry sin pensar

- la indicada para acostarse contigo una semana- rió Pablo

- ¡no!- negó nuevamente el ojiverde, pues el mismo se empezaba a confundir con lo que decía, no sabia por que pero esa muchacha tenia algo que lo hizo sentir diferente- la indicada para conocerla, y quizás…- acoto Harry pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

- hacerla tu novia- completo la frase entre risas Pablo, mientras Harry se ponía colorado de la vergüenza

- tanto así… no- dijo enfurecido Harry- pero quizás… ¿porque no?- se rindió de discutir Harry y accedió a lo que su corazón le decía, por algún motivo, Harry sintió que la muchacha con la que se había acostado, Jennifer Weaston lo había hecho sentir diferente, otra persona, la que alguna ves fue

- oh, que creo que el viejo Harry regreso- dijo con ternura irónica el latino

- ¿de que hablas?- volvió a enfurecer el ojiverde

- si es el Harry que miraba algo especial en una mujer y no precisamente sus curvas- dijo pícaramente el latino- o será que esta chica te recuerda a Ginny

- pues ahora que lo dices, mientras lo hacíamos por un momento pensé que era ella- dijo pensativo el ojiverde

- guau, estas mal hermano, ya olvídala, entierra de una vez por toda a Ginevra Weasley, y busca una relación seria, con una buena muchacha, cásate, y ten una linda familia… pero no con Brillite, esa muchacha loca me cae muy mal- dijo el latino medio asqueado con el solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de Brillite

- pues algún día me tendré que casar, se lo prometí a su padre- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento

- ¿fue una promesa inquebrantable?- pregunto el latino intrigado

- no, fue algo peor, se lo jure por la memoria de Ginny, y para, mi eso es peor que una promesa inquebrantable- dijo Harry sirviéndose un wisky

- nunca me contaste ¿Cómo fue?- hablo Pablo y Harry decidió contárselo

Flash Back…

Harry se encontraba en un bosque con un hombre de bigote, el hombre sangraba por una maldición en el pecho, sin embargo Harry lo sostenía mientras 20 hombres encapuchados lo rodeaban, Harry solo mantenía en su mano su barita que apuntaba con cautela

- ya ríndete Potter, no tienes salida- rió un mortífago

- jamás Grindey- dijo Harry mientras con cautela dejaba a el hombre en el suelo y con gran agilesa dio un maldición que le cayo a 5 mortífagos, una gran batalle empezó donde Harry increíblemente dominaba, después de algunos muertos, heridos y otros que escaparon Harry tomo a Montero en sus hombros y desapareció. En una clínica, el presidente mágico se disputaba entre la vida y la muerte. Harry no se separaba de el.

- me voy a morir muchacho- dijo montero con voz ronca

- no diga eso- dijo Harry fríamente

- tu me sacaste de allí, gracias- dijo montero- fue mi culpa, te juro que no quise, pero tuve que hacer esa alianza, yo entiendo que quieras denunciarme, pero lo hice porque me amenazaron con hacerle daño a mi niña- dijo montero lentamente mientras Harry solo lo miraba

- yo no diré nada Montero- articulo fríamente Harry

- gracias, me voy a morir, y lo que mas me duele es que mi niña, se quede sola- empezó a llorar Montero

- me tendrá a mi- dijo Harry tomando la mano extendida de Montero

- júrame, Harry, por lo mas preciado que tengas, que la cuidaras… cásate con ella, protégela Harry, te lo ruego- lloro Montero

- te lo juro, me casare con ella, pero no se rinda, tiene que llevar a su hija al altar- sonrió Harry

- júralo por lo mas preciado- volvió a decir montero

- lo juro por la memoria de Ginny, pero ya no hable, no le hará bien.- termino diciendo Harry

Fin Flash Back

- así que eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que montero no sea un mortífago?- dijo con perspicacia el latino

- no lo se, es demasiado idiota para serlo, solo trataba de hacer un tipo de alianza para proteger a su familia, algo tonto, pero lo traicionaron, gracias a merlín lo descubrí, y pude ir a rescatarlo, si no ahora estaría muerto- dijo Harry sentándose nuevamente con el vaso de wisky

- pero además de salvarle la vida, de la cárcel, ¿todavía le prometiste casarte con su hija? Para mi que el tarado es otro- dijo riendo el latino

- ya cállate… ahora cambiando de tema, tengo algo que decirte- sonrió pícaramente Harry

- ¿Qué?- pregunto intrigado el latino

- bueno, pues después de pensarlo muy bien, decidí regresar a Inglaterra- dijo Harry bebiendo de su vaso

- pero ¿porque? – pregunto sin entender el latino

- bueno es simple, Ron se casa, y según sé Mercurio Lestrange se fue de aquí y regreso a Inglaterra, así que no tengo ya nada que hacer aquí- dijo con una gran sonrisa Harry

- ¿entonces ya no le tienes miedo?- pregunto confundido el latino

- ¿a Lestrange?... yo jamás- empezó a decir Harry pero Pablo lo corto

- no a Lestrange a Inglaterra – dijo Pablo

- yo no le tengo miedo a Inglaterra, simplemente siento cierta nostalgia, me duele, pero creo que estoy listo para regresar- dijo Harry con firmeza

- genial, entonces, ¿que harás con Brillite?- pregunto Pablo medio confundido- por fin dejaras a esa víbora come hombres, tonta y…- insultaba el latino

- ya!.. te entendí… pero no…ella se quedara a terminar sus estudios, en cuanto los termine me dijo que iría a Inglaterra y nos casaremos- dijo despreocupado Harry, provocando una mirada de extrañeza departe de su amigo

- ¿tienes fiebre?- pregunto Pablo completamente extrañado

- es hora que siente cabeza hermano, acabo de decidir que debo empezar a madurar solo me calmare por un tiempo, de todas maneras estoy arto de mi vida, debo concentrarme en Mercury, ya me esta causando dolor de cabeza- dijo Harry terminando de tomar su wisky

Molly se encontraba cocinando cuando bajo Ginny con un montón de periódicos en las manos, se sentó en el comedor

- Hija algo muy raro sucedió el otro día- decía molly mientras cocinaba

- ¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de leer el periódico

- es sobre james- dijo Molly

- ¿que pasa con mi hijo?- preguntó Ginny, mirando a su madre

- el otro día James encontró una palomita muerta, yo constaté que lo estaba- dijo Molly sentándose al frente de su hija

-¿y?- pregunto Ginny sin entender a donde iba la conversación

- el la tomo en sus manos y la palomita salio volando- dijo Molly con calma, para no causar preocupación en su hija

- ¿me estas tratando de decir que mi hijo james de 3 años de edad, un niño pequeño revivió una paloma muerta?- sonrió Ginny divertida e incrédula

- sí- dijo firmemente Molly

- mamá, sabes muy bien que eso no existe, nada en este mundo, ninguna magia revive a los muertos, y menos mi hijo- dijo Ginny media divertida

- yo se lo que vi Ginevra, aya tu si me crees o no, James es un niño especial, es muy inteligente para su edad, hábil, y tiene algo que lo rodea que me hace pensar cosa- dijo seriamente Molly, empezando a preocupar a Ginny

- ¿Qué cosas?, habla claro- dijo Ginny con firmeza

- mi nieto tiene algo, como un ángel… un don que transmite cierta paz- dijo Molly muy seria

- mamá, James es un niño normal, no hables tonterías- dijo Ginny media molesta

- aya tu si no me crees- dijo Molly levantándose de su asiento y caminando a ver su olla de sopa

- mamá, todo esta en tu cabeza, James es como cualquier otro niño, sí… algo crecidito para su edad, pero nada de lo que me preocupe- dijo Ginny sonando muy calmada y divertida por las ocurrencias de su madre

- esta bien… no se ni porque te conté nada… olvídalo- dijo molesta Molly

Ginny se encontraba escribiendo en unos pergaminos en la cocina, mientras molly cocinaba y James jugaba con su snich

- mami, hoy es domingo ¿no vamos a ver a los abuelitos?- dijo James con ternura

- si mi amor, termino este informe y vamos- sonrió Ginny

- tío Ron y tía Hermione no van a ir dicen que están muy ocupados- dijo James mientras subía a una silla y empezaba a colorear en una hoja

- mira quizás me demore, mejor ve con la abuela- dijo Ginny sonriendo a su madre- ¿mama puedes llevarlo?

- Ginny, estoy muy cansada, ¿que hará que no vayamos un día?- dijo Molly sin ganas

- mis abuelitos se ponen tristes- Ginny sonrió con ternura por la ocurrencia de su hijo

- esta bien, vamos- accedió Molly

- geeeeee- empezó a decir el niño alegre corriendo con la snich en la mano

Ya en el cementerio molly caminaba de la mano con James

- ya vimos a Sirius y aquí estamos Lili y James – dijo Molly mirando la tumba de los padres de Harry, Ginny siempre hizo que su hijo quisiera a sus abuelitos, por eso siempre lo llevaba a visitarlos incluyendo el mausoleo de Sirius

- hola abuelitos- dijo James

- a ver, creo que les demos cambiar de flores, traeré unas nuevas… no te muevas james- dijo molly, y se fue; james fue aun lado a ver una tumba, molly desde una florista veía de reojo al niño, percibió como si el niño hablara con la tumba que había al costado de las de Lili y James pero no le tomo interés después de un rato regreso con unas hermosa flores blancas pero las tumbas tenían flores nuevas, molly miro al niño que sentado en una tumba hablaba con alguien, eso ya era común, siempre pasaba lo mismo, era normal para un niño de su edad tener amigos imaginarios

- james ven aquí- dijo Molly y el niño corrió donde su abuelita

- pasa algo abuelita- dijo el niño

- ¿de donde salieron estas flores?- pregunto molly, james señalo la tumba de a lado

- james robaste las flores de esa tumba- riño la mujer

- no!! ella me las presto- dijo señalando a alguien pero no había nadie

- ¿de que hablas james?, ¿quien te dio premiso par tomarlas?- pregunto enojada la mujer

- milagros- dijo James

- ¿de que hablas?- dijo mas molesta por las mentiras del niño la mujer

- ella me dijo que me prestaba sus flores, yo no las robe- dijo con tristeza, molly camino a la tumba y extrañamente leyó el rotulario que decía MILAGROS PERCIBA, como era posibles que alguien llamado milagros le dio las flores, era extraño que el niño supiera el nombre de la persona que había en esa tumba, mas cuando su nieto no sabia leer

- ¿como es la señorita? - pregunto incrédula Molly

- gordita- rió el niño- ella dice que mis abuelitos les cae muy bien

- ¿tus abuelitos? – pregunto ahora asustada Molly

- si a ellos no les gusta que me demore mas de una semana en venir, adiós abuelitos- se interrumpió el niño y levantando su bracito despidió a alguien que no había al frente- ¿ya nos vamos?- pregunto

- ¿james tu miras a tus abuelitos?- pregunto inquisitivamente Molly

- no!!- dijo el niño- ya no, ya se fueron

- ¿como es tu abuelita?- pregunto muy intrigada Molly

- ella es muy bonita y tiene el cabello rojos y ojos azules y mi abuelito es…- describió James

- vámonos James… se hace tarde- dijo cortante la mujer tomando al niño de la mano salio del lugar

- Ginny cuando te he mentido- preguntaba molly en la madriguera

- mamá, decir que mi hijo mira muertos es totalmente descabellado, mi hijo esta en la edad de tener amiguitos imaginarios- dijo molesta Ginny mientras se preparaba un café

- no… si habla de una tal milagros de la tumba del costado que justamente así se llama y nos sabe leer y peor aun si nunca le has mostrado una foto de lili como puede describirla- dijo Molly alterada

- no lo se, mama, quizás algunas ves le mostré alguna foto… sabes muy bien que los Potter salen en muchas revistas, debe haber sido eso- dijo Ginny sentándose en el sofá

- Ginny no de explicaciones tan absurda por favor- dijo Molly molesta dejándose caer en un sillón

- bueno todo tiene una explicación, ya encontrare una para esto- dijo Ginny en ese momento sonó la puerta se paro y fue a abrirla

- hola Ginny- dijo un hombre muy guapo de cabello ondulado castaño y ojos azules

- Michael- sonrió Ginny dándole un gran abrazo

- llegaste sana y salva- sonrió el muchacho entrando a la sala

- bueno yo los dejo solos- dijo molly y caminando con dirección a las escaleras y se fue

- ¿y que tal el viaje?- sonrió Michael

- muy bueno, y productivo- dijo Ginny sentándose en el sofá

- que pena que perdimos el mundial- dijo haciendo una mueca el muchacho

- pues si, es una lastima- dijo Ginny con otra mueca

- ¿y james?, quiero ver a ese travieso- dijo con una gran sonrisa el hombre

- james!!...- grito Ginny- ven a saludar a Michael- en ese momento el niño vino corriendo y se lanzo en sima del visitante

- macol- rio el niño y ambos se unieron en un gran abrazo

- ¿como esta el niño mas guapo del mundo, futuro buscador de Inglaterra y rompecorazones del mundo mágico y muggle?- grito como loco Michael mientras daba vuelta por la sala con el niño en brazos, provocando las risas del niño. Cuando paro y bajo al niño, James abrazo a su mamá y les dijo

- mami, cuando te vas a casar con Michael- esto provoco una risa cómplice en Michael y un sonrojo de Ginny

- ya hablamos de eso James- dijo severa Ginny

- si, ya hablaron de eso James, no atosigues a la princesa mas hermosa del mundo con esas preguntas- dijo pícaramente el hombre- ¿mejor cuéntame que hiciste hoy?

- fui a ver a mis abuelitos- dijo James provocando un sonrisa en la pelirroja y Michael

- ¿y ahora que te dijeron?- le dijo Michael al niño

- que mi papi va a volver muy pronto- dijo el niño, Ginny palideció con estas palabras

- que bien campeón- dijo Michael tomando al niño en brazos y elevándolo

- james sube a tu recamar quiero hablar con Michael- dijo seria Ginny, el niño obedeció y salio

- ¿Que es eso de que te dijeron tus abuelitos?- pregunto Ginny molesta

- cosas del niño, tiene una excelente imaginación- dijo despreocupado Michael

- mi madre dice que describió a lili- dijo preocupada la pelirroja

- si lo se, a mi me describió a james y lili, pero quien sabe y vio una foto de ellos en algún lado- dijo Michael tomando a Ginny de las manos- cálmate Ginny, no creerás eso de que el niño ve a los muertos ¿verdad?

- no claro que no, pero… ¿y lo de milagros?, mamá dice que… que le dijo que la tumba que estaba a lado pertenecía a una milagros- dijo preocupada la pelirroja

- debe haber una explicación también a ello, pero cambiando de tema a lo que verdaderamente venia es a mostrarte esto- Michael le entrego un periódico, Ginny a leer empalideció

_NUESTRO HÉROE REGRESA A INGLATERRA_

_Después de confirmarse la renuncia de Harry Potter al cuartel de auores de estados unidos, Harry regresaría a tomar su antiguo puesto de jefe de aurores del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, después de 3 años de intentos inútiles del ministro para traerlo de vuelta. Ayer se dio a confirmar esta estupenda noticia, de tener devuelta en casa a nuestro salvador._

- esto no… puede… estar pasando- balbuceo Ginny pálida

- así es Ginny, Harry regresa, pero eso no es todo lee aquí- dijo Michael señalando unas líneas

_AIRES DE BODA_

_Después de confirmarse el regreso de Harry Potter al ministerio ingles, ayer se dio a conocer el compromiso formal de nuestro héroe con la señorita Brillite montero hija del presidente mágico de los estados unidos, después de años de rumores, ayer el mismo Potter confirmo tan grata noticia ya que se le había tasado como el soltero mas codiciado del mundo, mujeriego como no se imaginan, nadie en este mundo podría conquistar ese corazón, por fin esta sentando cabeza , por fin armara una ansiada familia, Harry Potter se presume estaría contrayendo nupcias dentro de muy pocos meses después que su señorita novia termine la escuela de medí magia de whington._

Los ojos de Ginny se hicieron agua, no podía creer lo que leía, Harry se casaría, y regresaría a Inglaterra, _¿que iba a hacer ahora_?, pensó, _ella estaba muerta, Harry la descubriría, se casaría, ya no la amaba _

- ¿que harás?, no podrás vivir en el mismo país con Potter a menos que le digas la verdad- dijo Michael ante la cara ausente de la pelirroja

- yo, no se que are… ¿Cuándo vendrá?- dijo asustada Ginny

- dentro de dos meses se presume- dijo el muchacho

- esta bien, gracias… ¿me puede dejar sola?- dijo Ginny con frialdad

- Ginny, sabes que cuentas en todo conmigo, si tu quieres irte yo… me iré contigo, te he dicho que james me quiere como a un padre y estaría…- dijo Michael pero Ginny no lo dejo continuar

- james tiene un padre- dijo cortante la pelirroja

- lo entiendo… será mejor que me vaya… adiós preciosa- dijo el muchacho y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue dejando a Ginny mas confundida y triste de lo que pudo haber estado en años

- yo soy la ultima que se entera de que nos regresamos a Inglaterra- grito Andrómeda mientras entraba al despacho de Harry en su casa

- desde que llegamos aquí me ha insistido en regresar… y nunca te hice caso… hasta hoy, ¿cual es tu problema?- dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras firmaba unos pergaminos

- _Ginny_- pensó Andrómeda

- pero ellos dice que llegaremos dentro de dos meses, no mañana- recrimino la castaña

- será una sorpresa, y tu no dirás nada- sonrió Harry

- ¿Y Brillite?- pregunto Andrómeda

- ya hable con ella… he hice lo que quiso que hiciera- sonrió Harry

- accediste a tremendo disparate- dijo incrédula la mujer

- Si- dijo medio molesto el ojiverde

- pero… Harry… ¿tu estas loco?- dijo sorprendida la mujer

- no, solo fue una tonta firma en un tonto papel muggle- sonrió Harry

- Harry… te… casaste- dijo la mujer como si el muchacho no entendiera la magnitud del problema

- de forma muggle… por civil, nada de importancia, solo para dejarla tranquilita, aquí terminando sus estudios de todos modos, nadie lo sabrá, hasta que nos casemos por lo legal de forma mágica – dijo el ojiverde tranquilamente

- no puedo creer la tremenda tontería que hiciste, debiste esperar… regresar a Inglaterra a ver a Ginny- dijo Andrómeda sin medir sus palabras

- ¿Ginny?- pregunto confundido el ojiverde

- su tumba- corrigió Andrómeda- quizás después de ver su tuba, cambiarias de opinión

- existen los divorcios- dijo tranquilamente Harry

- si no la amas… ¿porque accediste?- pregunto preocupada la mujer

- ya deja de reprocharme, esto harto de que todo el mundo este pendiente de porque hago las cosa… yo me entiendo- dijo molesto Harry, harto de que se metieran en sus asuntos

- Harry presiento de que te vas a arrepentir… de forma muggle o no, te estas enredando mucho con esa muchacha y si alguna ves decides desacerté de ella no vas a poder- dijo la mujer maternalmente

- tranquila se cuidarme solo- sonrió Harry

Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto escribiendo su columna del diario en su escritorio, miraba hacia fuera de la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos

_Se casara, no puedo creerlo, pero se suponía que me amaba a mi, es que ¿ya me olvido?, ya no me ama, ¿porqué se casa?, pero que estas pensando Ginny, acaso creíste que te lloraría toda la vida, tu decidiste esto ahora tienes que olvidarlo_

- ¿pasa algo Ginny?- interrumpió sus pensamientos Hermione que acababa de entrar al cuarto y se había recostado en la cama

.- ¿dime tu?- dijo Ginny aventándole el diario

- oh… leíste el artículo- dijo Hermione

- ¿como pudo?, se supone que me amaba a mi- dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento

.- estas muerta ¿lo recuerdas?..Acaso creíste que te lloraría toda la vida, tu lo decidiste sabias que pasaría, que se casaría algún día, que haría su propia familia… que te olvidaría- dijo la castaña amablemente

- lo se, pero no puedo evitar que me duela- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama

- entiendo… ¿Qué harás ahora que regrese?, ¿por fin le dirás la verdad?- pregunto Ginny

- no… me iré, me ofrecieron un empleo en Alemania, después de tu boda… me iré- dijo Ginny con resignación- esa será la ultima ves que veré a Harry

- no lo veras, porque…- dijo Hermione y sacando de su chaqueta una carta se la dio

_Querido Ron_

_Ya sabes que regreso dentro de dos meses, se supone que llegaría para tu boda, pero se me hace difícil, lo siento, solo quería decirte eso, dile a hermi que me perdone, de todos modos ahora que viviré allí, todo volverá a ser como antes, ¡el súper trio! No se enojen por fa un abrazo_

_Harry_

- me lo dio ron hace un momento, que se creyó ese imbécil, no asistir a mi boda- dijo indignada la castaña

- el destino esta empeñado en no volver a ponernos frente a frente- sonrió con tristeza la pelirroja

- ¿Estas segura de irte? – pregunto preocupada la castaña

- si, Michael me ofreció…- dijo Ginny pero Hermione muy furiosa la interrumpió

- no me digas querer ser el padre de james, Ginny… james tiene un padre y es injusto…- gritaba ofuscada la castaña pero Ginny la interrumpió

- ¡ya Hermione!... creo que al final de todo, james merece una familia… y Michael estos tres años ha estado siempre a mi lado- suspiro- James lo quiere como un padre-termino diciendo la pelirroja

- algún día todas tus mentiras se te derrumban… y la mas lastimada vas a termina siendo tú- dijo serena la castaña- todo sale a la luz en algún momento, todo en la vida se llega a saber y el día en que Harry lo sepa, ese día Ginny… Harry Potter hará crujir las rocas del mar, su furia va ser bien justificada de eso ni lo dudes.


	14. Chapter 14

CÁP

CÁP. 14: El padre y el hijo

El sol se asomaba lentamente por al ventana dejando entrar haces de luz que iluminaban el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja, sus cabellos brillaban mientras ella soñaba tranquilamente con aquel amor que nunca pudo ni podrá ser. De repente un niño de cabello azabache interrumpía en el dormitorio pálido y medio enfermo, subió a la cama y observo a su madre por un largo rato. La mujer se percato de la presencia y abriendo los ojos esbozo una sonrisa y saludo al pequeño.

- hola amor- sonrió la pelirroja

- mami, me duele la cabeza- dijo tiernamente el niño, Ginny se reincorporo y colocando una mano en la frente le hecho una mirada de preocupación al muchacho

- tienes fiebre… seguro que estuviste jugando quidish con George hasta la noche ¿verdad?, seguro te vas a resfriar- dijo Ginny tiernamente, le dio un gran beso en la frente y se levanto de la cama- entra en la cama… te traeré el desayuno aquí.- el niño se puso bajo las sabanas, Ginny lo tapo bien, le dio un beso cariñoso y saliendo del cuarto bajo a la cocina donde su madre preparaba el desayuno

- buenos días madre- dijo Ginny al terminar de bajar las escaleras

- Hola querida- sonrió Molly

- James se esta resfriando… ¿tienes la pócima para el resfrío mamá?- pregunto Ginny mientras preparaba un vaso de leche con chocolate

- otra vez… últimamente el niño esta muy enfermizo- dijo Molly extrañada

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja

- desde hace semanas esta con una extraña fiebre que le aparece y se le va de la mima forma… de la nada- dijo Molly, Ginny empezó a preparar unos panes con mermelada de calabaza y mirando seriamente a su madre

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto la pelirroja

- pues porque no es que digamos tan raro, los niños a esa edad suelen enfermarse mucho, y mas en los magos, porque están empezando a desarrollar la magia y sus defensas están por los suelos… es normal que se enfermen- sonrió amablemente la mujer

- es bueno saberlo- dijo Ginny, de repente James bajo corriendo las escaleras y abrazo fuertemente a su madre

- James te dije que te quedaras en el cuarto- riño Ginny

- ya no estoy malito ma- sonrió el niño, Ginny le tomo la temperatura y efectivamente la fiebre había desaparecido, pero esto en ves de poner feliz a la pelirroja la preocupo mas.

- ¿que les parece?, este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos- sonreía Harry mientras observaba su antigua casa en Grimmauld Place

- todo sigue como lo dejamos- agrego Andrómeda que sostenía de la mano aun niño de poco mas de 7 años, de cabello morado y intensos ojos celestes, que miraba muy serio y un tanto de petulancia

- ¿te acuerdas de este lugar Tedy?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa Harry a el niño

- algo… no mucho- dijo el niño con seriedada- ¿cuando iremos a ver a mi madrina?- pregunto el niño soltándose bruscamente de su abuela

- mañana, hoy quiero darle una sorpresa a los Weasley- dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

- Harry deberíamos de avisar que llegamos- dijo Andrómeda mientras se sentaba también

- será una sorpresa… Kreacher limpia la casa y alista las recamaras como solían ser, el cuarto del amo Régulus decórala para Teddy, yo seguiré en mi recamara (la de Sirius) y la de Andrómeda también la de siempre (la de huéspedes)… subamos Teddy, veamos si te gusta tu cuarto, si no para cambiártelo- dijo Harry, el niño accedió y subió junto a su padrino esbozando una sonrisa amable, mientras Andrómeda se quedaba abajo tomo una pluma y escribió

_Ginny querida_

_Harry y yo regresamos a Inglaterra esta noche apareceremos en tu casa. Quiere darles una sorpresa pero obviamente no iba a permitir que esto se descubriera de esta manera, has lo que tu creas conveniente. yo cumplo con precaverte un beso_

_Andrómeda_

Una lechuza se paro en la ventana abierta de Ginny, en ese momento Ginny se bañaba y James estaba jugando vio la carta, la tomo, la miro y la volvió a poner en el escritorio que miraba hacia fuera de la ventana una pequeña brisa movió el papel haciendo que este cayera por la parte trasera hacia el vértice del piso.

Era de noche Bell con Fleur llegaron a cenar a la madriguera con sus dos hijos Victoire de 6 años y Micki de 1 año, Percy llego poco después con su novia Penélope Clearwater una ex novia de Howarts con la que regreso hacia ya unos meses y de la cual estaba tan enamorado que parecía haber campanas de boda, también se encontraban Hermione y Ron muy contentos, aunque discutían a menudo por detalles insignificantes de la boda discutían tanto que molly paraba _diciéndoles " si así discuten sin estar casados no quiero imaginarme cunado lleven 20 años soportándose",_ Romina la esposa de George era la mano derecha de Molly siempre la ayudaba en todo, a cocinar, a limpiar a ir de compras, era la hija que Ginny nunca fue, tan acomedida era Romina y tan desatenta Ginny que eran dos polos opuestos, Romina llevaba ya 7 meses de embarazo muy pronto nacerían los gemelos, pues ya se había confirmado que eran dos niños eso desilusionó a Romina pues buscaban una mujercita, mientras George se puso nostálgico por su gemelo Fred. Era muy tarde y solo faltaba que George llegara de la tienda de sortilegios muy a menudo se llevaba a Fred y James con el, a ellos les encantaba estar con el bromista de George, Arthur tampoco había llegado de el ministerio y ni que decir de la familia de Charle que se encontraba en Rumania.

- cuantas veces le he dicho a George que no se lleve a James hasta tarde, por que se puede resfriar… es un inconciente- decía molesta la pelirroja mientras se servia un vaso de agua

- si querida, mas aun cuando esta con esas fiebres constantes- dijo Molly que empezaba a servir los platos

- George es un inconciente- dijo Romina molesta, tomando asiento

- ¿cuando te vas Ginny?- pregunto Bell a su hermana

- en unos días empieza la copa de Quidish americana- sonrió Ginny

- ¿te vas a ir?, ¿estas loca?, acabas de llegar- dijo ron muy molesto

- lo se, pero es una buena oportunidad que me dieran el trabajo- contesto molesta la pelirroja

- no debegias dejag a James solo tanto tiempo, y mas a su edad… es un niño, y necesita de su madge- dijo fleur mientras le daba una cucharada de papilla a la boca a su bebe

- si, lo se- dijo Ginny molesta por el comentario parándose de su asiento y mareándose al hacerlo

- ¿estas bien hija?- pregunto Molly rápidamente ya ayudándola a sostenerse

- solo fue un mareo, no estoy comiendo bien- dijo Ginny volviéndose a sentar

- También si trabajas como elfo… cualquiera se enferma- dijo Ron divertido

- ha… Ginny me olvide, hace un rato entre a tu cuarto a buscarte, se me cayo algo y encontré esta carta sin abrir… presumí que una lechuza la trajo y no te diste cuenta- dijo Romina entregándole un sobre

- gracias, no no me di cuenta de cuando llego- sonrió Ginny tomando la carta

En ese mismo momento Harry, Andrómeda y Teddy aparecieron en al puerta de la madriguera y empezaron a tocar. Ginny abrió la carta y al leer lo que decía y escuchar la puerta se quedo helada y pálida

- voy a abrir- dijo Hermione parándose de su asiento

- no¡¡… grito Ginny- yo subiré – balbució y subió las escaleras corriendo, mientras Hermione abría la puerta y todos se quedaban extrañados con la actitud de la pelirroja

La cara de Hermione fue de inexpresión, su amigo, Harry el cual no vio por tres años estaba en frente sonriente, y su amiga Ginny estaba en el piso de arriba, eso la aturdió no sabia como recibir a Harry pero después de meditarlo rapídamente, y sin medir la emoción de ver a su hermano del alma solo salto a sus brazos de alegría como solía hacerlo desde que era pequeña. Todos los demás sintieron esa misma sensación, pero de igual modo la emoción de verlo fue más que los razonamientos y corrieron a abrazarlo, los primeros fueron Ron quien por casi se hecha a llora de la emoción y luego Bell seguido de Molly, después del momento tan emocionante se sentaron y empezaron a hacerle preguntas, Andrómeda también fue recibida con cariño pero ella se limito a preguntarle a Molly y Hermione de Ginny

- ¿donde esta Ginny?- le pregunto al oído a Hermione – mande una comunicación para prevenirla- la castaña recordó la carta y respondió con voz muy baja

- esta arriba escondida, recién leyó la carta minutos antes que ustedes llegaran

- o mi dios, seria bueno irla a ver- dijo rápidamente la mujer

- seria raro, yo creo que esperemos- respondió la castaña

Todos comían amenamente y entre anécdotas divertidas y peligrosas de Harry la noche iba pasando hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta y un pelirrojo muy alto que llevaba en sus brazos a otro pelirrojo como el y un niño de cabello azabache de ojos cafés agarrado de la mano entro a la cocina, George miro a Harry y no supo que hacer solo se quedo frío de la impresión.

- ¿no te alegra verme George?- sonrió Harry extendiendo los brazos

- si, claro que si- el gemelo bajo a su hijo y le dio un gran abrazo a Harry, El ojiverde se detuvo a mirar a los niños en especial a james que extrañamente le pareció verse a si mismo y a Ginny

- ¿ellos son tus hijos?- pregunto Harry mirando detenidamente a James

- el es Fred… mi hijo- dijo rápidamente nervioso señalando a el pelirrojo

- y… tu… ¿quienes son tus padres?- pregunto Harry a James, poniéndose de cuclillas para tratar de estar a la altura del pequeñín, en ese momento ambas miradas se examinaron y chocaron directamente, se miraron por un largo rato en donde miles de sensaciones se hicieron sentir

- mi Mami…- empezó a contestar el niño pero Molly lo interrumpió

- es el hijo de Genny- dijo rápidamente tomando al niño de la mano y alejándolo de Harry- una amiga de la familia a la cual ya queremos como hija

- ¿su mama se llama Genny?- pregunto extrañado Harry al notar el parecido del nombre con el de Ginny

- Jennifer- corrigió rápidamente Molly, mientras todos yacían en sus lugares inmóviles y tenebrosos de que la bomba explotara y Harry se diera cuenta de que el niño era igual a el, como el niño no entendía de que hablaban corrió y subió rápidamente las escaleras saliendo de la cocina

- oh ya veo- dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¿que tal estuvo todo en América?- pregunto Bell para tratar de cambiar de tema

- me divertí, pero los extrañaba así que por eso regrese- sonrió Harry

Mientras la sena seguía y todos comían y conversaban Hermione y Andrómeda decidieron subir a ver a Ginny, y bajar a James ya que era demasiado sospechoso que el niño no bajara. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la pelirroja la encontraron hablando con el niño.

- entonces tu no puedes decirle que yo estoy aquí amor- le decía tiernamente la pelirroja al niño

- Ginny- corrió Andrómeda y tiernamente abrazo a Ginny y esta correspondió el abrazo-

Estás tan bella

- igual tu… pero y ¿Harry ya se fue?- preguntó Ginny

- no sigue abajo, pero es muy extraño que James no baje.. El ya sabe que esta aquí- respondió Andrómeda

- ¿Qué sabe de el?- pregunto asustada la muchacha

- Que es hijo de una amiga de la familia llamada Genny- respondió tranquila Hermione

- bueno genial, entonces bajen… amor ve con ellos- se dirigió a james y el niño tomando la mano de Hermione bajo con las dos mujeres

Andrómeda y Hermione bajaron junto que James pero este ultimo capto la mirada de todos los presentes, por alguna extraña locura de Ginny no vio nada de malo en que el niño bajara según ella era imposible de que Harry sospechara algo, esto la tranquilizo, pero la extraña sensación de poner a padre y a hijo cara a cara todavía no le gustaba

- abuelita- sonrió el niño y corrió a abrazar a Molly

- ¿tu mama te dio permiso?- murmuro al oído al niño, y este asentó con la cabeza

Harry miraba extrañado al niño, con ternura, por algún motivo ese pequeño le causaba sensaciones raras, le daba paz, y sentía que debía de quererlo, de repente el niño fue hacia el

- ¿tu eres mi papi?- pregunto tiernamente James

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender Harry

- james el no es tu papi, tu papi esta de viaje- dijo Molly rápidamente y tomándolo de la mano para alejarlo de Harry, pero el niño se soltó rápidamente

- abuelita dijo que mi papi regresaría- dijo con gran inocencia el pequeño

- si… pero el no es- dijo nerviosa Molly y volviendo a tomarlo de la mano sin éxito porque nuevamente se soltó

- ¿cono te llamas?- pregunto Harry

- james- contesto el niño

- ¿james?, ese es mi nombre… digo me llamo Harry James- dijo Harry ante la atenta mirada de los presentes que yacían inmóviles ante tal escena

- entonces… tu eres mi papi- insistió el niño

- ya te dije que no, será mejor que…- agrego Molly quien lo volvió a tomar de la mano pero esta ves Harry fue quien lo evito

- no… espera- le dijo a molly- sabes no soy tu papi, pero podemos ser amigos, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- dijo Harry levantado al niño y sentándolo en sus piernas

- siiiiiii- rió el niño abrasando a Harry fuertemente

La noche paso sin contratiempos, Ginny permaneció en su recamara sin hacer ruido, James hablaba de su mamá, cuando mencionaba el nombre de Ginny molly le aclaro que el niño no podía aun decir Jenny y por eso la confusión, por otro lado no hubo mas percances, en toda la velada

Harry y james tuvieron una extraño acercamiento, ambos se parecían tanto que era increíble el parecido

- realmente no se por cuanto tiempo dure esta mentira- dijo Andrómeda en voz baja

- lo mismo digo- acoto Hermione

- así que ellos son tus hijos Bell- dijo Andrómeda

- si supongo que recordaras a Victorie- dijo Bell acariciando a la pequeña rubia que estaba sentada a su lado

- oh , claro como olvidarla es idéntica a ti Fleur- sonrió Andrómeda

- gacias a meglin- dijo fleur sonriente

- micki tiene tan solo un año, se parece mas a mi tiene los cabellos rojos- sonrió Bell ignorando el comentario de su esposa- pero Teddy si que ya es todo un hombre… a crecido mucho

- Harry se a encargado de que nunca le faltara nada, a su corta edad ya sabe 6 idiomas, a tenido profesores particulares desde que nos fuimos de aquí, sabe leer y es muy bueno en matemáticas, es muy bueno en Quidish y le encanta, Teddy es la obra de Harry- hablaba orgullosa Andrómeda mientras el niño la miraba con gran interés pero sin sonreír

- pogque no van los dos a jugag- dijo Fleur a los niños

- prefiero quedarme aquí- dijo el niño secamnete

- vamos a jugar…te mostrare mis juguetes – sonrió la niña, el niño miro a su abuela y bajando de la silla resignado siguió a la rubia

Mientras tanto Harry jugueteaba y conversaba amenamente con James, bajo una intensa mirada preocupada de Molly

- ¿Cómo se llama tu papa?- pregunto Harry

- james- contesto rápidamente

- ¿Cómo tu?- pregunto extrañado Harry

- sip- asentó el niño

- saben estoy remodelando la casa, y decidí hacer una fiesta, para el sábado, me encantaría que todos asistieran, incluyendo tu mami james- dijo Harry que sostenía al niño en sus piernas

- Jenny, se va de viaje, es corresponsal de quidish no estará- dijo rápidamente Molly

- oh, que pena me hubiera encantado… conocerla- dijo Harry

La noche termino, muy bien, Harry regreso a su casa con Andrómeda y Teddy, el niño hizo una gran amistad con Victoire a pesar de que el niño nunca fue muy amistoso la rubiecita le había caído muy bien.

Al día siguiente Ginny se encontraba con una maleta muy grande a punto de partir de viaje.

-¿Una fiesta?- pregunto Ginny mientras acomodaba sus maletas en la puerta

- si, mañana- dijo preocupada Molly – Harry quiere que llevemos a james pero yo no creo prudente…

- llévalo madre- interrumpió tranquilamente la pelirroja

- pero… puede…- balbuceo confundida Molly por la actitud de su hija

- mama, no nos descubrió no nos descubrirá, deja que Harry se relacione con james, yo tengo que irme- dijo Ginny levantando sus maletas

- cuídate hija- sonrió Molly dándole un beso en al frente a su hija

- cuida a james, y no te olvides, de llevarlo los domingos donde sus abuelitos- sonrió picaramente la pelirroja

- si claro- dijo molly- ven amor despídete de tu mami

- adiós mami- dijo corriendo James uniéndose con su madre en un fuerte y tierno abrazo

En la casa de Harry todo estaba perfectamente iluminado, Harry decoro la casa, de forma más moderna, el vivir en Estados Unidos, volvió a Harry en un hombre mas sofisticado.

- ¿donde esta Teddy?- pregunto Harry a Andrómeda mientras firmaba unos papeles en su despacho

- terminando de cambiarse- sonrió amablemente Andrómeda- acabo de discutir con el

- ¿porqué? – pregunto intrigado mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- dice que no el gusta que hagas fiestas… como dijo- dijo Andrómeda haciendo el ademán de tratar de recordar- a si… odio tratar a gente desconocida tan amablemente en mi casa

- ¿eso dijo?- arqueo la ceja Harry

- ya sabes que es tan poco amigable y tu lo has mal ciado en demasía, trata a la gente con tanto despotismo que me asusta- dijo preocupada Andrómeda

- ya sabes como son los metamorfos… o son demasiado amigables como Nimphadora o tan amargos como un duende- sonrió Harry- y si a eso le agregamos que es hijo de Lupin, que esperas del niño

- la actitud de Teddy va mas aya de genética, el es así porque lo malcrías- dijo molesta Andrómeda

- solo trato de que no sienta la ausencia de sus padres- dijo con tristeza Harry- me hubiera gustado que mis tíos me hubieran tratado como trato a Teddy… con cariño… ah lo olvidaba mira- dijo el ojiverde señalando un paquete grande plano que estaba apoyado en la pared

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto intrigada Andrómeda, Harry abrió el paquete y un hermoso cuadro se dejo ver, en donde la pintura reflejaba unos felices Lupin y Tonks. Andrómeda quedo conmocionada de la emoción, y unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al ver a las dos personas que yacían impresas en el cuadro

- lo mande a pintar hace un año de forma muggle… hermosa vedad, quiero regalársela a Teddy y colgarla en la sala junto a los cuadros de mis padres y de Ginny

- Harry...Es... hermosa, a Teddy le encantara, no se como agradecerte todo lo que haces por Teddy y por mi- dijo Andrómeda mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer

- ustedes son ahora mi familia… lo único que tengo- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Andrómeda de repente un crack se dejo escuchar y Kreacher apareció en el despacho

- Kreacher, siente molestar, pero los señores Shaketbolt acaban de llegar- dijo amablemente el elfo

- gracias Kreacher en un minuto estaremos allí- dijo Harry y el elfo haciendo una gran reverencia desapareció

- será mejor que vayamos- dijo Harry amablemente Andrómeda se seco las lagrimas y salieron juntos.

- Kingsley- saludo muy sonriente Harry al hombre moreno que se encontraba parado mirando el retrato de Ginny

- Harry, gracias por la invitación, te presento a mi esposa, Matilde- dijo Kingsley señalando a una mujer morena muy hermosa

- mucho gusto, recordaras Andrómeda ¿verdad?- dijo Harry presentando a la castaña

- como olvidar a la madre de la mejor auror que ha habido en el ministerio- sonrió con ternura el moreno

- gusto volverte a ver Shaketbolt- saludo Andrómeda dandole la mano- ire a ver si teddy ya esta listo- seguido a esto subio las escaleras

- pero siéntense pónganse cómodos- dijo Harry mientras se sentaban, la campana de la puerta volvió a sonar y del recibidor apareció una bruja muy elegante

- Macgonagall- saludo Harry con una sonrisa parándose de su asiento

- Harry, querido, pero que hermoso es volverte a ver- dijo la mujer abrazando con ternura a Harry

- como esta Minerva- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su profesora favorita

- bien, atariada, pero bien, estamos en plenos preparativos de comienzo a clases, seria genial, que visitaras Howart- dijo Minerva

- lo haré Minerva, claro que lo haré- contesto amablemente Harry

- Kingsley- saludo Minerva a el ministro

- Minerva, querida- dijo Kingsley levantándose de su asiento, en ese mismo momento Andrómeda bajo de las escaleras

- Minerva que gusto verte- dijo Andrómeda acercándose a Minerva y dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Andrómeda querida- saludo Minerva- que sucede, ¿Ginny hablo?- dijo la profesora en voz baja mientras abrazaba a Andrómeda

- no, Harry no sabe nada por ahora- respondió Andrómeda

- Hagrid – saludo Harry al gran hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta

- Harry, pero mira que grande que estas, y pensar que cuando te conocí, eras tan pequeño que te podía cargar en una mano- dijo el medio gigante estrechando a Harry en sus brazos y dejándolo casi sin respiración

- si Hagrid- se dejo escuchar el ojiverde casi sin aire- crecí un poco- volvió hablar cuando recobro el aliento

- un poco, pero si estas alto, y muy guapo, y veo que todavía no te peinas- dijo Hagrid despeinándole el cabello

- tu tampoco- rió el ojiverde

- oh, no, a veces lo hago- rió también el gran hombre

- siento tanto por lo que paso con Ginny, espero que estés mas recuperado- dijo Hagrid apenado, ya que era la única persona de Londres que no sabia que Ginny estaba viva, después todos estaban confabulados en la mentira

- si estoy mejor- respondió con una mueca Harry - pasa Hagrid, agrande el sillón de allí para ti- dijo el ojiverde señalando un gran sillón en la esquina

- no te hubieras molestado Harry, gracias- dijo el medio gigante

- hola Harry- de repente se dejo escuchar dos voces que lo alegraron mucho

- ustedes dos juntos- sonrió Harry al ver a Nevill y luna entrar al salón

- no te confundas Harry, solamente somos amigos- dijo Nevill

- nos encontramos en el parque de enfrente- rió Luna

- ¿ninguno tiene acompañante?- preguntó Harry

- oh, yo no tengo tiempo, ando muy ocupada – dijo Luna que se había convertido en una mujer despampanantemente bella, pero aun con el aire de inocencia que la hacia ver tan rara y peculiar- viajo por todo el mundo, detrás de criaturas mágicas

- yo por mi parte empiezo a trabajar en Howart como profesor de Herbóloguia, la profesora Sprout se jubilo- dijo sonriente Nevill

- ¿se jubilo?- pregunto sorprendido el ojiverde

- si, decidió ir a la selva amazónica a vivir mas tranquila… dicen que hay grandiosas hiervas allí para estudiar…pero tu debes saber mejor que yo me contaron que estuviste allí

- bueno si…estuve un tiempo allí... pero siéntense- Nevill y Luna tomaron asiento y así empezó la velada todos conversaban amenamente hasta que entro Charly cargando un niño de apenas un año de cabellos lacios plomos casi blancos y una mujer de cabellera lacia muy larga blanca que tomaba de la mano aun niño con cabellera roja

- Charly- saludo Harry estrechando la mano al pelirrojo

- Harry Potter, como has estado, recordaras a mi esposa Cristiana Friedrich, el es mi hijo Arthur, ¿te acuerdas de el?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- sí… lo deje de dos años… como as crecido- dijo Harry al muchacho

- y el es mi hijo marcos, apenas tiene un año- dijo Charly mientras señalaba al niño que llevaba en brazos- de repente apareció Bell con Fleur y sus dos hijos

- hola, Harry, ¿mis padres ya llegaron?- saludo Bell dando una mirada a las personas que había en el salón

- no todavía no llegan- contesto Harry, la familia de Bell se unió a la de Charly

-Harry- se dejo escuchar una voz que el ojiverde reconoció

- Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Molly, Percy, pasen… hola james- saludo Harry a todos

La noche paso sin contratiempos, excepto cuando fueron a la sala a tomar unos tragos y James vio el cuadro muggle pintado de Ginny, encima de la chimenea

- mi mamá- grito James señalando el cuadro

- ¿tu mamá?- pregunto Harry extrañado

- si ella es mi mami- sonrió James

- no querido ella no es tu mama- dijo exaltada Molly ante un sorprendido Harry que no entendía la situación

- sí…sí lo es- dijo enojado James

- querido ella no es tu mami, se parece, discúlpalo Harry… pero que hermoso cuadro- sonrió Molly mortificada

- Ginny es la señora de esta casa, por eso el cuadro, aunque nunca me llegué a casar con ella, para mi nuestra amor fue un vinculo mas que suficiente- dijo Harry

- oh ya veo, Arthur será mejor que nos vayamos… james tiene que ir a la cama- dijo nerviosa Molly

- si bueno Harry gracias por todo – salio Arthur en ayuda de su esposa y con esas palabras tanto Molly como Arthur dejaron la casa dejando a Harry medio confundido, e intrigado, pero sobre todo con unas ansias locas de conocer a la misteriosa madre de james.

Después de esa fiesta todo volvió ala normalidad, Ginny se fue a América para la copa de Quidish de ese lugar, james se quedo con su abuelita y sus tíos, Harry se encariño mucho con un el y ya en un mes se hicieron grandes amigos, Harry montaba la escoba con el en brazos, jugaban a Quidish claro que era difícil para Harry jugar al ras del piso pero se divertían mucho, Ron y Hermione tenían casi todo listo para su boda, dentro de menos de un mes serian marido y mujer, ambos además estaban preocupados con el encariñamiento de Harry con el niño, pero Ginny decidió que quizás no era tan descabellado que padre e hijo compartieran momentos juntos, el hecho de que james digiera que su mama se llama Ginny perturbaba a Harry, pero entendía que para el niño era difícil decir Jenny de todos manera Harry cuando lo corregía siempre se terqueaba en que su forma de decir era la correcta. Hacia paso un mes, la copa de Quidish de América termino con bracil como vencedor en una reñida final contra Perú.

- mama ya llegue- era la vos de Ginny que entraba a la madriguera

- hija querida que bueno que regresaste- saludo emocionada Molly a su hija

- ¿como está James?- pregunto Ginny inmediatamente

- bueno... ha estado un poco mal, ya sabes sus repentinas fiebres y el sangrado de la nada- dijo preocupada Molly

- ¿no fuiste a ver al sanador?- pegunto molesta la pelirroja

- no la verdad, no, es que el no quiere ir, no le gusta ese lugar- dijo Molly

- bueno yo lo llevare, ¿donde esta?- preguntó Ginny

- salio con Harry, fueron a un partido de Quidish con Ron, George y Fred- dijo Molly- hija, Harry y el niño se encariñado de una forma que verdaderamente me da miedo

- eso es obvio madre si son padre e hijo, no es tan descabellada la idea de que convivan, de todos modos después de la boda de Hermione y Ron nos vamos a Alemania y no volverán a verse, que se conozcan un poco y compartan cosas esta bien- dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja

- hacer que se quieran y luego separarlos es muy malvado- dijo Molly con tristeza a su hija

- no es malvado mamá… es… lo mejor- dijo Ginny

- hay Ginny, a que juegos estas jugando- dijo resignada Molly

- ninguno madre, simplemente hago lo que creo pertinente tanto para mi hijo como para Potter- respondió a la defensiva la pelirroja

- ¿y de cuándo aquí le dices Potter?- pregunto intrigada su madre

- creo que es la mejor forma de llamar al padre de mi hijo- sostuvo Ginny

- hay Ginny te comportas peor que una niña- aclaro con resignación la matriarca de la familia

En un estadio de Quidish Harry sostenía en brazo a james que juntos vitoreaban el partido... Ron se encontraba a lado de George que igualmente sostenía a su hijo fred y reían divertidos por el espectáculo

- miraaa- señalaba divertido James

- eso fue genial- dijo Harry

- la va alcanzar papa- dijo James a Harry, instintivamente esto hizo que Harry lo mirara con ternura, por algún motivo esas palabras calaron hondo dentro de su ser

Una ves terminado el partido, Harry obtuvo un permiso para entra a la cancha de Quidish por pedido de los niños que soñaban por pisar el gras del estadio, y volar sobre el, Harry obviamente obtuvo ese favor por ser él, nadie lo habría logrado pero el era Harry Potter, y no se le niega nada, se presto unas escobas y empezaron a jugar, James se levantaba en la escoba como dos metros del suelo Harry lo miraba cuando de repente el niño se desmayo y cayo de la escoba, Harry se percato de sto y rápidamente tomo al niño en brazos. Todos muy desesperados corrieron a auxiliarlo, pero el niño no despertaba, Harry muy preocupado desapareció con dirección a san Mungo.


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 15: una lucecita se empieza a apagar

CAP 15: una lucecita se empieza a apagar

_El niño se desmayo y cayo de la escoba, Harry se percato de esto y rápidamente tomo al niño en brazos. Todos muy desesperados corrieron a auxiliarlo, pero el niño no despertaba, Harry muy preocupado desapareció con dirección a san Mungo._

- el todavía no me hablado nada de que se va casar, seguro es alguna otra mentira de los diarios… ya ves como son- hablaba tranquila Hermione mientras leía un libro sentada cerca de la ventana del cuarto de Ginny

- pues pregúntaselo… no me sorprendería si te lo negara… Potter se ha vuelto en alguien irreconocible- dijo Ginny apoyada en un mueble

- Ginny, ¿Por qué tanto rencor a Harry?... no se lo merece- insistió mortificada la castaña- tu sabes bien que Harry no te a olvidado, cada ves que te menciona es como si te idealizara…-de repente un patronus apareció por la ventana diciendo con la voz de Ron "¡James esta mal, lo llevamos a san Mungo!". Ginny se puso pálida y miro mortificada a Hermione

- tranquila Ginny, James asta bien, no debe ser nada- trato de tranquilizarla su amiga

Rápidamente Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a san Mungo, Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con Ron, Ginny siguió su camino pero Ron la detuvo de un brazo

- espera… ¿que haces?- pregunto Ron

- voy a ver a mi hijo- le grito la pelirroja a su hermano y quiso entrar pero Ron no la soltó

- Harry esta ahí, como el vas a explicar que estas viva- dijo Ron con voz baja pero con tono enojado

- Ron tiene razón será mejor que esperes aquí y nos deshagamos de el- dijo Hermione

- ya lo intente pero no se ira hasta que no sepa que le pasa a el niño- dijo Ron soltando a su hermana ya que ella dejo de intentar entrar

- no me importa que hacen, Harry no tiene porque estar aquí- grito Ginny- quiero ver a mi hijo- dijo mortificada

- tengo una idea… quédate aquí- dijo Hermione a Ginny y tomando a su prometido del brazo entro

- Harry… ¿como esta el niño?- pregunto Hermione

- todavía no dicen nada- dijo Harry mortificado

- a bueno… me encontré con kingsley…- dijo la castaña dudosa de la mentira que iba decir- me mando para decirte que quería verte de inmediato en su oficina- dijo esto muy rápido como si fuera una carga muy difícil que tenia que soltar; Ron se sorprendió de la facilidad con que dijo esa mentira su novia y Harry solamente la miro dudoso

- ¿para que?- pregunto sin comprender ya que era domingo y era el único día en que descansaba

- no lo se – contesto rápidamente la castaña

- ve Harry, es mejor… en cuanto sepamos que pasa con el niño te lo haremos saber- dijo Ron tratando de apoyar en la mentira a su prometida

- bueno, pero cualquier cosa… la que sea no duden en avisarme- dijo Harry y tomando su campera salio de allí.

- ¿fue una mentira verdad?- dijo George que había visto la escena sin decir nada; Ron y Hermione asintieron con las cabezas- no se como te creyó no sabes mentir cuñadita- en ese momento Ginny entro rápidamente al ver a Harry salir del recinto y se unió con Ginny y Ron y George

- que le pasa a mi hijo…- grito Ginny- ¡contesten!- grito nuevamente al ver a todos tan cayados

- no sabemos le están haciendo algunos análisis- respondió George

- no debe ser nada grave… tranquilízate- trato de calmarla Hermione

- será mejor que llame a Kingsley y le explique de la mentira- dijo Ron y salio, en ese mismo momento el Sanador salio

- ¿la familia del niño Weasley?- pregunto Sanador

- ¿que tiene mi hijo?- pregunto Ginny inmediatamente

- bueno le hicimos unos análisis y el resultado lo tendremos dentro de unas horas; pero el niño ya despertó y esta estable- contesto el sanador

- ¿esta bien verdad?.. ¿Mi niño estará bien?- pregunto mortificada la pelirroja

- no quiero decirle nada hasta que tenga los análisis en mis manos- dijo el sanador

- pero no es nada grave… dígame- insistió Ginny

- señora tranquilícese por ahora no le puedo decir con certeza que tiene el niño- dijo el sanador

- ¿puedo verlo?- pregunto la pelirroja

- si, acompáñeme por aquí- dijo el sanador mostrándoles el camino

Ginny acompaño al sanador hasta una puerta la abrió y allí estaba James recostado en la cama

- amor- dijo Ginny y rápidamente fue abrazarlo

- mamita me quiero ir no me gusta este lugar- dijo James mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre

- tendrás que estar por un tiempo aquí- dijo cariñosa la pelirroja acariciando el rostro del pequeño

- ¿y Harry?- pregunto James

- el… el tuvo que irse…vendrá después- contesto titubeante la pelirroja

Ginny se quedo toda la tarde con su hijo hasta que apareció el sanador

- señora Weasley, me encantaría que me acompañe a mi consultorio, ya tengo en mis manos los análisis del niño- Ginny beso a su hijo en la frente y salio detrás del sanador hasta su consultorio- tome asiento- dijo el sanador tomando el asiento también

- dígame que tiene mi hijo- dijo muy directa y sin rodeos la pelirroja

- el niño esta enfermo- Ginny al escuchar estas palabras quedo fría y palideció- el niño tiene leucemia – continuo el sanador

- ¿es muy grave?- pregunto Ginny ya que no entendía bien el termino

- es mas que grave- contesto el sanador, dicho esta palabras Ginny quedo en shok, le faltaba el aire se sentía muy mal

- la leucemia es una enfermedad muggle común en ellos, pero en un mago es verdaderamente peligroso, si no se trata como debe ser James no tiene mas que unos pocos meses- la respiración de Ginny empezó a ser entrecortada y una gruesa lagrima empezó a caer por su mejilla, se paro de su asiento,

- señora- trató de ayudarla el hombre pero ella lo separo, camino mareada hasta la puerta salio al pasadizo se recostó en una pared, empuño muy fuertemente la mano, no quería llorar tenia que ser fuerte por James… pero no podía, poco a poco empezó a dejarse caer… recostada sobre la pared empezó resbalar llorando amargamente, ante la mirada de toda su familia que la miraba horrorizada… Michael que acababa de llegar la miro y rápidamente corrió hacia ella… se arrodillo en frente… Ginny estaba acurrucada en la pared… temblaba … Michael la miro a los ojos tiernamente, su rostro bañado por las lagrimas lo miro y sin decir nada lo abrazo fuertemente…los dos arrodillados en el suelo, abrazados siendo observados por todos entre ellos su familia que no entendía que pasaba. Michael tomo de los brazos a Ginny y se levanto junto a ella; Michael la miro a los ojos aun el sin comprender que pasaba, Ginny hipaba y trataba de ser fuerte pero se dejo vencer nuevamente se tomo de la cabeza y esta ves mas fuerte empezó a llorar desesperada se recostó en la pared iba a volver a caer pero Michael la tomo y la abrazo fuertemente mientras Ginny lloraba y lloraba pero esta vez entre sollozos gritaba de desesperación y amargura

- mi hijo, mi hijo, porque mi niño- lloraba reprochante

- tranquila Ginny- traba de consolarla Michael abrasándola fuertemente, y ella descontrolada traba de zafar de los brazos del muchacho

- es mi culpa, soy una mala madre, todo es mi culpa, dios me castiga Michael, mi hijo se me muere, se me muere y no puedo hacer nada- seguía llorando amargamente, Michael dejo que Ginny llorara lo que quisiera por un largo rato en donde Hermione, Ron, George, Molly, Bell y Fleur miraban mortificados, pasado un tiempo Ginny se tranquilizo se separo de Michael, lo miro a los ojos y el pregunto

- ¿que tiene James?

- leucemia…- contesto derramando algunas lagrimas solitarias con una voz ronca de haber llorado tanto- se me va a morir Michael… mi hijo se me muere

- tranquila, entremos al consultorio, la leucemia es curable, tranquilízate- dijo Michael con ternura secando el rostro de Ginny, luego los dos entraron, el sanador seguía sentado allí se paro al verlos entrar… ambos tomaron asiento

- ¿esta mas tranquila señora Weasley?- pregunto el sanador, Ginny asentó

- ahora el medico nos va explicar mejor- le dijo Michael a Ginny

- señora, James como ya le dije tiene una enfermedad llamada Leucemia, enfermedad que se llama también cáncer de la sangre. Se caracteriza por la sobreproducción de células inmaduras y atípicas de la serie blanca sanguínea, llamados leucocitos se producen en la médula ósea, es muy común en los muggles, en edad que oscilan entres los 6 a mas, en los magos es poco común pero sí se manifiesta… cuando el niño esta en pleno auge de poderes entre los 2 y 4 años… en esta edad son vulnerables a enfermedades como esta- dijo el sanador ante la atenta mirada de sus oyentes

- ¿Por qué?... ¿porque a el?- pregunto Ginny con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla

- bueno se desconoce la procedencia, solo se sabe que es un virus que aparece derivados quizás de una fuerte anemia aunque es casi improbable u otras veces simplemente es una deficiencia de la medula

- ¿se va a morir?- pregunto Ginny mortificada

- no si actuamos rápido… la leucemia tiene solución tanto muggle como mágica… por un tratamiento, definitivamente los riesgos mágicos son pocos a comparación de los muggles- concluyo el sanador

- ¿en que consiste el tratamiento?- pregunto Ginny

- pociones, y hechizos…. Casi siempre resulta- respondió el sanador

- ¿y que hay si no resulta?... ¿James se va a morir?- pregunto Ginny asustada

- bueno intentaríamos con la operación claro esta ultima si el tratamiento no funciona, ya la operación seria en su caso un poco complicada por el donante… esperemos no llegar a eso

- ¿porque?- pregunto Ginny rápidamente

- bueno en muggles cualquier persona que sea compatible en sangre puede donar, así no sea de la familia… Pero en un mago tiene que ver la compatibilidad de la magia y esta se hereda, casi siempre los hermanos son los donantes, pero en su caso se que James no tiene hermanos

- ¿quien seria su otro donador?- pregunto asustada la pelirroja

- usted… en el peor de los casos de que no lo sea… su padre- concluyo el medico

- ves Ginny James se puede salvar- Ginny asintió

- gracias – dijo Ginny y salieron del consultorio, caminaron con dirección a su familia

- ¿que paso hija?- pregunto Molly cuando vio llegar a su hija

- voy a caminar un poco, permiso- dijo Ginny sin mirar a nadie y salio del hospital

- tenemos que apoyar mucho a Ginny… ella es muy fuerte pero esta ves le pegaron duro en su punto débil… su hijo- dijo Michael a todos

Ginny caminaba por un parque, entristecida miraba a todos los niños con sus familias jugar… era domingo un día familiar… que ironía familia era lo que ella siempre tuvo y Harry no… y ahora se daba cuenta que su hijo tampoco… ella sin se lo había negado… siempre quiso rodear a James de una familia… la abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur, los tíos Ronald, George, Bell, Percy y Charly; las tías Hermione, Fleur, Penélope y Cristina los primos Fred, Arthur, Micky y Marcos y su prima Victoire esa era su familia… la familia que quería que tuviera su hijo… pero a quien engañaba una familia era mama, papa y hermanos … James no tenia hermanos y al parecer tampoco un papá… imagen paterna la que le daba George al siempre incluir a el niño en sus salidas junto a fred, imagen paterna la de Ron como su padrino… imagen paterna la de Michael que siempre quiso a su hijo y a ella… pero no tenia un papá se lo había negado, su hijo no tenia un papá y ella era la única culpable… ¿porque? Preguntaba… ahora lo sabia… siempre fue una pésima madre, siempre viajando tratando darle lo que muy bien Harry podía haberle dado pero que por orgullo negó… siempre se hizo la sufrida pero el único que sufría era su hijo, dios tenia todo el derecho de castigarla claro que si… todo el derecho de hacerlo…pensó mientras caminaba por el lugar… ¿que podía hacer? se sentía triste, abatida, desilusionada pero sobre todo con miedo con mucho mas miedo que el de aquella tarde en donde se entero de que seria mamá... con mas miedo que cuando cargo en sus brazos por primera ves a James… con más miedo que el día en que se dio cuenta que estaba sola con James, que eran solamente ellos… estaba aterrorizada porque podía perder lo único que la mantenía con vida… su hijo

Camino sin destino por horas hasta que se sentó en la banca de un parque y con lagrimas en los ojos dirigió su mirada a un niño que acababa de tropezar y caer al piso sintió el impulso de ir a socorrerlo pero ya su madre lo había levantado y con gran cariño le había dicho que no pasaba nada que no llorar que todo iba a estar bien.

"Todo va estar bien, yo estoy contigo, no llores"… pensó Ginny en esas palabras hasta que una mujer la saco de sus pensamientos

- cuando estoy triste voy allí- dijo una anciana

- ¿perdón?- pregunto Ginny

- allí mira- le señalo una gran iglesia que se levantaba en frente al parque- te sentirás mejor muchacha- Ginny se levanto del lugar y camino con dirección a la Iglesia no comprendía bien porque pero si la mujer se lo había recomendado no perdía nada en ir

Entro a la Iglesia hasta al frente parada sin comprender bien… miro al hombre crucificado que se alzaba… le sonrió

- me imaginaba que eras tu- dijo Ginny al crucificado- sabes que… es solo un niño… te gusta hacer sufrir a un niño... pues no te diferencias en nada con el- grito amargamente la pelirroja señalando por ultimo al suelo. El párroco de la Iglesia camino hacia Ginny rápidamente

- tranquila hija… lo que sea que te pasa no es culpa de Dios- dijo amablemente el hombre

- sí… sí lo es… trata de castigarme… ¿sabe?... pero le hace daño a un niño… solamente es un niño- grito amargamente Ginny y se derrumbó de la desesperación cayendo de rodillas

- reza hija… reza el te va escuchar… lo que sea que tienes que pedirle… si lo pides con el corazón no te lo negara – dijo el párroco y levantándola del piso la llevo a sentarse y se aparto del lugar. Una vez que el párroco desapareciera y ella estuviera más tranquila para razonar se arrodillo y miro al crucificado

- pocas veces te he pedido algo… debo admitir que eres bueno en tu trabajo… no se si fuiste tu el que trajo con vida a mi hermano, Hermione y… Harry en mi 6to año en Hogwart… recuerdo cuanto te rece porque los cuidaras, recuerdo cuanto te supliqué para que la pesadilla de Lord Voldemor terminara creo que esa fue la primera vez que te abrí mi corazón, después de esa vez no recuerdo volver a pedirte nada… siempre he salido sola adelante… desde que Harry me dejara plantada el día de mi boda no volví a pensar en ti… solamente tenia en mi mente a mi hijo y nada mas… ni siquiera los días que me raptaron y que por casi pierdo a mi hijo te recordé… yo sola salí adelante… si habrá sido con tu ayuda o no… no lo se… lo único que se es que he vivido por James y e tratado de que nunca le falte nada.. He cometido error tras error y se que no he sido la mejor madre… es mas he sido la peor de todas… pero por favor, ayúdame… quizás no merezca tu ayuda… quizás quieras castigarme- decía amargamente la pelirroja- te lo suplico- empezó a llorar- castígame de otra forma… salva a mi hijo te lo suplico… haré lo que me pidas… Harry lo sabrá todo… le diré la verdad así me lo quite se lo diré… así me quite a James prefiero verlo con su padre, prefiero que mi hijo me odie a no volver a verlos sonreír a que te lo lleves… por favor – lloro y suplico Ginny por un largo rato hasta que cansada se levanto de la silla, camino mareada… camino unos cuantos pasos y cayo desmayada al piso.

Toda la familia se encontraba en la madriguera sentados tomando un café preocupados porque hacia ya tres horas que no sabían nada de Ginny… ellos había regresado recién del san Mungo; no vieron necesario hospitalizar a James pues la terapia podía ser desde la misma casa. Estaban todos reunidos discutiendo sobre la situación hasta que se escucho tocar la puerta

- debe ser Ginny- dijo Molly y abrió la puerta- Harry- musito al ver al ojiverde

- fui a San Mungo y me dijeron que lo habían devuelto a su casa… ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Harry entrando rápidamente

- James esta muy enfermo… tiene leucemia- dijo Arthur a Harry que se quedo pálido al escuchar esa palabra

- ¿Qué?.. ¿Le… leucemia?- tartamudeo Harry- ¿como esta su madre?

- destruida… es mas no sabemos donde esta- dijo Bell preocupado

- ¿hace cuanto que salio?- pregunto Harry

- 4 hogas- respondió Fleur rápidamente soltando la taza de café que sostenía en la mano

- seria mejor ir a buscarla- todos se miraron y se mortificaron pues Harry no podía buscarla… el no… de repente sonó la puerta… y el horror fue peor pues si era Ginny la bomba sí iba a explotar

- abran soy Michael- grito el chico de los bellos rulos castaños, Molly abrió la puerta y el muchacho entro rápidamente sin notar la presencia de Harry

- Gi…- quedo en seco el muchacho al ver a Harry – gi… Jenny esta en san Mungo- termino de decir Michael

- ¿que le paso a mi hija?- pregunto Molly asustada sin medir sus palabras

- se desmayo en un Iglesia, la llevaron para allá- dijo Michael a Molly

- vamos entonces- dijo Harry con determinación

- ¡no Harry!- dijo Molly rápidamente asustando a Harry- será mejor que te quedes con James… Ron, Hermione y yo iremos- Harry asentó con la cabeza

- iré a ver a James… ahora bajo- dijo Molly y camino hacia las escaleras

- disculpa no me presente…mi nombre es Harry… Harry Potter- saludo extendiendo la mano el ojiverde

- Michael Twens- dijo el muchacho y estrecho su mano con la de Harry

- Michael es un gran amigo de Jenny- dijo Hermione

- ¿porque Molly llamo a Jennifer hija?- pregunto Harry soltando la mano del castaño

- desde que Ginny murió Jennifer es como una hija para ella- respondió Bell rápidamente

- para mi también lo es- dijo Arthur

- es parte de la familia- dijo Ron

- ya estoy lista… James duerme… estén pudiente de el- dijo Molly y salio de la madriguera con Michael, Ron y Hermione detrás de ella

En san Mungo Ginny despertaba del desmayo y se hallaba recostada en una cama, se sentó y una mujer muy bella de tez morena la miro cariñosamente

- por fin despertó señorita- dijo la enfermera

- ¿donde estoy?- pregunto Ginny confundida

- San Mungo- respondió la morena con una gran sonrisa- se desmayo y la trajeron aquí

- ha… si lo recuerdo- dijo Ginny tratando de pararse

- ¡no!- la detuvo la enfermera- todavía tiene su presión muy baja… será mejor que descanse un poco antes de levantarse

- estoy bien- dijo Ginny tratando de pararse

- todavía esta débil… al parecer a estado en mucho estrés por eso el desvanecimiento… necesita descansar- dijo la morena

- solamente se me bajo la presión- dijo Ginny- usted lo ha dicho he estado bajo mucho estrés… no es la primera ves que me mareo- dijo Ginny sentándose bien en la cama

- si… lo se pero el que se le bajara de esa manera la presión es muy peligroso en su estado- dijo la morena

- ¿mi estado?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja

- si… usted esta embarazada- dijo la enfermera, dejando a Ginny palizada con la noticia- ¿no lo sabia?... tiene 2 meses de embarazo… es muy raro que no lo supiera… bueno… lo digo por su periodo

- ando demasiado ocupada para estar pendiente de mi periodo- dijo Ginny con el rostro horrorizado por la noticia

- no ha tenido síntomas- pregunto la enfermera

- creí que era el estrés- dijo Ginny apunto de llorar

- bueno… la felicito… será mamá- dijo sonriente la morena

- por Merlín- dijo Ginny dejando caer unas lágrimas. En eses preciso momento Molly, Ginny, Ron y Michael entraron al cuarto

- Ginny… ¿estas bien?- preguntó Molly muy mortificado sentándose a lado de su hija

- bueno me retiro- dijo la enfermera y salio del lugar

- ¿porque lloras?- pregunto Ron preocupado

- si es por lo de James… ya te explicaron que se salvara –dijo Hermione. Ginny se seco el rostro

- ¿porque te desmayaste?- pregunto Michael

- se me bajo la presión – dijo Ginny abatida

- mucho estrés… debes cuidarte mas- dijo Molly con reproche

- bueno… creo que nos podemos ir- dijo Michael

- será mejor que baya primero para sacar a Harry de la casa-dijo Ron

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más te vamos a estar escondiendo?- pregunto Molly muy preocupada

- por poco… le diré a Harry la verdad- dijo la pelirroja dejando a todos aturdidos

- ¿de verdad?- dijo Hermione sorprendida

- tiene que saber que James es su hijo, que estoy viva… y… que…- Ginny aspiro profundamente y continuo- que estoy embarazada- todos en el cuarto quedaron helados con la noticia

- em… embarazada- musito Molly

- ¿pero de quien?… ¿como puedes estar embarazada?… ¿con quien te acostaste?…- pregunto enojado Ron

- Harry- dijo Ginny con tranquilidad parando en seco a Ron quien la miro horrorizado con al confesión

- no entiendo- dijo Ron caminando por el cuarto por los nervios

- les contare todo… lo prometo… y Harry lo sabrá pero denme tiempo… necesito tiempo- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie

Después de esto Ron fue a la madriguera y encontró a todos reunidos menos Harry. Este se encontraba en el cuarto de James recostado a su costado se había quedado dormido. Aprovecharon ese tiempo para que Ginny entrara a su dormitorio mientras tanto despertaron a Harry y le dijeron que Jenny se quedaría por esta noche en san Mungo por prevención y que se podía ir y así hizo, dándole un beso en la frente al niño que tantas sensaciones extrañas le producía desapareció de la madriguera. Ginny al ver que Harry se había ido entro al cuarto de James se recostó a lado suyo y empezó a acariciar su alborotada cabellera… herencia de Harry… nunca pudo peinar esos cabellos desde que nació… cuanto se parecía su hijo a el.

-perdón… perdóname… se que soy una pésima madre… pero perdón… te juro que… que trato de ser la mejor, pero todo me sale mal…. Tu no tienes ninguna culpa de todo esto la única culpable soy yo… no soy la madre que te mereces… pero te juro que te amo… que te adoro… eres todo para mi ¿sabes?.. Te amo… y todo saldrá bien te lo prometo- dijo la pelirroja mientras las lagrima caían por sus mejillas y recordó esas palabras _"Todo va estar bien, yo estoy contigo, no llores_

_- _todo estará bien… yo estoy contigo- dijo la pelirroja y beso tiernamente al niño que dormía placidamente.


	16. Chapter 16

CAP 16: El día de la Verdad de acerca

CAP 16: El día de la Verdad de acerca

Ya era de mañana el sol se empezaba a asomar y a hacer brillar la bata de ceda celeste que descansaba a los pies de la cama de la pelirroja, Había tenido una pésima noche, todos los problemas que tenia en la cabeza no le habían permito descansar… _¿Cómo decirle a Harry que estaba viva, que James era su hijo, y que esperaba otro? _… esto se había complicado mucho, jamás pensó que seria tan difícil, no podía dejar de culparse de todo lo que estaba pasando ella y su tonto orgullo habían provocado cada uno de los problemas que la atormentaban ahora, si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Harry que estaba viva hace mas de tres años, el se habría encargado de darle todo a James, ella quizás no tendría que haber pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando y viajando, se hubiera quedado con James, quizás no se hubiera enfermado, no estaba segura de que hubieran hecho un familia pero por lo menos tendría James la imagen familiar reflejada en ellos dos. Sí, se había equivocado, error tras error habían provocado una bomba que iba a explotar y cambiar la vida de todos. De todos modos ya era un nuevo día cuando los rayos de luz llegaron a despertarla, abrió los ojos, y rogó por que todo lo que había pasado fuera una pesadilla, pero no, la verdad, el mundo real de nuevo estaba listo para destruirla para hacerla sufrir.

- despierta bella durmiente- dijo Molly entrando al cuarto

- ¿ya amaneció?- pregunto adormitada la muchacha

- sí, y seria bueno que bajes a desayunar… ahora- dijo Molly saliendo del cuarto

Ginny bajo las escaleras a la cocina y se encontró con Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, George, Penélope, Percy, Ron y Hermione esperándola.

- Buenos días- dijo Ginny confundida por que toda la familia estaba reunida

- Tu madre dijo que tenias algo que decirnos hija- dijo Arthur

- Habla hermanita que tengo que abrir el negocio- dijo George sonriente

- sí, todos tenemos que ir a trabajar… pero tienes que decirnos algo importante ¿no?- Dijo Ron molesto cruzado de bazos apoyado en la estufa

- madre no creo que…- dijo Ginny nerviosa

- habla hija… empieza por dejar las mentiras atrás y comenzar con ser sincera con tu familia- dijo Molly. Ginny miro a cada uno de los presentes y dando un gran suspiro hablo

- bien... ahí va- dijo Ginny y dando otro suspiro- estoy… estoy- tartamudeó la pelirroja asustada

- ¿estas?- apresuro Bell

- estoy embarazada- concluyo la pelirroja dejando paralizados a cada uno de los presentes. Tras un incomodo silencio Ron con una carcajada hablo

- bravo- aplaudió Ron sarcásticamente- uno mas de todos lo errores que has cometido y te vas directito a el libro de record Gines muggle… por tonta

- basta Ron- grito Arthur mortificado y defraudado- ¿de quien?

- vamos hermanita… diles quien es el flamante padre… ¡diles!- dijo Ron riendo como maniático

- ya vasta Ron- hablo Hermione muy suave pero con un reproche en cada palabra

- el padre es… Harry- concluyo la pelirroja dejando mas helados aun a todos

- estas loca… Harry cree que estas muerta- dijo Bill parándose enojado del asiento que ocupaba

- el no sabia que era yo- dijo Ginny asustada temblando

- ¿como?- dijo Percy sin entender aun

- hace dos meses que fui a América, me hice pasar por otra mujer con un hechizo y bueno ya saben que paso- dijo Ginny temblando apunto de llorar

- ¿quieres decir que mi hija se fue a América se hizo pasar por otra y se acostó con Harry Potter… y el creyó que eras otra mujer… se acostó contigo sin conocerte pensando que eras una mas de las rameras con las que solía acostarse?- grito Arthur muy enojado levantándose de su asiento y caminando peligrosamente a donde su hija – ¿fuiste una mas de las rameras de Harry Potter?- le grito frente a frente a su hija, haciéndola derramar lagrimas, pero intacta quedo parada mirando la desilusión de los ojos de su padre

- basta Arthur- dijo Molly mortificada derramando algunas lagrimas

- no molly, basta que nuestra hija siga cometiendo errores… en este momento Harry sabrá todo y si tu no se lo dices seré yo ¿me entiendes? pero esta mentira terminara hoy… estoy cansado de las niñerías de Ginevra… ¿me escuchaste? – grito Arthur muy enojado a su única hija

- lo haré… pero denme tiempo… Por favor- Suplico Ginny a su padre aun sin moverse de su lugar

- ¿tiempo?- pregunto su padre con voz sarcástica y esbozando una sonrisa a su hija- ¿para que?

- no es fácil- dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos

- Nunca me he metido en tu vida… siempre fuiste la responsable, la independiente de la que siempre me sentiría orgulloso… te apoye en todo Ginebra, en cada una de tus locuras… incluso en una mentira tan grave como la de tu muerte… pero todo esto se te esta yendo de las manos… ya no eres una niña y eso es lo que mas me preocupa que todavía no madures… hazlo ya… ¿no?... es tiempo... hazlo por tu hijo… madura- dijo Arthur con tranquilidad sin mirar a su hija tomo su capa y salio de la madriguera. Ginny se quedo en su lugar derramando las lagrimas… vio salir a Bill con la misma decepción que su padre, seguido de Percy quien sin decir nada siguió a los dos primeros, y luego fue Ron quien con la cara mas enojada que alguna ves pudo haber tenido salio del lugar

- felicidades hermanita por el nuevo bebe- dijo George quien con una mueca de resignación salio de la madriguera

- ya se les pasara- sonrió amablemente Penélope de un lado de la cocina

- bueno, yo me voy, deje a los niños solos… felicidades Ginny- dijo Fleur y salio de la madriguera

- iré a ver a Fred yo también- dijo Penélope y salio de la madriguera. Ginny dio un gran suspiro y secando sus lágrimas dijo

- iré a ver James- y subiendo las escaleras se fue

En el ministerio Harry se encontraba examinando un gran mapa de un bosque donde junto con Pablo trazaban líneas y comentaba de una gran misión

- ¿tu crees que se pueda lograr?- pregunto Pablo observando los extraños trazos que daba Harry en el pergamino

- por supuesto… es genial mi idea- sonrió Harry observando el pergamino como si hubiera hecho una obra de arte

- entonces será una gran misión- dijo pablo palmeando a Harry por la espalda

- lo que me da algo de pena es que Ron no la pueda hacer- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su escritorio

- ¿no puede posponer la boda?- pregunto el latino sirviendo dos weasky

- seria un verdadero idiota si pospone la boda por una misión- dijo Harry tomando asiento

- pero es que no es cualquier misión es la de Gales hasta yo quiero esa misión, pero ya estoy dirigiendo la de Pensilvania- dijo pablo pasándole un weasky a Harry

- pensé en esta misión con Ron en la cabeza… es uno de mis mejores aurores y seria su primera gran misión al mando, es una gran oportunidad, pero Ron no puede posponer su boda y yo no puedo posponer la misión- dijo Harry tomando de un sorbo de su vaso, en ese momento Ron entro muy ofuscado a la oficina

- guau… el que seas mi mejor amigo no significa que puedas entrar a mi oficina como perro por su casa- dijo Harry con una sonrisa al igual que Pablo, peor Ron no dejo su cara de mal humor a pesar de las palabras de Harry

- ¿te pasa algo?… porque me parece que estas algo enojadito- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el- ¿te hice algo malo?, que estas mirándome con esos ojos de odio- pregunto nuevamente Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro pero este se aparto de el

- definitivamente te pasa algo conmigo- dijo Harry con seriedad

- ¿a cuantas mujeres vas embarazando Potter?- dijo Ron fríamente dejando helado a Harry y a Pablo quienes se dieron una mirada cómplice

- ¿porque me preguntas eso?- pregunto Harry confundido

- ¿te hice una pregunta?- repitió ásperamente el pelirrojo

- que yo tenga idea a ninguna- dijo Harry con tranquilidad

- ¿estas seguro?... según tengo información te has acostado con muchas mujeres… ¿como puedes estar seguro que ninguna te va a dar un hijo?- pregunto Ron mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry

- Ron… me cuido- respondió Harry esbozando una sonrisa a su amigo

- ¿nunca lo has hecho sin cuidarte?- pregunto Ron inquisitivamente

- bueno quizás dos pares de veces… pero siempre investigo después de acostarme con susodichas ha ver si por ahí me van a hacer papi- rió Harry y Pablo también lo hizo

- ¿estas seguro?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a los ojos de Harry como si intentara encontrar sus respuestas detrás de esos ojos verdes

- si… aunque aun busco a una que desapareció rápidamente- dijo Harry caminando hacia su escritorio

- que tan malo serás en la cama que escapó la pobrecita- rió Pablo

- una- balbuceo Ron- _esa debe ser Ginny_- pensó

- pero… ¿a que viene este interrogatorio?- pregunto confundido Harry dejando de reír por la broma del latino

- _al parecer no es tan irresponsable… al parecer no sabe como encontrar a esa mujer_- pensó Ron

- hey… ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto el ojiverde con fuerza ya que le había vuelto a repetir su anterior preguntas como 3 veces mas

- nada Harry… no pasa nada… algunos problemas- dijo Ron derrumbándose en el sofá

- vamos Harry dile lo que tenias que decirle para animarlo un poco- dijo pablo

- ¿que?- preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja

- la misión Gales ya se llevara a cabo a partir del Lunes… y si todo sale bien será por dos meses- dijo el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa

- ha… ¿y quien será el jefe de la misión?- pregunto Ronald

- pensé en alguien… pero creo que no podrá- dijo Harry con desilusión

- ¿Quién?- pregunto Ron

- un patita que se casa a fines de este mes- dijo Harry sonriéndole ampliamente

- ¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar confundido

- tu pues bobo- grito divertido Pablo

- ¿yo?... ¿yo?… genial si yo… yo quiero, eso es genial… guau Harry gracias es mi gran oportunidad… gracias- decía emocionado Ron quien se había parado del sofá y empezaba a caminar nerviosa por la oficina

- ¡espera!...- grito Harry y Ron paro en seco- pero te vas a casar la misión durar mas de un mes… no puedes- dijo Harry con tacto para desilusionarlo de a pocos

- no- grito Ron divertido

- no vas a pospone al boda por esto… Hermione me mataría- dijo Harry rápidamente

- no… por esto no… pero ya la pospuso Hermione… de eso estaba en parte enojado- medio mintió Ron

- pero ¿porque?- pregunto Pablo intrigado

- dice que no puede celebrar si James esta tan enfermo… a si que nos casaremos cuando James este bien- sonrió el pelirrojo a sus amigos

- eso es muy dulce de su parte- dijo con ternura Pablo y Ron con una sonrisa infantil asintió

- entonces es oficial… eres el jefe de la misión Gales- dijo Harry divertido

- gracias… gracias- respondió Ron abrazando a su amigos

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hermione entreabriendo la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny

- si- contesto la pelirroja que estaba recostada en su cama

- creo que tu papa fue algo duro contigo- dijo la castaña entrando al cuarto

- no… yo creo que me merecía cada una de las palabras que dijo- contesto Ginny sentándose

- ya se le pasara- dijo Hermione con resignación

- quizás… pero no deja de dolerme – contesto Ginny muy abatida

- venia para decirte que la sanadora llego y ya empezó con el tratamiento de James- dijo Hermione

- entonces… - estaba apunto de pararse pero Hermione la detuvo

- no… dijo que esterilizaría el lugar y no podía entrar nadie- hablo rápidamente la castaña deteniendo a Ginny en su intento de pararse de la cama - ¿te encuentras bien?- prosiguió al ver los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja

- estoy cansada, hay veces que quisiera serrar los ojos y dormir- dijo Ginny con vos suave y la mirada fija fuera de la ventana

- no digas tonterías Ginny…se que esto es muy difícil…- dijo Hermione con vos fuerte pero Ginny la detuvo

- ¡no!... ¡no lo sabes!- dijo duramente mirando a los ojos de su amiga- no puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto es mi culpa- hablo con fuerza mientras una lagrima caía solitaria por su mejilla- soy una pésima madre

- eso no es verdad- dijo Hermione con ternura

- vamos… soy una pésima hija… fui una pésima novia para Harry… soy una mala amiga y una horrible madre todo lo que hago lo hago mal- grito con impotencia

- hey espera ahí- dijo con determinación la castaña- Eres la mejor hija del mundo… solo que cometes errores como todos… tampoco fuiste una mala novia… Harry es el tarado que no te supo valorar y tampoco una mala amiga porque por si no lo notaste para mi eres la mejor amiga del mundo

- James…- balbució con tristeza

- Ginny eres la mejor madre del mundo te lo digo yo que te he visto criar a ese niño… el te adora… desde el primer día que lo cargaste en brazos se que se convirtió un tu razón de vida…veo la ternura con cual lo miras… el corazón se te va en cada mirada, no digas que eres una mala madre eres la mejor, veo la sonrisa que esbozas con el solo hecho de verlo reír… te he visto criarlo, he visto las lagrimas que derramaste al verlo caminar y las lagrimas de decepción cuando lo primero que dijo fue papá... te he visto ser su maestra… enseñarle a montar su primera escoba, enseñarle a amar el quiditch, amar a su padre, amar todo lo que tenia que ver con Harry y yo vi cuando lo salvaste de morir en ese derrumbe… me consta que tu darías la vida por James, se que si estuviera en tu manos preferirías ser tu la de la enfermedad, preferirías pasar por esto antes que el niño…. Eres una gran madre… recuerdo unas palabras que escuche de ti cuando James nació…

Flash Back

En un cuarto de San Mungo una Ginny mas Joven diferente a la actual con el cabello largo y lacio caminaba en bata con un bebe en brazos a quien le hablaba con ternura

- sabes me tendrás que ayudar porque esto de ser mama es nuevo para mi… ¿sabes? estoy asustada siempre he sido tan independiente… pero creo que esta ves no se que hacer, me siento sola, y es que estamos de cierta forma solitos amor, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro aunque tengamos a mis hermanos a Hermione o mis padres siempre lo vamos a estar porque ellos tendrán su propia vida, sus familias…pero no te preocupes que no te faltara amor… de mi cuenta corre que jamás te faltara nada… yo te amo… y tu eres la razón por la que vivo mi única razón para seguir, sonreír…

Fin flash back

- tu siempre supiste que tendrías que hacer esto de cierta forma sola, auque nos tuvieras a tu lado siempre serias tu y James… eres la mujer mas fuerte que conozco- concluyo Hermione

- gracias… dijo Ginny seguido de una sonrisa para luego abrazar con fuerza a su gran amiga casi su hermana

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que se descubrió la enfermedad de James. El niño sigue llevando su tratamiento día tras día, todos esperan que esta cure al niño pero los sanadores no aseguran absolutamente nada. En este tiempo Arthur estuvo presionando a Ginny para que digiera la verdad pero ella aun no se ha decidido, toma de excusa que Harry no se encuentra en Londres ya que esta personalmente supervisando la misión de Gales… el trabajo acorta su tiempo pero cada ves que tiene oportunidad lo primero que hace Harry es ir a ver a James. Por otro lado Hermione dejo de lado sus planes de boda como ya lo sabemos por la enfermedad de James, Ginny por su parte se puso a trabajar con mayor ahínco ya que tienen que pagar la exorbitante cantidad de 176 galeones que le cuesta por sesión de tratamiento, esto quiere decir por día y ya va a cumplir un mes dentro de 1 semana lo que hasta ese día le terminara costando 5280 galeones, lo que gana Ginny no es mucho pues solo recibe 400 galeones mensuales como redactora pero cuando viaja como corresponsal a su sueldo se le agrega 100 galeones mas, lo que hacen una asuma de 500 galeones. Hasta ahora Ginny va pagando normalmente las terapias pues tiene ahorros en el banco de más o menos 5000 galeones que ya desaparecieron casi en su totalidad. Ahora se halla preocupada pues se pregunta de donde sacaría los demás meses ese monto, a esto se le agregaba el malestar de su hijo a tan fatigadoras terapias que para colmo no saben si va a dar resultados.

Ginny se encontraba con una pluma y un pergamino sacando cuentas y unos pequeños montositos de monedas a su costado apilados.

- no me alcanza… dios de donde voy a sacar el dinero para seguir pagando- se decía a si misma la pelirroja con gran preocupación

- ¿pasa algo?- dijo Hermione que entraba al cuarto de Ginny con un baso de jugo de calabaza

- no nada- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa forzada

- a ti te pasa algo- dijo Hermione mirando el pergamino donde escribía Ginny y que la pelirroja trataba de tapar con un brazo al que Hermione aparto

- ¿3910 galeones?- leyó en voz alta la castaña- Ginny ¿para que tanto dinero?

- el tratamiento de James- dijo Ginny avergonzada

- ¿el tratamiento de James vale 3910 galeones?- dijo alarmada la castaña

- en realidad vale 176 galeones por día, esta es la suma de lo que voy gastando hasta hoy, por mes son mas de 5200 galeones—dijo mortificada la pelirroja

- ¿Cómo estas pagando esto?... ¿porque tan caro?- pregunto preocupada Hermione

- el medico dice que la enfermedad de James es rara en magos y que son muy pocos los especialistas en esto... pero sobre todo conseguir alguien que realice el tratamiento al igual que las pociones difíciles de fabricar y con materiales raros son escasos yo trato de pagar de mis ahorros pero se están acabando y con mi sueldo apenas y me alcanza para 3 sesiones- dijo mortificada Ginny apunto de llorar

- tienes que decirle a tus padres ellos pueden ayudarte, yo te ayudare, tengo algunos ahorros, pocos porque casi todo se me fue en la boda… tratemos de salir de esta y Ginny creí que éramos amigas… no dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando la necesites- concluyo Hermione

- gracias- sonrió Ginny- pero no puedo pedirle a mis padres ellos tampoco son ricos, dentro de una semana sabremos si el tratamiento da resultado… si es así seguirá con el tratamiento por mas meses y no podré pagarlo ni mis padres- dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos

- si tan solo el padre de James tuviera millones de galeones en las bobeadas de Gringotts- dijo con sarcasmo la castaña

- no le pediré dinero a Potter- dijo Ginny con firmeza

- es su padre y tienes que decirle la verdad muy pronto- dijo Hermione

- sí, le diré, pero no para pedirle dinero- concluyo la pelirroja

- como sea querida ya veremos que hacer… no te mortifiques- concluyo Hermione

Poco después de la conversación Harry y Ron regresaron de su misión en Gales porque aunque esta no había concluido, no había la necesidad de que ambos siempre estuvieran y en especial Harry que solo iba de metiche pues no tenia nada que hacer allí.

Harry se encontraba en la madriguera con Ron no había nadie en la casa pues estaban trabajando. James dormía y ambos amigos disfrutaban de un momento de relajo jugando ajedrez mágico.

- caballo H4- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción cuando el caballo camino hasta donde se le había indicado

- torre C7- dijo Harry después de pensarlo dubitativamente

- Hola chicos- dijo Hermione al entrar en la madriguera con un montón de pergaminos y libros en lo brazos

- Hola…alfil D8- dijo Ron mientras su pieza caminaba hasta encontrarse a lado de el caballo de Harry proporcionando este un gran golpe y haciendo trisas la pieza

- no se porque juegan esa cosa siempre me a parecido un juego de bárbaros- dijo Hermione al ver lo que hacían los chicos

- si no te gusta no mires- dijo Ron divertido

- rey D7- dijo Harry sin hacer caso ala conversación de la pareja y muy concentrado en el jugo

- reina F6… Jaque mate- dijo con una gran sonrisa infantil Ron. Harry lo miro por un rato le sonrió y se paro de su asiento

- no se porque sigo siendo tu conejillo de indias… me vas ganando desde que tenia 11 años y nunca te he vencido… siempre me pregunto porque juego contigo… ya no lo haré- dijo Harry sirviéndose un baso de agua

- vamos Harry no seas llorón para la próxima te dejare ganar- rió Ron levantándose de su asiento mientras las piezas del ajedrez se reconstruían rápidamente

- por lo menos no me digas que me vas ha hacer ganar- dijo con burla Harry

- bueno iré a mi cuarto- dijo Hermione

- no te traigas el trabajo a casa- dijo Harry mirando todo los libros y pergamino que sostenía

- oh… no… no es trabajo es algo de lectura ligera que saque de la biblioteca- sonrió Hermione subiendo por las escaleras dejando atontado a Harry quien miro a Ron sorprendido, este solo le hizo una mueca

- aun no entiendo porque es que me enamore de ella… es rara- dijo confundido Ron en ese momento una lechuza entro por la ventana dejando varias cartas en la mesa

- ¿Qué será?- dijo Harry

- no se- contesto Ron agarrando rápidamente el montón de cartas antes que Harry lo hiciera, y empezó a leer

- es para mis padres, George, Hermione y yo- dijo Ron evitando decir Ginevra que también tenia carta, seguido abrió su carta y leyó

_Señor auror Ronald Weasley _

_Es usted invitado a la fiesta de mascaras de Hallowen que organiza el ministerio de magia el día 31 de octubre en las instalaciones del ministerio a las 8 de la noche._

_El motivo es renacimiento_

_De mi mayor consideración el ministro_

_Kingsley Shaketbolt_

- es una invitación- dijo Ron

- a si ya sabía… ¿iras?- pregunto Harry

- obvio… me encanta ir… sirven muy rica comida- rió Ron- ¿tu?

- no creo, no estoy de humor…- dijo Harry- adiós- y con esto tomo su capa y salio de la madriguera

Ha pasado una semana y era día de la fiesta de Hallowen Ron estuvo tratando de convencer a Harry de ir pero el se empeño de que no, Ginny tampoco quería ir pero Hermione la convenció un día anterior, así que acepto ya que Ron le dijo que Harry no iría; así es como nos hallamos en el ministerio adornado perfectamente para la ocasión el motivo como lo especificaba en las invitaciones decía renacimiento así que la mayoría de invitados llevaban pelucas blancas y divertidas pantaletas y colores llamativos, todos con una respectiva mascara. Allí se encontraba Hermione vestida de un hermoso rojo brillante, su vestido largo a la cintura muy apretado, el corsé la hacia ver muy hermosa y seductora, un moño con bucles adornaban su hermoso rostro y su mascara de escarcha roja la hacían ver mas que misteriosa. Ron de traje azul con pantis lo hacían ver gracioso, y su peluca blanca era el toque de diversión e igualmente también llevaba una mascara, junto a la pareja Michael en un traje verde y con su cabello normal se veía galante y orgulloso de la hermosa acompañante que tenia. Ginny con un encantador moño alto brillante por la escarcha plateada y bucles cayendo por su rostro ligeramente maquillado la hacían ver radiante, llevaba un vestido blanco y escachado de maternidad, por debajo de sus pechos una cinta plateada dejaba caer el bello vestido disimulando la pancita que por sus 3 meses se dejaba ya observar, se veía dulce, tierna con un brillo natural., pero su rostro se veía escondido igualmente a los demás con una mascara de plumas blancas y escarchada

Allí estaban brindando cuando una vos detrás de Ginny los dejo mas que helados.

-buenas noches- saludo la voz que Ginny reconoció inmediatamente

- Ha… Harry- balbuceo Ron con sorpresa

- Hermione te ves hermosa- dijo Harry, Ginny aun helada no voltio, Michael si lo hizo extendiendo la mano

- Potter que sorpresa- dijo Michael

- Twens- saludo el ojiverde en ese momento, Ginny dio vuelta y miro a los ojos a Harry el le sonrió

- Harry Potter… ¿usted es?- pregunto Harry con naturalidad


	17. Chapter 17

CÁP

**CÁP. 17: Verdades a la luz**

_Allí estaban brindando cuando una vos detrás de Ginny los dejo mas que helados._

_-buenas noches- saludo la voz que Ginny reconoció inmediatamente_

_- Ha… Harry- balbuceo Ron con sorpresa _

_- Hermione te ves hermosa- dijo Harry, Ginny aun helada no dio vuelta, Michael si lo hizo extendiendo la mano para saludarlo_

_- Potter que sorpresa- dijo Michael_

_- Twens- saludo el ojiverde, en ese momento Ginny dio vuelta y miro a los ojos a Harry el le sonrió _

_- Harry Potter… ¿usted es?- pregunto Harry con naturalidad_

- Jennifer- contesto Michael al ver que por el nerviosismo de Ginny no podía articular palabra alguna

- es la madre de James- sonrió nerviosa Hermione

- mucho gusto- dijo Harry aun con la mano extendida, Ginny titubeó un minuto y luego con determinación tomo la mano de Harry

- el gusto es mío- dijo Ginny tratando de fingir la voz. Harry noto la mano de Ginny helada y temblando, la miro y luego esbozando una sonrisa soltó la mano de la muchacha

- ¿como se encuentra James?- pregunto Harry

- fatigado por las terapias- contesto Ginny de forma natural

- Harry Potter- saludo un moreno con una mascara negra

- ¿Cómo me reconoció Kingsley?- sonrió Harry al hombre que acababa de unirse al grupo

- se necesita mas que una mascara para no saber quien eres… existen un millón de características para saberlo- contesto con risas el ministro

- en eso tienes razón el ministro Harry- rió Ron

- Ronald que gusto tenerte en la fiesta… al igual que su encantadora novia- dijo el ministro haciendo una venia a Hermione quien solo sonrió- señorita Grenger hoy luce bellísima

- le presento a un amigo de la familia… Michael Twens- dijo Ron señalando al muchacho que acompañaba a Ginny

- mucho gusto- saludo el ministro y Michael correspondió el saludo con una venia

- y esta hermosa dama debe ser la pequeña Gi…- estaba a punto de decir Kingsley el nombre de la pelirroja pero un carraspeo de la garganta de parte de Ron detuvo al moreno

- Jenny…- ayudo Hermione- en efecto es Jennifer- Kingsley entendió la indirecta y hablo

- luce hoy encantadoramente hermosa- dijo el moreno besando la mano de la muchacha

- gracias… siempre usted tan galante- sonrió la pelirroja

- Ronald… me gustaría que me acompañes quiero presentarte a el auror de china Jen Mitao… por alguna razón quiere conocerte- sonrió el ministro

- ¿a mi?- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo

- le hable mucho de ti cuando estuve en china Ron… es natural que quiera conocerte- hablo Harry

-oh! y estará encantado de volverte a ver Harry… si gustas acompañarnos también- dijo Kingsley

- por mi encantado… siempre gustoso de volver a ver a viejos amigos- rió Harry

- ¿amor me acompañas?- pregunto Ron a Hermione

- no… anda tu solo- sonrió Hermione dando un dulce beso en la boca a su prometido; Harry dio una ultima mirada a la pelirroja y con ello los tres se pedieron entre la multitud

- dios santo me va a dar un ataque- dijo Hermione nerviosa dando un gran suspiro… como si hubiera aguantado la respiración por horas

- el ataque me dará a mi- hablo asustada Ginny

- ¿si quieres nos vamos Ginny?- dijo Michael inmediatamente después de que la imagen de Harry se había perdido entre la multitud

- no… el no noto que era yo… será raro que me vaya- dijo Ginny… en ese momento el celular de Michael empezó a sonar

- me disculpan… estas cosas nunca dejan de sonar- dijo Michael y fue a contestar en una esquina

- es una tontería que te quedes aquí- reprocho Hermione preocupada

- Harry no me reconoció- dijo con tristeza la pelirroja

- llevas una mascara- dijo Hermione como consuelo

- vamos solo es un mascara aun se mira mis ojos… mi boca, mi cabello…. Mi perfume… como puede haberse olvidado de mi… Kingsley dijo que una mascara no evitaba ver las demás características y saber quien es uno- dijo Ginny con los ojos humedecidos de la tristeza

- Harry es muy tonto para esas cosas… a demás ¿quien te entiende?... ¿quieres que se de cuenta que eres Ginny?- pregunto Hermione confundida

- Hermione- apareció Ron – Mitao quiere conocer a mi futura esposa

- ve Hermione… estaré bien- sonrió Ginny y así la pareja se perdió en la multitud

- Ginny, ¿estas segura que quieres quedarte?- dijo de pronto Michael asuntando a Ginny- yo me tengo que ir hay una emergencia en san Mungo

- ve… estaré bien… solo me quedare un rato mas- contesto Ginny con una pequeña mueca de resignación

- bueno… nos vemos luego- dijo Michael dando un dulce beso en la mejilla de Ginny y salio del ministerio

- Ginny- grito una rubia a la distancia, la pelirroja voltio a ver y al ver a Luna sonrió ampliamente

- Luna… ¿que hacer aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

- invitaron a papá, lo vine acompañando- dijo suavemente la rubia

- ¿pero como me reconociste?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja

- mmm... no lo se- contesto Luna- es raro… pero simplemente vi tu cabello rojo y pensé que podrías ser tu

- Harry no debe saberlo- advirtió rápidamente la pelirroja

- lo se… aunque aun no entiendo ¿porque?- dijo confundida luna

- estoy muerta… lo recuerdas- aclaro Ginny

- pero por cuanto tiempo mas… Harry no es tonto… en algún momento se dará cuenta- dijo cono sabiduría Luna

- Luna... ¿o me equivoco?- saludo Harry de pronto

- Harry… hola… bueno yo me voy- dijo Luna y con una sonrisa cómplice se fue rápido del lugar, Ginny quiso detenerla pero ya se había perdido en la multitud

- siempre e intentado entender a esa muchacha pero esta mas allá de la razón y la lógica- rió Harry- ¿porque una dama tan bella esta sola?

- mi acompañante tubo una emergencia- contesto Ginny a la defensiva sin mirar a Harry

- ya veo… me permite esta pieza- dijo galantemente el ojiverde extendiendo la mano con cortesía… después de unos segundos Ginny la tomo y caminaron a la pista de baile. Harry puso su mano en la cintura de la pelirroja y con suavidad la atrajo hacia el… Ginny con nerviosismo entrelazó sus manos por el cuello del ojiverde y juntos empezaron a moverse con suavidad al compás de la música por unos minutos nadie hablo

- Se me hace imposible asimilar que conozco hace 2 meses a su hijo y recién la conozco a usted- dijo Harry al oído de Ginny, ella levantando su rostro y mirando a Harry a los ojos contesto

- suelo estar muy ocupada- contesto con frialdad aunque con dificultad porque el solo hecho de estar abrazado a Harry hacia que nada en ella quisiera responder

- me lo imagino- contesto Harry y siguieron bailando

- ¿porque dejo a su viejo amigo oriental?- pregunto Ginny con curiosidad después de un rato

- bueno… veras… Mitao y Ron comenzaron a hablar del ajedrez mágico y yo… pues yo… yo no soy bueno en el- contesto Harry avergonzado, Ginny volvió a mirarlo a los ojos

- no creo que sea tan malo… como para salir huyendo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

- bueno… hice una marca… hace algunos años Ron me gano en ajedrez a los… 5 minutos- dijo Harry avergonzado pero divertido por aquella experiencia- era navidad hace 5 años… hacia mucho frió…- empezó a relatar

- mucho frió…- dijo Ginny con nostalgia- una de las mayores tormentas de nieve de los últimos años, el fuego de la chimenea no los calentaba… mamá no llegaba de hacer compras y Ron tenia hambre… Hermione leía leyes de criaturas mágicas tomo 5 cerca de la chimenea, tu querías jugar Quiditch pero el tiempo no lo permitía- relataba Ginny perdida en sus recuerdos ante la incrédula mirada de Harry… el se preguntaba: como sabia exactamente todo eso, ya no bailaban solo estaban parados, una relatando y el otro escuchando con atención, aun abrazados- Ron tuvo la curiosidad de ver uno de sus regalos y allí estaba el que Charly le había obsequiado… lo abrió… era el ajedrez mágico mas bello que hasta ese momento habíamos visto… mármol tallado, Ron te rogó para que jugaras y tu te hiciste de rogar… pero aceptaste… después de 5 minutos el ya te había ganado- termino de relatar la pelirroja con una lagrima solitaria cayendo por su mejilla

- ¿co…como sabes todo eso?- pregunto sorprendido y asustado Harry apartándose de la pelirroja- Ginny se asusto al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido... ella había olvidado por completo que no era Ginny

- Hermione me lo contó, solo lo repito-dijo con rapidez la pelirroja- será mejor que me vaya- y cuando se proponía a Salir del lugar Harry hablo deteniéndola

- tienes un perfume muy rico… por alguna razón me hace sentir feliz- dijo Harry, después de esas palabras Ginny siguió su camino y se fue de la fiesta

Ginny estaba en la recamara de James el niño dormía tranquilamente y ella acariciaba su alborotada cabellera mientras lo miraba descansar con ternura. En ese preciso momento Hermione entro a la recamara

- me imagine que estabas aquí- entro al cuarto la castaña

- ¿Por qué regresaron tan temprano?- pregunto Ginny en voz baja levantándose de la cama

- en realidad regrese sin Ron, el sigue hablando de ajedrez mágico con el oriental, Harry me acompaño- contesto Hermione apoyada al marco de la puerta

- no lo habrás traído aquí ¿verdad?- hablo Ginny después de darle un beso a su hijo y taparlo completamente con las frazadas

- tranquila… le dije que estabas cansada… y que lo mejor seria que no te molestara- respondió Hermione cuando Ginny empezó a caminar hacia ella para salir de la recamara

- ¿el quería verme?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida cuando serró la puerta de la recamara de su hijo

- si, por algún motivo le impactaste- sonrió Hermione caminando por el pasillo junto con Ginny

- no digas tonterías- dijo molesta la pelirroja cuando se paro frente a su puerta para abrirla

- en verdad… me hablo de ti todo el tiempo- sonrió picaramente la castaña cuando entraron a el cuarto

- ¿Qué te decía?- pregunto intrigada Ginny empezando a quitarse el maquillaje

- que le parece que eres una mujer muy interesante y que tienes los ojos más bellos del mundo- dijo Hermione sentada en la cama

- ¿mis ojos…?- pregunto asustada la pelirroja

- me dijo que ahora entendía porque los Weasley te quieren como una hija… eres muy parecida a Ginny… el cabello rojo… tus ojos… tu perfume y hasta tu actitud- dijo Hermione, Ginny quedo en chok por unos minutos mirándose fijamente al espejo del tocador

- ¿no sospecho?- dijo por fin

- Harry jamás pensaría que te hiciste pasar por muerta… para el no existe otra verdad en su cabeza… para el te acecinaron hace mas de tres años y medio…tu estas muerta… yo creo que incluso si te presentas ante el diría que eres una persona parecida a Ginny pero que no eres ella…. Para el la idea de que tu te has hecho pasar por muerta no existe… seria una locura… para el tu eres una santa- dijo con tristeza y reproche en su voz Hermione- como sea… será mejor que me vaya a dormir… ¿mañana iras a san Mungo verdad?

- si… me darán lo resultados del tratamiento de James – dijo Ginny con algo de lamento en sus palabras

- siento no poderte acompañar… mañana tenemos un juicio de un mortifago en el ministerio y no puedo faltar- se disculpo la castaña

- no hay problema… gracias de todos modos- dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento

- ¿que es esto?- pregunto Hermione por un viejo álbum de fotos que parecía haberse caído de la parte de arriba del armario cuando Ginny había sacado su abrigo antes de irse a la fiesta y que descansaba en el suelo

- un álbum- contesto Ginny al mirar el viejo libro, Hermione lo levanto y lo abrió

- oh… yo recuerdo esta foto- dijo Hermione por una imagen donde Ron, Hermione Harry y Ginny saludaban vestidos de ropas de baño en la laya

- si… fue las vacaciones de verano después de que se graduaran del colegio- dijo Ginny al mirar la foto

- te hiciste de rogar… no querías que Harry pagara las vacaciones- sonrió Hermione

- pues si, fueron unas grandes vacaciones- dijo con tristeza la pelirroja

-oh… mira esta- dijo Hermione riendo enseñándole a Ginny una foto donde Ron caía de una tabla de sorf, la pelirroja sonrió un poco

- no se que se le dio por subir a una de esas cosas- rió mas ampliamente Ginny pero su sonrisa fue borrada por la siguiente foto. En ella Ginny besaba apasionadamente a Harry, bestia el uniforme de las Holyhead Harpies, se encontraban en el gras de un estadio de Quiditch

- recuerdo esta como si hubiera sido ayer- dijo Hermione nostálgica

Flash back

Era el campeonato de la liga premier inglesa de Quiditch; las Holyhead Harpies contra las avispas, el estadio era una fiesta Ginny como buscadora iba detrás de la snitch a toda velocidad

- Ginny vio algo que la buscadora del equipo contrario no ha visto señores….- gritaba el comentarista entusiasmado- es la snith… esta cerca señores… esta cerca yyy… la atrapa las Holyhead Harpies ganan el partido- dijo el comentarista mientras Ginny sobre su escoba levantaba victoriosa la snich, en ese mimo momento Harry miraba desde el palco principal con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción a su novia y luego dando media vuelta salía de los palcos

En ese mismo momento las escobas del equipo vencedor volaban de un lado para el otro de felicidad por la victoria… el comentarista de repente hablo

- tenemos un aviso para Ginny departe de Harry- dijo el hombre, Ginny sonrió y escucho detenidamente al comentarista mientras la gente también empezaba a dejar de vitorear

- el señor Potter dice que le diga a al snich "ábrete"- dijo el comentarista medio extrañado, los murmullos no se dejaron de esperar, Ginny aun flotando en su escoba trato de encontrar a Harry en los palcos pero no estaba así que hizo extrañada lo que se le pidió

- ábrete- murmuro la pelirroja, la snich se abrió y dentro de ella un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un inmenso diamante se dejo ver, la cara de Ginny fue de total sorpresa e inmediatamente trato de buscar a Harry entre la multitud mientras la gente trataba de averiguar que era lo que contenía la snich

- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto la voz de Harry que se dejo ver entrando al campo de juego y todos empezaron a murmurar mas fuerte. Ginny se encontraba con chok aun flotando en la escoba mientras su amor caminaba tranquilamente por el gras del estadio.

- ¿no me vas a contestar Ginny?... ¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo nuevamente Harry con la vos elevada tanto que todo el estadio escuchaba ahora en completo silencio

- por si no lo escucharon señores y señoras Harry Potter le acaba de pedir matrimonio a Ginebra Weasley- grito el comentarista. Ginny sonrió y empezó a descender hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo… camino hacia Harry y lo miro a los ojos

- el anillo no se pone solo- sonrió la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos de su amado, Harry le sonrió, miro al suelo y tomo el anillo, se arrodillo

- eso quiere decir que…- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Ginny

- que conservare el anillo- sonrió Ginny con mirada traviesa, Harry le proporcionó una mirada de sorpresa y le coloco el anillo, Ginny le dio un mirada vanidosa al anillo, Harry carraspeó la garganta haciéndose notar y haciendo que Ginny dejara de mirar el anillo para clavar su mirada en las de Harry

- creo que ya te lo pregunte pero lo volveré hacer por si… - empezó a decir Harry levantándose pero Ginny lo interrumpió dándole un gran beso

- eso quiere decir sí… sí me quiero casa contigo- sonrió mirando fijamente a Harry abrazada a el y le volvió a besar como si fuera la primera ves… los mismos sentimientos que producía el solo hecho de estar besándose era subliminal… aquello que hacia de su amor tan especial

- Señores y señoras Ginebra Weasley aceptó… Harry Potter y Ginny se casan- grito el comentarista y la celebración en las tribunas exploto

Fin flash back

- Harry me dijo que confiaba en que serias tu quien encontraría la snich- sonrió con nostalgia la castaña

- tengo sueño- dijo Ginny mirando con tristeza fija a la foto

- buenas noches- dijo Hermione parándose de la cama, camino a la puerta, miro con tristeza a Ginny que no apartaba la mirada de la foto y salio. Ginny abrió inmediatamente un cajón y saco una medalla de plata y recordó

Flash back

Ginny y Harry Tomaron asiento en una manta colocada en la sala del ojiverde, Harry saco un pequeña cadena de plata en donde no había nada escrito, cuando lo mas lógico es que llevara el nombre de alguien

- creo que te puedo dar tu regalo de navidad- se coloco detrás e ella y se lo puso, Ginny se paro y se fue a ver al espejo Harry la siguió

- Harry es extraño pero…- de repente el nombre de Harry apareció en la placa de plata dejando sorprendida a Ginny

- pero como… Si no había nada

- es un cadena mágica, cuando este pensando en ti mi nombre aparecerá, yo tengo una igual- y se le mostró una cadena igual que tenia colgando, en su pecho con el nombre de Ginny escrito  
-Me encanta Harry, gracias, dijo la pelirroja acercándose a el para juntar sus labios, lo que empezó como un beso tierno

Fin flash back

Ginny miro detenidamente la cadena y luego la empuño con fuerza para finalmente ponerla en el mismo cajón donde lo había dejado hacia ya más de 3 años y medio junto con el recuerdo de su gran amor.

Había amanecido, ese día parecía especial, por algún motivo Ginny se sentía rara. Sabia que era el día en que sabría si James tenia algún avance con la terapia y si se proseguía con ella o si de por si no la seguían. Ese día muy temprano apareció en san Mungo con James directamente en un cuarto del hospital. James se veía demacrado y muy enfermo, la alegría que siempre lo envolvía había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto con ternura a su hijo la pelirroja. James asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en la cama

- señora Weasley- saludo el doctor

- a tiempo como siempre- saludo Ginny

- si me permite… déjeme revisar al niño- Ginny los dejo solos. Después de un largo rato fue llamada al consultorio donde el medico quien leía con atención un papel al mirarla le ofreció asiento

- seré directo… James no muestra ninguna mejora con el tratamiento… lo siento pero su estado es muy delicado… tanto que pedí la hospitalización inmediatamente- Ginny palideció y sintió como si el alma se le hubiera roto en pedazos, tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo

- ¿mi hijo esta muriendo?- dijo Ginny inexpresiva

- tendremos que proceder con el plan B… el transplante- dijo el medico, Ginny no dejo de mirar al doctor fijamente y una solitaria lagrima empezó a caer por su mejilla

- yo le donare… quiétenme lo que quieran- dijo Ginny sin contener ya la lagrimas que empezaron a caer una tras otra

- no es tan fácil… ya le dije que tenemos que ver la compatibilidad y es un poco riesgoso para el donante- empezó a decir el medico con calma

- no me importa – grito Ginny histérica

- le mandare ha hacer los análisis inmediatamente- dijo el medico levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del consultorio dejando a Ginny quien lloraba desconsoladamente

Después de algunas horas de haberse hecho los análisis, Ginny se encontraba con su hijo en una recamara de san Mungo

- me quiero ir.- decía el niño llorando

- yo también… pero… tienes que estar aquí hasta que te cures- decía con ternura la pelirroja al niño

- pero me quiero ir- volvía a decir el niño, de repente Michael entro a la recamara

- me dijeron que estabas aquí- sonrió tímidamente el muchacho

- ¿te dijeron?- pregunto con angustia Ginny sin dejar de miar con ternura al niño

- ¿que James tiene que ser operado?… sí… el medico me mando a decirte que vayas a su consultorio, ya tiene tus análisis- dijo Michael sentándose al otro lado de la cama

- ahora regreso amor… te quedas con Michael- sonrió la pelirroja y salio del cuarto para luego encontrarse en el consultorio el doctor, tomo asiento

- ¿y? ¿soy compatible?- pregunto asustada la pelirroja

- los siento pero usted no es la donante de James- dijo con firmeza el doctor, Ginny rompió en llanto

- no se desespere… lo único que me queda es decirle que traiga cuanto antes al padre del niño- Ginny se levanto y salio del lugar, caminaba por el pasadizo cuando se encontró con Michael

- ¿y?- preguntó el muchacho

- no soy compatible- dijo entre lagrimas la pelirroja

- lo siento, ¿que vas ha hacer?- pregunto Michael con tristeza abrazando a Ginny

- no lo se… ¿te puedes quedar con James?- pregunto Ginny soltándose del muchacho

- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto preocupado

- tengo que tomar decisiones… y hacer cosas- dijo Ginny secándose el rostro con su mano

- no cometas una locura- Ginny sonrió con tristeza y salio de san Mungo

Después de algunos minutos Ginny caminaba con decisión por el ministerio hasta llegar a la puerta donde un letrero tenía por escrito "JEFE DE AURORES"

- ¿señora Ginny?- pregunto asustada una mujer muy mayor que parecía ser la secretaria del Jefe de aurores

En la oficina, Harry hablaba por celular con Ron amenamente… sentado en su silla giratoria dándole la espalda a la puerta, mirando a la chimenea

- entonces James no ha mejorado… como lo siento.- decía con tristeza Harry

Fuera de la misma Ginny aun miraba temblando la puerta y el letrero mientras la mujer le hablaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Ginny no contesto solo apoyo su mano a la perilla y la rodó

En la oficina Harry continuaba hablando

- si Jennifer no es compatible… ¿quiere decir que James se va a morir?- dijo con gran preocupación el ojiverde, mientras tanto la puerta se abrió y Ginny entro, se quedo parada inmovilizada mientras Harry decía aquella ultima frase "¿James se va a morir?"

- No… No se va a morir - dijo Ginny con firmeza conteniendo la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Aquella voz erizo el cuerpo de Harry poniéndolo en chock… se había quedado cayado asustado mirando al fuego de la chimenea, Ron trataba de sacarle alguna frase detrás del teléfono-…Tu lo puedes salvar- continuo Ginny ahora con aquella lagrima solitaria cayendo por su mejilla. Harry reconoció perfecto esa voz… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, de desconcierto.


	18. Chapter 18

CAP 18: El Ángel de la muerte

**CAP 18: El Ángel de la muerte**

_- No… No, no se va a morir - dijo Ginny con firmeza conteniendo la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Aquella voz erizo el cuerpo de Harry poniéndolo en chock… se había quedado cayado, asustado mirando al fuego de la chimenea, Ron trataba de sacarle alguna frase detrás del teléfono-…Tu lo puedes salvar- continuo Ginny ahora con aquella lagrima solitaria cayendo por su mejilla. Harry reconoció perfecto esa voz… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, de desconcierto. _

Harry recobro el sentido voltio su asiento lentamente hasta mirar hacia de donde provenía la voz, miro detenidamente a la figura de la mujer; aquella mujer parada ahí con el cabello rojo como el fuego, ondulado, su piel blanca, aquel rostro adornado de pecas y esos ojos cafés, vestida con un polo de maternidad amarillo y jeans; esa muchacha que estaba allí era igual a Ginny pero no podía ser, Ginny estaba muerta, trago con dificultad al ver esta imagen, palideció al ver el rostro mortificado y aquellas lagrimas de tristeza, no podía creerlo, quien quiera que fuera esa persona no era Ginny no lo aceptaba.

-Gi… Gi… Ginny… no…tu… tu… no… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto asustado Harry temblado, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba torpemente haciendo caer algunas cosas del escritorio entre ellas una lámpara. Empezó a caminar temblando, aquella imagen era irreal "no era ella, ella estaba muerta"

- Harry, James te necesita- dijo Ginny con lagrimas

- ¿te pregunte quien eres?... Ginny esta muerta… esto es una pésima broma… ¿contesta quien eres?- pregunto Harry caminando hacia Ginny con rabia y unas lagrimas solitarias de impotencia y susto por su rostro, para Harry la persona que tenia en frente tenia que haber logrado de alguna manera obvio mágica parecerse a Ginny, pero no era ella.

- tu sabes bien quien soy...- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza pues hasta ese momento mantuvo la mirada firme, hasta ese momento que flaqueo.

- no… no… tu eres alguien que se hace pasar por ella- dijo temblando Harry empezando a llorar frente a frente a la pelirroja de impotencia, de rabia.

- sabes bien que no es así- dijo Ginny con la mirada en el piso, las palabras salieron con esfuerzo ya que las lagrimas no le permitían hablar bien.

- tu no eres Ginny- grito con rabia Harry tirando con fuerza del brazo de Ginny. Ella cerro con fuerza los ojos mientras lloraba desecha, las lagrimas caían sin cesar.- ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar con voz ahogada por las lagrimas, Ginny levanto la mirada hasta chocarla con la de Harry, por un rato ambos se miraron, ojos que pedían piedad, los de Ginny para que Harry la dejara de hacer sufrir, y los de Harry para que esto fuera una broma, una pesadilla, luego de que este ultimo viera la profundidad de la mirada de Ginny… esa mirada que mil veces lo deshacía y dejaba sin defensas… fue allí que sintió que el mundo se le caía… sabia que era ella… era Ginny… eran sus ojos.. su mirada… la reconoció con dolor, soltó el brazo de la muchacha y le dio la espalda se tomo la cabeza y empezó a llorar con desesperación.

- Harry- dijo Ginny colocando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho pero el se alejo

- déjame- dijo mostrando repugnancia de que lo tocara- ¿Cómo?- pregunto destrozado- ¿Porqué?- dijo suplicante

- Harry- dijo Ginny mostrándose igual de destrozada

- tu… tu... no - tartamudeo Harry pero las abundantes lagrimas que caían no le permitían hablar,-tu no me puedes haber hecho esto- dijo completamente derrotado

- James te necesita- dijo Ginny tratando de mostrase firme, tratando de recuperarse pues recordó que hacia allí, porqué estaba allí, trataba de secarse las lagrimas pero aun no dejaban de caer, mientras Harry la miraba llorando como un niño destrozado

- tu estas muerta- dijo Harry si expresión- tu… tu no eres real- dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza y llorando - tu estas muerta- volvió a repetir sentándose en le sofá con las manos puestas en la cabeza. Harry parecía al borde de la locura… entro en completa negación. Ginny lo miro con compasión por un largo minuto hasta que hablo

- James es tu hijo y te necesita, tu le puedes salvar la vida- dijo Ginny volviendo a llorar, Harry al parecer no la escucho, se levanto del sofá y hablo

- ¿porqué hiciste esto?- con ira pero sin dejar de llorar, aun incrédulo de lo que sus ojos miraban- todos estos años he estado muriendo sin ti- reprocho con rabia- muriendo de remordimiento, todos los días, y tu…te… te hiciste pasar por muerta, me mataste contigo Ginny- reprocho con mas fureza, con mas rabia, con tanta ira, con odio - ¿Que querías?.. ¿Castigarme?… te tengo una noticia- dijo con calma mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja quien lloraba silenciosa y temblorosa- me destrózate la vida- grito desquiciado haciendo que Ginny retrocediera y ahogara un Grito

- Yo se… entiendo perfectamente como te sientes..- dijo Ginny a Harry, tratando de calmarlo pues parecía que estaba perdiendo el control

- no... No tienes ni idea- dijo Harry con rabia, camino hacia la chimenea

- en este momento lo único que verdaderamente importa es nuestro hijo… esta muy grave... muy grave- suplico Ginny envuelta en lagrimas

- ¿un hijo?.. – hablo Harry con desconcierto aun mirando la chimenea

- James es tu hijo- Dijo Ginny tratando de calmase. Esto ultimo dejo sin aire a Harry quien voltio y miro a Ginny con odio, lo que dijo la pelirroja fue la gota que derramo el vaso. En ese preciso momento Ron entro, preocupado miro a ambos… llego ahí gracias a que la secretaria lo había mandado a llamar

- Harry- dijo Ron suplicante, al ver la cara de Harry en ese estado para Ron el era capaz de matar a Ginny en ese momento

- ¿Tu desde cuando sabias esto?- grito con fuerza, rabia e histérico Harry

- Harry yo- trato de defenderse el pelirrojo pero Ginny ya había hablado

- James necesita un trasplante de medula y no soy compatible pero tu si… tu eres su padre- dijo suplicante la pelirroja entre sollozos. Harry la miro como niño asustado con las lágrimas cayendo a montones dejando de lado la cara que tanto asusto a Ron

- ¿James es mi hijo?- dijo llorando - ¿mi hijo?

- cuando todos creían que estaba muerta yo estaba luchando para vivir… estuve apunto perder a mi hijo y morir yo con el… gracias a Draco estoy viva al igual que James, nuestro hijo esta vivo pero se esta muriendo y no puedo hacer nada - dijo con voz suplicante, destrozada

- ¿Donde esta mi hijo?... – dijo con calma- ¿donde esta?- grito con rabia

- San Mungo- articulo Ginny

- Quiero verlo, yo voy a ser su donante… - dijo Harry secando con sus mangas su rostro

- tienes que saber – trato de hablar Ginny pero Harry la cayo con un grito

- no me importa nada - grito descontrolado- Ginny tu- hablo con calma -no entiendes…

mi hijo no se va a morir… no sabes que es perder… tu no tienes una idea… no sabes que es perder lo que mas amas en la vida… mi hijo no se va a morir a si le tenga que donar mi cuerpo entero o quedarme sin una gota de sangre… no se va a morir – hablo calmadamente y amenazadoramente al mimo tiempo - me entendiste- grito con fuerza y seguido desapareció de la Oficina. Ginny al ver totalmente desvanecida la imagen de Harry cayo arrodillada, sin poder mas, sin aguantar mas empezó a llorar desconsolada, Ron dio un suspiro camino hacia ella se puso en cuclillas a lado de su hermana y la abrazo

- tranquila… lo peor ya paso- dijo con tristeza

Harry apareció el San Mungo donde Hermione se encontraba, la castaña al verlo corrió hacia el.

- ¿donde esta mi hijo?- grito con rabia Harry a la castaña

- ¿como dijiste?- pregunto Hermione asustada y llena de desconcierto

- lo se Hermione… no me lo tienes que seguir ocultando- dijo con odio Harry, decepcionado de que su mejor amiga no le había dicho nada

- Harry yo…- trato de excusarse Hermione

- no quiero explicaciones…- la cayo de un grito- no te las he pedido… solo dime ¿donde esta mi hijo?- dijo con amargura y furia contenida

- en la misma recamara de siempre- dijo Hermione asustada conteniendo las lagrimas de pena de que Harry le hablara así, El ojiverde entro al cuarto en ese preciso momento Ginny y Ron entraron

- ¿donde esta Harry?- pregunto Ron

- ya lo sabe- dijo Hermione temblando y confundida

- se lo dije- dijo Ginny aun sin dejar de llorar

- esta furioso… entro a ver a James- dijo Hermione con tristeza

- iré a ver al doctor para explicarle lo de Harry- dijo Ron y salio de el lugar

En ese preciso momento Harry acababa de entrar a la recamara de James, el niño dormía placidamente, El ojiverde camino despacio hasta estar a lado del niño, lo miro con nostalgia, le dio una sonrisa y acariciando su frente y su alborotada cabellera hablo

- lo sabia… de algún modo lo sabia… te quise desde el primer momento que te vi… eres igual a mi, el mismo indomable cabello, los mismos rasgos, la misma mirada aunque con distintos ojos… los mismo gestos… siempre lo supe pero yo mismo me engañaba… te juro que no te voy a dejar… todo saldrá bien… te daré una familia… tu si te merece una familia… la que yo nunca tuve- con esas palabras Harry le dio un beso tierno en la frente acompañado de lagrimas

En la sala de espera del hospital Ginny conversaba con Hermione, la pelirroja ya dejo de llorar y estaba más recompuesta

- me alegro que por fin le digieras la verdad- comentaba Hermione

- no sabes como se puso, jamás pensé verlo de esa manera... estaba destrozado- dijo Ginny tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir- me dolió mucho verlo tan indefenso… no parecía el- en ese preciso momento Harry salio de la recamara, camino hacia donde las mujeres, miro a Ginny a los ojos con tanto desprecio inimaginable

- ¿vamos a hablar con el medico ahora o tengo que mandarte una solicitud?-dijo con desprecio, rabia y frialdad el ojiverde

- no le hables así a Ginny- dijo Hermione a la defensiva

- tu cállate... nadie te ha pedido tu opinión- dijo Harry a Hermione con desprecio sin siquiera mirarla, ella se sintió tan mal por como le hablaba su hermano del alma que una lagrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla

- Ron fue a explicarle a el medico todo- dijo Ginny muy afligida, Harry la miro de pies a cabeza con asco y fue en busca del medico

- ¿escuchaste como me hablo?- dijo Hermione con tristeza a punto de empezar a llorar por las palabras de Harry

- lo siento Hermione todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Ginny con tristeza

- ve de tras de el... ahora lo único que importa es James- dijo la castaña secándose el rostro con las manos

En el consultorio Harry y Ron hablaban con el doctor cundo Ginny entro haciendo que todos se callaran, ella dio una mirada amplia, Harry ni siquiera intento mirarla, ella camino a tomar asiento y el medico hablo

- señora Weasley… el señor Weasley ya me comunico junto al señor Potter las buenas nuevas- sonrió el medico, ella le sonrió amablemente, pero no hablo

- ¿cuando será la operación?- dijo Harry al doctor inmediatamente

- mañana mismo… no dudo que sea compatible pero tenemos que hacerle algunos análisis de todos modos- sonrió con tranquilidad el medico

- Le pedimos discreción- dijo Ron con seriedad- sabe que Harry es una persona muy importante y la prensa sabrá de su hijo cuando el lo vea conveniente… aun no… no cuando su hijo se encuentra tan grave

- no hay ningún problema, todo será en completa discreción- dijo con igual seriedad el doctor

- gracias- murmuro Harry

- si me acompaña por favor le haremos los análisis inmediatamente- continuo el sanador, se levanto de su asiento y camino en dirección a la puerta para salir. Harry lo siguió y en ningún momento miro a Ginny que trataba también de evitar alguna mirada

Después de un largo rato Harry apareció en la oficina junto al doctor, quien al parecer no quiso entrar al mismo lugar donde estaba Ginny y permaneció fuera del lugar esperando a que los análisis estuvieran listos.

- tengo muy buenas noticias… señora Weasley el señor Potter es compatible con su hijo… mañana mismo será la operación- dijo sonriente el doctor al entrar a el consultorio

- quiere decir que se salvara ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos.

- tengo muy buenas razones para decirle que la pesadilla esta llegando a su fin… le he dicho muchas veces que la medicina mágica es la mejor- sonrió alegre el doctor

- gracias- dijo Ginny derramando unas lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad, Harry miraba desde el lumbral de la puerta la escena, luego de esto salio de la oficina que tanto lo ahogaba.

Ya afuera Harry se apoyo en la pared… ya no podía mas, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería despertar de esta que parecía una pesadilla y empezó a llorar, a llorar con rabia con impotencia, serró los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba que las lagrimas cayeran, al abrirlos y levantar la cabeza vio los ojos compasivos de Hermione mirándolo, Harry se seco la cara con la mano quiso irse pero Hermione lo detuvo

- tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, pero perdón, entiéndeme no podía darle la espalda y tu te habías ido- dijo con lagrimas en lo ojos la castaña

- lo único que entiendo Hermione es que te considere mi hermana pero al parecer tu no- dijo Harry con frialdad sin mirarla

- Harry no seas injusto- suplico llorando Hermione

- ¿injusto?… - rió- ¿Hermione me estas diciendo injusto?…. Te quiero como mi hermana como mi familia, en ti confié mas que en nadie en el mundo, jamás pensé que me harías algo así, jamás pensé que tu podrías hacerme esto… pero me equivoque... soy el mas estupido de todos… ¿cuanto se habrán reído de mi?- dijo Harry con rabia de impotencia tratando de no llorar de mostrar frialdad.

- Harry no es así- negó la castaña entre sollozos

- sí… sí lo es… ¿sabes cuanto llore a Ginny? era lo que mas amaba en la vida y me la ocultaste… me ocultaste a James… ¿eso es ser amiga? bueno no quiero conocer a mis enemigos- dijo con las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos- gracias amiga- terminó, haciendo que en estas dos ultimas palabras el énfasis de odio se sintiera

- espera por favor Harry – pero Harry ya se había ido, Hermione no contenía las lagrimas, se sentía muy mal, ella sabia que en ese mundo tan lejos del que conocía cuando era una niña, antes de que supiera de que era una bruja, en ese mundo solo tenia a una persona que consideraba su familia, a Harry, su hermano del alma

Después de que se le comunicara a Harry que podía ser el donante regreso a su oficina, allí lloro, rompió cosas, se desquito con lo primero que tuviera en el camino… allí cayo derrumbado, ya no lo soportaba mas, ya no podía mas. Estaba sentado mirando a la chimenea cuando Pablo entro a la oficina, se quedo sorprendido por el desorden, cosas rotas en el suelo, vidrio regados, el cuadro de Ginny que tenia colgado tirado en el suelo con el vidrio que lo protegía completamente roto, camino y miro a Harry con la mirada fija en el fuego, inexpresivo y con una lagrima que caía casi sin percibirse por su mejilla. Tenía un vaso de wisky en la mano y la botella en la otra, esa mano sangraba por algún corte con vidrio.

- ¿tu también te reíste de mi?- pregunto con frialdad sin dejar de mirar el fuego y tomando un sorbo de su vaso

- me acabo de enterar, hace unos minutos- dijo Pablo, Harry sonrió con frialdad

- ¿porque lo hizo?- dijo Harry volteando a mirar a su amigo

- tiene que explicártelo ella... solo así los sabrás- dijo el latino

- no quiero verla… Ginny esta muerta… quien quiera que sea ese moustro no lo quiero ver- dijo Harry empezó a llorar serrando con fuerza los ojos para que su amigo no lo viera así, tratando de que no pasara, de que no vieran que era débil

- ya deja de tomar- dijo Pablo tratando de quitarle la botella, pero Harry no lo permitió y levantándose camino hasta el retrato de Ginny que descansaba en el suelo

- ¿porque?- lloro cayendo de rodillas frente al cuadro, Pablo lo miro con tristeza, en ese preciso momento Ron abrió la puerta quedando en frió cuando vio la tan lamentable escena. Pablo lo miro con pena y Harry simplemente no voltio a mirar quien había entrado solo se quedo a mirar la imagen de la hermosa pelirroja del retrato

- Harry… yo quería- empezó a decir Ron detrás de Harry

- cállate- dijo con desprecio el ojiverde levantándose- lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte… - dijo con ira, con voz calmada pero muy fría y despreciativa- ¡que te largues!- grito con histeria

- me tienes que escuchar- trato de hablar Ron pero Harry ya se había volteado para estar frente a el y sacado su varita apuntando por debajo de la barbilla de Ron

- lárgate… no quiero escucharte- dijo Harry mirando firmemente a los ojos de su amigo

- hazme lo que quieras… me lo merezco… pero te juro que jamás quise hacerte daño… ella es mi hermana- dijo con firmeza pero con un tono de suplica en su voz. Harry bajo la mirada y la varita a la vez y le dio la espalda- si le daba la espalda, sabe dios donde estaría en este momento y ¿que hubiera sido de ella?... estaba decidida en desaparecer si te decíamos algo… tenia que apoyarla era mi hermana

- ya cállate- grito con rabia Harry mirando fijamente a la chimenea. Sus ojos verdes eran iluminados por ella y las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos le daban un brillo nostálgico y triste

- entiendo como te sientes… yo se…- empezó a decir Ron pero Harry voltio a puntarle con la varita con rapidez haciendo que esta se hundiera en el pecho de su amigo

- no pretendas conocerme… estoy harto de que todo el mundo crea saber como me siento, o que traten de entenderme... nadie- dijo con rabia- nadie sabe como me siento… no pretendas saberlo tu- grito con rabia esto ultimo

- sí lo se… he sido… como un hermano para ti… si yo no te conozco, si yo no se como te sientes conociéndote como lo hago, no se quien podría hacerlo- dijo con tono ofendido pero con el mismo tono elevado de voz que el de Harry mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de su amigo y haciendo que la varita de Harry se hundiera mas en su pecho

- vete- dijo Harry con tranquilidad tomando un sorbo de Wisky y bajando la varita

- vamos Ron Harry necesita estar solo- dijo Pablo tomando del brazo de Ron y sacándolo de la vista de Harry

Ese mismo día por la noche Ginny contemplaba a su hijo quien dormía tranquilamente. Ella le dio un beso, se paro y salio del cuarto. Tenía hambre así que camino hasta la cafetería. Cuando llego no había nadie, se sentó en una silla suspiro y una melodía comenzó a sonar haciendo que entrara en sus pensamientos

_Mentiría si digiera que sin ti la vida sigue igual, que no duele tu partida y que por fin ya te logre olvidar- _Ginny escuchaba la letra y una lagrima caía por su mejilla

_Decirte no me afecta mirarte ya con otro, no me lo creería ni yo mismo tampoco, seria mirarme al espejo y quererme engañar_ – Ginny cayo en llanto en ese preciso momento Harry entro a la cafetería miro a Ginny llorar y sintió la extraña sensación de abrazarla pero lo dejo así, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y la miro mientras escuchaba también al canción

_Porque aun te amo y sigo enamorado, no encontró el modo de olvidarme de ti, de arrancar nuestro amor de raíz- _Ginny no dejaba de llorar

_Porque aun te amo y estoy abandonado, lo que daría por volverte a besar y a tu lado poder despertar, porque aún te amo-_ Harry escucho detenidamente aquella letra que lo hizo sentir muy mal y las lagrimas empezaron a caer sin sentirse por su rostro

_Tu recuerdo esta presente en cada cosa a mi alrededor, no hay distancia ni hay olvido que te saquen de mi corazón- _Harry la miraba llorar sin que Ginny se percatara y el también lo hacia, no poda evitar las lagrimas era exactamente lo que sentía

_Extraño cada instante que viví contigo, mi vida sin tu amor lo juro es un castigo regresa de nuevo conmigo te pido perdón_- ambos murmuraron al mismo tiempo "perdón"

_Porque aun te amo…_ la canción seguía pero Ginny hablo en voz baja

- ¿Cómo pedirte perdón si yo no te puedo perdonar?

- te he pido perdón todo este tiempo… pero no se si ahora pueda, el perdón ahora no existe para mi… el daño que me hiciste no puedo perdonarlo- dijo Harry con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro para si mismo

_Porque aun te amo y estoy abandonado, lo que daría por volverte a besar y a tu lado poder despertar, porque aún te amo- _lo que seguía de la canción lo escucharon en silencio con las lágrimas acompañándolos, y con el dolor destruyéndolos

_Mentiría si digiera que sin ti la vida sigue igual- _Término la canción. Ginny voltio su mirada y vio a Harry en el lumbral de la puerta mirándola bañado en lagrimas, ella se paro y lo miro a los ojos detenidamente

- siempre que iba en el coche escuchaba diferente canciones muggles- dijo Harry con tranquilidad- cualquiera con la que me identificara…cualquiera me hacia recordarte… y lloraba por ti…porque eres lo que mas amo en la vida…- dijo Harry hasta ése momento entero pero tras las ultimas palabras no pudo, y dejo que las lagrimas lo volvieran a invadir

- Harry tenemos que hablar- dijo Ginny bañada en lágrimas

- shs- la callo- después de que termine esto me tienes que explicar muchas cosas… ahora lo único importante es mi hijo… mi hijo- enfatizo las ultimas palabras- lo escuchaste… mi hijo…ahora no me digas nada para mi eres un fantasma… para mi… estas muerta- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos para eso ya había caminado hasta estar frente a frente a ella- lo escuchaste… para mi estas muerta Ginebra Weasley… muerta… y enterrada- dijo con desprecio, luego dio la vuelta y salio del lugar, Ginny no contuvo las lagrimas y hecho a llorar. Siempre pensó que no le importaría lo que Harry le digiera pero ahora era distinto y eso le provocaba rabia, todo ese tiempo tratando de no sentir nada, y ahora era débil tan débil.

Harry caminaba por los pasadizos de San Mungo. Al llegar al cuarto de James y entrar encontró a Hermione velando el sueño de su ahijado.

- Harry…- dijo Hermione al mirar al ojiverde, Harry izo el movimiento para retirarse pero la castaña lo detuvo

- no… si no quieres verme solo dilo, James es tu hijo y tu tienes que estar aquí- dijo Hermione conteniendo las lagrimas- solo quería decirte que los siento- dijo y empezó a llorar, por esa razón camino rápido saliendo del lugar. Harry hasta ese momento había sido hermético ni siquiera la había mirado. Una ves fuera Hermione se hecho a llorar en el pasadizo, Harry salio, la miro con tristeza

- nunca voy a entender porque lo hicieron… los concederé como mi familia… y te quiero mucho… eres mi hermana… mi hermana del alma- dijo Harry con tristeza, la castaña lo miro enternecida sin dejar de llorar- pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento Hermione- con lagrimas en los ojos

- perdóname- articulo palabra la castaña

- me siento tan solo… muy solo- dijo Harry echando a llorar, Hermione lo miro con tristeza y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, el accedió y desconsolado lloro en los hombros de su amiga, su hermana del alma.

Una ves dejaron de llorar, ambos amigos se sentaron en el sofá del recibidor y hablaron por largo rato donde Hermione trato de explicarle porque Ginny hizo lo que hizo pero el no accedió a escucharlo, el solamente le dijo que la perdonaba pero no quería escuchar mas no se sentía preparado para escuchar explicaciones, así que Hermione no hablo. Al día siguiente la operación había empezado muy temprano todos los Weasley se encontraban en la sala de espera, nadie había asistido a trabajar, incluso Kingsley se encontraba allí.

- no puedo creer que le digieras todo, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte- dijo Molly

- si hermanita, esperemos nada mas que no nos odie a todos por socapar tu mentira- dijo Bill

- bueno a mi me perdono- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amable

- lo que daría porque también me perdonara- dijo Ron con tristeza

- ya veras que lo hará- sonrió amable la castaña

- Harry tiene un gran corazón no dudo que entenderá nuestras razones-dijo George

- a mi me dijo que seguía muerta para el- dijo Ginny inexpresiva

- entiéndelo Ginny, ese hombre daría la vida por ti y tu le hiciste todo esto- dijo Kingsley con sabiduría

- ¿también que esperabas?... que te recibiera con los brazos abierto- dijo George

- la pregunta es si le hablaste del nuevo encarguito- dijo Arthur

- hay pa ¿que quieres que a Harry le de un paro cardiaco… yo creo que por un tiempo de verdades ya son suficientes – dijo George

- bueno en eso tiene razón George, creo que por ahora es suficiente de verdades… no lo vayan a matar de la impresión- dijo Bill

- ¿alguien me puede explicar de que hablan?- dijo Kingsley confundido

Todos explicaron a Kingsley y Andrómeda de lo que hablaban y aunque se impresionaron por la historia la apoyaron, después de todo la llegada de un bebe no era malo era una gran felicidad. Luego de una larga espera la operación termino y el medico salio

- ¿Cómo salio la operación?- pregunto Ginny preocupada

- todo un éxito el niño esta en cuidados y se recupera. Harry solo esta un poco sedado se le paso aun cuarto estará internado por unas horas hasta que recobre sus fuerzas- dijo el medico y siguió su camino

Ya por la tarde Ginny se encontraba mirando dormir a su hijo por una ventana ya que no estaba permitido entrar donde el niño estaba

- al parecer todo salio bien- dijo Harry detrás de Ginny, ella se quedo helada al instante, y prefirió no voltear a mirarlo

- veo que ya te recuperaste- dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar a su hijo

- estoy mejor, solo quería decirte- trato de hablar Harry pero Ginny lo interrumpió

- no espera… no digas nada, quería decirte gracias… le rogué a dios porque me hiciera el milagro de salvar a mi hijo, y veo… que el milagro eres tu… si vuelvo a ver a mi hijo riendo, haciendo sus bromas, jugando, corriendo, será un milagro y te lo debo a ti… gracias- dijo Ginny mirando fijamente los ojos de Harry

- es mi hijo… hice lo que tenia que hacer… no te hice un favor, además quería decirte algo- dijo Harry apartando su mirada lejos de los ojos de Ginny

- ¿que?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja

- primero que acabo de recibir esto- dijo Harry mostrándole un papel que Ginny tomo y leyó

- ¿porque te lo dieron a ti?- pregunto inexpresiva la pelirroja

- bueno al parecer soy el padre y de eso se ocupan los padres… de pagar cuentas- dijo Harry muy hermético

- yo pagare todo- dijo Ginny decidida

- si claro... me olvidaba de la gran fortuna que tienes en el banco- dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica

- he pagado el tratamiento de James…- se defendió Ginny

- o si... también me cobraron sus dos ultimas sesiones de tratamiento- interrumpió Harry

- voy conseguir el dinero- dijo Ginny

- no lo dudo… pero ya pague la cuenta yo- dijo Harry

- te lo voy a pagar… como sea

- si eso quiero… pero ya veré de que modo- sonrió con malicia

- haré lo que quieras para pagártelo- dijo Ginny

- bueno, eso espero, de todos modos lo que te tenia que decirte es otra cosa… es algo que pensé muy bien, el medico dijo que James saldrá de alta dentro de 3 días y luego podrá seguir la rehabilitación en casa- dijo Harry con firmeza, mientras Ginny le daba una amable sonrisa por la noticia- como te dije lo pensé detenidamente y decidí que James se ira a Grimmauld Place conmigo- Ginny boro la sonrisa para poner una de desconcierto

- ¿tu me estas tratando de decir que me vas quitar a James?- dijo casi en chock

**Ojo: la canción que escucha Ginny y Harry no es mía, le pertenece a Luciano Pereyra y se llama Porque un te amo.**


	19. Chapter 19

CAP 19: Hablar del pasado para hacer mas llevadero el futuro

CAP 19: Hablar del pasado para hacer mas llevadero el futuro

_- bueno, eso espero, de todos modos lo que te tenia que decirte es otra cosa… es algo que pensé muy bien, el medico dijo que James saldrá de alta dentro de 3 días y luego podrá seguir la rehabilitación en casa- dijo Harry con firmeza, mientras Ginny le daba una amable sonrisa por la noticia- como te dije lo pensé detenidamente y decidí que James se ira a Grimmauld Place conmigo- Ginny boro la sonrisa para poner una de desconcierto_

_- ¿tu me estas tratando de decir que me vas quitar a James?- dijo casi en chock_

- no te voy a quitar a James- dijo Harry tratando de no crear confusiones

- sí… sí… tu lo que quieres hacer es eso, pero no te lo voy a permitir… James se queda conmigo… no me vas a quitar a mi hijo, Potter- elevo la voz Ginny

- no te estoy pidiendo autorización- dijo burlonamente el ojiverde

- ¡no Harry!… James es mi vida… tu no puedes hacer eso… no te puedes vengar de mi con James- decía Ginny elevando la voz en cada palabra-… por favor… no me quites a mi hijo- termino entre lagrimas

- ya lo decidí, James se ira a vivir conmigo… y es mi ultima palabra- dijo Harry amenazadoramente

- no lo voy a permitir- se negó Ginny con un grito lleno de rabia

- ¿y que piensa hacer?... Ir a los tribunales del Wizengamot- dijo burlonamente Harry- te recomiendo que no lo hagas, no eres el tipo de modelo maternal y mujer integra que le guste al ministerio, ¿a quien crees que le darán la razón?, ¿a la mujer que se hizo pasar por muerta y me oculto un hijo?... ¿O a mi?…. Piénsalo un poquito- con esta palabras Harry siguió su camino mientras Ginny quedo pensativa con la lagrimas cayendo por su rostro

Mas tarde en las sala de espera del Hospital Ginny y Hermione conversaban

- me va a quitar a mi hijo… ¿que voy a hacer?- decía en chock la pelirroja

- Harry jamás haría eso, si se lo lleva con el, es por el bien del niño- la consolaba Hermione

- ¿por su bien?… no me hagas reír Hermione… el lo único que quiere es vengarse de mi y quitarme James- dijo Ginny inexpresiva

- a mi me dijo que allí estaría cuidado por una enfermera particular, además hay mas espacio… ten en cuenta que James duerme en un cuarto con Fred… y por ahora James necesita su recamara para recuperarse- alego la castaña

- yo conseguiré un mejor lugar- dijo suplicante mirando a su amiga- solo no quiero que me alejen de el

- Harry solo trata de darle la mayor comodidad a su hijo… no puedes culparlo por eso… solo será mientras dure la recuperación, luego podrá regresar contigo- le sonrió amable la castaña al termino de sus palabras

- ¿y si no?, ¿si me lo quita?- dijo con tristeza, llena de miedo la pelirroja

- no lo creo, tranquila Ginny lo mejor será que hagas lo que Harry quiere, es la mejor opción- alego Hermione. En ese momento Michael apareció en una chimenea del lugar

- Buenos días- saludo Michael Con una gran sonrisa

- hola… ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Cómo va la epidemia?- pregunto la castaña con curiosidad

- ya casi erradicada- sonrió Michael

- bueno yo tengo que ir al ministerio, nos vemos luego Ginny, adiós Michael- se despidió Hermione para luego dejar el lugar

- ¿porque tan mortificada?- pregunto Michael que recién llegaba de Rumania pues como era medico se encontraba en el voluntariado para combatir la fiebre de dragón

- Harry quiere llevarse a James a su casa cuando salga de san Mungo- dijo Ginny muy abatida

- ¿que? Si Potter piensa que te puede quitar a James se equivoca… no estas sola- dijo Michael mortificado

- tengo miedo… porque puede hacerlo…. Me dijo que no era el modelo de madre que el ministerio apoyaría- dijo Ginny empezando a llorar

- ven- dijo Michael abrazándola y besando su frente, en ese momento entro Harry a San Mungo quedando frió cuando vio la escena

- vaya, vaya… que linda escena- dijo Harry sonriendo con frialdad

- Harry- balbuceo Ginny apartándose de Michael con torpeza

- claro, ¿Cómo no me lo imaginé?… ustedes son pareja… me lo debí de haber imaginado- dijo serio el ojiverde- debes de haberte llevado una gran sorpresa cuado regrese a Inglaterra no Twens… mejor dicho mas que sorpresa debio de haber sido un gran golpe porque seguro que pensabas que llegarías a formar una linda familia y serias el papá de James- Harry camino hacia el y lo miro a los ojos

- no es así Harry- se defendió Ginny

- James es mi hijo que no se te olvide- dijo amenazadoramente Harry muy cerca de Michael, tan cerca que las respiraciones de ambos se compartían, a pesar de ello Michael no flaqueo ni titubeo

- nunca se me olvidó Potter- contesto Michael con la misma frialdad

- ¿en verdad creíste que mi hijo te vería como un padre?, ¿que llegarías a serlo?- dijo entre carcajadas el ojiverde

- Harry ya – suplico Ginny tomándose la cabeza con las manos

- el hecho de que te acuestes con Ginny no te da derecho…- comenzó a hablar Harry

- ¡ya cállate Harry!- grito Ginny levantándose del sofá e interrumpiendo lo que decía el ojivede

- no te voy a permitir que hables así de Ginny, ella es una gran mujer- dijo Michael apuntando a Harry con su varita

- no trates de negar que te mueres por que ella, que te mueres por que te ame- dijo Harry con rabia

- y si es así… ¿a ti que te importa?… Ginny no es nada tuyo… tu mismo la dejaste plantada el día de su boda… y dejaste tus derechos de padre al negar a tu hijo- alego Michael con dureza

- ya cállate- dijo Harry con rabia sacando su varita y desarmando con un hechizo a el muchacho… luego se quedo apuntando directo a su pecho

- no Harry- dio un grito Ginny poniéndose entre Michael y Harry- por lo que mas quieras no lo hagas… guarda la varita Harry- le lloro suplicante mirándole directo a los ojos

- que adorable… defendiendo a su amado- dijo con decepción Harry y bajando su varita salio del lugar

- ¿que se cree?... ¿que por ser Harry Potter esta por encima del mundo?- dijo con rabia el muchacho

- si no lo hubiera detenido te hubiera matado- dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos

- no se hubiera atrevido- trato de tranquilizarla Michael

- conozco esa mirada… lo hubiera hecho- termino diciendo la pelirroja con la mirada extraviada

Paso así lo tres días hasta que era el día de alta de James, todos estaban esperando que saliera, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, su hija Victoire y su hijo Micky; George y su esposa con Fred y los gemelos que recién acababan de nacer y Percy quien también estaban allí. En el transcurso de los días la relación de Harry y Ginny no había consistido en mas que frases frías como hola y adiós, igual la relación con los demás miembros de la familia que querían hablarle o sacarle una conversación pero el era cortante y frío. Nadie excepto Hermione, Ginny y Michael sabían que James no regresaría a la madriguera, si no que se iría a vivir con Harry. Cuando el niño apareció en los brazos de Harry se armo la fiesta

- ¿como está súper James?- dijo George que cargaba a Fred en brazos

- bien- sonrió el niño alegre de ver a toda su familia

- bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Arthur al niño

- nos vemos en Grimmauld Place Ginny- dijo Harry en tono frió y desapareció con el niño

- espera… ¿que dijo Harry?- pregunto Bill sin comprender

- lo que oyeron, James vivirá por un tiempo con Harry- dijo Ginny inexpresiva

- pero… ¿porque?, ¿Que diablos te pasa al dejar que Harry te quite al niño?- dijo con rabia Arthur a su hija

- Harry no quiere quitarle al niño- interrumpió Hermione a la defensiva

- yo se porque hago las cosas… ¿quieren venir conmigo o no?- dijo Ginny molesta

- de todos modos si Harry quiere tener a James una temporada con el… esta en todo su derecho- argumento molly

- ¿y si se lo quita?- pregunto Arthur mirando a los ojos de Molly con preocupación

- Harry jamás haría eso- sonrió amablemente la matriarca Weasley

Harry apareció con James en la sala de Grimmauld Place, cuando llegaron James miro pensativo a Harry porque no comprendía muy bien que pasaba

- ¿porque vengo aquí?- pregunto intrigado el niño

- ya te lo diré después… ¿no te gusta mi casa?- sonrió con amabilidad el ojiverde al niño

- sip… es bonita y grande-sonrió James aun en brazos de Harry

- kreacher- llamo Harry y al sonido de un crack el viejo elfo de la familia Black y desde hacia tanto tiempo de Harry apareció

- amo… ¿me llamo?- dijo el elfo haciendo una gran venia

- ¿ya esta la recamara?- pregunto el ojiverde

- sí amo- contesto el elfo

- ¡llegaron!- dijo Andrómeda que saludo desde el final de las escaleras y tomaba de la mano a Teddy

- ¿se va a quedar abuela?- sonrió Teddy al ver al niño

- sí, ya te lo dije- le dijo feliz la mujer bajando las escaleras

- ¡genial!- exclamo de felicidad el pequeño

- ¿quieres conocer tu recamara?- pregunto Harry a James

- ¿mi recamara?- pregunto confundido James

- la enfermera ya llego Harry- dijo Andrómeda con amabilidad

- ¿entonces que tal si la conocemos James?- sonrió alegre Harry, y subió con el niño en brazos, después de caminar por un amplio pasadizo adornado de pinturas muy bellas que se movían y de un hermosa alfombra verde que daba sensación de un gran lujo… (Aquella casa no parecía ni un poco a aquella casa donde paso los últimos días de su vida Sirius Black). Al llegar a una puerta de madera y abrirla se encontró con una imagen diferente pues anteriormente el cuarto estaba decorada al gusto de Sirius y por mucho tiempo tomo la recamara para el, ahora el cuarto era azul con decoración infantil de algunos dibujos de dragones, snichs, escobas y magos en caricaturas que se movían por toda la pared. Donde anteriormente se ubicaba imágenes muggles de mujeres y motos pegadas y casi iremovibles se encontraban tapadas por pinturas de igual modo de algunos dibujos, también se encontraba empotrada en la pared un plasma inmenso que sorprendió a James pues no estaba muy familiarizado con cosas muggles, igualmente había un ordenador, nintendo, juguetes, un tren en el piso que no dejaba de hacer ruiditos y que funcionaba de forma mágica la igual que la mayoría de juguetes que se movían o botaban luces y chispas. Todo en el cuarto parecía mágico y deslumbrante pero a la vez con el toque de tecnología muggle que caracterizaba a Harry por haber vivido tanto tiempo en América. El lugar era muy grande tenia dos puertas pintadas de blanco, una del baño y otra era el armario que se encontraba lleno de ropa.

- guuuuau- dijo James deslumbrado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par- es inmensa y esta genial

- ¿te gusta?- pegunto Harry con una gran sonrisa bajando al niño al piso

- ¿cuantos niños van a dormir aquí?- pregunto James con inocencia sin dejar de mirar cada detalle de la recamara

- tú y nadie más- dijo sonriente y feliz Harry al ver la cara de felicidad de su hijo

- ¿yo solito?- pregunto incrédulo a el ojiverde y este le asentó con una gran sonrisa- ¿que es eso?- pregunto al ver la gran plasma que se encontraba empotrada en la pared

- eso es un televisor-dijo Harry

- el abuelo Arthur tiene uno… pero no se parece a este… ¡este es inmenso!- grito emocionado

- es que este es mas moderno y…. mira- dijo el ojiverde y lo prendió- tiene como mil canales o algo así

- guau- dijo deslumbrado- tío George dice que los muggles son muy complejos

- algo… pero ¿Hermione no te a enseñado de muggles?- pregunto el oijiverde

- sí, en casa de los papas de mi madrina miro tele, pero no es muy divertido, nada comos subir a mi escoba de juguete y elevarme por los aires... ¿te dije que quería ser buscador?

- sí lo dijiste… por eso te compre eso- dijo Harry señalando la escoba que se encontraba colgada en la pared- James la miro y se quedo con la boca abierta

- guuuuuau- balbuceo le niño muy sorprendido

- que bueno que te gusta- dijo Harry al ver al niño como miraba la escoba

- ¿es una milenio 3000?- dijo James sin dejar de salir de su asombro

- exacto la escoba mas veloz del mundo- dijo Harry- y es tuya

- pero yo no puedo…- trato de decir el niño pero Harry lo interrumpió

- si pero podrás subirte a ella dentro de unos años y si para ese entonces esta es obsoleta te comprare otra… quiero solamente incentivar que muy pronto te subirás a una y serás el gran buscador que quieres ser… mientras tanto la escoba de juguete que esta alli te servirá- dijo señalando a una pequeña escoba que levitaba sola a un lado del cuarto

- es una nimbus 2010 para niños- sonrió feliz y tomándola se elevo

- aguarda un momento- dijo Harry y tomo al niño elevándolo en brazos- todavía no te has recuperado así que a la cama- dijo y lo coloco en la cama

- yo quiero jugar… ya me siento bien- rió James porque Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y el niño no podía contener la risa

- acaba de salir del hospital jovencito- dijo entre risas Harry aun sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas a su hijo

- buenas tardes- hablo una voz de repente, Harry voltio y quedo impresionado por la mujer que estaba allí parada

- bu… buena tardes- saludo Harry a la muy bella y sensual mejer de cabello lacio, largo hasta los hombros, de un café brilloso, blanca con rasgos bellos y ojo azules

- soy la enfermera- dijo la mujer

- soy Harry…- dijo el ojiverde impactado por la belleza de la muchacha

- mucho gusto señor Potter y gracias por concederme esta oportunidad- dijo con sensualidad la mujer

- de nada- sonrió picaramente Harry- el es James- dijo señalando a su hijo

- hola… soy Penélope- saludo la muchacha al niño

- hola- saludo el niño con una sonrisa

- supongo que sabes cual será su trabajo- dijo el ojiverde

- sí… la señora ya me dijo exactamente cual es… señor Potter- dijo Penélope

- no me digas señor Potter me siento un anciano y no creo llevarte mucho

- genial… a mi solo dígame Penélope - dijo la mujer acercándose a Harry con sensualidad mientras Ginny miraba la escena en la entrada del cuarto

- buenas tardes- dijo molesta Ginny

- buenas tardes- saludo la enfermera con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- ella es la enfermera- dijo Harry a la defensiva- Penélope ella es Ginebra la madre de James

- mucho gusto- dijo Penélope extendiendo la mano

- puede dejarnos solos un minuto- dijo Ginny a la muchacha dejándola con la mano extendida

- sí… claro, con permiso- dijo Penélope y salio del lugar

- ¿una golfa va atender a mi hijo?- murmuro Ginny al oído de Harry cuando Penélope salio y ella paso por su lado, Harry sonrió calculadoramente y la detuvo del brazo para murmurar en su oído

- Una golfa lo estuvo criando toda su vida- al decir esto camino hacia su hijo dejando a Ginny sin habla- ¿no vas a saludar a tu hijo Ginny?

-¿mi amor estas bien?- se dirigió a James recobrando su sonrisa

- si mami- sonrió el niño

- bueno Ginny… es hora de que James sepa porque esta en mi casa- dio Harry con una sonrisa malvada

- si mamí… ¿porque me trajeron aquí?- pregunto inocente James

- no creo que sea el momento- dijo seria Ginny a Harry

- claro que lo es… habla… o lo hago yo- dijo Harry con frialdad, Ginny lo miro por un rato con odio y luego se dirigió al niño con una sonrisa

- James… veras… necesitas un tipo de atención que la madriguera no te puede proporcionar…- trato de explicarse Ginny pero Harry haciendo una mueca la interrumpió

- no… no Ginny esa no es la verdad… vamos dila o la digo yo- dijo el ojiverde hastiado de la actitud de Ginny

- Harry es muy pronto- dijo en tono frió pero suplicante Ginny

- Yo te lo digo James… como sabes esta es mi casa y aquí vive Andrómeda que es como una madre para mi y Teddy mi ahijado que es como un hijo, y tu vas a vivir aquí porque…- hasta ese momento Harry había hablado con decisión pero en las ultima palabra quedo pensativo y dudoso de continuar- tu tienes todo el derecho de vivir aquí… ¿porque Ginny?... díselo- termino de hablar con la garganta seca y lleno de tristeza

- siempre me has preguntado… Dónde esta tu papá- hablo con lagrimas en los ojos la pelirroja- y yo siempre te he dicho que estaba de viaje… amor tu papá regreso hace tiempo- continuo con unas lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla

- ¿ya regreso?- pregunto sin entender el niño

- no quise decírtelo porque…tenia miedo- dijo sucumbiendo a las lagrimas

- ella solo quería que lo conocieras y lo quisieras no por ser tu papá si no porque merecía tu cariño- salio a defenderla Harry, Ginny lo miro llena de lagrimas y con solo una mirada le dio gracias

- mi amor tu papito te adora y se que tu también- dijo Ginny secándose el rostro con sus manos

- ¿yo lo conozco?- pregunto el niño

- tu papito… mi amor… tu papito es Harry- dijo Ginny al fin. Por un momento no hubo palabra, ambos padres con preocupación miraban al niño para encontrar algún gesto que les diera razón de lo que pensaba el niño… hasta que por fin hablo

- tu dijiste que no eras mi papá- dijo inexpresivo el niño a Harry

- solo quería que me conocieras y me quisieras no solo por el hecho de que te digieran que era tu papá- mintió Harry

- ¿porque recién te conozco?- pregunto el niño medio resentido

- el no tiene la culpa mi amor- defendió Ginny a Harry- el siempre tienen que salvar al mundo… ese es su trabajo… y tu lo sabias… el es un héroe… siempre, todas las historias que te conté de el son ciertas no son cuentos, tu papito es un súper héroe que salva al mundo- dijo Ginny llorando mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hijo

- hubiera dado la vida por quedarme contigo James- dijo Harry con pena y una solitaria lagrima cayendo por su mejilla

- entonces… ¿porque preferiste ser un héroe a mi papá?- pregunto James con tristeza

- James no es la culpa de Harry… yo- trato de hablar Ginny la verdad pero Harry la interrumpió

- tienes razón… es mi culpa… jamás debí de abandonarte… debí estar contigo- dijo Harry lleno de lagrimas

- James tu estabas orgulloso de tu papito… el solo trataba de hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar para ti- dijo Ginny llorando

- ¿eso es verdad?- pregunto el niño a Harry

- si tú me pidieras en este momento que deje mi trabajo y mi vida… yo lo hago- dijo Harry suplicante

- me gusta tener un papá héroe- sonrió el niño haciendo que el ambiente se apaciguara

- se que quizás no me quieres como un papá- Harry no termino de decir la frase porque James se había lanzado en sus brazos

- tu eres mi papá… tengo un súper papá, es genial- exclamo alegre el niño. Ginny sonreía alegre por la escena

- entonces… ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?- le pregunto Harry a su hijo

- siiiiii- rió el niño- pero ¿y tu mami?... ¿vas a vivir conmigo y mi papá?- pregunto preocupado James

- no… será mejor que pases una temporada con tu papá- agrego Ginny

- ¿entonces no vas a vivir conmigo?- pregunto triste James

- solo pasaras una temporada aquí… luego vendrás a la madriguera… ¿no Harry?- pregunto al pelirroja con un tono de suplica

- ya luego veremos… no hay que pensar en eso- dijo Harry cortante

- amor…todos están abajo ¿quieres despedirte de ellos?- sonrió con amabilidad Ginny a su hijo. El niño asentó y salio corriendo del lugar

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ya veremos?- pregunto Ginny

- eso… ya veré como se dan las cosas- dijo Harry cortante

- crees que al final de todo James querrá quedarse contigo ¿verdad?- elevo la voz la pelirroja

- estoy seguro de que James jamás escogería entre sus dos padres… yo jamás lo hubiera hecho… y no te preocupes no soy la clase de persona que haría una maldad como darle a escoger a cual de sus padres quiere mas… peor esta claro que quiero que mi hijo viva conmigo… por eso te digo ya veremos que pasa- con estas palabras Harry salio del lugar dejando a Ginny pensando

Horas mas tarde cuando todos los Weasley se fueron, Ginny permanecía en la recamara de su hijo, ya era oscuro y cuando la pelirroja se percato de ello James ya dormía placidamente y ella adormitada velaba sus sueños, el dolor de dejarlo allí y el tener que irse la nublaba, alejarse de su niño era lo mas duro que podía soportar, cuando por fin tomo el valor de alejarse de el salio de la recamara y al bajar por escaleras noto la presencia de Harry sentado en un sillón que miraba a la chimenea y sostenía un vaso de weasky muy pensativo, en el ultimo escalón Ginny hizo ruido y eso hizo que Harry se percatara de ella.

- lo siento no quise…- trato de excusarse Ginny

- no hay problema- dijo con amabilidad Harry mirando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea

- se me hizo tarde- dijo Ginny caminado hacia la puerta

- puedes quedarte- dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny parara en seco

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ginny sin entender

- no soy un mounstro Ginny aunque tu lo creas así, me traje a James por su bien- dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la pelirroja

- lo se- dijo Ginny mirando la sinceridad en los ojos de verdes de Harry

- no es justo para James alejarte de el- dijo Harry frente a Ginny

- ¿quieres decir que?- dijo Ginny sin comprender

- puedes vivir aquí por James- dijo Harry

- vivir en el mismo techo no creo que sea una buena idea… no sin antes hablar- dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry

- ¿Hablar?... Hablar del pasado no mejorar el futuro solo lo hará más doloroso- dijo Harry con tristeza

- hablar del pasado no mejorara el futuro… solo lo hará mas llevadero Harry- dijo Ginny con un tono de suplica

- Entonces Habla… Muffliato- murmuro Harry con su varita en mano- Has que mi dolor sea mas llevadero antes que me destruya… te escucho, ¿porqué?- dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas

- se que fui egoísta, pero estaba muy dolida y lo primero en que pensé te juro fue en cada palabra que dijiste y que me hirieron en el alma…pensé en cuando me dijiste que me querías muerta y que mi hijo no era tuyo… trata de vivir con ese recuerdo mientras estaba apunto de morir en una cabaña en medio del bosque… solo trata de encontrar una razón para vivir en donde solo encuentras razones para morir – dijo Ginny llena de lagrimas, rencor y rabia

- He vivido para pedirle perdón a tu recuerdo, el remordimiento que hayas muerto por mi culpa me mataba día a día- dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos

- Harry… yo te amaba… y tu… tu me lastimaste… tu eras lo mas bello lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y tu… – grito con rabia la pelirroja llorando desconsoladamente

- tu eras la razón de mi vida Ginny y sí fui un estupido pero ¿en verdad me merecía todo esto?... contéstame- Dijo Harry llorando con voz elevada y llena del mismo rencor que la de Ginny

- no lo se… solo quería alejarte de mi vida, que ya nunca mas me hicieras sufrir… lo único que deseaba es sacarte de mi mente… porque cada ves que te recordaba en lo único que pensaba s en todo el daño que me hiciste… solo quería paz… solo quería sacarte de mi mente de mi corazón ¿entiendes?... yo estaba muerta para ti y así tenia que seguir… porque era la única forma en que yo tuviera paz, era la única forma de no morir de dolor… alejarte de vida y por tanto de mi hijo… el que tu negaste- termino Ginny totalmente destruida llena de lagrimas sentada en el sofá con las manos en el rostro

- eres una egoísta ¿jamás pensaste en James?.. El me necesitaba… entiendo que te dañe pero ¿en verdad crees que yo no sufrí?, ¿Qué hay del amor que decías tenerme? – dijo Harry con tranquilidad

- lo mataste Harry… hiciste que todo el amor que te tenia se desvaneciera- dijo Ginny con voz muy tenue levantando la mirada hacia Harry

- entonces no me amabas- dijo con rabia el ojiverde

- no digas eso… te ame mas que a mi vida… no había un día en que no tratara de olvidarte pero en cuanto mas lo hacia en cuanto mas trataba de olvidarte mas te recordaba y me dolía Harry... me dolía recordarte… me dolía amarte- argumento al pelirroja con rabia llorando

- Entonces tengo que concluir que yo soy el mounstro de la historia… el que yo haya sufrido cada día el perderte… el que estuviera muerto en vida por causa de tu muerte el que destruyeras mi vida ¿no cuenta?- dijo Harry con tristeza y rabia

- se que no tengo perdón por todos las mentiras que dije, que te hice daño pero cuando estas apunto de morir y perder a un hijo y a la única razón que te mantiene viva la odias porque por el estas allí, porque por esa persona te sientes desdichada, porque por esa personas deseas la muerte, ya que esa persona a la que tanto amas te desea la muerte a ti, porque tratas de salvar a un hijo que esa persona desprecia… Harry eso no puede soportar una sola persona no es capaz de soportar eso y después regresar a casa y desearte ver… no Harry es imposible – dijo Ginny con rabia y sin dejar de llorar

- Te juro que me arrepiento de no haber confiado en ti, de haberte hecho tanto daño... pero no me merecía todo esto Ginny… es demasiado- dijo Harry destruido y ya sin poder contener su sufrimiento cayo en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza y tapándose el rostro

- No trato de que me perdones porque yo no puedo perdonarte… se que me equivoque… se que tu te equivocaste…- decía Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió

- Trato de entenderte te lo juro pero no puedo… entiendo como te sentiste pero y después no pensaste en mi ¿que pensaste en estos 4 años Ginny?, jamás se te paso por la mente que tu hijo merecía un padre… ¿no pensaste jamás en decirme la verdad?- dijo Harry con rabia

- No, jamás estuvo en mi mente decirte la verdad- dijo Ginny con voz fría y sepulcral

- no puedo creer que la mujer que creí conocer todo este tiempo no existía… eres pero que un mounstro- dijo Harry sin comprender

- Harry me hiciste tanto daño… que aun ahora no puedo perdonar- dijo Ginny llorando

- ¿sí? y tu a mi… estamos a mano ¿no?- dijo Harry inexpresivo

- cuando me dejaste plantada el día de nuestra boda quería morirme… te odie, te odie de la misma manera en que te ame y con la misma intensidad y tu no tienes derecho a recriminarme eso... ¿dime si no tenia el derecho… tengo el derecho de odiarte por eso?- recrimino Ginny parándose frente a Harry para mirarlo a los ojos- sin embargo… aunque te odiaba nunca pensé en hacerte daño y cuando me entere que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo hubo un pequeño rayo de luz … mi odio se fue y pensé que quizás podríamos ser felices... pero lo volviste arruinar... y me dijiste todas esas cosas que me muriera…- dijo Ginny flaqueando en al ultima palabra haciendo que rompiera en llanto

- jamás dije eso- se defendió Harry

- sí… sí lo dijiste… dijiste que estaba muerta para ti, y dijiste que mi hijo no era tuyo… me humillaste de la peor manera y me rompiste el corazón- dijo llena de rabia la pelirroja

- no sabe cuantas lagrimas e derramado por ese error- dijo Harry destrozado por cada palabra que Ginny decía

- no creo que mas que las que derrame yo Harry… destruiste mi vida- le recrimino con odio

- Si tan solo hubiéramos hablado… me hubieras llamado… pudimos haber sido felices… - dijo Harry llorando

-¡no Harry!... el pudimos no existe… yo aun no puedo perdonarte todo lo que me hiciste y estoy conciente de que tu tampoco podrás perdóname lo que yo te hice… solo quería que supieras que no eres el único lastimado en esta historia- dijo Ginny recuperada y sin llorar

- tienes razón… ¿pero tu crees que James se merecía todo esto?- dijo Harry secando sus lagrimas

- James es la única persona por la que me lamento cada día de lo que hice… solo quería que el fuera feliz- dijo Ginny mirando al final de las escaleras en el segundo piso

- El conocer a su padre ¿no crees que lo hace feliz?- sonio melancólico Harry

- el solo es un niño... todavía no entiende bien las cosas- dijo Ginny

- claro… para cunado razonara mejor ya estarías casado con Michel y le darías un padre- dijo con decepción el ojiverde

- Michael es un gran amigo… y no niego que fue en gran parte una imagen paterna para James- dijo Ginny

- fue tu amante- dijo Harry con odio y rabia, estas palabras hicieron que Ginny lo mirara con decepción

- ¿mi amante?... todavía aun después de tantos años sigues pensando que soy una golfa… me decepcionas- dijo Ginny con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla

- ya no te conozco Ginny… no se en que te convirtió todo el rencor que has guardado tanto tiempo- dijo Harry con tristeza

- será mejor que me vaya… esta claro que lo único que hacemos con esta conversación es hacernos daño- dijo Ginny caminando hacia la puerta

- el decirte que Michael es tu amante no debería de ofenderte- dijo Harry

- no tengo porque seguir aguantando tus ofensas- grito Ginny abriendo la puerta para salir al calle donde la lluvia caía incesantemente

- no hemos terminado de hablar- grito Harry saliendo detrás de ella

- sí… sí ya termine- dijo Ginny cruzando la calle, mojada por la lluvia que era torrencial,

- espera Ginny- caminaba detrás de ella Harry

- ¿porque Harry?...- dijo Ginny llorando parando en seco para mirar a Harry frente a frente- ¿porque siempre tengo que ser yo la que se equivoca, porque no te puedes dar cuenta que te ame… y que un te a...

- termínalo Ginny que aun me amas- Ginny se quedo mirando fijamente los ojos de Harry

- ¿porqué no me dices que me odias de una vez por todas? Dilo di que me odias ¿porqué no dices nada?... di que me odias- grito Ginny destrozada

- busco las palabras que te hieran como tu me heriste pero no las encuentro- dijo Harry bajando la mirada al suelo

- solo dime que me odias… grítalo- Harry cayo de rodillas derrotado

- como quieres que te odie si te llevaste mi corazón…y lo destruiste- grito de rabia desecho

- te ame como jamás pensé que llegaría amar… y lo tuviste que arruinar… tuviste que hacer que te odiara… ¿porque?- dijo Ginny completamente bañada por la lluvia, sus lagrimas se encontraban perdidas por su rostro mojado por las gotas de lluvia, Harry levanto la vista la miro y se topo con una realidad que jamás creyó posible, el vestido ancho de Ginny que disimulaba su maternidad se encontraba ceñido por la lluvia

- tu… tu estas… ¿embrazada?- dijo Harry inexpresivo

- Harry- balbuceo Ginny alejándose lo más posible de Harry

- no me digas nada… eres una maldita mentirosa… tratas de decirme que me amas y te acuestas con otro- grito de rabia el ojiverde

- no es así- trato de defenderse la pelirroja

- sí… sí lo es… ¿quien es el padre?… claro Michael… eres una mentirosa…- grito Harry con odio

- sí Harry grítalo... soy un maldita mentirosa… pero no te miento al decirte que no es Michael – grito Ginny llorando desconsolada

- Entonces… ¿con cuantos hombres te acostaste?- dijo Harry con asco

- ya me canse de oírte.- grito Ginny y cuando quiso irse Harry la detuvo del brazo

- espera…no te vas de aquí- dijo con odio Harry

- déjame Harry- forsajeo la pelirroja

- te quedas porque así quiero yo- dijo Harry con rabia

- no me puedes obligar- grito Ginny forzajeando

- acabo de decidir que te quedaras hasta que yo quiera, tienes una deuda que pagar y la primera parte del pago es que hagas lo que yo quiera- dijo Harry, Ginny lo miro con incredulidad y decepción, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el temor reflejado en ellos

**Perdón por ser tan sisañosa y mala pero me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes**


	20. Chapter 20

CÁP. 20: Ya no mas mentiras

_- acabo de decidir que te quedaras hasta que yo quiera, tienes una deuda que pagar y la primera parte del pago es que hagas lo que yo quiera- dijo Harry, Ginny lo miro con incredulidad y decepción, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el temor reflejado _

- no me puedes obligar a quedarme… mi deuda es de dinero... que no se te olvide… no eres mi dueño- grito Ginny soltándose de Harry

- tu dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera… mientras tengas una deuda conmigo yo mandare sobre ti… ¡ahora entra!- grito lleno de rabia

- no puedes hacer eso- grito Ginny

- ¡entra!... O te olvidas de James- dijo amenazadoramente, Ginny lo miro con incredulidad y respirando profundamente accedió a entrar, cuando estuvieron adentro, Ginny camino hasta un sofá, se apoyo en el espaldar y hablo

- no se que intentas hacer- dijo Ginny decepcionada de la actitud de Harry

- no hables, pondré las reglas del juego- dijo Harry con frialdad, sirviéndose una copa de whisky

- ¿juego?- dijo sin entender la pelirroja

- sí… numero uno vivirás aquí para cuidar de tu hijo- dijo Harry

- eso esta claro- dijo Ginny con frialdad- no tienes porque decirme que tengo que hacer con mi hijo

- punto dos… ya no trabajaras- prosiguió sin hacer caso al comentario de la pelirroja

- ¿que?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

- El trabajo te tiene muy ocupada, y quiero que solo tengas ojos para mi hijo- dijo Harry tomando un sorbo de su bebida

- yo he criado a James y e vivido para el… es injusto…- trato de defenderse Ginny pero no continuo porque su voz se quebró al sentirse mareada, Harry la miro con lastima pero dándole la espalada continuo

- punto tres… saldrás y recibirás gente solo con mi autorización- dijo Harry sin importarle el estado de Ginny que era ya de una palidez extrema

- no eres mi dueño- pudo decir la pelirroja tratando de respirar, pues ya se sentía al limite

- claro que lo soy… tienes una deuda- dijo Harry con frialdad

- es dinero Harry- dijo Ginny ya sin aire, pero Harry ni siquiera se inmuto por el estado de Ginny, ni si quiera voltio a mirarla

- a menos que tengas 20 mil galeones a horita… tu te quedas digámoslo así… empeñada- dijo Harry con una sonrisa fria

- todo esto es ridículo- dijo Ginny apunto de colapsar

- el punto cuatro es que no dirás nada a nadie de estas reglas porque si alguien se entera así sea Hermione me veras en la imperiosa necesidad de acudir al ministerio y alejarte de James- dijo Harry con suficiencia, Ginny se paro del sillón y en el estado en que se encontraba se paro frente a Harry

- ¿Cuando fue el día en que cambiaste tanto? - dijo Ginny pálida y tambaleándose

- La gente cambia… es parte de la vida… tu también cambiaste – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny friamente

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso con el hombre que decía amarme?- dijo Ginny con la respiración entre cortada

- se murió el mismo día que la Ginny que amaba murió… tu lo mataste Ginny… lo mataste- dijo Harry y Ginny con una mirada de decepción y una lagrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla cayo en los brazos de Harry desmayada

******

Al día siguiente todo parecía de un cuento de terror, Ginny quien durmió en un cuarto de huéspedes despertó creyendo que lo que había pasado ayer era un pesadilla, pero al abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor se topo con la realidad, se baño, cambio y camino al cuarto de James, cundo llego a la recamara tan bellamente decorada el niño no estaba, camino hasta la ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la casa… un nuevo lugar que Harry adiciono para Teddy con un hermoso patio y una piscina. Al Ginny echar el vistazo vio a James en la alberca con su nueva niñera quien jugaba con el y se divertían mucho… Ginny sonrió y salio de la recamara, bajo las escaleras hasta el comedor y allí Andrómeda desayunaba con Teddy

- Ginny… ¿te sientes mejor?... debiste estar totalmente extenuada para desmayarte… pero que bueno que el medico dijo que solo era cansancio y estrés- dijo Andrómeda

- ¿donde esta Harry?- pregunto Ginny

- fue al ministerio a trabajar- contesto Andrómeda- ha… si buscabas a James está…

- sí… lo vi con la enfermera en la alberca- dijo Ginny sentándose en un asiento a desayunar

- dicen que es muy buena terapia el agua- sonrió Andrómeda- Kreacher, trae algo de desayunar a la señora

- al parecer tu y Harry van a regresar- dijo sonriente y soñadora Andrómeda

- No te confundas Andrómeda yo estoy aquí…- trato de hablar Ginny

- el que te dejara vivir aquí es un gran paso Ginny- dijo Andrómeda con seriedad

- no te confundas el solo me quiere cerca por James- corrigió la pelirroja

- créeme que Harry no te quiere cerca suyo solamente por James – dijo con sabiduría la mujer

- mamaaaaaa- grito alegre el niño entrando al comedor a abrazar a su madre

- señora- saludo la enfermera

- buenos días- le devolvió el saludo Ginny después de que dejara de abrazar a su hijo

- ¿a que hora llegaste mami?- dijo sonriente James en las piernas de su mamá

- bueno te tengo una gran noticia… voy a vivir aquí- dijo traviesa la pelirroja a su hijo

- tú, papa y yo como una familia… ¿como la familia de Fred?- dijo alegre James

- sí… como una linda familia- dijo con una sonrisa Ginny y abrazo muy fuerte a su hijo.

******

Después del desayuno Ginny salio con dirección a la madriguera, cuando llego no había nadie más que Hermione con la que conversaba en la cocina

- el que tu y Harry vivan juntos es genial- sonreía Hermione apoyada a la estufa tomando un café

- porque todos están empeñados en creer que Harry y yo podemos volver- dijo enojada la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento molesta

- bueno es simple… comienzan a vivir juntos y se aman- dijo con ironía la castaña- si esas no son razones dime ¿cuales entonces?

- no voy a seguir discutiendo- dijo molesta Ginny- no vine hablar de mi si no de ti... me llamaste con urgencia

- sí… porque tengo una urgencia- sonrió con picardía Hermione

- deja de dar tantos rodeos y habla- dijo la pelirroja sentándose en su asiento

- bueno… serás madrina- tía- sonrió Hermione

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ginny sin comprender

- que serás madrina de tu sobrino- aclaro Hermione

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja- habla claro

- ¿no lo pescas?- dijo media molesta Hermione- voy… a ser… mamá

- ¿Qué?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

- voy a ser mamá… estoy esperando un bebe- sonrió alegre Hermione

- ¡o por Merlín!… Hermione eso es Genial- grito emocionada Ginny corriendo a abrazar a Hermione- ¿cuantos meses?- le pregunto al final del abrazo

- uno y medio- contesto emocionada la castaña

- ¿Ron lo sabe?- pregunto Ginny contenta

- no… se lo pensaba decir hoy en la noche- contesto Hermione- haré una cena, tienes que venir con Harry

- Harry no creo que venga… ya sabes que las cosas no están muy bien con la familia- dijo Ginny borrando su sonrisa para colocar una mueca en su lugar

- Bueno… puedes venir tu sola… aunque me gustaría que Harry estuviera también- dijo Hermione triste

- no puedo… aunque are todo lo posible… será mejor que me vaya y felicitaciones- dijo Ginny y con un abrazo a su amiga camino hacia la puerta de salida

- ¿Por qué tan temprano?- pregunto preocupada la castaña

- no quiero separarme de James- contesto Ginny nerviosa

- esta con la enfermera- dijo rápidamente Hermione

- pues eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta de salida- no me da confianza esa muchacha… es una coqueta

- no creo que lastime a James… a menos que lo digas por Harry- dijo Hermione mirando con picardía - pero no te preocupes… el esta en el ministerio trabajando

- deja de hablar tanta estupidez… el embarazo te hace hablar cada tontería- dijo molesta Ginny- no tiene nada que ver con Harry… solo me tengo que ir- y así salio de la madriguera dejando a Hermione intrigada

*****

Harry se encontraba en su oficina haciendo unos trazos en un pergamino, en una mano llevaba un whisky y miraba con gran entusiasmo el plano en el que trazaba, de repente tocaron la puerta

- entren- dijo el ojiverde

- ¿me llamaste?- pregunto Ron al entrar

- sí… ¿como va la misión Gales?- dijo hermético Harry sin mirarlo

- todo va como lo planeamos- dijo Ron mirando al suelo

- ¡perfecto!- dijo Harry dando una ojeada disimulada a Ron

- Harry yo…- trato de hablar Ron

- si quieres disculparte no lo hagas- dijo Harry inmediatamente mirándolo a los ojos algo que Ron no pudo soportar y bajo la cabeza

- pero yo…- trato de hablar el pelirrojo

- te perdono- interrumpió Harry

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ron confundido

- es absurdo que siga peleado contigo y tu familia… no soy nadie para hacerte elegir entre Ginny y yo… ella es tu hermana- dijo Harry caminando hacia Ron

- perdón por elegirla a ella- dijo avergonzado Ron

- quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo Harry

- cuando Hermione y yo nos peleábamos en Hogwarts tu siempre eras el mas afectado porque tenias que ser fiel a los dos… siempre te admire por eso… yo no sabia que hacer- dijo Ron con tristeza

- no te juzgues solo evitaste decir la verdad – sonrió Harry colocando una mano en su hombro

- eres el mejor amigo del mundo- dijo Ron y abrazo a su amigo con fuerza

***

En la noche Ginny quien después de la madriguera fue a su antiguo trabajo a renunciar y ha hacer unas diligencias llego muy tarde a casa, allí encontró a James en la sala con Penélope riendo

- Entonces yo le dije es una cobra no es un mono jjajja- reía Penélope divertida al igual que James- hubieras visto su cara- decía sin dejar de reír

- hola amor- dijo Ginny al entrar y James al verla corrió a darle un abrazo

- ¿donde estuviste mami?- pregunto James después de abrazar a su mamá

- fui a ver a tu ti Hermione… te manda muchos besitos- dijo Ginny sonriente

- buenas noches – entro Harry a la casa

- papaaaaaa- grito de alegría James y corrió a abrazarlo

- ¿de donde vienes Ginny?- pregunto molesto Harry al ver a Ginny cambiada y con bolso en mano

- la madriguera- contesto Ginny con frialdad

- ¿podemos hablar en mi despacho?- pregunto molesto el ojiverde

- voy a acostar a James- dijo Ginny y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras Harry la detuvo de un brazo

- te dije… que quiero hablar… contigo en el despacho… ¡ahora!- dijo molesto el ojiverde y con un jalón hizo que Ginny caminara con dirección al despacho. Ya dentro y después de que Harry serrara la puerta tranquilamente se apoyo en la puerta y sacando su varita, convocar un conjuro silenciador y prender la chimenea con la misma hablo

- ¿que parte de no puedes salir de esta casa sin mi autorización no comprendiste?- dijo con frialdad caminando en dirección a la pelirroja

- la parte en que según tu eres mi dueño- dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Harry a los ojos

- es sencillo tu haces lo que yo diga… si no quieres que te quite a James- dijo Harry muy cerca de Ginny mirándose fijamente a los ojos

- no puedes quitarme a mi hijo- dijo con rabia la pelirroja

- claro que puedo… también es mi hijo… y ya te dije que tienes una deuda conmigo y te la voy a hacer pagar a mi modo- dijo con frialdad Harry

- te voy a apagar el dinero y luego me iré de aquí- dijo con rabia Ginny mirando amenazadoramente a Harry

- El hecho de que James sea mi hijo te ata a estar a mi lado y hacer lo que yo quiera- dijo Harry con el mismo tono de amenaza de Ginny- si tu te vas de esta casa o no obedeces lo que te diga… te olvidas de James

- esa será la única manera que me tendrás cerca tuyo… con amenazas… me das asco- dijo Ginny con repulsión. Su rostro y el de Harry estaban muy cerca tanto que ambos sentían sus respiraciones intercambiadas

- ¿estas segura?- dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la cintura y acercándola hacia el con fuerza- ¿crees que con amenazas solamente te puedo tener a mi lado?

- me das asco… suéltame- dijo Ginny con firmeza

- se que te vuelco loca- susurro Harry en el oído de Ginny pasando su nariz por el cuello de la pelirroja con delicadeza

- suéltame… me das asco- repitió Ginny pero esta vez sin convicción

- te vuelvo loca… acéptalo- susurro mientras sus labios acariciaban el cuello de la pelirroja pasando por su mejilla y llegando muy cerca de los labios de Ginny

- tu dejaste de volverme loca hace mucho tiempo Harry- mintió Ginny con frialdad, al decir estas palabras Harry se detuvo y se separo de la pelirroja con brusquedad

- entiendo… ahora te vuelve loca otro hombre- dijo con odio el ojiverde

- eso no te importa- dijo cortante la pelirroja

- ¿Qué tal es Michael en la cama?... ¿mejor que yo?- dijo con rabia Harry sirviéndose un whisky

- eso no te importa- dijo con frialdad Ginny

- créeme que he mejorado mucho desde la ultima ves que fuiste mi mujer… te sorprenderías- dijo Harry caminando hacia Ginny con copa en mano

- en tu sueños Potter… jamás… óyeme bien… jamás volveré a ser tu mujer- dijo con odio la pelirroja

- siempre serás mi mujer Ginebra… siempre- dijo Harry al oído de la pelirroja

- ¿porque haces esto?- pregunto Ginny con decepción

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sin comprender el ojiverde

- eso… tratas de comportarte de esa manera… tratas de odiarme… de hacerme sentir mal… una basura… pero no puedes… porque ese no eres tu… porque mientras dices todas esas cosas… piensas otras - dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry y colocando su mano en el pecho de Harry, en el corazón continuó- aquí… tu te muere por besarme y hacerme el amor… porque aun me amas- Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y la miro a los ojos con frialdad, se sentía descubierto y con ello humillado

- lo único que siento por ti es deseo… no puedo evitarlo… solo es eso… porque ya no te amo Ginny… ya no lo hago- dijo Harry y la acerco hasta el

- por lo menos tu me deseas… yo por ti no siento mas que asco- dijo Ginny, pero eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry ya la había cayado con un beso, un beso que el deseaba y que ella también lo hacia, fue con fuerza al principio, pero luego de que Ginny forsajeara por unos segundos cedió, ahora era mas calmado, largo, en el estaba todo dicho, ambos se amaba, se deseaban, ese beso decía todo, era subliminal, Ginny coloco una mano en el hombro de Harry y la otra en la cabellera alborotando el cabello del ojiverde, Harry bajo su manos a la cintura de la pelirroja apegándola hacia su humanidad. El beso se prolongo por un largo rato, una vez terminado ambos se separaron con brusquedad, Ginny quedo mirando al suelo y Harry camino nervioso hasta la chimenea. Ambos se sentían descubiertos en ese beso.

- Hermione esta embarazada- dijo Ginny con nerviosismo, Harry la volteo a ver con sorpresa

- eso es… estupendo- articulo Harry nervioso

- Fui a la madriguera porque me llamo y quería contármelo- dijo Ginny sin mirarlo

- entiendo- contesto Harry sirviéndose otra copa de whisky

- hará una cena en casa y nos invito- dijo Ginny- le dije que quizás no iríamos

- iremos… será mejor que te cambies y dentro de media hora saldremos- dijo Harry sin mirarla, Ginny asintió y salio de el despacho

*****

Harry esperaba Ginny en la sala sentado en el sofá miraba la chimenea mientras tomaba un trago, de repente Penélope apareció en la sala bajando las escaleras.

- James ya duerme- dijo la mujer al llegar a la sala

- gracias- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar la chimenea

- ¿la señora y usted saldrán?- pregunto Penélope

- sí, tenemos una cena- contesto Harry voltenado a mirar a al atractiva mujer

- usted y la señora Ginebra… no están casados ¿verdad?- pregunto la mujer acercándose a Harry muy seductoramente

- no… ella solamente es la madre de mi hijo- contesto Harry con una sonrisa picara

- ¿y no esta en sus planes casarse con ella?- pregunto Penélope una vez estar frente a Harry

- no- contesto Harry mirándola con seducción

- ¿porque?... yo creo que ustedes todavía se aman- susurro la mujer al oído del ojiverde

- si aun la amara… ¿tu crees que haría esto?- dijo Harry y seguidamente la beso, para Harry no fue mas que un beso frió parecido a los muchos que tuvo en América, con un tanto de pasión agregada pero que no pasaba de ello, nada comparado con el que hacia un hora compartió con Ginny, ese que sí le provoco un sin fin de sensaciones. Después de un rato se separo y le sonrió

- ¿crees que aun la amo?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

- no- dijo Penélope a ella si le había encantado el beso, Harry besaba muy bien pero había algo en ese beso que le impulsaba a decir sí

- tu me gustas- dijo Harry acercándola por su cintura hacia el

- y usted me encanta- dijo Penélope

- comienza por dejar de hablarme de usted y decirme Harry- dijo Harry

En ese preciso momento la pelirroja apareció en las escaleras, mirando la escena con decepción, llevaba un vestido de maternidad blanco, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, parecía un ángel y Harry quedo anonadado con la visión, aunque aun seguía tomando por la cintura a Penélope. Una vez recobrado el sentido se separo de la enfermera con brusquedad

- perdón el retraso… tuve que esperar que James se durmiera- se disculpo la pelirroja con un tono de molestia en su voz

- estás muy bella- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- no comiences Harry- dijo Ginny al terminar de bajar las escaleras

- solo era un halago… pero mejor evitare hacerlos- dijo Harry tomando su capa- será mejor que nos vayamos… nos vemos luego Penélope- se despidió y junto a Ginny salio de la casa, bajaron las escaleras de la salida hasta el lamborghini plomo de Harry, Ginny quedo sorprendida con el automóvil

- veo que el tiempo no ha cambiado tu modestia y no te a quitado tu discreción- dijo con ironía la pelirroja al ver el fascinante auto abrirse

- en América aprendí que al dinero hay que gastarlo… y que mejor que en esta hermosura- dijo Harry dando paso a que Ginny subiera

- Veo que en América aprendiste muchas cosas… como seducir a la empleada- dijo Ginny un vez Harry se encontrara dentro del auto

- ¿celosa?- rió Harry

- en lo mas mínimo… la pregunta es ¿porqué no vamos a la madriguera apareciéndonos o por red Flu?- pregunto Ginny

- primero iremos a un lugar muggle… a ver a un socio muggle… lo tengo que impresionar con mi preciosura- dijo Harry prendiendo el auto

- ¿socios?... ¿Harry Potter es un hombre de negocios?- pregunto la pelirroja

- sí de una cadena hotelera en América… ¿no lo sabias?- pregunto Harry volteando a mirarla

- creo que alguna ves lo mencionaron en casa- dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana, después de un rato de silencio, llegaron por fin a un restaurante muy elegante, Harry abrió la puerta de la pelirroja y entraron juntos a el local.

- me hubieras dicho que veníamos a un lugar así… para venir mejor vestida- recrimino Ginny

- estás hermosa- dijo Harry- natural… como eres tú- completo mirándola a los ojos

- Harry Potter- saludo un hombre mayor de cabellos muy blancos y de aspecto adinerado.

- Midrel- saludo Harry dándole la mano- te presento a Ginevra Weasley

- ¿tu esposa?- pregunto el hombre

- no aun no- dijo Harry sonriendo incomodo

- me entere que tienes un hijo… que bien escondido lo tenias- rió el hombre

- ella es la madre de James así se llama- dijo Harry

- y por lo que veo viene otro- dijo indiscretamente el hombre

- te equivocas… este no es mío- dijo incomodo el ojiverde

- Ho… disculpa yo pensé…- trato de disculparse por su indiscreción el anciano

- olvídalo…vine por los negocios- dijo Harry medio molesto

- siéntense- ofreció el Hombre, Harry y Ginny lo hicieron

- bueno estos son los balances- dijo el hombre entregando unas hojas al ojiverde- son muy positivas

- si ya lo veo- agrego Harry, después de una media hora de conversaciones

- bueno… aclarado todo, me tengo que retirar- dijo Harry levantándose del asiento

- ¿tan temprano?- pregunto sorprendido el hombre levantándose del asiento

- tenemos un compromiso- dijo Harry

- bueno si no hay más remedio- dijo con pena el hombre, después de despedirse, Ginny y Harry salieron del lugar. Harry condujo hasta un lugar solitario, saco su varita desapareció el auto y luego desapareció con Ginny con dirección a la madriguera, una vez en al puerta toco. Salio Bill quien se sorprendió al ver a Harry

- Harry… que sorpresa… entren- dijo Bill, dándoles paso. En la cocina se encontraba Todos cenando y quedaron mudos al ver entrar a Ginny con Harry

- Harry- dijo Molly sorprendida

- buenas noches a todos- saludo Harry

- siéntense- dijo Arthur

- gracias por venir Harry- dijo Hermione- bueno ya que llegaron los que faltaban, puedo dar la noticia que tenia para darles- agrego levantándose del asiento- Ron… amor… hemos pospuesto la boda en muchas oportunidades y vamos a tener que hacerlo nuevamente

- ¿porque?- pregunto asustado Ron

- porque el vestido no me va entrar- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- bueno has dieta- dijo Ron sin entender

- no puedo… porque engordar en mi estado es normal y con una dieta no se enflaquece- dijo Hermione. Todos en la sala sonreían cómplices

- habla claro hermi- dijo Ron confundido

- cuando una esta embarazada… no puede evitar engordar- dijo molesta Hermione

- pero tu no estas…- trato de decir Ron pero al comprender la palabra embarazo se quedo mudo

- sí Ron… estoy embarazada… vamos a ser papás- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amplia

- ¿voy a ser papá?- pregunto asustado el pelirrojo

- sí- dijeron todos en una voz

- voy a ser papá- dijo Ron mirando a Harry, el le devolvió la sonrisa y luego de ello Ron puso los ojos en blanco y cayo al piso desmayado.

Una ves que Ron asimilara la noticia, y volviera a la cena feliz se puso a mimar a Hermione, tratándola con mucho cuidado como si se fuera a quebrar

- es genial que vayan a ser papás- dijo emocionada Molly

- es estupendo- rió Hill

- este año se nos suman dos Weasley- dijo orgulloso George- primero Ginny…

- George- le riño Molly por la indiscreción mirando a Harry

- si lo callas por mi… no hay problema Molly… ya se lo de la nueva mami- dijo Harry molesto e incomodo

- ¿se lo contaste Ginny?- pregunto confundido George

- no es algo que se pueda ocultar- dijo Harry mirando el vientre de la pelirroja

- ¿y le dijiste quien era el padre?- pregunto Arthur

- no se lo pregunte… la verdad es que no me interesa- dijo Harry y levantándose del asiento y salio al patio

Harry camino por el patio, cansado de toda esa situación, mirando hacia el cielo, sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y rápidamente voltio a ver quien era

- se… que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti… Harry- dijo con amabilidad la mujer pelirroja que tenia los mismos ojos de Ginny- pero Ginny no es mas que una niña inconciente e inmadura… que trata de hacer lo mejor para James… lo mejor para que ella y su hijo no salgan lastimados

- el lastimado fui yo- dijo Harry dándole la espalda

- ella también a sufrido mucho… más cuando te a amado y te ama como lo hace- dijo Molly- solo quiero que hagas algo para que dejes de sufrir mi niño- agrego poniéndose frente a Harry y acariciando su mejilla

- ¿que?- pregunto intrigado el ojiverde

- pregúntale a Ginny…Quién es el padre del niño que espera- dijo Molly con ternura

- saber quien es el padre me lastimaría mas- contesto Harry

- solo sigue mi consejo- dijo Molly con una sonrisa y seguidamente camino con dirección a la madriguera

*********

Una vez terminada la cena y despidiéndose, salieron de la madriguera y aparecieron en la puerta de la casa, una vez dentro

- Iré a ver como esta James… buenas noche- dijo Ginny y subió las escaleras, Harry quería detenerla y preguntarle ¿Quién era el padre de su hijo?, pero no lo hizo y se quedo tomando un trago en el sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Después de unos 15 minutos apareció Penélope con un pijama muy pequeña y provocativa

- llegaron tarde Harry- dijo Penélope, Harry voltio a verla y se quedo mirando lo bella que era por una rato antes de contestarle

- nos entretuvimos- dijo y levantándose de su asiento y camino hacia la muchacha

- me preguntaba si quería compañía esta noche- dijo seductoramente la mujer, Harry acaricio lentamente el hombre de la muchacha y lo beso

- siempre es bueno tener compañía en la noche- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, Penélope lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a su dormitorio. Ya dentro se comenzaron a besar con pasión, Harry dejo caer su capa y con delicadeza la recostó en la cama, comenzó a besarla por el cuello, la mujer empezaba a desabotonar la camisa de Harry, el acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo y en un beso profundo recordó a Ginny, se separo de ella con brusquedad, levantándose caminó hacia la ventana

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Penélope

- no es solo que…- trato de hablar pero Penélope ya lo había cayado con un beso, lo empujo a la cama y comenzó a besarlo con mas pasión, el trato de olvidarse de Ginny de lo que le dijo Molly… solo quería olvidarse de ella y disfrutar del momento con una mujer hermosa, pero el solo pensar en que tenia que olvidarla, hacia que la recordara y no lo dejaba concentrarse. Hubo un segundo que se olvido de ella pues ya empezaba a excitarse, la mujer que trataba de tener sexo con el era de por mas una mujer apetecible y seria un idiota si no hacia algo con ella, pero nuevamente la imagen de Ginny hizo que para en seco, se levantara e hiciera caer a Penélope al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesta la muchacha

- los siento, es solo que tengo algo que hacer… lo dejamos para otro día- dijo Harry y salio del dormitorio acomodándose la camisa.

*********

Ginny salía de ducharse, muy mojadita se envolvió una toalla y salio del baño, al levantar la mirada vio a Harry poyado en su puerta mirándola anonadado. Para Harry esa si que era una visión estupenda. Ginny con solo una toalla envolviéndola. Su cabello rojo mojado derramando agua con algunos mechones pegados en el rostro angelical, y las hermosas piernas de Ginny húmeda y con gotas de agua cayendo. Harry simplemente no tenía palabras.

- Harry- dijo Ginny tratando de taparse con el cubrecama

- Vamos Ginny te he visto miles de veces desnuda- dijo Harry caminado peligrosamente hacia ella

- no te acerques- dijo asustada

- no te voy a hacer nada- dijo Harry- aunque estas perfecta para hacerte de todo- rió el ojiverde

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto colocándose una bata mientras Harry miraba hacia otro lado

- vine a hacerte una pregunta… y quiero que me contestes con la verdad- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja- quiero que dejes de mentir y seas sincera

- ¿que quieres saber?- pregunto Ginny con curiosidad aunque se imaginaba lo que era

- ¿Quién es el padre del niño que esperas?- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente

- ¿porque quieres saberlo?- pegunto Ginny

- Porque quiero saber si lo amas... como alguna vez me amaste- dijo Harry acercándose a ella para estar a unos centímetros de sus labios

- lo ame- dijo ella – y creo que aun lo amo

- ¿lo amas?- pregunto incrédulo y dolido

- yo no me acuesto con cualquier hombre, y me duele que pienses eso de mí- dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿Es Michael?- pregunto Harry caminando en dirección la ventana

- no… el es solo mi medico- contesto Ginny

- Entonces…- voltio a mirla Harry

- hace algunos meses… fui de corresponsal al mundial de Quiditch, y tenia que entrevistar a una persona importante… yo simplemente no quería… no quería que me reconociera… así que con hechizo tome la apariencia de otra persona… y me presente con otro nombre a entrevistarlo- dijo Ginny con unas lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla. Harry la miraba con miedo- yo solo quería que fuera una entrevista pero…

- ¿te acostaste con alguien que no conocías?- pregunto con un tono de asco en su voz y una lagrima en su mejilla

- sí lo conocía… por eso no quería que me reconociera- dijo con rabia la pelirroja- ¿acaso no te acuerdas Harry?... no recuerdas el nombre de Jennifer Weaston- Harry se torno blanco de la impresión

- Yo era Jennifer Weaston… te acostaste conmigo… pero a diferencia de ti yo no me acostaba con un deconocido si no con el padre de mi hijo y el hombre que amaba- dijo llena de rabia

- ¿tu?- dijo con horror Harry

- eso responde tu pregunta ¿verdad?... nunca me he acostado con otro hombre que nos seas tu Harry… el niño que espero es tuyo… ¡contento!- grito con rabia la pelirroja y hecho a llorar


	21. Chapter 21

**CÁP. 21: El miedo de volver a sufrir**

_- Yo era Jennifer Weaston… te acostaste conmigo… pero a diferencia de ti yo no me acostaba con un desconocido si no con el padre de mi hijo y el hombre que amaba- dijo llena de rabia _

_- ¿tu?- dijo con horror Harry_

_- eso responde tu pregunta ¿verdad?... nunca me he acostado con otro hombre que nos seas tu Harry… el niño que espero es tuyo… ¡contento!- grito con rabia la pelirroja y hecho a llorar_

- ¿Te hiciste pasar por otra mujer y te metiste en mi cama?- pregunto horrorizado Harry

- No me mires como si no me conocieras – articulo Ginny con tristeza al ver la mirada de decepción de Harry

- Solo trato de encontrar algo que reconocer en ti- dijo Harry con tristeza y decepción – es solo que no puedo creer en lo que te has convertido

- dilo Harry… soy un mounstro- dijo Ginny mirando con dolor a Harry directo a los ojos

- yo… será mejor que me vaya- dijo Harry llorando de impotencia y se dirigió a la puerta

- se que he cometido muchas tonterías pero te juro que de eso no me arrepiento- dijo Ginny mientras Harry caminaba a la puerta

- ¿porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Harry deteniéndose frente a la puerta

- porque aun te amo… y aunque me estuve tratando de convencer de que no era así, todo ese tiempo… aunque pensé que te había olvidado… aunque estaba convencida de que ya no sentiría nada al volverte a ver… no fue así… y eso es lo que mas me da rabia… tanto tiempo… convenciéndome de ello y el día de la recepción, el día en que después de casi 4 años te volví a ver… toda mi defensa se derrumbo…te mire Harry y… y te volví a amar… todo lo que pase para olvidarte para que un sola mirada tuya se llevara mi corazón y… y esa noche yo solo quería irme, regresar a Londres, olvidarte pero… solo fue un beso, un beso tuyo para que mi cuerpo volviera a necesitarte… y el sentirte nuevamente junto a mi… que tu piel rozara la mía… hizo que reviviera… hizo que deseara ser nuevamente tuya… aunque sabia que no me amabas… aunque sabia que no me hacías el amor… para mi solo vasto sentir tu aliento… tu piel con la mía… solo deseaba ser nuevamente tu mujer- lloro Ginny con amargura, Harry camino hasta estar frente a Ginny y la miro a los ojos- ¿porque tuvo que pasar todo esto?... ¿porque tenias que hacerme tanto daño?- lloro con rabia , Harry la miraba con ternura

- por un momento pensé que eras tu… dentro mió sabia que eras tu- dijo el ojiverde frente a Ginny, ella levanto la mirada hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la boca del ojiverde - te amo Ginny- dijo con decisión- te amo y te amare toda la vida y jamás lo he dejado de hacer- Ginny lo miro directo a los ojos y Harry muy lentamente se acerco para que al final ambos terminaran besándose, lentamente, poniendo en aquel beso todo de si, colocando en aquel beso cuanto se amaban, cuanto se deseaban. Poco a poco se acercaron a la cama y lentamente se dejaron caer en ella sin dejar de besarse, poco a poco aquel beso dejo de ser lento y dulce para convertirse en mas apasionado, sus bocas se habrían mas y mas, sus lenguas danzaban juntas al ritmo de su pasión, Harry la deseaba y ella también a él, la mano de Harry que acariciaba el rostro de Ginny comenzó a bajar hasta la cintura de la pelirroja, allí comenzó a acariciar el muslo de Ginny, En el preciso momento en que la bata de Ginny comenzó a hacer abierta por la mano de Harry ella corto el beso y aparto al ojiverde de encima suyo.

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Harry agitado

- no es el momento… será mejor que vayas a dormir y mañana hablamos con la cabeza fría- dijo Ginny apartándose de Harry y levantándose de la cama

- ¿No quieres hacerlo?- pregunto Harry confundido

- Nuestros problemas no se pueden resolver con una noche de pasión- dijo Ginny- vete Harry- bajo la cabeza, mirando al suelo

- ok, mañana hablaremos- dijo Harry se acerco a Ginny y le dio un beso en los labios- buenas noches – concluyo, una vez fuera Harry del cuarto, Ginny dio un gran suspiro seguido de una placida sonrisa

********

El día siguiente todo parecía brillante, estaba a un paso de que todo estuviera bien, Harry la amaba, y era muy probable de que todo se resolviera, camino hacia el cuarto de James, lo vio dormido, le dio un beso en la frente y camino al comedor allí la esperaba Andrómeda sola

- buenos días… ¿porque tan contenta?- pregunto la mujer que se llevaba una tostada a la boca

- es un bonito día- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

- ¿Ayer saliste con Harry?- pregunto Andrómeda con curiosidad

- sí- contesto Ginny sentándose en un asiento

- ¿y?- pregunto impaciente Andrómeda

- nada, Hermione esta embarazada- dijo Ginny, para tratar de cambiar la conversación

- ya lo sabia, yo la lleve a hacerse los análisis- dijo la mujer, de repente en medio de la mesa apareció un gran arreglo floral que sorprendió a las dos mujeres, Andrómeda tomo el pequeña tarjeta y leyó

- es para ti- dijo y le pasó la tarjeta, Ginny lo abrió y con puño y letra de Harry decía:

_Para la mujer más bella del mundo, la que hace que me sienta el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te amo más que a mi propia vida… nunca lo olvides_

_Con amor Harry_

_- _¿que paso ayer?... que parece que ambos flotan en las nubes- pregunto la mujer con una gran sonrisa

- se entero que será papá nuevamente- sonrió Ginny

- ¿como lo tomó?- pregunto desconcertada la mujer

- demasiado bien diría yo- dijo Ginny llevando un baso de jugo de calabaza a la boca

- Kreacher, ya recogiste las sabanas de la casa para lavarlas- preguntó Andrómeda al ver pasar al elfo

- si mi señora- contesto el elfo- Kreacher cambio sabanas y se dirigía a lavarlas

- bien, Kreacher, puedes retirarte- dijo Andrómeda

- encontré esto en el cuarto de la señorita Penélope- dijo Kreacher haciendo aparecer la capa y bufanda de Harry, Ginny se paro y la tomo

- es la de ayer- murmuro confundida la pelirroja

- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Andrómeda

- do… ¿Dónde encontraste esto?- pregunto con decepción la pelirroja

- Kreacher encontrar prendas del amo Harry en el cuarto de la señorita Penélope- contesto Kreacher, los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas y dejaron que unas cayeran, tiro la capa al suelo y corrió hacia su recamara

- Ginny ¿pasa algo?- dijo Andrómeda cuando vio salir tan abatida a Ginny

Camino llorando con amargura por el pasadizo que conducía a su recamara, se tomaba con las manos el rostro mientras su cabeza maquinaba un montón de ideas dolorosas el solo hecho de pensar que Harry estuvo ayer en el cuarto de Penélope le causaba dolor mientras caminaba y sin evitarlo se tropezó con un Harry sonriente, ella lo miro y al sentir su presencia retrocedió, asqueada

- no me toques- dijo con frialdad pasando su mano por sus mejillas para secar las lagrimas

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto confundido tratando de acercándosele

- no quiero que me toques…- dijo retrocediendo cuando Harry se acerco- no te me acerques… déjame en paz Potter- dijo Ginny llorando con rabia

- Ginny- trato de calmarla el ojiverde

- aléjate de mi Harry… ya deja de hacerme daño- recrimino la pelirroja gritando histérica

- ¿Qué te hice?- trataba de preguntar Harry mientras trataba de calmarla pero Ginny se alejaba de él, él solo toque de sus manos hacían que Ginny gritara histérica

- no me toques… olvídate de James, olvídate de mi… deja de hacernos daño… ¿lo que quieres es vengarte?… no lo voy permitir… ¿me oíste?- decía Ginny llorando, en ese mismo momento apareció Penélope con James

- mami- dijo asustado James - ¿que te pasa? ¿Porque discuten?

- ven- lo llamo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y trataba de tranquilizarse y james corrió a abrazarlo

- James, mamá esta un poquito mal… será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto- dijo Harry tomando a James del Hombro

- déjalo… no lo toques- dijo Ginny con rabia

- Ginny- trato de hablar Harry tocando el hombro de la pelirroja

- no me toques- grito Ginny histérica, asustando al niño

- amor… alista tus cosas… regresaremos con la abuela Molly- dijo Ginny al niño tratando de tranquilizarse

- Ginny… mi hijo no se ira de aquí… y mas en tu estado- dijo firme Harry

- ven James será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Penélope acercándose a Ginny para llevarse al niño

- no lo toques- Grito nuevamente desquiciada, en ese momento apareció Andrómeda- no te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo de tu asquerosa mano encima… tu mas que nadie aléjate de mi hijo- dijo con firmeza y odio

- Ginny- hablo mirando al escena con tristeza, Ginny arrodillada abrazaba fuerte a su hijo que comenzaba a llorar de susto, Harry a un costado no entendí que pasaba y Penélope se había apartado de Ginny y el niño después del grito que pego colocándose tras de Harry.

- ven james…. Ginny déjalo ir… lo asustas- dijo Andrómeda, Ginny soltó a James se levanto ella también, James corrió donde Andrómeda – ve a tu recamara- el niño corrió a su recamara

- no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo- grito Ginny al ver que Penélope iba a seguirlo

- Ginny ¿que te pasa?- volvió a preguntar Harry tratando de tocarla pero Ginny nuevamente retrocedió

- no me toques… me das asco… aléjate de mi- lloraba desconsolada la pelirroja

- Ginny- dijo compasiva la mujer abrazando a Ginny

- solo me quiero ir Andrómeda… quiero irme de aquí… alejarme- lloraba desconsolada la pelirroja tomándose con las mano la cabeza

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny contéstame?- pregunto mortificado el ojiverde con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar

- escúchame bien… olvídate de James… no te voy a permitir que te acerques a mi hijo… ¿escuchaste? déjanos en paz,… no te acerques a mi hijo nunca mas… yo te odio…- dijo con rabia Ginny, mirando con frialdad al ojiverde- te odio Harry Potter… porque eres el único motivo de todos mis sufrimiento... te odio, te odio...- comenzó a gritar dando de Golpes con los puños al pecho de Harry quien no se movió ni un centímetro pero que trato de tomar las manos de Ginny para calmarla, hasta que logro tomar sus muñecas- yo te o….- trato de terminar la frase pero cayo en lo brazos de Harry desmayada

**********

Ginny estaba recostada en su recamara y un medico alto y moreno la revisaba, mientras Harry y Andrómeda los miraban de un lado de la habitación

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Harry

- delicada- dijo el sanador

- ¿delicada?- preguntó asustado Harry- ¿a que se refiere con delicada?

- se le bajo demasiado la presión… y eso es muy peligroso en su estado- dijo el sanador

- ¿pero estar bien?- pregunto Andrómeda

- si… siempre y cuando no la perturben… ni alteren- dijo el sanador, guardando en su maletín sus instrumentos

- Ginny debe estar bajo mucho estrés, ya es la segunda ves que me llaman por una situación como esta… deben darle paz, tranquilidad, un solo disgusto, puede convertirse en un tragedia- dijo el sanador caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿que quiere decir?- pregunto Harry

- Ginny tienen un embarazo de riesgo- dijo el sanador

- ¿Qué?- pregunto asustado el ojiverde

- ahora esta delicada, y puede permanecer el resto de su embarazo con tranquilidad en su casa, pero si la vuelven a alterar, puede suceder una tragedia- dijo el sanador

- no se preocupe trataremos de mantenerla tranquila- dijo Andrómeda acompañó al sanador hasta la salida

- bueno, denle estas pociones- dijo entregando un cajita de pociones- buenos días- y se retiro de la habitación

- escuchaste eso Harry… basta de atormentarla, que tu propio hijo puede sufrir por ello- dijo molesta la mujer mirando con ternura a Ginny que dormía

- yo no le hice nada- se defendió Harry

- ¿no le hiciste nada?, entonces ¿porque se puso así?- pregunto irritada la mujer

- no lo se, todo iba muy bien entre nosotros- dijo Harry confundido mirando con tristeza al suelo, en ese momento Ginny comenzó a despertarse

- esta despertando, será mejor que te vayas- dijo Andrómeda

- pero- trato de hablar el ojiverde

- la tranquilizare para que entres, si te ve aquí, puede que reaccione mal, vete…- dijo Andrómeda llevando del brazo de Harry hasta la puerta, una vez este saliera se dirigió hasta Ginny que ya había abierto adormitada los ojos

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Andrómeda con ternura

- si… ¿que paso?- dijo somnolienta la pelirroja, tratando de sentarse

- te desmayaste… se te bajo la presión- contesto Andrómeda

- me da vueltas todo- dijo Ginny pálida

- tranquila, todo saldrá bien, tienes que poner de tu parte y no alterarte… el medico dijo que podría ser fatal- dijo Andrómeda

- ¿fatal?- pregunto asustada la pelirroja

- tranquila ok… solo tienes que mantenerte tranquila- dijo la mujer con ternura- ahora hablemos sobre que fue lo que te altero tanto- dijo a continuación

- no quiero hablar del tema- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza

- ¿que te hizo Harry?- pregunto la mujer

- lo de siempre- dijo Ginny sonriendo con tristeza- hacerme sufrir… humillarme, vengarse de todo lo que hice- continuo tratando de que las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no salieran

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pudo hacer para ponerte de esa manera?- pregunto preocupada Andrómeda

- ilusionarme- dijo Ginny no pudiendo contener mas las lagrimas

- ¿ilusionarte?- dijo confundida la mujer

- ayer todo iba bien… nos besamos y me dijo que me amaba… pero me engaño- dijo llorando desconsolada la pelirroja

- ¿porqué dices que te engaño?- pregunto Andrómeda

- su capa… tu viste… donde estaba… Harry paso la noche con Penélope… después de jurarme amor, se acostó con esa mujerzuela- dijo desconsolada la pelirroja abrasando a Andrómeda

- debe de haber un mal entendido- dijo Andrómeda poco convencida de lo que Ginny le decía

- tu lo viste… su capa y su…- dijo con rabia la pelirroja

- ya basta Ginny… tranquila querida… esto no puede ser… Harry te adora no haría algo así… debe de haber una explicación para todo esto- dijo con sabiduría la mujer

- no quiero verlo- dijo con altanería la pelirroja

- pues tendrás que hacerlo… escucha lo que tiene para decirte- ordenó molesta la mujer

- solo dirá mentiras… y no estoy dispuesta a escucharlas- dijo la pelirroja secando su rostro

- Ginny… escúchame… ¿Qué hizo Harry hace mas de 4 años cuando te vio besándote con Malfoy?- pregunto la mujer

- me dejo… sin una explicación- dijo ginny comenzando a llorar

- y tu no pudiste ni siquiera defenderte… y mira lo que ocasiono ello- dijo con sabiduría la mujer- el creer lo que tu mente quiere creer no significa que sea la verdad, habla con harry y si al escucharle no le crees… haces lo que desees

- esta bien… que entre- dijo Ginny secando sus lagrimas

- tranquila bien… cualquier cosa que te diga… que sientas… tienes que tomarlo con calma por el niño- sonrió la mujer y camino la puerta en donde pocos segundos después apareció Harry

- ¿puedo entrar?- dijo Harry en la puerta, Ginny asentó y Harry camino hacia ella- Andrómeda me dijo lo que paso… yo te juro que

- no me jures nada- lo cortó Ginny- tu vestías con esa capa ayer… la recuerdo

- sí, no te lo voy a negar, como tampoco te negare que ayer estuve en la recamara de Penélope cuando regresamos de la madriguera, tampoco te negare que la bese y que estuve apunto de… de acostarme con ella…- dijo harry parado frente a la cama de Ginny quien estaba apunto de llorar-… y te digo a punto, porque no lo hice… ¿sabes porque? porque tu apareciste en ese momento en mi mente y no me ayudo mucho ello, así que decidí subir a tu recamara a verte… a saber la verdad… pero ya había dejado la capa y mi bufanda en la recamara de Penélope… ¿o recuerdas que estuve en tu curto con capa?... luego de que hablamos fui a mi recamar… y a allí desperté… esa es la verdad- dijo Harry con tranquilidad

- ¿no te acostaste con ella?- pregunto Ginny poco convencida de que Harry el decía la verdad

- que no caray… eres la única persona en la que pienso cuando me levanto y la ultima persona en la que pienso antes de dormir y la única mujer que deseo en mi cama… porque te amo- dijo Harry hincándose frente a Ginny que yacía sentada en la cama, se miraron por un largo rato a los ojos

- yo también te amo… pero tengo miedo de que ya no podamos confiar el uno al otro- dijo Ginny

********

Mientras Ginny y Harry hablaban, James estaba en su recamara mirando al patio asustado y triste cuando Penélope entro

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto la mujer

- ¿Qué le paso a mi mamá?- preguntó el niño

- no lo se, estaba alterada… por cosas de adultos- dijo Penélope llevando de la mano al niño a sentarse en la cama

- mi papi y mi mami discutían- dijo triste James

- no, James tu papi no discutía, la única que gritaba era tu mama… lo que no entiendo es como el señor la soporta, después de todo lo que tu mamá le ha hecho al señor, yo que él la odiaría y la sacaría de esta casa- dijo Penélope con perspicacia

- ¿mi mami le hizo daño a mi papi?- pregunto James

- ¿no lo sabes james?… tu mama no solo le hizo daño a tu papa, si no a ti- dijo Penélope

- ¿a mi?- pregunto confundido el niño

- sí James a ti, te alejo de tu papa… tu mamá se hizo pasar por muerta y tu papá creyó ello, por eso no estuviste con el, ella te mentía diciendo que tu papi viajaba, cuando la verdad es que el ni sabia que existías, tu mamá es tan egoísta que te quería solo para ella, haciéndole daño Al señor Harry que la amaba y a ti que siempre deseaste ver a tu papá- dijo Penélope con indignación- tu papá debería de odiarla, porque tu mamá es una mentirosa James, que te quede bien claro que tu mamá es mala… muy mala, he hizo sufrir a tu papito y a ti

- ¿mi mami hizo eso?- dijo Jame asustado y comenzando a llorar

- tu papá porque te quiere a ti y a tu mamá no quiso decirte la verdad porque no quería que sufrieras, tu papi es muy bueno, pero tu mamá James es mala… muy mala- dijo Penélope , Jame comenzó a llorar y corrió al curto de Ginny

*******

Mientras en el cuarto de ginny, Harry y ella hablaban

- ¿confiar?… no… ceo que no… ambos nos hemos hecho mucho daño... pero te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny hasta estar cerca de sus labios

-yo también- dijo Ginny besándolo con ternura, una vez terminara el beso Harry hablo

- perdóname- dijo el ojiverde- perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, perdóname te lo suplico, por no confiar en ti por ser el único responsable de todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Harry, Ginny iba a hablar pero James entro corriendo llorando hasta estar cerca de Ginny

- ere un mentirosa- Grito James- te odio… te odio- grito con rabia el niño dejando impactada tanto a ginny como a Harry

- James… ¿que tienes?- pregunto confundido Harry

- mi mamá es una mentirosa y la odio papá la odio- dijo James abrazando con fuerza aun confundido Harry

- James… mi amor- dijo Ginny comenzado llorar desconcertada, tratando de tocar a su hijo

- no me toques, no quiero que estés cerca mió, quiero que se vaya ya… no quiero que viva con nosotros… ya no la quiero- grito con rabia el niño que abrazaba con fuerza a su papá que miraba atontado a su hijo y a Ginny

- ¿Jame porqué dices eso?- pregunto Ginny llorando, quiso levantarse pero un dolor profundo en su vientre no se lo permitió. Harry se percato de ello y separando a James de el fue a ayudarla

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó asustado Harry

- me duele Harry… me duele mucho- dijo ginny llorando de dolor y tomando su pequeño vientre, Jame dejo de llorar y se quedo parado asustado por como su mamá se retorcía de dolor

- james ve con Andrómeda dile que Ginny esta mal y que la llevare a San Mungo…. ¡Ve!- grito Harry, tomo a Ginny en brazos y desapareció con ella, James corrió hasta llegar al cuarto de Andrómeda agitado y llorando hablo

- mi mami se puso mal por mi culpa- dijo llorando y abrazo a Andrómeda

- ¿que paso?- pregunto asustada la mujer

- mi papi se llevo a mi mami a San Mungo porque se puso mal por mi culpa- dijo llorando james

- tranquilo James, vamos- dijo Andrómeda y tomándolo de la mano fue con el a el hospital

******

- necesito ayuda- grito Harry en el pasadizo de San Mungo cuando apareció allí, Ginny lloraba de dolor y una enfermera junto a otra con una camilla se llevaron a Ginny

Después de un largo rato en donde Harry desesperado y asustado pensaba sentado en un sofá llego Andrómeda quien tomaba de la mano al niño

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Andrómeda

- no se, ella sigue dentro nadie me dice nada- dijo preocupado y asustado Harry

- Miami se puso mal por mi culpa- dijo James abrazando a su papá

- ¿que paso?… Harry te dije que no la alteraran, Ginny estaba delicada… ¿Que fue lo que paso?

- fue mi culpa- lloraba James

- James no es tu culpa- lo consoló Harry con ternura- tu mami estaba malita… solo se puso un poquito peor

- se puso peor porque yo le dije que la odiaba- dijo Jame sollozando abrazado de su padre

- ¿que tu le dijiste que?- pregunto sorprendida Andrómeda

- ella le mintió a mi papito haciéndose pasar por muerta y por eso mi papito no estuvo a mi lado... Y el sufrió mucho y yo también… es mala pero no quiero que se muera- lloraba James aferrado a Harry

- James tu mamá no es mala- dijo Harry consolando a su hijo

- ¿quien te dijo eso?- dijo Andrómeda molesta

- lo escuche- mintió el niño llorando

- James tu mamá y yo tuvimos problemas… cosas que no podrías entender porque eres muy chiquito… yo la hice sufrir y ella simplemente quiso alejarse de mi para que yo no lo hiciera mas daño, si hay algún culpable ese soy yo- dijo Harry- tu no tienes nada que ver en el problema que teníamos… eres aun muy niño para comprenderlo… no quisimos hacerte sufrir… por eso lo que aya pasado entre tu mami y yo es un problema que atañe solamente a nosotros dos… tu mami te adora y yo también… solo debes entender eso y dejar de lado los problemas de los que tu no te debes de ocupar - dijo Harry a James que lo miraba atento, dejando así de llorar y secando sus lagrimitas abrazo a su papá con mucha fuerza, en ese preciso momento apareció el sanador

- ¿Cómo esta Ginny?- dijo harry con James en brazos

- muy delicada… el niño corre peligro y ella también- dijo el sanador

- ¿quiere decir que mi hijo y Ginny se pueden morir?- pregunto Harry con el temor reflejado en su rostro

- quiero decir que Ginny esta en peligro de aborto y ella puede morir también, su embarazo era de alto riesgo desde hace mucho tiempo

- ¿de riesgo?- preguntó harry sin entender

- ¿no lo sabia?- pregunto el sanador

- ¿desde cuando?- preguntó el ojiverde

- Ginny se enteró de que estaba embrazada la ves en que se desmayo en una iglesia… tenia casi 2 meses de embrazo- empezó a relatar el sanador

Flash back

En san Mungo Ginny despertaba del desmayo y se hallaba recostada en una cama, se sentó y una mujer muy bella de tez morena la miro cariñosamente

- por fin despertó señorita- dijo la enfermera

- ¿donde estoy?- pregunto Ginny confundida

- San Mungo- respondió la morena con una gran sonrisa- se desmayo y la trajeron aquí

- ha… si lo recuerdo- dijo Ginny tratando de pararse

- ¡no!- la detuvo la enfermera- todavía tiene su presión muy baja… será mejor que descanse un poco antes de levantarse

- estoy bien- dijo Ginny tratando de pararse

- todavía esta débil… al parecer a estado en mucho estrés por eso el desvanecimiento… necesita descansar- dijo la morena

- solamente se me bajo la presión- dijo Ginny- usted lo ha dicho he estado bajo mucho estrés… no es la primera ves que me mareo- dijo Ginny sentándose bien en la cama

- si… lo se pero el que se le bajara de esa manera la presión es muy peligroso en su estado- dijo la morena

- ¿mi estado?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja

- si… usted esta embarazada- dijo la enfermera, dejando a Ginny palizada con la noticia- ¿no lo sabia?... tiene 2 meses de embarazo… es muy raro que no lo supiera… bueno… lo digo por su periodo

- ando demasiado ocupada para estar pendiente de mi periodo- dijo Ginny con el rostro horrorizado por la noticia

- no ha tenido síntomas- pregunto la enfermera

- creí que era el estrés- dijo Ginny apunto de llorar

- bueno… la felicito… será mamá- dijo sonriente la morena

- por Merlín- dijo Ginny dejando caer unas lágrimas. En eses preciso momento Molly, Ginny, Ron y Michael entraron al cuarto

- Ginny… ¿estas bien?- preguntó Molly muy mortificado sentándose a lado de su hija

- bueno me retiro- dijo la enfermera y salio del lugar

- ¿porque lloras?- pregunto Ron preocupado

- si es por lo de James… ya te explicaron que se salvara –dijo Hermione. Ginny se seco el rostro

- ¿porque te desmayaste?- pregunto Michael

- se me bajo la presión – dijo Ginny abatida

- mucho estrés… debes cuidarte mas- dijo Molly con reproche

- bueno… creo que nos podemos ir- dijo Michael

- será mejor que baya primero para sacar a Harry de la casa-dijo Ron

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más te vamos a estar escondiendo?- pregunto Molly muy preocupada

- por poco… le diré a Harry la verdad- dijo la pelirroja dejando a todos aturdidos

- ¿de verdad?- dijo Hermione sorprendida

- tiene que saber que James es su hijo, que estoy viva… y… que…- Ginny aspiro profundamente y continuo- que estoy embarazada- todos en el cuarto quedaron helados con la noticia

- em… embarazada- musito Molly

- ¿pero de quien?… ¿como puedes estar embarazada?… ¿con quien te acostaste?…- pregunto enojado Ron

- Harry- dijo Ginny con tranquilidad parando en seco a Ron quien la miro horrorizado con al confesión

- no entiendo- dijo Ron caminando por el cuarto por los nervios

- les contare todo… lo prometo… y Harry lo sabrá pero denme tiempo… necesito tiempo- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie en ese momento entro el sanador

- Señorita Weasley quisiera hablar con usted a solas- dijo el sanador

- te esperamos afuera hija- dijo Molly saliendo con Ron

- pasa algo… es muy peligroso que este bajo mucho estrés… revisaba sus análisis y note que su embarazo esta en peligro- dijo el hombre

- ¿peligro?- pregunto sin entender la pelirroja

- si, se te bajo mucho la presión y eso hizo que el bebe sufriera… tu embrazo es de alto riesgo

- ¿puedo perder al bebe?- preguntó asustada Ginny

- sí, a menos que empiece a tranquilizarse

- ¿es muy grave?- pregunto llena de miedo

- no… no tanto, solo es precaución, trata de tranquilizarte y cuidarte- dijo el sanador

Fin Flash back

- como ve…. Ginny estaba amenazada de aborto desde que se entero de su embarazo- prosiguió el sanador

- ¿que tan grave es la situación?- pregunto Harry

- no hay muchas esperanzas. Ginny, el bebe o ambos pueden morir- dijo el sanador

- ¿morir?- pregunto con voz tenue para si mismo Harry


	22. Chapter 22

**CÁP. 22: ¿La esposa de Harry?**

_- como ve…. Ginny estaba amenazada de aborto desde que se entero de su embarazo- prosiguió el sanador_

_- ¿que tan grave es la situación?- pregunto Harry_

_- no hay muchas esperanzas. Ginny, el bebe o ambos pueden morir- dijo el sanador_

_- ¿morir?- pregunto con voz tenue para si mismo Harry_

- tranquilícense ok… tenemos que esperar… ahora si me lo permiten tengo que retirarme, con su permiso- dijo el sanador y así salio de lugar

Las horas pasaban, Andrómeda llevo a James a la madriguera y regreso después de un rato con Hermione, Ron y Molly

- ¿Cómo esta mi hija?- pregunto Molly muy mortificada

- delicada- respondió Harry

- quiero verla- dijo inmediatamente Molly

- no dejan, por ahora es imposible- respondió Harry, deteniendo a Molly tomándola del brazo

- Andrómeda nos dijo lo que paso- dijo Hermione con tristeza

- no se que hacer- dijo Harry dejándose caer en el sofá que antes ocupaba y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos con desesperación

- tranquilo hermano… Ginny es fuerte… saldrá bien parada de todo esto, al igual que mi sobrino- dijo Ron dando un palmada de apoyo a Harry

- querida… tú deberías también de descansar- dijo Molly a Hermione- este día ha sido muy cansado para ti, no vaya ha hacerle daño al niño

- tranquila Molly estoy bien- respondió Hermione

- mi mamá tiene razón, será mejor que te regreses a la madriguera- dijo Ron, En ese momento apareció el sanador caminando hacia ellos

- ¿como esta Ginny?- pregunto Harry con preocupación

- mejor, puedo decir que la crisis esta pasando- dijo con tranquilidad el sanador

- gracias a Merlín- exclamo Molly

- solo necesitamos unos días para que se recupere del todo y podérsela llevar a su casa- dijo el sanador

- ¿entonces todo peligro ya paso?- pregunto Ron confundido

- me temo que no… Ginny deberá de estar en reposo y total tranquilidad- dijo el sanador

- y así será- dijo Andrómeda esbozando una sonrisa

- bueno… con su permiso tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes- dijo el sanador y de esa manera prosiguió su camino

******************

Así paso el tiempo Ginny había permanecido una semana en San mungo, y una vez dada de alta Harry la llevo a su casa, descansaba en su cama cuando Harry entro con James en brazos y este le pidió perdón por lo ocurrido, después de ese día las semanas habían pasado muy rápido, casi sin percibirlo la relación de Ginny y Harry estaba yendo por buen camino, tanto que parecían una familia feliz algunas veces, el tiempo caminaba tan rápido que Ginny llevaba ya mas de seis meses de embarazo, Penélope dejo de trabajar en la casa de Harry desde la semana de lo sucedido y ahora James era cuidado por un a vieja enfermera de San Mungo que olía a naftalina. Era el día de Año nuevo, Harry celebraría un gran banquete en su casa, todos sus amigos fueron invitados; estaba Hagrid, Macgonagall, Kinngley, aurores y trabajadores del ministerio, nadie faltaba.

- es un hermosa fiesta Harry- decía Kingsley con copa en mano, rodeado en un circulo con Harry, Pablo y dos hombres más

- gracias Kingsley- dijo Harry

- y la anfitriona se ve muy hermosa- dijo el moreno, mirando a Ginny que llevaba un vestido de ceda verde, largo de maternidad estraples y llevaba el cabello recogido con bucles cayendo por su rostro, de repente la puerta sonó y después de un rato en el salón apareció una mujer de ojos cafés y cabello muy negro, largo, lacio; la mujer llevaba en manos unas maletas, la sonrisa de Harry al mirarla desapareció con rapidez

- Brillite- balbuceo Harry asustado por la presencia de la mujer

- hola amor… feliz año nuevo- dijo la mujer parada en la entrada con una gran sonrisa

- que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Harry

- vengo a verte… como dicen los muggles…ya que Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña viene a Mahoma- dijo la mujer, Ginny apareció de entre la multitud confundida por la presencia de la mujer,

- yo pensé que tu… - trato de hablar Harry pero la mujer lo interrumpió

- Amor, tenía que verte, no podía pasar ni un día mas sin ti….- hablo Brillite

- pero…- balbuceo Harry

- vamos… ¿no me vas a presentar?- dijo la mujer

- Harry ¿quien es esta mujer?- pregunto Hermione

- Brillite- dijo sorprendida Andrómeda cuando entro al salón

- parece que viste un fantasma Andrómeda- dijo con ironía Brillite

- eres lo mas parecido a ello en la vida de Harry, hija- dijo con odio y desprecio Andrómeda

- ¿tu vida?- dijo Ginny confundida, mirado a Harry a los ojos

- ella es…- trato de hablar Harry con miedo

- su esposa- dijo Brillite al ver como Harry miraba a Ginny

- tu… ¿tu esposa?- pregunto Ginny confundida… y con los ojos humedecidos

- me llamo Brillite Montero- dijo la mujer, Ginny miro con decepción a Harry, el le tomo la mano y ella con fuerza se soltó dando media vuelta muy molesta y decepcionada subió las escalera que la llevan a su recamara

- Ginny- trato de detenerla Harry

- ¿ginny?- preguntó asustada Brillite

- sí querida… Ginny esta viva - dijo Andrómeda- así que puedes irte regresando por donde viniste

- Brillite vamos al despacho- dijo Harry con tranquilidad

- no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme- grito histérica la mujer

- que vayas al despacho ahora mismo- ordeno con un grito de rabia Harry haciendo que la mujer caminara sin excusas

*********

En su recamara Ginny lloraba desconsolada recostada en su cama, cuando Hermione y Andrómeda entraron

- ¿podemos entrar?- pregunto Hermione, Ginny se limpio el rostro y levantadose de la cama asintió

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Andrómeda

- sí- respondió muy bajo Ginny

- tienes que tranquilizarte… por tu bebe- dijo Andrómeda sentándose a su costado

- lo se- dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar nuevamente

- Harry, es un idiota- dijo molesta Hermione

- no… el estaba en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida- dijo Ginny secando sus rostro con su mano

- no es así Ginny- dijo Andrómeda

- El que se enamorara de otra mujer siempre lo espere… para el yo estaba muerta- dijo Ginny no conteniendo sus ganas de llorar

- él no esta enamorada de esa arpía- dijo Andrómeda a la defensiva

- claro que no… seguro fue una ilusión, pero al volver a verte y saberte viva, el amor que sentía por ti… pues resurgió- dijo Hermione, tratando de consolar a la pelirroja

- bueno… tampoco es así- dijo Andrómeda, recibiendo una mirada de Hermione – me refiero que Harry jamás sintió nada por Brillite, nada mas que pasión o lujuria, fue una mas de sus queridas, con la diferencia, de que tenia una consideración con ella por que era hija de su jefe

- nadie se casa porque sí Andrómeda… si lo hizo fue porque la quería- dijo con dolor Ginny

- que no caray… para Harry Brillite era una molestia… y como nunca le encontró sentido a su vida desde que supuestamente moriste pues el casarse con alguien no le significaba nada, se que le dio su promesa a su padre de casarse con ella y como Harry le tenia consideración pues acepto, y como quería regresar a Inglaterra y tenia encima a la arribista barata esa, pues para dejarla contenta acepto- les contó Andrómeda

- ves Ginny…Harry te ama a ti y a nadie mas- dijo Hermione

- eso no hace que Harry no siga casado con ella- dijo Ginny mas tranquila pero aun triste

- de forma muggle, un papel que bien puede desaparecer con un movimiento de barita- dijo Andrómeda- Harry no es ningún tonto… se caso de forma muggle para no comprometerse mas de lo necesario… porque algo dentro de el te sabia viva- Ginny sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a Andrómeda- tranquila todo se va a arreglar, porque a diferencia de esa mujer… Harry te ama, mientras que a ella la respalda un tonto papel muggle a ti te respalda su amor y dos niños

***********

Mientras esto sucedía Harry entro muy enojado a su despacho seguido de Brillite

- me vas a dar una explicación inmediatamente Harry- dijo alterada la mujer

- primero me bajas el tono de tu voz- dijo con un grito lleno de rabia Harry, pareciéndose más al Harry calculador de América que al de Inglaterra

- soy tu esposa… no me hables así- dijo Brillite tratando de tranquilizarse

- yo te hablo como me de la gana- dijo Harry sirviéndose un trago

- solo te exijo un explicación… casi 6 meses desde que regresaste y ninguna sola carta tuya… como si se te hubieras olvidado que existía… pero ya veo porque… Ginebra Weasley - dijo con rabia llena de lágrimas de impotencia la mujer

- la verdad… es que sí… me había olvidado de que existías… en gran medida porque la mujer que amo esta viva- dijo Harry con tranquilidad tomando un sorbo de su bebida

- Ella estaba muerta… tu tienes que entender que soy tu esposa y esa mujer esta muerta- dijo muy alterada Brillite tirando un jarrón al piso, Harry camino hasta estar frente a frente a ella y tomándola del brazo con fuerza hablo

- escúchame bien… jamás te mentí… siempre te dije la verdad… no te amo… y si me case contigo fue un error

- Esa mujer no me va a quitar tu amor… escúchame bien, jamás te daré el divorcio, eres mi marido, mi hombre, y esa mujer tendrá que entenderlo- dijo Brillite con rabia

- tu tienes que entenderlo… amo a Ginny… y a mis hijos- dijo Harry

- ¿tus hijos?- pregunto confundida

- Deje embarazada a Ginny… mi hijo pronto cumplirá 4 años y esperamos otro- dijo Harry con orgullo

- eres un cínico- grito Brillite empezando a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, Harry pudo calmarla tomando de sus muñecas

- ya deja de comportarte como una loca- le grito Harry, la mujer se calmo y soltandose de Harry se sentó en el sofá - mientras dure lo del divorcio, te quedaras aquí, siempre y cuando no atormentes a Ginny… luego regresaras a América ¿entendiste?... sabes muy bien que no te debes comportar como mi enemiga, terminemos esta farsa de una forma pacifica… porque si por algún motivo me causas algún problema con Ginny… habrás deseado jamás haberme conocido- y con esas palabras Harry salio del despacho dejando a Brillite totalmente conmocionada

- el que jamás deseara haberme conocido serás tú… Ginebra Weasley esta muerta… muerta y enterrada… porque si no es así… la tendré que matar yo… en ese momento Harry habrás deseado estar muerto… lo juro… juro que serás mió… o Ginny desaparece… o se muere… pero que seguiré siendo la señora Potter… juro que lo seguiré siendo… conociste a tu peor enemiga maldita… la conociste - dijo Brillite muy dolida cuando Harry ya había salido del despacho

*******

En la casa ya no permanecía nadie todos se habían ido del festejo solo habían quedado la familia Weasley

- Disculpen por lo ocurrido- dijo Harry al verlos en la sala

- ¿Quién es esa mujer Harry?- pregunto Molly

- ¿ella es tu esposa?- pregunto George

- ¿Cómo nunca nos dijiste que estabas casado?- pregunto Kingsley

- no creo que se te hay olvidado- comento Hagrid

- claro que no se le olvido- dijo muy molesto Ron

- escuchen… esa mujer si es mi esposa… y pues con todo lo que paso se me paso contarles… además jamás planeé quedarme casado para siempre… fue un plan de escape… solo eso- dijo harry

- ¿un plan de escape?- pregunto Arthur

- se los contare luego ahora tengo que hablar con Ginny- dijo Harry comenzado a subir las escaleras, pero fue detenido por Hermione y Andrómeda que bajaban

- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Andrómeda

- a ver a Ginny- dijo Harry tratando de pasar de entre las mujeres

- será mejor… que eso sea mañana… Ginny tiene que descansar… fueron demasiadas emociones para un día- dijo Andrómeda

- hazlo por el niño… mañana hablaran con mas tranquilidad- dijo Hermione- de todos modos se tranquilizo cuando Andrómeda le contó todo

- ella sabe que no amas a esa mujer y que esto del matrimonio solo fue un farsa para escapar de los hostigamientos de la barby americana esa- dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa picara

- esta bien… confió en que claraste todo- acepto Harry con un a sonrisa a Andrómeda

Después de ello Harry se propuso a explicar la historia a los Weasley quienes lo comprendieron, luego de que pasaran las 12 en familia todos se dispusieron a irse a sus respectivas casas

********

Era ya de mañana del 1ero de Enero, Harry caminaba hacia su despacho cuando Brillite lo intercepto

- contigo quería hablar- dijo Brillite en la ultima escalera interrumpiendo el paso a Harry

- ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos- dijo Harry

- Harry… yo te amo… y de verdad quiero que lo nuestro funcione- dijo Brillite, Harry iba a hablar pero Brillite no lo dejo- Ginny se hizo pasar por muerta y te arrebato la posibilidad de ver a tu hijo… ¿cuando recuperaras el cargar a tu hijo por primera vez cuando era un bebe?… el ver sus primero pasos… escucharlo decir su primera palabra… ¿con un recuerdo en un pensadero?... Ginny te arrebato mas cosas de las que te imaginas… te arrebato momentos, alegrías… y te dio mas de 3 años de puro dolor… de sufrimiento ¿Cómo puedes perdonarla?... esa mujer merece tu desprecio

- yo la amo- dijo Harry con tristeza, jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso y las palabras de Brillite si le habían dolido

- yo te amo… y soy tu esposa… la posibilidad de rehacer tu vida… podemos intentarlo Harry- dijo la mujer y con ello tomo a Harry de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, así lo hicieron Harry no maquinaba bien las ideas, no pudo separase en ese momento, porque lo que la mujer le había dicho si le había producido un dolor y el beso de Brillite era mecanizado, fue en ese preciso momento que Ginny apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, Harry y Brillite se dejaron de besar, la mujer miro con un sonrisa a Ginny, al mirar ello Harry volteo con temor y halló a la mujer que amaba mirándolo con decepción y tristeza

- Ginny… yo te puedo explicar- trato de excusarse Harry, Ginny salio corriendo del lugar, Harry iba a perseguirla pero Brillite lo detuvo

- Harry… tienes que dejarla- dijo Brillite

- jamás… entiende algo Brillite… amo a Ginny y tu y yo nos divorciaremos- Harry se soltó y corrió escaleras arriba

- eso crees… pero ya te dije… que antes la mato… mato a tu querida Ginny- se dijo para si misma la mujer cuando Harry se había perdido en lo alto del segundo piso

*********

Ginny llego a su recamara, y se puso a llorar apoyada a la puerta. Harry toco la puerta y Ginny alejándose de la entrada vio entrar a Harry

- Ginny tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry

- no tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo Ginny secándose la lagrimas

- Ginny te amo- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny- ese beso no significo nada- continuo una ves tuviera a la pelirroja cerca

- no lo se Harry… todo esto se esta yendo de nuestras manos… - empezó a llorar dejando de miar a Harry a los ojos como lo había hecho hasta ese momento

- te amo… no puedo vivir sin ti… eres lo único que quiero en mi vida… eres lo primero en que pienso al despertar por las mañanas y lo ultimo al acostarme… porque eres mi motivo de vida… tu eres la única persona que hace que mi corazón lata y se detenga al mismo tiempo- dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny lo mirara… ello provoco que ambos se unieran en un beso suave y tierno, dulce y lleno de amor, con lentitud, Ginny fue dejando de besarlo hasta separarse por completo

- tu deber es estar a lado de tu esposa… será mejor así… permaneceré aquí hasta que de a luz, luego conseguiré un departamento, podrás ver a James y al bebe cuando quieras… pero jamás podremos volver harry… lo siento- dijo ginny con tristeza y lagrimas solitarias cayendo por sus mejillas- te amo… pero ambos tenemos que seguir distintos caminos… lo siento

- Ginny- balbuceo Harry

- déjalo así- dijo Ginny con tristeza, Harry decidió no seguir con la conversación y salio de la recamara, las palabras de Ginny lo dejaron confundido tanto para salir de allí

- ¿Será que jamás podremos estar juntos?... Nunca podremos ser felices- dijo Ginny para si misma llorando una vez Harry saliera del lugar

*******

Más tarde Ginny jugaba con James en su cuarto cuando Brillite entro

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ginny

- vengo a conocer al hijo de mi marido- dijo Brillite con altanería

- no te atrevas- dijo amenazadoramente la pelirroja

- hola- saludo con una sonrisa a James ignorando a Ginny

- hola- le devolvió el saludo James con desconfianza

- ¿sabes quien soy?- pregunto Brillite, a lo que el niño negó

- James corre al cuarto de tu abuelita Andrómeda- dijo Ginny y el niño obedeció

- en algún momento tendrá que saber la verdad- dijo Brillite sonriendo

- se la diré yo y Harry… ahora si me lo permites retírate del dormitorio de mi hijo- dijo la pelirroja amenazadoramente

- tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Brillite

- yo no tengo absolutamente nada de que hablar contigo- dijo Ginny

- el hecho de que tengas un hijo de mi marido y vayas a darle otro no te parece suficiente razón- dijo con rabia la mujer

- Harry es tuyo… quédate con el… se feliz con el… si sigo en esta casa es solamente por James y porque Harry merece disfrutar de mi embarazo- dijo Ginny con altanería

- que bueno que entiendas que Harry es mió- dijo Brillite- solo quiero dejar bien claro un punto… el que tengas dos hijos de mi marido no te da ningún derecho sobre Harry, el es mi marido… yo soy la señora Potter, que te quede bien claro… que posición tengo yo en esta casa… y cual es la tuya

- quédate con tu posición… ya te dije que no me importa… lo único que si te advierto es que no te acerques a mis hijos… porque lo vas a lamentar- dijo Ginny amenazante

- ¿es una amenaza?- pregunto Brillite

- tómalo como quieras… ahora si me lo permites me retiro… con tu permiso- y de esa forma Ginny salio del lugar

***********

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente Harry y Ginny le contaron de una forma sencilla que vendría a ser Brillite de Harry y el niño aunque no lo comprendió bien lo tomo de buena forma, el saber que sus papás no estaban junto y que Harry tenia esposa era muy confuso, pero era necesario que se lo digieran ellos, Harry y Ginny por su parte trataban de no cruzar palabra solo algunos momento como alguna patadita del bebe en que Ginny lo llamaba inmediatamente y él donde estuviera venia para acariciar la ya grande barriguita de Ginny, esto ponía histérica a Brillite, por otra parte el divorcio ya había sido solicitado y para Brillite la única forma de detenerlo era desapareciendo a Ginny, Harry le había dicho que no se metiera con Ginny porque estaba delicada y que podría ser fatal, eso Brillite lo tomo de buena manera, lo suficiente para planear un macabro plan, para dejar a la pelirroja y a su bebe fuera de circulación.

Harry acababa de llegar de una misión en las afueras de Londres, llego a su casa con algunos paquetes, pues se había detenido en el centro para comprar algunas cosas para el bebe, rápidamente subió las escaleras y llego a la puerta de la recamara de Ginny, toco la misma y cuando una voz conocida le dio el pase, entro.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto al cerrar la puerta

- aburrida- contesto Ginny, quien recostada leía un comic de dragón ball

- traje algunas cosas para el bebe- dijo Harry poniendo las bolsas que cargaba sobre la cama

- cada vez que sales de casa ¿tienes que comprar algo?- dijo Ginny echando una ojeada en las bolsas

- no precisamente… me entretiene hacerlo- contesto Harry- solo falta un mes para que el bebe nazca, y siento que aun nos falta comprar muchas cosas… ya que no quieres que preparemos el cuarto del bebe

- Harry… ya hablamos de eso… en cuanto al bebe nazca me iré de aquí- dijo Ginny

- sí… ya lo hablamos… pero aun me sigue pareciendo tonto- dijo Harry molesto, en ese momento Andrómeda entro en la recamara

- Harry, acaba de llegar un auror tuyo, Bedel creo que apellida… se encuentra en tu despacho- dijo Andrómeda parada en la entrada

- ahora voy… con tu permiso Ginny- dijo Harry y salio del Lugar

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Andrómeda a Ginny una vez Harry saliera del lugar

- no… nada- contesto la pelirroja

- ¿bajas a cenar?- pregunto Andrómeda

- sí… ahora bajo- contesto Ginny

- te espero en el comedor- dijo Andrómeda y salio de la recamara

******

En la sala de la casa se encontraba Brillite, escondida detrás de una columna vio bajar a Andrómeda y entrar al comedor, espero algunos minutos y luego en lo alto del segundo piso caminaba Ginny hacia las escaleras entretenida con la historieta que leía. Brillite espero algunos segundos más y sacando su varita aguardo a que Ginny pisara el primer escalón de la parte superior. Cuando llego dicho lugar Brillite apunto con su varita y pronuncio Grasso scivolare, inmediatamente un pequeño charco de grasa se interpuso entre Ginny y el primer escalón, este la hizo resbalar y perdiendo el equilibro cayo por las escaleras hasta el ultimo escalón donde quedo inconciente. Andrómeda al haber sentido el ruido corrió hasta lugar al encontrar a Ginny en el suelo dio un grito

- ¡Ginny!- corrió y se arrodillo a su costado- contéstame querida… ¡Harry!… ¡por favor ayuda!… ¡Harry!… contéstame Ginny… ¡Harry!- en ese momento Harry apareció se quedo sin aliento al ver a Ginny en el suelo

-Harry… ayúdame- decía desesperada Andrómeda

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto asustado el ojiverde

- cayo de las escaleras… tenemos que hacer algo- dijo desesperada Andrómeda, Harry tomo a Ginny en brazos

- iré a san Mungo- dijo Harry tranquilo pero asustado- cuida de James- y así desapareció, al desaparecer Brillite salio de su escondite y camino hacia Andrómeda

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto con cinismo la mujer

- Ginny callo de las escaleras- contesto Andrómeda

- que pena- dijo con ironía Brillite

- ¿Dónde estabas tú?- pregunto con perspicacia Andrómeda

- Salí un momento- contesto la mujer

- ¿saliste?- pregunto sin Andrómeda con duda

- Salí… ¿dudas de ello?- pregunto Brillite

- no soy estupida querida… si me llego a enterar de que tienes algo que ver con el accidente de Ginny… vas a pagarlo muy caro- dijo amenazadoramente Andrómeda

- ¿estas tratando de decirme que yo empuje a Ginny por las escaleras?- pregunto Brillite esbozando una sonrisa

- empujaste… hechizaste… ho lo que sea que hiciste… si me entero que fuiste tú… desearas nunca haber llegado a conocerme- dijo Andrómeda

- no me asustan tus amenazas… y no… no la empuje ni nada por el estilo… así que no digas tonterías- dijo Brillite

- tonterías o no… quedas advertida- dijo Andrómeda y subió las escaleras

- tu me estorbas y mucho… y a los estorbos se les tiene que quitar del camino si no se les puede evadir… y tu eres muy difícil de evadir… Andrómeda – dijo para si Brillite una vez Andrómeda desapareciera en el interior del segundo piso

*****

En esos momentos Harry apareció en san Mungo con Ginny en brazos pidiendo ayuda, unas enfermeras lo ayudaron, y colocándola en una camilla se le llevaron. Después de unos momentos. El doctor que atendía a Ginny apareció.

- ¿Cómo esta Ginny?- pregunto Harry preocupado

- muy mal… el golpe fue muy duro… tanto el bebe como ella están en un muy grave peligro- dijo el sanador

- ¿pueden morir?- pregunto Harry muy asustado


	23. Chapter 23

**CÁP. 23. ¿Un nuevo Albus y una señora Twens?**

_- ¿Cómo esta Ginny?- pregunto Harry preocupado_

_- muy mal… el golpe fue muy duro… tanto el bebe como ella están en un muy grave peligro- dijo el sanador_

_- ¿pueden morir?- pregunto Harry muy asustado_

- haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda- dijo el sanador- acaba de despertar… y tiene fuertes dolores… eso es síntoma de que el niño viene en camino, pero es muy pronto… aun le falta 4 semanas

- ¿entonces que hará?- pregunto Harry preocupado

- en este caso es arriesgarnos… Ginny dará a luz hoy mismo… si queremos hacer algo por el niño y por ella- dijo el sanador

- sálvela a ella y al bebe- dijo Harry- se lo suplico

- eso intentare- dijo el sanador- Sin embargo, en el estado en el que se encuentra no puedo asegurarle absolutamente nada

- ¿puedo verla?- pregunto Harry

- claro… venga conmigo- dijo el sanador y lo condujo al dormitorio donde Ginny gritaba de dolor, Harry camino hacia ella por un momento se miraron a los ojos y luego Ginny pego un grito de dolor, Harry tomo la mano de Ginny la beso, acaricio su frente y le dio un beso con ternura

- estoy contigo… estamos juntos en esto- dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny le sonriera

- no me dejes sola- dijo Ginny con voz muy suave

- jamás- dijo Harry- te amo

- yo…- trato de hablar la pelirroja pero volvió a pegar un grito de dolor doblando la muñeca de Harry

Después de una larga labor Ginny pudo dar a luz a un Niño. Harry esperaba en la sala de espera con toda la familia Weasley excepto Charlie y su familia ya que no se encontraban en Londres, tampoco estaban los mas pequeños de la familia y la esposa de George que los cuidaba, ni tampoco Hermione y Ron ya que ellos se encontraban en consulta de control por el embarazo de Hermione. Cuando el sanador salio todos se levantaron de sus asientos

- ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Harry mortificado

- tranquilo… todo salio muy bien… tanto Ginny como el niño están en perfecto estado- dijo el sanador con una gran sonrisa- realmente me sorprende la fuerza de Ginny, a pesar del golpe, pudo soportar el parto

- perdón… creo que dijo ¿niño?- pregunto Harry sorprendido

- si es un bello niño… varón- dijo el sanador

- ¿otro niño?... pero que los Weasley estamos maldecidos con puros niños… pobre Ginny… creo que llevar tu nombre mamá fue una maldición… para mi que va tener que tener como 7 hijos para que recién tenga la niña- dijo George

- cállate George… no digas tonterías- dijo Molly molesta

- ya paga y deja de hablar- dijo Bill

- ¿volvieron a apostar?- pregunto Arthur con indiganacion

- volvió a insistir que seria una niña y yo le dije que seria hombre- dijo Bill

- quien diría que mi hermanita le achuntaría a la niña a la novena vez… a la próxima diré que será hombre- comento George

- ¿puedo verlos?- pregunto Harry sonriendo por el comentario de George

- por supuesto… acompáñenme- dijo el sanador y Harry y todos los presentes lo siguieron, abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Ginny demacrada con un bebe en brazos a quien miraba con ternura

- holaaaa- entraron sonrientes todos

- como esta la mamá mas hermosa del mundo- dijo Harry al acercarse a la muchacha

- bien… si el comentario es para mi- sonrió Ginny

- oh… ¿es mi nieto?- pregunto Arthur mirando detenidamente al bebe

- sí míralo- dijo Ginny mostrándole al niño

- es idéntico a Harry- dijo Bill riendo

- ¿idéntico?... es Harry en versión bebe… si alguna vez dije que James es igual a Harry me equivoque… este bebe si es igualito a Harry… si parece que hasta lo hiciste tu solo hermano- dijo George riendo

- es hermoso- sonrió Molly

- es precioso- dijo Harry saliendo de la mudes en la que estaba

- Claro lo dices porque se parece a ti- dijo George con ironía

- George deja de decir tanta tontería- dijo Molly molesta

- ¿quieres cargarlo?- pregunto Ginny a Harry, este asintió y Ginny le dio al bebe con cuidado

- ¿como se llamaga?- pregunto Fleur de un lado de la habitación

- si… ¿que nombre le pondrán?- pregunto George-… no me interpondré si quieren ponerle George

- George Weasley- grito Molly, haciendo que el niño hiciera el ademán de llorar

- mamá- le reprocho Ginny

- disculpa querida…- contesto a Ginny, Molly- deja de hacer tanto comentario de mal gusto

- ya cállense, todavía Ginny y Harry no dicen como se llamara el bebe- dijo Bill

- no lo se… con tantas cosas que pasaron no me puse a pensar- dijo Ginny

- creo que Harry debería de ponerle el nombre ya que Ginny le puso a James- dijo Arthur

- es buena idea… ¿Cuál nombre te gustaría ponerle Harry?- preguntó Ginny a Harry

- bueno…- dijo después de vacilar un momento- yo… no

- vamos Harry… debe de haber un nombre que quieras ponerle- dijo Bill

- bueno… siempre pensé en los nombres de James y Sirius… nunca pensé en otros- dijo Harry mientras le regresaba el niño a Ginny

- yo le pondría el nombre de alguien al que respeto mucho… y que tu también quieres mucho Harry- dijo Ginny sin despegarle los ojos a su hijo

- ¿Qué nombre?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad

- creo saber cual es- dijo de repente Hermione quien llegaba con Ron recién

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione

- Dilo Ginny… es un bonito nombre- dijo Hermione- a Harry le encantara la idea

- habla Ginny… ¿Qué nombre?- pregunto con impaciencia el ojiverde

- me gustaría que se llamara Albus- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

- ¿como Dumbledore?- dijo George sorprendido

- ¿Qué dices Harry?- pregunto Ginny

- me gusta… se llamará Albus- dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa

- ¿Albus que?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad

- Severus- dijo Harry con decisión

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron en una sola voz todos excepto Ginny quien le sonrió a Harry

- se llamara Albus Severus… si a Ginny no le molesta- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny

- claro que le molesta… dile Ginny… dile que te molesta… como un Weasley va llevar el nombre de Snape- dijo George conmocionado

- ese hombre vivió para protegerme- dijo Harry con decisión- quiero que mi hijo lleve el nombre de las dos personas que dieron sus vidas protegiéndome… y aunque quieran o no… Severus fue un gran hombre

- Harry tiene razón… me gusta la idea- Dijo ginny sonriéndole a Harry

- esta decidido… el bebe se llama Albus Severus Potter Weasley- dijo Arthur con orgullo

- que te hizo tu pobre hijo… además el nombre es bien maloso… Severus... bien severo el nombre- dijo George molesto- hubiera sido más bonito George como el tío… le hubiera dado presencia… Severus… pobre niño

- ya George- dijo media molesta y divertida Molly ante las miradas divertidas de los presentes

********

Luego de ello todos se fueron a sus casas y trabajos, solo se quedo Molly, Hermione y Harry. Harry entro a la recamara de Ginny encontrándose con una escena que no le gusto para nada. Michael estaba allí.

- Potter- saludo Michael

- Twens- dijo Harry- ¿que haces aquí?

- soy el pediatra de James y ahora de Albus- contesto Michael

- ¿su pediatra?- pregunto Harry a Ginny

- sí lo es- dijo Ginny

- ahora si me lo permites Potter… hablaba con Ginny- dijo Michael

- Harry… déjanos a solas por favor- dijo Ginny con algo de cansancio en su tono

- si eso es lo que deseas- dijo Harry molesto y salio de la recamara azotando la puerta

- todavía no se que se cree el señorcito Potter- dijo con rabia Michael

- déjalo- dijo Ginny con tristeza

- no se resigna a haberte perdido- dijo Michael

- tendrá que hacerlo… no volveré con el nunca- dijo Ginny con tristeza

- y haces bien… me parece bien que trates de rehacer tu vida- dijo Michael

- tanto como rehacerla no creo… pero en definitiva quiero alejarme de la mayor parte de mi pasado que me hizo daño… y en el esta Harry - dijo Ginny

- Concuerdas con migo que Harry jamas se irá de tu vida porque aunque no lo quieras forma parte de ella… es el padre de tus hijos- dijo Michael

- estoy conciente de ello… pero de alguna u otra forma debo de centrar mis prioridades y vivir por James y Albus- dijo Ginny con nostalgia

- ¿y el amor?- preguntó Michael

- el amor no se hizo para mi- dijo Ginny con una mueca de resignación

- ¿permítete amar de nuevo Ginny?... el amor esta hecho para todos- dijo Michael sentándose a lado de Ginny

- no creo volver amar- dijo Ginny con pena

- Ginny… tu sabes que yo te amo… y que siempre he deseado que me des una oportunidad- dijo Michael tomando la mano de Ginny- siempre has concordado con migo que James merece una familia… yo puedo darles una

- yo… tu sabes… no te amo- dijo Ginny con tristeza

- puedes llegar a hacerlo… dame la oportunidad- dijo Michael suplicante

- Yo amo a Harry- dijo Ginny con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla

- esta casado… y si te amara… no te habría hecho tanto daño- dijo Michael con indignación- además tu misma lo estas alejando… dentro tuyo sabe bien que la esposa de Harry siempre será un obstáculo… el divorcio muggle dura mucho tiempo y que yo sepa ella no se lo dará, Irán a un Juicio… que se yo… porque te empeñas a seguir sufriendo

- no te amo… y no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Ginny secando su rostro

- dame una oportunidad… date una oportunidad… cásate conmigo- dijo Michael

- ¿casarnos?- preguntó sorprendida Ginny

- dame una oportunidad… por ti… por James y Albus… merecen una familia- dijo Michael- algún día veras me llegaras a amar como yo te amo

- yo no se que decirte- contesto Ginny aun sorprendida por la propuesta

- piénsalo… por favor… me das la respuesta mañana- dijo Michael y saliendo del lugar dejo a Ginny muy confundida

*******

Por la noche le dieron alta a ginny y ella y el bebe regresaron a casa de Harry solo por ese día, en lo que Ron y George se ocupaban de arreglar todo en el nuevo departamento de la pelirroja

- es tonto que se vayan… esta es tu casa y la de los niños- decía Andrómeda muy molesta

- entiéndeme, me tengo que ir- contestó Ginny

- ¿porque te empeñas en que Harry y tú no sean felices?- pregunto Andrómeda con desesperacion

- estoy cansada de sufrir… la única manera de que todo esto acabe es separándome de el de una vez por todas- dijo Ginny tomando en brazos a Albus

- con permiso- dijo Brillite quien entro al cuarto de Ginny

- ¿a ti no te ensañaron a tocar la puerta?- preguntó molesta Andrómeda

- déjanos a solas Andrometida- dijo Brillite con odio

- tu no me vas a decir…- trato de replicar Andrómeda pero Ginny no se lo permitio

- ejanos a solas Andrómeda y toma a Albus- dijo Ginny dando al bebe a Andrómeda y una vez ello la mujer salio de la recamara con un clara cara de molestia- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con desprecio

- comunicarte algo- dijo Brillite

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny con desagrado

- hable con mi abogado muggle… dice que mi divorcio no se llevara cabo a menos que sea por el camino de un juicio… uno muy largo… caro y extenuante… pero sobre todo podría ser muy escandaloso… en donde Harry podría perder muchas cosa… ya que bueno… como veras tiene dos hijos extramatrimoniales… seria todo un escándalo no… el recto y benerado jefe de Aurores se vera afectado por el ojo de la tormenta… un hombre que teniendo esposa la engaña con otra mujer y tiene dos bastardos…- dijo Brillita mostrando una sonrisa maléfica- lo que te estoy tratando de decir… es que un juicio se haría publico… tus hijos caerían muy mal parados al igual que tú… serias la amante de mi marido… imagínate… será mejor que te encargues que Harry no siga con la tontería el divorcio… por el bien de ti y de tus niños- dijo con decisión Brillite

- ¿me estas amenazando?- pregunto Ginny con odio

- no querida… solo es una advertencia… puedo encargarme de que tus hijos terminen enlodados… será mejor que hagas algo… o será muy tarde para cuando el nombre de tus hijitos aparezcan en la portada de los diarios de todo el mundo muggle o mágico- diciendo esto Brillite salio del cuarto dejando a Ginny muy mortificada

*********

Harry escribía algo en su computador en su despacho cuando Ginny entro

- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Harry cuando Ginny se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato

- sí… quiero que toda la tontería esa de tu divorcio acabe- dijo Ginny con frialdad

- eso deseo también- dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia ella

- no entiendes… quiero que pares ello… no quiero que te divorcies- dijo Ginny con firmeza

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Harry sin comprender una vez estuviera frente a Ginny

- lo que oíste… quiero que sigas con tu matrimonio… que hagas feliz a tu mujer- dijo Ginny tratando de mostrase dura

- se que el divorcio durara mucho... pero- trato de hablar Harry pero Ginny lo interrumpió

- no… quiero que te divorcies… ¿no lo entiendes?... rehace tu vida Harry como yo rehaceré la mía- dijo Ginny perdiendo el control de sus emociones y comenzando a llorar

- se que es difícil… pero podemos salir de esto- dijo Harry acercando a Ginny hacia el y besándola con ternura, después de algunos segundos Ginny se separo de él

- rehaz tu vida Harry… a lado de tu esposa… se feliz… yo rehaceré la mía con otra persona- dijo Ginny entrando en la desesperación

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Harry sin entender

- Michael y yo nos casaremos- dijo Ginny con dureza

- no… tu estas mintiendo…- dijo Harry conmocionado

- no Harry… es la verdad… se feliz con Brillite y yo lo sere con Michael- dijo Ginny y con ello salio del despacho corriendo, subió las escaleras y recostando en su cama comenzó a llorar, Harry en su despacho no pudo contener las lagrimas y en silencio comenzó a llorar con rabia e impotencia

*******

La mañana del día siguiente empezó con Ginny llevando en brazos a Albus y James muy triste despidiéndose de su papá

- ¿cuidaras a tu mamá?- pregunto Harry

- sí- contesto James abrazando muy fuerte a su papá

- es hora de irnos- dijo George

- Adiós Andrómeda- se despido Ginny

- cuídate… - contestó la mujer- cuidas a tu mamá y tu hermanito James

- iras a mi cumple verdad abuelita- dijo James abrazando a Andrómeda

- claro- rió la mujer abrazando con fuerza al niño- te acompaño al coche… dame a Albus querida- Ginny accedió y así los tres salieron por la puerta

- es hora de la despedida- dijo Ginny

- cuida a los niños- dijo Harry

- sí…cuídate… y ya sabes que puedes verlos cuando quieras- dijo Ginny caminando hacia la puerta

- Ginny- la detuvo Harry, camino hacia ella y tomándola de la cintura la beso con fuerza, con ternura, con pasión, Ginny accedió y luego de un largo minuto, se separo de el

- adiós Harry- dijo ella con triteza y salio del lugar

**********

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Ginny le comunico a Michael de su decisión de casarse con él, la boda se planifico para dentro de dos meses, Días después de que Ginny saliera de la casa de Harry James cumplió 4 años, en donde lo celebraron a lo grande, Harry había interrumpido su divorcio un mes, pero luego de pensarlo lo continuo, por mas que Ginny se casara el no iba a seguir atado a Brillite, eso no le cayo en gracia a Brillite quien tomo cartas en el asunto

- tienes que ayudarme papi- hablaba Brillite con un hombre de bigote- necesito tu ayuda

- es imposible- dijo el hombre

- Necesito contactarme con el jefe de los mortifagos- dijo decidida Brillite

- yo no se como- dijo Montero nervioso

- claro que lo sabes padre… tu tienes contacto con ellos… o crees que soy estupida… es por ello que le debes tanto a Harry el te descubrió… pero aun así sigues contactándote con ellos… o me equivoco- dijo la muchacha con frialdad

- ¿para que quieres contactarlos?- pregunto con resignación y pena Montero

- una ves me contaste que ellos tienen algún interés en Ginebra Weasley- dijo Brillite mirando a su padre a los ojos

- sí… alguna ves me dijo Harry que cuando Ginny murió, fue por algo que ella tenia o representaba, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo… ¿que te hace pensar que aun les interese?- pregunto Montero

- ¿pregúntatelo a ti mismo?... ¿Qué quieren o querían de la pelirroja desabrida?- pregunto Brillite con la maldad reflejada en su mirada

- yo no se nada- dijo nervioso el hombre

- claro que lo sabes padre… y necesito que me digas que es lo que quieren de ella- dijo elevando la voz la mujer

- escúchame bien Brillite… esos hombres son muy peligrosos… no están jugando… si quieren matar lo hacen y listo- dijo Montero con firmeza

- los necesito… se muy bien como cuidarme… además me parezco a ellos… no me interesa que medios usar para obtener lo que quiero... así sea matar- dijo Brillite esbozando una sonrisa maléfica

- pero… tu no eres así hija- dijo con miedo el hombre

- ¿tu que sabes de cómo soy?... ahora dime todo lo que sepas… habla- dijo con dureza la muchacha

- Ginny les interesaba por el hijo que iba a tener de Harry… en realidad no buscan a Ginny si no a su hijo… o bueno lo buscaban- dijo con nerviosismo el hombre

- ¿lo buscaban?... ¿ya no lo buscan?- pregunto interesada Brillite

- ellos escucharon una profecía sobre el hijo de Harry, y lo quieren para sus planes… pero se equivocaron cuando raptaron a Ginny hace casi 5 años porque lo que necesitaban no era a su primogénito si no a su segundo hijo… por ello mataron a Ginny y al bebe que esperaba- dijo el hombre

- no entrare en detalles… pero Ginny esta viva y es de ella de la que me quiero deshacer- dijo Brillite con molestia

- lo se… aunque no se como- dijo Montero

- y su hijo también, y acaba de dar a luz a otro… el segundo hijo de Harry… al parecer los mortifagos buscan algo que yo les puedo conseguir- dijo sonriendo con malicia Brillite

- ¿Qué harás?- pregunto asustado Montero

- primero me dirás como contactarlos… y luego ya veras padre… ya veras- dijo pensativa la mujer sonriendo macabramente

*********

Una vez ello En una casa muy antigua Brillite acaba de entrar hasta un despacho donde un hombre sentado la contemplaba

- así que tu eres la esposa de Harry Potter- dijo el hombre mirándola detenidamente, su cabello a la luz de la chimenea brillaba espectral y sus ojos tenían una oscuridad petrificante, Brillite era hermosa, pero una hermosura que con el paso del tiempo se fue volviendo en dura y amarga.

- necesito de su ayuda- dijo Brillite con firmeza

- ¿ayuda?- pregunto el hombre- ¿Qué ayuda podemos darte?- continuo sonriendo divertido el hombre

- se que quieren al hijo de Ginebra Weasley- dijo Brillite

- ¿James?....te equivocas, nosotros no queremos nada de ella… curiosamente queremos al hijo que tu le des a Potter- dijo el hombre sonriendo divertido

- si piensan que yo le daré a su segundo hijo se equivocan… en ese caso puedo darle un tercero... porque el segundo ya se lo dio la Weasley- dijo Brillite riendo

- ¿que dices?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre levantándose de su asiento

- lo que escuchaste… nació hace algunos días… es un varón… se llama Albus… y si ustedes lo quieren, quien mas que yo para traérselo, les propongo ayudarlos a tener a el hijo menor de Harry si ustedes me ayudan a deshacerme de Ginebra- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica Brillite

- Es interesante tu propuesta… ¿Cuál es tu plan?- dijo el hombre sentándose con tranquilidad en el sillón que antes ocupaba

**********

Así paso un mes hasta el día de la boda de Ginny, era ya casi medio día, Harry se encontraba tranquilo sentado en el sillón de su despacho mirando la chimenea, llevaba un weasky en la mano derecha mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda, Andrómeda entro a la habitación, llevaba un vestido de seda verde largo y su cabello era recogido por un moño elegante, miro por un largo minuto a Harry con tristeza y luego hablo.

- Entonces… se acabo… no piensas hacer absolutamente nada- dijo con resignación la mujer

- ¿no se a que te refieres?- dijo Harry suspirando

- Ginny esta a algunos minutos de casarse con un hombre que no eres tú… y tú solamente te sientas allí a contemplar el fuego y a tomar… cuando deberías de ir a parar esta locura- dijo Andrómeda con algo de amargura en sus palabras

- Durante casi un mes es lo único que he hecho Andrómeda… simplemente me rindo- contesto Harry con tristeza en sus palabras pero con un aire de tranquilidad que dolía a quien lo escuchaba

- Pues no te rindas… ve allí… y reclama lo que te pertenece- dijo la mujer con entusiasmo

- Ginny dejo de pertenecerme el día en que la deje plantada a horas de nuestra boda… no tengo nada que reclamar… yo perdí- dijo Harry con rabia sin dejar de mirar el fuego y con una solitaria lagrima cayendo por su mejilla cerro los ojos con fuerza

- entonces… se acabo… simplemente perdiste… ¿sin luchar?- pregunto con tristeza Andrómeda

- se te hace tarde… vete ya- dijo Harry con tranquilidad

- lo siento tanto harry… siento que de alguna manera no pudieras haber luchado hasta el final- con estas palabras Andrómeda salio de la habitación, harry tomo con fuerza el baso que sostenía y lo estrello en la pared con fuerza, mientras unas gruesas lagrimas caían pos sus mejillas

**********

Ginny se encontraba en su recamara terminado de alistar. Ginny se miraba en el espejo con tristeza, se veía tan hermosa, un vestido blanco largo, el cabello recogido en su totalidad en un moño elegante, el maquillaje suave pero brillante, parecía un ángel. Pero a pesar de todo no estaba feliz. Michael pasaba por el pasadizo y como encontró la puerta de la recamara de la pelirroja media abierta se asomo

- yo tan gorda y tú tan flaca- comentaban Hermione arreglándole el velo

- ya te falta poco para dar a luz- sonrió Ginny

- sí, pero para recobrar mi cintura será difícil- dijo dando un gran suspiro la castaña

- ni tanto

- lo dices, porque tu das a luz y regresas a tu normalidad…. Mira si hasta parece que por esa cintura no hubieran salido dos niños- dijo divertida la castaña

- ya deja de quejarte- dijo Ginny dando vuelta para mirara a Hermione a los ojos y mirando la tristes en los ojos de la pelirroja y después de un incomodo silencio Hermione pregunto

- ¿Ginny estas segura de todo esto?

- absolutamente- dijo sin titubear. Hasta este punto Michael había visto esta escena con total atención, hasta que sintió los pasos de alguien por el corredor, se metió en el cuarto que había frente a este y vio entrar a Arthur.

- ya es hora- dijo Arthur al entrar a la recamara- pero miren… estas hermosa, tan hermosa como un ángel

- ¿has visto alguno?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

- bueno… no, pero de seguro que si existen es tan bello como tu- dijo Arthur y abrazo a su hija

- será mejor que vayamos o se hará tarde- dijo Hermione

- Ginny… me siento en la obligación de hacerte esta pregunta y quiero que la contestes con la verdad porque aun estamos a tiempo- dijo con seriedad el hombre

- padre… ya lo hemos hablado- dijo Ginny cansada de la misma pregunta que su familia le hacia cada vez que tenían oportunidad

- ginny… ¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto sin hacer caso al comentario de su hija

- sí… ahora será mejor que vayamos- dijo Ginny y de esa forma salio del cuarto

En el jardín, la carpa estaba completamente llena, al final se encontraba Michael vestido con una túnica negra esperando a Ginny con una sonrisa, ella camino al ritmo de una música de la mano de su padre, Michael le dio la mano al final y ella le tomo, sonriéndole con tristeza

Comenzó la ceremonia... donde Ginny se perdió en su pensamiento… fue en el momento donde el hombre que precedía la ceremonia le dijo si aceptaba a Michael como esposo cuando ella reacciono

- Ginny- le dijo Michael para sacarla de sus pensamientos

- perdón me repite la pregunta- dijo Ginny al salir de su pensamiento

- claro… acepta a Michael- comenzó ha decir

- un minuto por favor- Michael lo paro-… ¿podemos hablar Ginny?

- claro- contesto la pelirroja y así caminaron hasta una esquina de la carpa, Michael la miro por un momento y dando un gran suspiro hablo

- todos merecemos un gran amor… tú… yo… ¿no lo crees?- dijo Michael con tristeza

- ¿Qué me intentas decir?- preguntó Ginny confundida, Michael acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la pelirroja, contemplo un minuto con tristeza los ojos de Ginny y continuó

- te mire como te contemplabas en el espejo hace un rato… estabas triste, y me di cuenta que verdaderamente no quieres hacer esto… pensé que quizás solo eran nervios… pero ahora te miro y tienes la misma mirada de tristeza… no quiero condenarte a ella… daría la mitad de mi vida porque no llores… para que sonrías y la otra mitad para que me mires igual que a él

- yo…- intento decir Ginny derramando algunas lagrimas

- se que lo amas… y el esta mas que locamente enamorado de ti… ve donde Harry… no seas tonta… dile que lo amas… y sean felices… de seguro alguna vez yo encontrare un amor como el de ustedes… un amor que merezca… que me corresponda- termino de decir con un sonrisa llena de tristeza

- Michael… eres un gran hombre y te quiero mucho- dijo con una sonrisa Ginny acariciando el rostro de Michael

- lo se… ve Ginny, ve… lucha por tus sueños… por tus anhelos… por tu gran amor- dijo Michael

- ¿los invitados?- preguntó confundida la pelirroja

- yo hablare con todos- Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla, camino hasta Hermione y le dio su ramo de flores, Hermione le dijo "ve" y así salio corriendo de la carpa ha la casa de Harry, podía aparecerse, pero no quiso, prefirió correr, sentir el aire fresco en su rostro disfrutar del sol, su vestido volaba y danzaba al ritmo del viento, llego a la casa, entró hasta el despacho de Harry, allí el se encontraba tomando un baso de Weasky mirando la chimenea, Se paro en la entrada mirándolo con nostalgia

- espero que en quien estés pensando sea en mí- dijo Ginny rápidamente con una sonrisa haciendo que Harry volteara con brusquedad a mirar con sorpresa a Ginny

- Ginny… pe… pero- tartamudeo Harry sorprendido parándose

- siempre me pregunte si llegaría a perdonarte todo lo que me hiciste y si tu algún día me llegarías a perdonar a mi- dijo Ginny con tranquilidad aun parada en la entrada del despacho

- Te perdone el día en que te vi viva- dijo Harry aun sorprendido

- eso no me ayuda ¿sabes?… solo me hace sentir peor- dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar

- ¿todavía no puedes perdonarme?- preguntó Harry con pesar

- han sido tantas cosas- dijo Ginny secano su rostro con una mano

- entonces… ¿porque estás aquí?- preguntó Harry sin entender

- porque te amo… porque mientras entraba al altar…. Me pregunté tantas veces si era feliz… si lo llegaría a ser… y yo misma me respondía que no… como podía hacerlo… si sabia que estoy tontamente… completamente enamorada de ti y que jamás podré vivir sin ti… mi cuerpo te necesita… mi alma te necesita… mi corazón late por ti… te necesito- dijo Ginny llorando con algo de rabia en sus palabras- no pude… no pude… simplemente no puedo- continuo, después de ello camino con rapidez hacia Harry y colgándose del cuello de Harry lo beso. Harry no lo podía creer la dejo de besar y miro profundamente los ojos de Ginny

- te amo- dijo Harry y volvió a besarla con pasión, con desesperación, porque ella estaba ahí, estaba la mujer que tanto amaba frente a él, no se había casado, beso su frente, sus mejillas, la acaricio para asimilar la verdad, ella estaba en frente de él, y no era un sueño.

- ¿estas loca?…- preguntó confundido Harry sin dejar de darle besos a la pelirroja en su frente, rostros, boca etc.

- no pude… no puedo pensar en una vida con otra persona que no seas tu harry… te amo- dijo Ginny llorando ahora con felicidad- eres lo único en que pienso al despertarme y lo ultimo al acostarme… porque te amo… eres la única persona que hace que mi corazón lata y se detenga al mismo tiempo… te amo- dijo Ginny

- estas loca…- rió Harry

- sí- rió Ginny colgada del cuello de Harry.

**********

Mientras esto ocurría, en la madriguera casi todos ya se habían retirado, Molly caminaba por el jardín buscando a James.

- ¡James!... ¡James!- gritaba preocupada- ¡James cariño! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- caminaba de un lado al otro buscándolo llena de preocupación

- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó George que cargaba en brazos a Fred

- James… no se donde esta metido… lo estoy buscando desde hace un buen rato…estoy preocupada- contesto Molly comenzando a llorar

- tranquila mamá ya sabes como es... debe de estar por ahí- dijo Geroge tranquilizando a su madre

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Andrómeda quien llevaba a Ted de la mano

- James… no lo encuentro- contestó llorando Molly

- ¿no lo has visto?- preguntó Molly a Ted, el negó con la cabeza

-¡James!- grito Andrómeda, de repente Hermione, salía de la casa llorando desesperada hasta el pequeño grupo donde se encontraba Molly

- no lo encuentro- dijo llorando Hermione

- nosotros tampoco… donde se puede haber metido este niño- dijo llorando Molly

- ¿niño?- dijo confundida Hermione- ¿no entiendo? Yo hablaba de que Albus no esta en su cuna y nadie lo tiene

- ¿Albus?- preguntó aterrorizada Molly

- James tampoco aparece- dijo Andrómeda a Hermione con preocupacion

- dios mió… puede ser que estén juntos… que se los hayan llevado a los dos- dijo Andrómeda aterrorizada

- ¿secuestrados?... ¿eso es lo que tratas de decir?- Pregunto George preocupado

- Mortifagos- dijo llorando desesperada Molly

***********

Mientras ello ocurría Ginny miraba apoyada ala ventana del cuarto de Harry hacia la calle, llevaba la camisa de Harry puesta solamente

- ¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto Harry quien acababa de entrar a el cuarto con una bandeja de comida, el solo llevaba unos short cortos, ella le sonrió, Harry dejo la bandeja en la cama y camino hacia ella, la abrazo por detrás, coloco su mentón en el hombro de Ginny mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja

- no puedo creer que este aquí- suspiró Ginny

- yo tampoco- dijo Harry dando un beso en el cuello de la pelirroja, sonrieron por un momento y luego sus rostros cambiaron, frente a ellos, Molly y Ron caminaban preocupados hasta la acera de en frente, Harry y ginny se miraron con preocupación y bajaron rápidamente a la sala con lo que tenían puesto, bajaron las escaleras hasta donde Molly lloraba abrazada de Ron

- paso algo muy grave- dijo Ron casi sepulcral

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos cuando llegaron el ultimo escalo, Harry tenia a Ginny abrazada a la cintura

- James y Albus desaparecieron… se los llevaron- lloraba desconsolada la mujer

- ¿Qué?… ¿donde están mis hijos mamá?… ¿donde están?- grito con desesperación, en ese momento sintió que todo le daba vueltas, todo comenzó a oscurecerse y si Ginny cayo en brazos de Harry desmallada


	24. Chapter 24

CÁP. 24: Una misión rescate muy peligrosa

_Bajaron las escaleras hasta donde Molly lloraba abrazada de Ron_

_- paso algo muy grave- dijo Ron casi sepulcral_

_- ¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos cuando llegaron el ultimo escalo, Harry tenia a Ginny abrazada a la cintura_

_- James y Albus desaparecieron… se los llevaron- lloraba desconsolada la mujer _

_- ¿Qué?… ¿donde están mis hijos mamá?… ¿donde están?- grito con desesperación, en ese momento sintió que todo le daba vueltas, todo comenzó a oscurecerse y Asi Ginny cayo en brazos de Harry desmallada_

************

Poco a poco abrió los ojos hasta tener una visión nítida de la mujer que con ternura la acariciaba, Su madre con los ojos rojos e hinchados le dio una sonrisa triste y la saludo

- ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto acariciando su cabello

- ¿que paso?- pregunto Ginny tratando de sentarse aun mareada

- te desmayaste- contesto Hermione quien la miraba sentada en una silla a lado de la ventana

- me siento mareada- dijo pálida la pelirroja

- descansa… necesitas tranquilidad- dijo Molly con tristeza

- pero… -trato de hablar Ginny pero se cayo inmediatamente cuando el recuerdo de Molly llorando y diciéndole que sus hijos desaparecieron regreso a su mente- ¿Dónde esta James y Albus?- dijo rápidamente temblando

- hija- musito Molly comenzando a llorar

- ¡¿donde están?!- grito alterada Ginny

- nadie sabe, Harry tiene a todo el cuartel de aurores buscándolos pero no tenemos idea de donde están- dijo Molly entre sollozos

- tranquila Ginny… Harry los va a encontrar- dijo Hermione sentándose a su costado

- ¿Quién?... ¿Quién se los llevo?- dijo Ginny llorando desesperada

- nadie lo sabe… yo me fui por unos segundos… te juro que fueron segundos en los que me ausente de cuidar a Albus… fue mi culpa… pero te juro que yo no quise que esto pasara- dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar también, Ginny derramaba gruesas lagrimas con inexpresión en el rostro, estaba en shock, temblaba aterrorizada de que algo malo les pasara a sus hijos

- James… jugaba en el patio… cuando le quise dar de almorzar ya no estaba, había mucha gente… alguien pudo habérselo llevado sin que nos diéramos cuenta- dijo Molly hipando desesperada

- ¿Por qué?... son solo unos niños… que quieren de ellos- dijo Ginny aun en shock con la misma inexpresión en su rostro

- no lo sabemos- musito Hermione, Ginny se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana llorando de dolor

- Toda Inglaterra los busca- dijo Molly entre sollozos

- quiero a mis bebes conmigo…- dijo Ginny con el mismo rostro inexpresivo bañado en lagrimas- ¡mamá quiero a mis bebes conmigo!- grito desesperada echándose a llorar con mas fuerza mientras apoyada a la pared resbalaba para quedar en el suelo arrodillada con el alma rota

*********

Mientras ello ocurría en un lugar a las afueras de Inglaterra en un bosque espeso y oscuro, se encontraba una mansión muy grande abandonada que daba la impresión de ser muy antigua y por lo mismo aterradora, en la misma se encontraba varias personas, pero eran tres las que acababan de entrar, la mujer caminaba espectral por el pasadizo cargando un pequeño bebe de no mas de unos meses y sostenía la mano de un niño de unos 4 años de edad. Se apoyo en la puerta y la abrió, coloco al bebe en la cama y arrodillándose frente al niño de cabellos oscuros despeinados le hablo.

- por unos días tendrás que quedarte aquí- dijo la mujer, ante los grandes ojos de James, quien la miraba con curiosidad

- ¿Dónde esta mi mami, mi papi?- pregunto James

- ellos se ausentaran por unos días…- dijo con ternura la mujer acariciando el rostro del niño

- ¿y mis abuelitos, tía hermi, tío ron…?- pregunto el niño desorientado

- ellos no pueden encargarse de ti… por ahora… confía en mi… yo te voy a cuidar… de ahora en adelante voy a ser como una madre para ti… y tu serás como un hijo para mi- dijo Brillite con una voz tierna despeinando el ya alborotado cabello del pequeño

- quiero a mi mamá- dijo James comenzando a dudar de las palabras de la mujer

- ya te dije… que por ahora no la vas a poder ver- dijo Brillite comenzando a desesperarse – pórtate bien- con esto tomo a Albus en brazos y salio serrando la puerta del cuarto donde James se encontraba asustado y desorientado. Camino por el corredor hasta una puerta que se encontraba a 3 puertas de la de James y entro, coloco al niño en una cuna de fiero, dio un gran suspiro y le hablo

- lo que sea que ellos quieran contigo… lo voy a averiguar- dijo mas para ella que para el bebe y salio de allí inmediatamente serrando la puerta con llave

***********

Mientras ello ocurría Harry se encontraba en su despacho en el ministerio, hablando con Ron, Pablo, George, Arthur, Bill, Charly, Percy, Kingsley, y otros 5 aurores más.

- no tengo idea- dijo con decepción Charly

- la única explicación es que son mortífagos- dijo Bill con decisión

- ¿mortífagos?... ¿que buscan llevándose a dos niños?- dijo con rabia Arthur

- esta claro ¿no?- dijo ron - hacerle daño a Harry… acaban de encontrarle el único punto débil al jefe de aurores de Inglaterra- continuo ante la atenta mirada de los asistentes

- no me parece que los mortífagos busquen hacerle daño por la parte emocional a Harry- dijo Pablo con duda

- ¿porqué no?- pregunto George- tienen mucho sentido lo que Ron dice… ellos saben que haciéndole daño a él de esa forma sus decisiones van a tambalear… dudara… se vera afectado

- pues lo dudo… Harry jamás se dejaría influenciar de ese modo por ello… lo único que están haciendo es aumentar la ira de Harry… eso no les conviene- dijo Kingsley

- ¿pueden dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí?- pregunto irritado Harry

- tienes razón… solo tu debes saber que vas a hacer- dijo Percy

- yo creo… que hay una gran posibilidad de que quienes se encuentran detrás de esto son mortífagos- dijo Harry con frialdad mientras miraba detenidamente su copa de wisky

- ¿porque lo crees?- pregunto el ministro

- ya una ves… quisieron hacerme daño, llevándose a Ginny, esta situación es casi igual- dijo Harry

- nunca supimos que buscaban con ello- dijo Ron

- lo que sea que buscaban aquella vez… lo están volviendo a buscar- dijo Harry con inexpresión en su rostro mirando detenidamente la bebida de su copa

- ¿pero que?- preguntó Arthur con preocupación

- no lo se Arthur… pera a diferencia de esa ocasión… son dos niños indefensos los que están involucrados… Ginny era fuerte, soporto todo lo que vivió, pero estamos jugando ahora con la vida de mis hijos, dos niños que no saben defenderse, que peligran 100 veces mas de lo que peligro en su momento ginny- dijo Harry con rabia en sus ojos, mirando con furia a los presentes

- ¿que haremos?- pregunto Ron

- por ahora, todo los aurores de Inglaterra están en su búsqueda- dijo Kingsely

- nosotros nos encargaremos de investigar… no tendré piedad… cualquier rastro hasta el mas mínimo que sea… si me llego a topar con una de esas lacras no dudare… los voy a matar con mis propias manos… haberse metido con James y Albus será lo mas estúpido que hayan hecho en su vida… les haré ver su suerte… no voy a dejar vivo a ninguno… a ninguno- dijo Harry con inexpresión pero con cada palabra llena de Ira y Rabia

*************

Mientras ello ocurría en la mansión abandonada del bosque se encontraba en reunión algunos mortífagos, el hombre que los comandaba sentado en un sillón en medio miraba con total atención a la mujer que estaba en frente suyo.

- te traje a los niños- dijo Brillite

- solo quería a uno- dijo con voz siseante el hombre

- sí… lo se, James me sirve para mi parte del plan… por otro lado ya tienes a Albus… claro no podrás disponer de el aun… no si antes, tu no me ayudes con lo que quiero- dijo Brillite con una sonrisa amplia

- perfecto… es justo… ¿explica el plan?- dijo el hombre

- es simple… Harry busca a sus hijos por todo Inglaterra, no tardara mucho en encontrarte, obviamente lo primero que pensara será que tu fuiste… es muy inteligente- dijo sonriendo

- ve al grano querida- dijo con impaciencia el mortífago

- Ginny debe de estar destrozada… y de seguro quiere buscar por su cuenta… Harry se demorara algunos días… y ella no lo aguantará, así que saldrá en su búsqueda… penosamente eso no me sirve, jamás daría con este lugar y eso atrasa mis planes, por ello planeo dejarle una nota diciéndole que lo que busco no es a sus hijos si no a ella… le daré el lugar donde me encuentro y ella vendrá, claro dejare bien claro que no le diga nadie nada, que venga sola, ella lo hará porque no permitirá arriesgar a sus hijos, le daré todas las facilidades, hasta cierto punto en donde tu y tus mortífagos me ayudaran a aprisionarla, luego yo mismo me encargare de matarla, agarrare a James le diré que en verdad trataba de rescatarlo de algo malo, el me creerá o de lo contrario le borrare la memoria, e iré con harry, llorare y le diré que por él arriesgue mi vida… que fui con ginny en búsqueda de los niño, pero que lastimosamente ella no pudo sobrevivir, ni Albus, harry me agradecerá por salvar a James y no me pedirá el divorcio, y adoptare al escuincle seré madre y todos felices, yo con mi nueva familia y tu con el niño que quieres ¿que te parece?

- arriesgado…- musito el hombre

- lo es… pero quien no arriesga no gana- dijo la mujer con voz seductora

- ¿si viene con aurores?- pregunto el hombre aun no seguro del plan

- matare al niño… Ginny culpara a Harry por no dejarla venir sola… se muy bien que ella querrá cumplir con mis indicaciones por el bien de su hijo

- bien…si es así… manos a la obra- dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba su espeluznante serpiente

*****************

En la madriguera Ginny descansaba en solitario en su recamara cuando un lechuza negra se paro en su escritorio, tomo la nota que había en su pico, y la lechuza salio volando del lugar, Ginny abrió rápidamente la carta y leyó

_Querida Ginny_

_Lamento mucho que este sufriendo por tus hijos… pero sabes muy bien que yo no busco hacerles daño… son solo dos niños que no tienen culpa alguna de tener a los padres que tienen, lo único que busco es a ti… si quieres recuperarlos, has un cambio, ellos por ti, yo lo aceptaré gustoso… ven sola a great word a las afueras de Londres al norte de Hawkedon. Ven sola y por ningún motivo comuniques esto, de lo contrario los niños morirían._

Ginny se quedó en shock por un largo minuto, coloco la nota en el escritorio, tomo su saco y salio de allí. Apareció en el pueblo de Hawkedon y camino en dirección al bosque con tranquilidad, tomaba en su mano derecha su varita con fuerza… en medio del mismo miro a lo lejos la mansión donde Brillite se encontraba, pero cuando se disponía a caminar, tres mortífagos con mascaras se colocaron en frente suyo, Ginny levantó la varita con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde están mis hijos?, ya me tiene aquí… eso es lo que querían… estoy aquí- dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa pero llena de rabia

- si… ya lo veo… y puedo decir que te ves cada día mas hermosa querida- dijo la voz de una mujer muy seductora, ante la vista de ginny entre los tres mortífagos apareció una mujer, tenia el rostro blanco pero adornada por una sonrisa maléfica

- Millonet- musito ginny

- que bueno que me recuerdes- dijo la mujer fríamente

- tu eres la que esta detrás de todo esto- dijo Ginny con ira

- ciertamente no… solo te doy al bienvenida... te extrañe mucho… desde aquella vez que te fuiste… fue muy desagradable que te fueras sin despedirte- dijo Millonet

- ¿Qué buscan de mi?- preguntó Ginny

- yo nada… para mi eres inservible… un estorbo… si fuera por mi te mataría yo misma en este momento… es otra persona la que te quiere aquí- dijo la mujer- tómenla- continuo ahora para los hombres, pero en ese preciso momento, apareció Michael, quien con una rápida acción, dejo noqueados a los dos hombres, Ginny rápidamente se soltó del tercero, y dándole un golpe en la cara, pudo tomar con fuerza la varita y noquearlo, ahora Michael y Ginny apuntaban con su barita a Millonet y ella también lo hacia

- grave error- dijo la mujer- sabes de que si esta él, tus hijos se van a morir ¿verdad?

- sabes que si estas aquí sola te vamos matar no- dijo Michael amenazante

- vamos hazlo querida… sabe bien que si lo haces… los mortífagos que están mirando irán e inmediatamente mataran a tus hijos- advirtió serena la mujer

- no hay nadie Ginny- dijo Michael con firmeza

- ¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto ginny dubitativa

- lo siento… no pensaron que habría una emboscada… ella miente… no lo previnieron así- dijo Michael

- ¿bajaran la barita o que?- pregunto con autoridad la mujer

- ¡impedimenta!- grito ginny haciendo que la mujer quedara imposibilitada con el golpe

- yo la detendré- grito Michael y Ginny salio corriendo con dirección a la mansión, al llegar a la puerta entro con cuidado, miro tres mortífagos en una habitación pero traro de evitarlos subiendo por las escaleras mas cercanas.

Camino por los pasadizos de la gran casa con sigilosa cautela, sintió como un niño pequeño lloraba a lo largo del corredor y sin pensarlo dos corrió por la oscuridad hasta estar frente al puerta de donde provenía el sonido, "alohomora" murmuro y la puerta se abrió, entro y corrió hacia el bebe que lloraba en una cuna, tomó al bebe y lo beso llorando

- calma amor todo va estar bien… te lo juro- salio de la recamara y camino por el pasadizo, vio la puerta que había tras 3 de la anterior y sintió que alguien había, abrió la puerta y vio a James sentado en la cama, el la miro y corrió a abrazarla

- mami… viniste por mi- rió el niño

- sí, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, no te sueltes de mi James- dijo Ginny y así salio de la habitación

Ginny corrió rápido y con cuidado por los pasadillo deteniéndose en cada lugar para percatarse de el sonido de alguien, tubo que aturdir a unos cuantos mortífagos, hasta llegar a la salida, camino con dirección al bosque en donde pudiera desaparecer, pero en ese momento apareció 5 mortífagos que la circundaron. Ella abrazo a James con fuerzas en su regazo y a Albus en sus brazos, entre los mortífagos apareció Millonet

- ¡quieta!- grito apuntándole con su varita - En verdad te odio, y estoy cansada de todo este maldito teatro que tenemos que personificar, te voy a matar a ti y a tu hijo en este mismo instante, ya no me importa si el niño vive

- solo son niños por favor- suplico Ginny

- me canse de ti, de harry, de los Weasley, no soporto tener vivir con al idea de su asquerosa existencia, estoy harta y ahora mismo te voy a matar- pero no paso ni dos segundos cuando un hechizo acecino choco con ella Ginny voltio y vio la imagen de Michael acercándose, millonet cayo en el suelo muerta, el muchacho corrió hacia ella y empezó a luchar contra los otros mortífagos con gran habilidad, Ginny saco su varita y comenzó a luchar también siempre cuidando de sus hijos, los dos pudieron con los 5 quienes yacían inconcientes, el muchacho miro a Ginny y corrió a abrazarla

- el bosque esta lleno de mortífagos, mande un mensaje a Harry deben estar por llegar… ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Michael abrazando con fuerza a Ginny que no paraba de temblar

- bien- dijo Ginny abrazando a Michael con su bebe en brazos y james abrazado a su pierna, en ese momento cuando pensó que estaba todo en paz la espectral figura de alguien apunto hacia la pareja y murmuro con fuerza "abada kadabra", el hechizo salio de la barita y como si todo para Ginny fuera en total lentitud vio como Michael le sonreía alejándose de ella , Ginny grito con fuerza Noooooooooooo, pero era tarde Michael con el susto en su rostro volteó y el hechizo dio de lleno en su pecho, cayo para atrás, ginny lo detuvo por la espalada pero por el peso de el bebe y de Michael comenzaron a caer al suelo y quedó arrodillada, su bebe miraba preocupado y James grito llorando abrazándose al cuello de su madre, Ginny permanecía conmocionada arrodillada a lado del cuerpo inerte de Michael

- Michael- lloraba- contéstame por favor no me puedes dejar, te lo suplico, por favor- lloraba con amargura mientras lo movía con fuerza, pero estaba muerto y ella lo sabia, levanto asustada el rostro hacia al figura cuando esta hablo

- en verdad creías que te llevarías a los niños tan fácil

- ¿tu?- dijo Ginny sorprendida bañada en lágrimas

- sí, pobre Michael no merecía morir, si tan solo te hubieras enamorado de el esto no estaría pasando- Ginny coloco a su hijo tras de ella para protegerlo mientras miraba a Brillite con horror

- ¿por qué?- lloro con amargura mientras miraba a Michael con dolor

- no tengo porque contestar esa pregunta… ahora dame al bebe… que me lo des- grito histérica

- ¿que buscas?... ¿qué quieres?- lloraba desconsolada Ginny

- destruirte… acabarte… desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra- dijo Brillite con rabia

- ¿por qué?- lloraba Ginny abrazando con fuerza a Michael y a sus hijos

- te advertí, lo que pasaría si me quitabas a Harry, pues estas son las consecuencias… Michael esta muerto ahora… por tu culpa- dijo con odio la mujer

- no…- negó entre lagrimas Ginny

- no te preocupes tus sufrimiento no será duradero… te vas a morir hoy

- has conmigo lo que quieras pero por amor a dios deja que los niños se vayan- suplico Ginny sollozando

- ese nos era problema a James le borrare la memoria, pobre con todo que paso tuvo que reprimir los recuerdos de la trágica muerte de su madre… lo cuidare como a un hijo… te lo prometo- dijo Brillite con una ternura fingida

- eres un mounstro- dijo Ginny tratando de secarse el rostro con sus manos

- ¿un mounstro?... pero si te acabo de decir que tu hijito vivirá… lo llevare a lado de Harry y como su esposa James será mi hijo…el me querrá como su madre ¿no James?- pregunto la mujer mirando al niño

- no… mami me quiero ir- lloraba desconsolado el niño abrazado de su madre

- ¿Albus en que parte de tus planes esta?- pregunto Ginny llorando

- Albus… bueno el señor oscuro tiene otros planes para él- dijo la mujer

- ¿Qué planes?- pregunto Ginny asustada

- no lo se exactamente… solo se los míos- dijo la mujer- vine para rescatar a tus hijos, cuando te vi… luchamos juntas pero tu moriste en manos de el señor oscuro… yo no pude hacer nada por Albus, pero pude rescatar a James quien olvido todo lo que paso y Harry me lo agradecerá no se disociará… me ganare el cariño de James y seremos una linda familia… seré una buena madre para tu hijo, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa placida Brillite

- jamás… no vas lograr tu cometido, jamás podrás hacer que Harry te ame- Grito Ginny con ira

- No me importa lo que tengas que decirme, tengo la varita y conozco el hechizo, te matare…- dijo la mujer irritada por el comentario…ginny temblaba de sobremanera, vio con lentitud como la barita de Brillite se movía en su dirección, y como habría la boca para decir el hechizo, todo se había acabado, estaba a punto de morir, recordó a Harry miro a Albus con lágrimas y a su James que miraba aterrorizado

- abada… kada- pero el hechizo no se concreto, otro ya había impactado con Brillite, su rostro se puso blanco y callo con fuerza al suelo, Ginny abrió sus ojos y vio a harry a un lado del bosque, corrió hasta donde estaba Ginny y la abrazo con fuerza junto con sus hijos

- los siento- dijo Ginny llorando desconsolada aun abrazada a Harry

- no te preocupes, todo se acabo, estoy contigo, nada te pasara- dijo harry besando a Ginny en la frente con ternura

- tengo miedo- dijo Ginny temblando abrazada a Harry

- estoy contigo… jamás dejare que algo malo te pase a ti o a nuestros hijos- dijo Harry tomando el rostro de Ginny para que esta lo mirara fijo a los ojos

- perdóname- dijo Ginny besando con ternura a Harry, el se separo y abrazo a James con fuerza, lo beso y tomo a Albus en sus brazos

- desaparecerás en un lugar seguro, y apenas llegues a la madriguera suprimirás estos recuerdos de James – dijo al mirar el Rostro de horror de su hijo. Ginny asintió

- vamos…- dijo Harry

- no… no puedo dejarlo- dijo Ginny llorando al mirar a Michael

- no puedes hacer nada por el, yo me encargare de llevarlo- dijo harry

- No lo voy a deja aquí- dijo Ginny sin dejar de llorar

- hazlo por los niños… llévalos a un lugar seguro- dijo harry con tristeza

- no te voy a dejar aquí- dijo Ginny con firmeza con el rostro mojado por las incesantes lágrimas

- estamos en guerra, quiero acabarla para ti, para james y Albus- dijo harry con dureza

- no quiero pederte- dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar mientras caminaba abrazada de Harry

- no lo harás… Ginny te amo, recuérdalo muy bien- dijo harry parando en seco mirando profundamente a Ginny

- no hables como si no nos vamos a volver a ver- dijo Ginny llorando nuevamente con fuerza, Harry sonrió amablemente y la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla

- ¿Dónde se quedo la Ginny fuerte que no le teme a nada?- dijo riendo Harry mientras la abrazaba

- yo creo que se quedo en casa- rió Ginny secándose el rostro

- te amo- dijo Harry y en ese preciso momento mas de 15 mortífagos los rodearon, harry y Ginny se dieron las espaldas y apuntaron con cautela a todos, James estaba en medio de los dos abrazado a la pierna de su madre

- como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa Harry a Ginny, Ella voltio a mirar la sonrisa placida de Harry

- como en los viejos tiempos- aseguro- y los dos comenzaron a desarmar a los mortífagos en una pelea impresionante, en donde demostraron que las habilidades eran mas fuertes que la cantidad, pero nadie vio llegar lo que sucedería después, en media pelea Harry grito

- ¿ginny te casarías conmigo?- Ginny paro en seco y volteo a ver a Harry que la miraba con una sonrisa tierna

- harry no ceo que este sea el mejor lugar para pedírmelo- dijo ginny y continuo con la pelea

- tu solo contesta- dijo mirándola a los ojos, dejando de pelear, Ginny desarmó a uno que se encontraba tras Harry

- Harry… no es el momento- harry con tres movimientos rápidos termino con lo que quedaban de mortífagos y miro a los ojos a Ginny, la atrajo a el tomándola de la cintura

- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Ginny miro a James que aun continuaba abrazado a sus pierna y luego miro a Albus que descansaba en los brazos de Harry

- no podré hacerlo si mueres… regresa a casa y te daré la respuesta- dijo ginny y tomando con fueraza a sus dos hijos- te amo, júrame que regresaras

- ¿te casarás conmigo?- preguntó nuevamente Harry

- no si no regresas- dijo y así desapareció del lugar.


	25. Chapter 25

**CÁP. 25: Un final feliz**

_- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Ginny miro a James que aun continuaba abrazado a sus pierna y luego miro a Albus que descansaba en los brazos de Harry_

_- no podré hacerlo si mueres… regresa a casa y te daré la respuesta- dijo ginny y tomando con fueraza a sus dos hijos- te amo, júrame que regresaras_

_- ¿te casarás conmigo?- preguntó nuevamente Harry_

_- no si no regresas- dijo y así desapareció del lugar._

****************

Era muy de noche y en la madriguera todas las mujeres de la familia se encontraban expectantes y aterradas porque todos los varones Weasley y amigos cercanos estaban en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los mortífagos a demás de que Ginny probablemente se encontraba luchando también. Molly descansaba en la silla principal del comedor con una taza de café en sus manos y la miraba vagamente a la pared que estaba enfrente suyo. Hermione descansaba sobre el sofá de la sala y acariciaba su ya pronunciada barriguita, su mirada era de terror y angustia; Cristhina la esposa de Charly quienes llegaron de Rumania desde que se enteraron de la desaparición de sus sobrinos acariciaba su cabello tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad; Romina trataba de hacer dormir a uno de sus gemelos y Fleur llevaba a su pequeño Micky que se había quedado dormido en brazos. El silencio era casi sepulcral no fue roto si no hasta que Andrómeda bajo del segundo piso.

- Victoire y Teddy cuidan de Arthur y Fred que aun siguen jugando, Marcos y Hans siguen durmiendo.- le dijo a Cristhina y Fleur respectivamente

- que angustia- murmuró Romina

- Están bien… yo lo se- dijo Hermione con una silenciosa lagrima en su mejilla. De repente en ese preciso momento apareció Ginny con Albus en sus brazos y James abrazado a su pierna, todos miraron por unos segundos la figura de la muchacha, con la ropa sucia y el rostro cansado, Molly sonrió y corrió torpemente hacia su hija abrazándola con fuerza.

- mi amor… mi Ginny… mi niña- lloraba la mujer mientras besaba a su hija con desesperación. Hermione abrazo a James con fuerza arrodillándose en el suelo y las demás abrazaron emocionadas a ginny y al niño repartiéndose. Luego de emocionante recibimiento sentaron a Ginny en el sillón. Romina tomo a Albus y lo llevo a la recamara para bañarlo y cambiarlo.

- ¡¿donde están todos?!- pregunto Molly sirviéndole un vaso de café a su hija

- no lo se… solo vi a Harry- dijo Ginny temblando

- ¿está bien?- preguntó preocupada Hermione sentada a su costado

- sí… se que regresará- dijo Ginny abrazando con fuerza a James y recibiendo el café de manos de su madre

- ven querido te bañare y he iras a dormir- dijo Molly con cariño tomando de la mano al niño

- madre… un hechizo que le quite los recuerdos de lo que paso seria de mucha utilidad- dijo Ginny mirándola con suplica

- por supuesto… yo me encargo- dijo Molly y subió la escalera al segundo piso con el niño

- tengo miedo- murmuro Fleur a un lado de la habitación con su pequeño niño en brazos

- todo va estar bien… son unos grandes magos- dijo Cristhina que siempre era la mas fuerte y optimista

- ya perdí a muchas personas en esta estúpida guerra… ya no quiero perder mas- dijo Ginny derramando lagrimas de impotencia

- por favor… Harry estará, bien es el mejor mago del mundo, Bill tiene grandes habilidades para el combate al igual que Charly, George se divierte luchando y Ron es uno de los mejores magos del mundo al igual que Arthur, Pablo y Kingsley… todo va a estar bien- dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento

- lo se… pego muchos gandes magos están muegtos- dijo Fleur comenzando a llorar

- Hermione tiene razón… Harry regresara al igual que todos… porque todos tienen algo porque regresar- dijo Ginny secando su rostro de las lágrimas

Las horas pasaron hasta el amanecer los primeros rayos de sol en el este empezaron a entrar por las ventanas, Molly tenia la posición en la silla de el comedor habiéndose encargado de dormir a sus nietos y quitarle los recuerdos a James quien ahora no recordaba nada. A su costado Andrómeda tomaba un café también tomando la mano de su amiga, Hermione recostada en el sofá estaba dormida, Ginny tomaba un café en el sillón se había bañado y cambiado de ropa, Romina estaba en el segundo piso durmiendo en la recamara donde descansaban sus gemelos y Cristhina hacia lo mismo en la recamara donde dormían Victoire, Teddy, James y su hijo Arthur para cuidar de ellos. Fleur dormía también o bueno trataba de dormir porque no había pegado los ojos desde que subió para velar el sueño de Marcos y su hijo Micky.

- Dios… que angustia- murmuro Molly mirando la puerta con esperanza

- ¿qué puede demorarlos tanto?- se preguntó Andrómeda, de repente la puerta principal se abrió todos miraron con dirección a la chirriante puerta y esta dejo ver la figura cansada de Arthur, sucio y con sangre en el rostro miro a su hija, ella se levanto de su lugar con mirada expectante, Molly dio un chillido de emoción y corrió a abrazar a su esposo, Hermione abrió los ojos somnolienta y sonrió al ver a Arthur seguido de Bill quien llevaba su camisa rota e igual de sucio sonrió a Ginny y camino hacia su hermana abrazándola con fuerza.

- enana… no vuelvas a irte así- murmuro Bill mientras la abrazaba, Ginny comenzó a llorar en su hombro, luego de abrazarla abrazo a su madre y Ginny abrazo a su padre, Hermione sonrió comenzando a llorar y volteo a ver expectante la puerta

- ¿donde están los demás?- pregunto Andrómeda, no termino de hablar cuando Percy entro apoyado de Charly y Pablo, todos sucios y lastimados, pero Percy tenia en el abdomen un corte muy profundo Molly chillo y auxilio a su hijo, lo coloco en el sofá inmediatamente comenzando a usar sus hechizo de primeros auxilios, pero al parecer no era algo de mucha preocupación

- ¿qué le paso?- pregunto Hermione asustada

- una maldición… pero solo fue superficial- dijo Charly mientras abrazaba a su hermana, Cristhina bajo corriendo por las escaleras y se lanzo sobre su esposo dejándolo sin aire

- gracias a dios que esta bien- lloro Cristhina mientras abrazaba a Charly, Fleur bajo también seguida de ella corriendo hacia Bill abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo con pasión, poco después Romina también bajo dio una vista panorámica a la sala esperando ver a George pero no había nada, al igual que Hermione y Ginny su respiración se hacia ralas y angustiosas

- ¿Dónde esta George?- grito en lo alto de las escaleras

- aquí- dijo George entrando a la casa, Romina lo miro por un largo minuto le sonrió y luego corrió a lanzarse en lo brazos de su gemelo besándolo con efusiva pasión

- ¿ron?-murmuro Hermione, entonces en ese momento el pelirrojo entro a la casa miro a la sala amplia y encontró la mirada de la castaña, Ron hizo una mueca de resignación al ver a Hermione tan preocupada, las lagrimas de Hermione se intensificaron, el muchacho camino tranquilo hacia la muchacha acaricio suave su mejilla para secar su rostro y luego acaricio la barriguita de la misma

- no pensaba irme de este mundo sin conocer a mi hija- dijo, Hermione pestaño profundo sonrió y lo abrazo mientras lo besaba tiernamente, Ginny sonrió incomoda y luego miro hacia la puerta, no se había percatado aun de que Harry la miraba apoyado en el lumbral , Harry miro tímidamente al suelo con una sonrisa y luego la miro, Ginny sonrió mirando hacia fuera de la ventana y luego lo miro directamente a los ojos, ambos caminaron lento hasta estar frente a frente en medio de la sala; para ellos solo existían los dos aunque el lugar era un bullicio lleno de emociones, Harry tomo con ternura la mano de Ginny y la beso

- disculpa la demora… había mucho trabajo- dijo Harry sonriendo

- si vas a ser mi esposo… espero que no te entretengas mucho con en el trabajo- dijo Ginny con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro de Harry

- si eres mi esposa soy capas de dejar de trabajar- dijo Harry riendo avergonzado

- no pido mucho… solo que llegues a casa dormir… mira que tarde es- dijo Ginny con ironía acercándose seductoramente hasta estar muy pegadita a Harry, él dio un suspiro largo

- prometido- murmuro estando muy cerca de de los labios de Ginny, luego de esa palabra beso con ternura a su futura esposa, con mucho amor, con mucha entrega porque ambos sabían que todo estaría bien esta vez, todo estaría mejor ahora, todo sería mejor si estaban juntos.

***************

Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba en San Mungo, esperaban expectantes a que alguien saliera de la sala de parto para darles noticias, Ron caminaba de un lado al otro con preocupación, todos lo miraban divertidos, Harry estaba en el sillón abrazado de Ginny quien reía por las murmuraciones que Ginny le hacia en el oído

- ya Ron… harás un hueco en el piso- dijo riendo Harry, Ron lo ignoro

- debe ser aterrador ser padre primerizo- dijo Romina que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de George en el sofá

- todos pasamos por eso- dijo Bill que estaba apoyado en la pared y tomaba de la cintura por atrás a Fleur

- pueden callarse… me ponen mas nervioso- dijo ron exasperado

- tranquilo querido… todo saldrá bien- dijo Molly

- se están demorando una eternidad- dijo Ron con cara de preocupación

- vamos ron… está teniendo un bebe… no se esta quitando una muela… estas cosas demoran- dijo Ginny, en ese momento de la sala de maternidad apareció el medico con una amplia sonrisa, todos se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron para interceptarlo

- ¡¿como están?!- pregunto Ron

- felicidades señor Weasley es padre de una saludable y hermosa bebe- dijo el sanador con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿hermo…sa?- preguntó Ron

- es una niña- continuo el sanador

- ¿niña?... oh por favor jamás le voy a acertar- dijo George enfadado

- paga- dijo Bill dando un pequeño golpe en el brazo a George

- ¿apostagon?- preguntó Fleur incrédula

- son incorregibles- dijo Romina mirando con desaprobación a George

- el aposto…dijo que seria niño pero me jugué por la niña- dijo con cara de inocencia Bill- yo solo le seguí la corriente

- no puede ser posible que cada ves que yo diga algo tiene que ser todo lo contrario- dijo molesto George

- ¿podemos entrar a verla?- preguntó Ron al sanador ignorando la conversación de sus hermanos

- por supuesto- dijo el sanador y los guió dentro del cuarto de Hermione

- holaaaaaa- saludaron todos a Hermione que yacía recostado en la cama con una bebe muy hermosa en brazos

- hola- sonrió ella y todos entraron sonrientes acomodándose alrededor de la cama

- como esta la mamá mas hermosa del mundo- dijo Arthur

- eso le dice a todas- dijo Ginny con ironía

- ¡Ginny!- dijo Molly molesta

- bien… gracias- sonrió Hermione media divertida por el comentario de su amiga

- ¿es mi hija?- pregunto Ron asustado

- no Ron… le prestaron a esta niña para que la tuviera un rato- dijo George divertidamente irónico

- no tienes que ser tan irónico… estoy nervioso- dijo Ron molesto

- tranquilo Ron… ella es tu hija… ven… mírala- dijo Hermione mostrándole a la niña

- gracias a Dios no se parece a ti Hermano- dijo Harry riendo, mientras Ron tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos

- hay que malo…- dijo Molly golpeando el brazo de Harry

- la verdad es que se parece mucho a Hermione solo tiene los cabellos y las pecas Weasley- dijo Bill

- es pgeciosa- sonrió Fleur mirando a la bebe con atención

- es la bebe mas hermosa del mundo- dijo Ron mirado con añoranza a su pequeña niña

- Ningún niño se le acercará hasta que cumpla los 30… tiene muchos tíos y primos para esa misión- dijo George

- George deja de decir tanta tontería- dijo Molly molesta

- a decir verdad les agradecería con que se lleve a cabo esa misión- dijo Ron sonriendo

- ¡ron!... no seas tan tonto- dijo Hermione sonriendo

- ¿como se llamaga?- pregunto Fleur

- sí… ¿que nombre le pondrán?- pregunto George-… podrían ponerle Georgia

- ¿Georgia? – preguntaron todos en una sola voz

- ya saben de George- dijo el gemelo, Romina le dio un golpe con su mano en la cabeza y el chillo robándose la nuca

- no hagas caso a George- dijo Molly a Hermione- deja de hacer tanto comentario de mal gusto- dijo a su hijo con mala cara

- ya cállense, todavía no dicen como se llamara el bebe- dijo Charly

- Rose- dijo Hermione

- ¿rose?- preguntó extrañado Ron

- recuerda que yo le pondría el primer nombre- dijo Hermione a Ron

- bueno… Rose es un bonito nombre – dijo Ron- hola Rose- le hablo a la niña

- ¿rose que?- pregunto Bill

- Rose… mmmm….Linda- dijo Ron, sonriente- es que mi hija es hermosa le pondría así pero creo que no existe los nombres hermosa o preciosa- todos rieron por el comentario, alegres porque una nueva Weasley había llegado para alegrarles mas la vida

***************

Ha pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento de Rose, Harry se encontraba en su oficina junto con Pablo miraban detenidamente unos documentos mientras tomaban un weasky.

- creo que eso es todo… yo me encargare de lo demás no será necesario tu supervisión- dijo pablo mientras enrollaba el pergamino que había sobre al mesa

- confío en ti Pablo… espero que en mi ausencia todo salga perfectamente- dijo Harry sentándose en su sofá

- confía en mi… ¿cuando te he fallado?- dijo pablo, en es momento Ron entro con un montón de pergaminos colocándolos en la mesa.

- solo necesito que les des tu aprobación y mandaré a los aurores de clase C hoy mismo a la misión- dijo Ron

- tranquilo Ron- dijo pablo mitras Harry desenvolvía los pergaminos y los revisaba

- están geniales… son estupendos- dijo Harry, en ese momento su celular sonó con un tono de nupcias, Ron y pablo rieron por el hecho

- Ginny lo puso- dijo Harry avergonzado y atendió

- amor…. No cariño… lo que tú quieras… está bien que sean lilas…. Ok geranios… perfecto mejor rosas… doradas… las servilletas verdes… ok… mejor doradas… lo que tu quieras… coméntalo con Hermione- hablaba medio avergonzado por teléfono- Ron que dice Hermione que sin las servilletas verdes con flores o doradas con cintas plateadas- preguntó a Ron

- pues… yo que se… elije tu... ¿no es la misma boda?- dijo avergonzado Ron haciendo una mueca incomoda mientras Pablo luchana para no reír, harry le dio un golpe a Pablo en la cabeza al ver la cara de su amigo y este chillo sobándose la cabeza

- que dice verdes- continuo Harry por el teléfono- bien doradas… prefiero los geranios… ok las rosas… ¡¿para que me preguntas amor si tú terminas eligiendo?.... no estoy discutiendo… no amor… si amor… amor si me tuviera que casar en medio del bosque lo haría, si pudiera un enano de circo presidir una boda me casaría, si llevaras chors con una polera rosa con ositos me casaría… solo quiero casarme contigo y creo que Ron también con Hermione… yo también te amo…. Bieeeeeennn que sean las rosas… te amo bye- corto Harry medio irritado

- a eso se llama novias histéricas- dijo pablo- … por eso no me caso

- llama cada media hora para pedirme mi opinión pero yo digo algo y termina eligiendo otra cosa- dijo Harry mirando los pergaminos

- por eso hice el ademán de que mi cell se cayo a un poso de agua- dijo Ron mostrándoles su cell- solo lo apague- continuo riendo

******************

En la madriguera Ginny dictaba a la pluma que escribía sola los nombres de los invitados mientras este lo rubricaban las tarjetas plateadas

-Gregori Letgout- dijo Ginny mientras Hermione hablaba molesta por el teléfono

- no me importa… quiero esa langosta en salsa groumet… pues no me importa que tenga que conseguir 200 langostas para ese día…. No se… ese es asunto suyo… no esa será la entrada… gracias- dijo y corto

- ¿200 langostas?- preguntó Ginny

- dice que es imposible servir eso en la cena que porque de donde va sacar 200 langostas para un día- dijo molesta Hermione

- ¿qué hará?- preguntó Ginny mientras que con su varita desaparecía las invitaciones una por una mientras murmuraba direcciones

- no lo se… pero dijo que se encargaría- dijo Hermione

- ¿como están?- saludo Andrómeda entrando a la casa

- bien- dijeron ambas muchachas

- ¿como van los preparativos?- pregunto la mujer

- más o menos- contesto Hermione con un suspiro

- yo les tengo una estupenda noticia- dijo Andrómeda

- ¿cual?- preguntaron ambas

- llegaron sus vestidos- grito emocionada Andrómeda, ambas muchachas chillaron de emoción- las mande directo a el cuarto para no estropearlas- ambas muchachas emocionada subieron a ver sus vestidos. Los días pasaron con rapidez hasta el día de la boda.

******************

Harry caminaba por la recamara algo oscura y alumbrada por una tenue luz, acariciaba nostálgico las cortinas de aquel cuarto. Ron lo miraba con una sonrisa por el espejo mientras se acomodaba el moño de la corbata de su traje.

- ya ponte el saco se hace tarde- dijo Ron

- no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo... Recuerdo este lugar como si hubiera sido ayer que dormía aquí- dijo Harry

- el tiempo pasa hermano… ya no somos unos muchachos- dijo Ron poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

- si me estas diciendo viejo… te voy objetando recién voy por los 26- dijo Harry poniéndose el saco

- nuestros sueño cumplido… nos casaremos en los jardines del colegio Hogwarts- dijo Ron con nostalgia

- sí… fue una idea descabellada la de Hermione y de Ginny pero lo consiguieron- dijo Harry

- lo importante… es que hoy nos casamos con las dos mujeres mas maravillosa del mundo- dijo Ron acomodando el saco de Harry- si le haces daño a mi hermanita juro que un día aparecerás muy confundido respirando a través de un tubo

- la misma advertencia va para ti si le haces algo a Hermione- dijo Harry riendo

- te quiero amigo- dijo Ron abrazando a Harry

- yo también hermano… eres mi hermano del corazón- dijo Harry aun abrazado a Ron

- que tiernos tórtolas- dijo Pablo entrando al cuarto - ya es hora… los esperan- continuo acercándose a los muchachos y abrazando a los dos

- al mal paso darle prisa- dijo riendo Ron y así los tres abrazados salieron del cuarto

******************

En otra recamara del castillo Molly acomodaba el velo de Ginny mientras ella se apreciaba en el espejo. Su vestido era hermoso, blanco estraples con un bordado dorado precioso, era largo de tul, su cintura se apreciaba muy bien, llevaba guantes blancos, tenia un moño perfecto con bucles cayendo por los costados y sostenido por una tiara plateada, el velo era hasta la mitad de la espalda y se sostenía por detrás del moño en la parte baja, su maquillaje era sube pero brillante.

- listo… estas perfecta- dijo Molly mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ginny y ella trataba de no llorar

- estas hermosa- dijo Hermione que esperaba sentada en al cama, ella también se miraba preciosa su vestido era blanco con unas mangas con flores que partían de medio brazo dejando sus hombros al descubierto, era muy ceñido y caía perfectamente en un tul suave que acariciaba su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba en bucles sueltos y no llevaba velo… solo una tiara plateada con diamantes, su maquillaje era un poco más fuerte que la de la pelirroja.

- tu también estas hermosa- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga

- no puedo creer que nos casemos juntas- dijo Hermione emocionada apunto de llorar aun abrazada de Ginny

- díganme que Harry ya llego- dijo Ginny a punto de llorar

- hace horas… ya esta cambiado y seguro esperando por ti- dijo Molly

- esos espero- dijo Ginny riendo

- esta abajo Ginny… tranquila- dijo Hermione tomando las manos de Ginny- te deseo todo lo mejor Ginny… te lo mereces

- ven para acá tonta- dijo Ginny abrazando bruscamente a la castaña- sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?... todo saldrá bien porque siempre estaremos juntas

- siempre juntas- murmuro Hermione abrazada a su amiga

- no quiero ser aguafiestas pero es mejor que bajemos- dijo molly

La muchachas se separaron y caminando hacia la puerta salieron del cuarto hacia el jardín donde una hermosa carpa dorada con verde se levantaba, en dicho lugar habrían unas 200 personas sentadas en filas, en dos columnas separadas por una alfombra roja larga que llegaba asta un pequeño estrado donde un hombre con túnica los esperaba, el lugar estaba adornado por rosas en todo lados y lilas adornaban los asiento toda la gente se paro cuando la música comenzó a sonar, las dos aparecieron al mismo momento. Ginny tomaba del brazo a Arthur y Hermione a su padre, caminaron lento al compás de la música mientras Ron y Harry miraban anonadados por la belleza de sus respectivas parejas. Cuando Ginny y Hermione llegaron hasta Ron y Harry ellos les ofrecieron la mano y las muchachas las tomaron… se miraron con profundidad, con sonrisas incomodas pero de felicidad. La ceremonia comenzó sin contratiempos, Harry no dejo en ningún momento de mirar a Ginny.

- sus votos por favor- dijo el que precedía la ceremonia- señor Ron- murmuro, Ron se puso nervioso y dando una mueca miro al publico, luego decidió solo mirar a Hermione y comenzó

- Hermi te amo… y te juro que no ha habido en la tierra otra persona que me provoque un sentimiento tan aterrorizante como este… digo… no es que no sea bonito… pero en verdad me da tanto temor amarte como lo hago….te amo… cada ves que sonríes... que te enojas… que hablas… y aunque tengo miedo a fallarte lo único que puedo prometerte es amarte y cuidarte toda la vida a ti y a Rose… te amo- dijo Ron avergonzado

- señor Ronald Weasley acepta a Hermione Jane Greanger como esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad todos los días de su vida- dijo el hombre

- si acepto.- dijo Ron sonriendo tiernamente

- señorita Greanger… sus votos- dijo el hombre

- eres un tonto… un tonto que me hace enojar mucho… pero que amo y he amado desde el primer día en que conocí… hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos y en un juego al que llamo vida hemos perdido y hemos ganado tantas cosas juntos y así quiero que siga siendo por el resto de la eternidad… que vivamos nuestro amor juntos en las buenas y en las malas… te amo Ronald- dijo Hermione sin poder contener las lágrimas

- señorita Hermione Jane Grenger acepta a Ronald Weasley como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y enfermedad todos los días de su vida- dijo el hombre

- si acepto.- dijo Hermione secando su rostro de las lágrimas

- ahora es su turno señor Potter… sus votos- dijo el hombre

- Ginny… eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo en mas sentidos de los que te puedes imaginar…me siento tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado… de que me ames… Durante muchos años te has convertido en la única razón de mi existencia… por ti vivo… te repito lo que te digo siempre por que es verdad… eres lo primero en que pienso cuando despierto cada mañana y en lo ultimo cuando duermo… tu sabes que lo único que ocupa mi mente las 25 horas del día es en ti… no tengo que recordarte que en lo ultimo que pienso cuando estoy a punto de morir es en ti… te amo… te amere porque eres la única que hace que mi corazón lata y se detenga al mismo tiempo… te amo- dijo Harry y Ginny comenzó a llorar, aquellas palabras, Harry se las había repetido tanta veces que seria extraño que en sus votos no aparecieran y eso la emocionaba

- señor Harry James Potter acepta a Ginebra Molly Weasley como esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad todos los días de su vida- dijo el hombre

- por supuesto- dijo Harry acariciando el rostro de Ginny con ternura

- ahora es su turno señorita Weasley… sus votos- dijo el hombre mirando a Ginny

- Harry… sabes que te he amado desde el primer día que te vi… he luchado por que nuestro amor nunca muera… aunque ha habido ocasiones en que nos hemos rendido… pero ambos no podemos con este amor… que es mas fuerte que todo lo que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros… porque al igual que tu… tú Harry eres el único que hace que mí corazón lata y se detenga al mismo tiempo… porque te amo… mas de lo que pudo amarme a mi misma... te amo tanto- dijo Ginny sin contener las lagrimas

- señorita Ginebra Molly Weasley acepta a Harry James Potter como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y enfermedad todos los días de su vida- dijo el hombre

- por supuesto.- dijo ginny con una sonrisa acompañada de unas lágrimas en su mejilla, Harry acaricio su rostro secándolas

- bueno los declaro a las dos pareja marido y mujer pueden besar a sus esposas caballeros- termino diciendo el hombre, y a si fue Ron y Harry besaron a sus ahora esposas, Hermione se besaban algo apasionadamente mientras Harry y Ginny se besaban tiernamente con todo su amor porque ahora cada pareja era una sola, porque por fin su felicidad se había concretado, porque sentían que ahora en adelante no habría nada ni nadie que los separa.

La fiesta comenzó, pero antes Harry y Ron contrataron un pianista y le dieron la sorpresa a Ginny y Hermione de dedicarles una canción que el pianista compuso para ellas, al comenzar la melodía Harry y Ron las llevaron a la pista de baile y el hombre en el piano comenzó a cantar.

- la canción la compusimos junto con él- murmuro Harry en el de oído de Ginny. Mientras sonaba la canción tanto harry como ron murmuraban la canción en el oído de sus esposas mientras lentamente se movían.

"A pesar de todo de tanto y de nada

Andas por mis sueños cada madrugada

A pesar de todo sigues dibujada

Sobre cada luna y sobre mi almohada… sobre mi almohada

A pesar de todo te sigo queriendo

Porque no hay barreras para lo que siento

Y aunque me haces daño con tanto silencio

Con tus ojos bellos me gritas te quiero… me gritas te quiero

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón solamente hay sentimientos que no entienden y solo sienten si hay amor

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón el amor es como somos tú y yo

Inseparable… inseparables así somos tú y yo

A pesar de todo nos une el destino

Y aunque muchos piensen que lo nuestro esta perdido

Todos se equivocan seguimos unidos

Porque no hay distancia en lo que sentimos… en lo que sentimos

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón solamente hay sentimientos que no entienden y solo sienten si hay amor

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón el amor es como somos tú y yo inseparable… inseparables así somos tú y yo

A pesar de lo dicho y lo hecho tú sigues aquí conmigo

Se que sientes lo mismo sabes bien lo que digo

Porque lo nuestro es un amor de verdad

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón solamente hay sentimientos que no entienden y solo sienten si hay amor

Cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón el amor como somos tú y yo

Inseparable… inseparables así somos tú y yo… tú y yo

Todo era mágico mientras que la canción se desarrollaba, las parejas se movían lentos por al pista de baile. Al terminar Harry se separo de Ginny y la miro a los ojos se acerco suave a su oído y murmuro.

- el amor es como somos tú y yo, inseparables así somos tu y yo- Ginny lo acerco suave hacia ella y lo beso con ternura ante la atenta mirada de los espectadores y los aplausos que estallaron al ver a las parejas tan enamoradas.

La fiesta continúo durante horas de horas, Harry y Ginny bailaron tiernamente, rieron y compartieron con sus amigos, todo era mágico.

- ¡ginny!... felicidades- abrazo Mcgonagall a la pelirroja

- gracias- sonrió alegre la pelirroja

- ¿harry?- preguntó dando una mirada a su alrededor

- se me perdió… se quedo habando con Kingsley- dijo sonriente

- oh… estoy tan feliz por ti- dijo la mujer con emoción

- ¡Ginny!- saludo a lo lejos una voz suave

- luna- grito Ginny y se unieron en un abrazo

- por fin… se demoraron- dijo con voz calmada la rubia

- gracias por venir- dijo casi llorando Ginny

- no me podía perder su boda… a penas recibí tu invitación no lo pensé dos veces y vine- sonrió Luna- Hermione felicidades

- luna… que gusto verte- dijo la castaña abrazando a Luna

- ¿ron?- pregunto Mcgonagall

- se entretuvo con unos amigos… oh pero ahí vienen- señalo Hermione

- luna que gusto verte- dijo Ron abrazando de la cintura a Hermione

- me alegra que pudieras venir- dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo que Ron con Ginny

- mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz muy grave tras de Harry, el volteo y se encontró con una barba muy espesa

- Hagrid- sonrió emocionado el ojiverde

- déjame darte un abrazo pequeño sopenco- dijo el medio gigante y abrazó con fuerza a Harry

- aire- murmuro Harry

- oh… lo siento- dijo Hagrid y lo soltó- estoy muy feliz de verlos por fin juntos

- gracias Hagrid- dijo Ginny y lo abrazo

- a ustedes también Ronald… Hermi- dijo el medio gigante comenzando a llorar

- ahora si estamos todos juntos… como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Luna sonriente, mientras Hermione y Ron se unían en un abrazo con Hagrid

La noche paso sin contratiempos hasta que llego la hora de que los novios se tuvieran que ir. Salieron entre arroz subieron al auto que los esperaba y volando desaparecieron entre las nubes oscuras de la gran noche.

*************

Varios días después Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se encontraban de luna de miel en una isla solitaria del mediterráneo, Ron se encontraba tratando de hacer surf ante la atenta mirada de su esposa quien riendo tomaba fotos de la escena. Harry y Ginny caminaba de la mano por la arena blanca de la playa.

- que paz- murmuro Ginny mirando el horizonte

- te amo… señora Potter- dijo parando en seco y tomándola de la cintura acercándola a él

- yo también… señor Potter- dijo Ginny acercándose mas a él

- siento que esto es un sueño… tengo miedo de despertar- dijo harry mirando con atención los ojos de Ginny

- no es un sueño Harry… estoy aquí junto a ti… ahora y siempre- dijo Ginny besando con ternura los labios de Harry

- te amo chiquita- dijo y le volvió a dar un pequeño beso en los labios de su amada

- ¿me seguirás amando cuando se viejita?- preguntó Ginny abrazado de la cintura Harry y apoyando sus mejillas en el pecho de Harry

- te ame… te amo y te amare ahora y siempre… siempre… y para siempre- Ginny lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y sonrió. Harry miro con ternura a Ginny mientras se acercaba lento y así se dieron un beso largo y pausado donde dieron todo su corazón y su alma… porque se amaban y se amaran durante toda la eternidad.

**¿FIN?**


	26. Chapter 26

**EPILOGO**

Un avión privado sobrevolaba el inmenso atlántico con dirección a América, dentro del mismo nuestros conocidos personajes se relajaban cómodos en el que seria un largo viaje. Eran las vacaciones de verano, Harry Potter había invitado a toda su familia a pasar unos meses en los Ángeles.

- ¿en verdad lo compraste?- preguntó George anonadado acariciando el cuero del asiento del avión en el que se sentaba

- sí… ya que haremos un viaje como unos muggles normales… lo necesitábamos para que por lo menos el viaje sea cómodo- dijo Harry sentándose frente a George

- yo sigo diciendo que es ostentoso e innecesario- dijo Ginny cargando una niña de no mas de dos años idéntica a ella y tomó asiento junto a Harry

- el dinero hay que gastarlo- contestó harry acariciando el rostro de su esposa

- no te vasto con comprar los yates… las mansiones… el diario el profeta… los autos deportivos y ahora un avión cuando nosotros podemos viajar solo apareciéndonos- dijo Ron que apareció sentándose junto a George

- vamos… tu padre quería viajar como un muggle… solo lo complazco- dijo harry

- bastaba con comprar unos boletos de avión en primera clase de una aerolínea comercial- dijo Hermione sentándose a lado de su esposo

- ya dejen de recriminar mis compras… nadie dice nada cuando Ginny viaja hasta Francia para comprar ropa- dijo Harry medio molesto

- la boutique de Chanel allá tiene las mejores y ultimas novedades- dijo Ginny a la defensiva

- sí… amor y no tengo nada con que te diviertas yendo de compras… solo aclaraba un punto- dijo harry con cariño

- bueno… yo no tengo nada con que compres lo que te de la gana- dijo George reclinando su asiento

- lo dices… porque tu también eres ostentoso- dijo Hermione- no había necesidad de comprarte un lamborghini diablo en Navidad

- oye… esas maquinas son chéveres- dijo George a la defensiva- y además no estamos criticando mis compras si no las de harry

- vamos Hermione… no me digas que gracias a que ron es un auror reconocido mundialmente y a demás es socio de sortilegios Weasley y de mi cadena de hoteles en el mundo muggle no te permite disfrutar de cosas que siempre quisiste – comento harry

- ese no es el punto- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos

- ante los muggles tengo que aparentar como el rico y poderoso magnate hotelero… por ello las propiedades, yates, autos y ahora avión- dijo harry tomando un vaso de weasky que pasaba flotando

- ¡¡¡mama!!!- grito corriendo un niño de unos 8 años alto con el cabello azabache alborotado, y ojos caramelo.

- ¿que paso James?- preguntó Ginny recibiendo al niño en sus brazos

- este avión es fabuloso… hay una mesa de pool y un plasma inmenso con juegos de video - dijo extasiado el muchacho

- eso es genial… vamos para que me lo enseñes- dijo ginny y acompaño a su hijo

****************

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos intensos y tez blanca tan blanca como la transparencia y ojos de un azul profundo caminaba por los pasadizos de un bello hotel 5 estrellas cuando un balón de fútbol rodó hasta sus pies, ella lo tomo en manos trato de ver en lo profundo del corredor para ver de donde provenía el balón y diviso la imagen de James a la distancia que corría presuroso, el muchacho paro en seco y miro con curiosidad a la niña

- ¿eres un ángel?- pregunto james, la niña negó sonriendo y le ofreció el balón con las dos manos, james lo tomo- me llamo james

- bella- contestó la niña con una sube voz dulce y angelical

- ¿te hospedas aquí?- preguntó James

- si… soy de utha- contestó la niña- mi madrina hace unas diligencias aquí

- yo estoy de vacaciones- contestó james

- ¡¡¡Bella!!!… ven ahora mismo- grito una voz dentro de la recamara del frente

- me llaman… adiós James- dijo la niña y se fue

****************

James se encontraba en columbio jugando un videojuego cuando al levantar la mirada se topo con los impactantes ojos celestes de Bella

- ¿por qué tan solito?- pregunto la niña

- a mi primo le dio fiebre y está en cama- contestó james con una mueca de resignación

- ¿te puedo hacer compañía?- preguntó la niña, James asintio y la niña se sentó a lado suyo

Así lo dos niños se convirtieron en grandes amigos, durante dos semanas compartieron muchas cosas, caminaban juntos por la playa y hablaban y jugaban largas horas donde los padres de James y Bella no sabían donde encontrarlos. Un día cuando james y bella caminaban por la playa james le dio una flor, un lirio muy bello

- ¿un lirio?- preguntó emocionada Bella tomándolo

- me dijiste que te gustaban- contesto james sonrojado

- me encantan- dijo bella abrazando a James

- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto con torpeza el muchacho, bella lo miro por un largo momento y luego asintió, james tomo la mano de de bella y tímidamente comenzaron a caminar.

********

- ¿se puede saber a donde sales todos lo días tan misterioso?- preguntó Ron que leía el periódico en el sofá

- iré a ver a mi novia- dijo james con orgullo

- ¿perdón?- preguntó harry saliendo de su muy entretenida lectura

- se llama bella- dijo james caminando hacia la puerta

- mi bebe… tiene novia- dijo muy emocionada Ginny que traía unas copas en una bandeja

- no me diga bebe… mama- dijo jame avergonzada

- tienes solo 8 años… a tu edad pensaba en jugar- dijo harry

- tu harry pensaste en niñas a los 15 años eso ya es sobre natural- dijo riendo Ron

- debo de conocerla- dijo ginny ignorando a su hermano

- mmmm… sí… se las presentaré pronto- dijo james y abriendo la puerta salio del lugar

**********

- hola- saludó james en la playa acercándose a Bella que tenia la mirada de tristeza- ¿porqué estas triste?

- mi madrina dice que nos tenemos que ir mañana en la mañana- dijo Bella

- ¿te vas a ir?- pregunto james pálido por la sorpresa

- sip- contestó Bella mirando al suelo

- ¿y ya no nos vamos a volver a ver?- preguntó con tristeza james

- tu te iras lejos y yo regresaré a mi casa- dijo bella sentándose en la arena

- cuando sea grande te iré a buscar… no te pongas triste- dijo james abrazando a Bella

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto bella

- si… viajare y me casare contigo- James saco de su bolsillo una muy bonita pulsera de esferas de madera labrada- se la puso en la muñeca de Bella ella sonrió

- cuando sea grande iré a Utha y me casare contigo apenas termine el colegio- dijo james

- júramelo- dijo bella

- lo juro- dijo James y ella tomando su cadena que colgaba en su cuello se la quito y la puso en la mano del niño. Y así quedaron por largos minutos mirándose sin hablar.

******************.

El tiempo a pasado desde que los Potter viajaron a América y james conoció a Bella, hoy ya han pasado 7 años desde ello, harry es un magnate Hotelero socio de grandes industrias muggles y en el mundo mágico es el jefe de aurores , aun siguen viviendo en grimaund place a pesar de que en el mundo muggle aparentan su residencia en una muy custodiada mansión a las afuera de Inglaterra, ginny trabaja en el diario el profeta como redactora de deportes a pesar de ser la dueña, ya que harry lo compro para ella en sus segundo aniversario. Tienen ahora tres hijos, lilian nació dos años después de Albus. En cuanto a Ron pues dejo de ser auror hacia tres años porque no pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia y ahora solo trabajaba en el instituto de aurores como director y profesor además de ser socio de George y de Harry en su cadena hotelera. Hermione trabaja en el ministerio como jurado del Wizengamont a demás de la jefa del la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica. George expandió sortilegios mundialmente e ingreso en las bromas muggles también haciéndose internacional en los dos mundos. Arthur aun sigue trabajando en relaciones muggles como jefe y Kingsley sigue aun siendo ministro mágico.

**********

AVANCE DE EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA 2: JUVENTUD REBELDE

Mientras esto sucedía en el tren de Hogwarts, James se saludaba en el pasadizo con tres muchachos muy efusivamente.

- hermano te extrañé- decía en un gran abrazo al muchacho un chico de cabellos negros rizados, de tez blanca, ojos azules, alto y muy guapo.

- la verdad que sin ti mi vida es muy triste- le dijo otro muchacho de cabellos cafés lacios en corte hongo, era blanco y ojos cafés, era un poco más alto que el anterior y James.

- para que veas mí Tonny que yo soy el alma de tu vida- rió James abrazando a el otro muchacho

- la verdad es que si se te llega a extrañar maldito- dijo un moreno de ojos azules abrazando a James

- los extrañe- grito james y abrazo a los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo un gran atoramiento en medio pasadizo.

- oye… ¿ella no es tu prima y Tedd?- pregunto El chico al que decían Tonny quien miraba por la ventana del tren. James miro y saco la cabeza por la ventana

- oye¡¡¡¡ Teddy¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué estas haciendo?- grito James haciendo que la pareja se separar bruscamente

- viene a ver a Victoire… ahora lárgate- dijo Ted con molestia, miro a James con cara de odio y con una mueca hizo que james metiera la cabeza al vagón.

- impertinente- dijo el moreno con resignación

- me iré a despedir de mi muy querida famita- dijo James echando a reír y así bajo del vagón. Había mucha gente y se tropezó con unas cuantas personas. Pero uno fue el más importante. Trato de caminar con velocidad cuando un gato peludo se enredo en sus piernas haciendo que James para no pisarlo cayera al suelo.

- mucho mucho- dijo una voz suave levantando el pequeño gato en sus brazos. James levanto lentamente la cabeza y se topo con los increíbles ojos azules de la muchacha que le extendía la mano.- perdón… se me escapo- James se levanto haciendo caso omiso a la mano de la muchacha que conocemos como Isabella

- procura mantener esa bola de pelos lejos de mi camino- dijo James y con cara de molestia siguió su camino pasando por el lado de Isa con brusquedad haciendo que la chica tambaleara.

-¡Ey!- james grito tratando de sonar entusiasmado cuando vio a su familia reunida

Continuara…….

**La continuación de esta historia pueden leerla en EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA 2 espero les guste**


End file.
